New World In My View
by Poca
Summary: Miranda Grimes, Miri for short, is going through this new world with only the will to keep little Alice and herself alive after escaping certain death from a group. In all this chaos, she finds her brother alive and they go to Atlanta to look for the rest of their family, only to find the dead waiting for them. DarylxOC (A/N: Gifs of Miri and Ali on my profile for certain chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

**Hello :) welcome to my new story!**

**I currently have another story I'm working on but its True blood :)**

**We all love Daryl Dixon and his sexy ass :3 well, except my mother, who thinks only Rick is a hunk (Which I'm not saying he isn't lol)**

**Also, I will be using some Australian and some southern slang in the story :) I'll put the meaning of the word(s) at the end of the sentence so you don't have to scroll down to the end of the chapter.**

**Anyways, here's the info for the OC!**

**If you want to see a picture of the OC, look on my profile :)**

* * *

**Name:** Miranda Grimes (Miri)

**Age:** 27 (July 30)

**Looks:** light beige blonde hair that reaches mid-back, blue eyes (Like Rick and Carl), 5'6, thin but not anorexic (in shape), has her two front teeth crooked so they aren't straight down, they are pushing in slightly.

**Born:** Maroubra, Australia (speaks with an Australian accent, though can talk with an American accent)

**Job:** Model/Actress, but now a survivor.

**Relationships:** _Ex-Boyfriend:_ Austin (Actor on the same show you worked in.), _taking care of: _Alice Holden, _Half-Brother:_ Rick Grimes (Father Side).

**Jewelry:** Pearl stud earrings, late mother's antique style 3 Stone diamond wedding ring set (14k White Gold) and step-father's 14k White Gold 4mm wedding band on a chain around her neck, digital water proof watch.

**Keepsakes:** Pictures of her mother and step-father's wedding, Miri and Rick at Ricks home when they were in their teens; Rick, Shane, Lori, and Miri in their teens at the school dance, Miri in between her mother and step-father during her Egotastic! Photo shoot, teary eyed Miri holding just born Carl, and a small photo album that holds all the pictures.

* * *

_Hey Rick,_

_Feels like forever since I saw you in that hospital bed in Harrison Memorial Hospital. I still remember it completely; I couldn't stop crying the whole time I was there, even when I sat next to you to talk to you._

_Lori was strong though, always telling me and Carl that you were going to be fine, she kept going strong, though I wish I knew if they were okay._

_I also remember the day Shane busted through the door and got Lori and Carl out of town, and to Atlanta, where they said they were going to Med-vac you. I got separated though on my way when I was getting out of the town. There was an outbreak of people attacking people, all of them infected with something, although no one knew at the time. _

_No one could explain it, it just suddenly happened._

_People that were bit got a fever, and then died, but they rose again to feast on the living. It reminded me of those undead horror movies we would watch when we were younger, you remember?_

_I'm glad you never got to see the chaos that erupted here, though I still wish you were alive and everything would go back to normal…_

"Miri?" a soft voice asked from under the doona*. (Bed comforter)

I looked up and saw Alice's long blonde hair messy from tossing and turning. She was rubbing her hazel brown eyes from sleep.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I looked at her suspiciously. "How long have you been awake?"

"I had a bad dream..." She saw the book in my hand. "Whatcha doing?"

I closed the book and sighed. "Just writing."

She stayed silent as she played with her stuffed giraffe. "Can you sleep with me?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." I replied as I moved my bangs from my face. "Let me just put this away."

She mumbled an okay and snuggled Burnie, her huggy-buddy giraffe, closer to her chest.

I put my journal in the duffle bag and went to sleep, holding Alice close to me for warmth.

* * *

I was getting ready to go to bed when my cellphone rang. I saw it was Rick, my brother. I quickly put it on speaker as I brushed my hair up into a high ponytail.

"Rick!"

"Hey Miri, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to bed, what are you doing?" I looked in the mirror and saw my hair looked alright.

"Oh, then I'll just let you go to bed-"

"Rick," I laughed. "Its fine, I'll always make time for you."

"Thanks." He chuckled. "I'm just on my way to work, going to go and pick Shane up from his new ladies' house. How are you?"

"I'm good, I miss you guys though." I pouted even though he couldn't see me.

"Carl's been asking when you're coming to visit; I want to tell him so bad you're coming next week, but he'll love the surprise." He laughed.

"How is my little man?" I smiled brightly as I thought about my nephew.

"Getting better at school now that he goes to that after school tutor program. I caught him gloating the other day that his aunt was famous and can kick butt." We laughed.

"He got that from me, since I always gloat that I have the best nephew and brother." I smiled as he laughed again.

"Kiss ass. How are you and that guy …Dustin?"

"Austin, Rick, his name is Austin." I sighed and lay down on my bed. "We've been having problems, but that's nothing new. How are you and Lori?" he stayed silent. "What happened?"

"We didn't have a good night, last night." Then he stayed silent again.

I got up as I heard my stomach growl and walked to my kitchen. "Come on, Rick. You know you can talk to me."

"That's what she always says. Talk to me." He sighed. "You would think I was a closed mouth son of a bitch."

"Do you talk to her though?" I made myself a turkey sandwich with lettuce and a cup of apple juice.

I could hear him become upset, but not at me. "Whenever I try, everything I say just makes her madder, like she didn't want to hear it after all. It's like she's pissed at me all the time and I don't know why."

I swallowed the bits of sandwich in my mouth. "Maybe it's something that's bothering her, and she's just taking it out on you?"

"Do you and… Austin? Am I right? Do you guys have fight like that?"

"Not really, we rarely see each other now-a-days, since he's off filming and I'm either here doing talk shows, photo shoots, or visiting you guys." I took the last bite of my sandwich and drank the last of my juice.

"Well you guys are TV stars and stuff."

"And we haven't been together as long as you and Lori." I placed the dishes in my dishwasher and turn it on.

He sighed loudly. "Do you know what the last thing she said to me this morning was?" I could almost see my brother rubbing his mouth, his habit he has had for years. "Sometimes I wonder if you even care about us at all." I sighed and leaned against my island. "She said that in front of Carl. Can you imagine going to school with that in your head?"

"That's too cruel…" I sighed and played with the ends of my hair. "Poor Carl."

"I would never say something that cruel to her. Certainly not in front of Carl."

"I know Rick, I know."

I heard a door open and slam. "Hey Rick, who you talking to? Your mistress?" a male's voice said jokingly.

"G'day Shane." I said laughing. "How are you and the new sheila? What's her name?"

"Miri? Hey! Uh, I don't really remember her name that well, I think it was Susan." we all laughed at Shane's man-whore ways. "Oh! Hey, I almost forgot, the guys at work wanted to thank you for the autographed poster, mostly Leon though. Says when ya two meet, ya'll gonna lock eyes and fall in love." Shane started making kissing sounds.

I laughed loudly. "Leave the man alone, Shane. Well I have to go, been on the phone for almost two hours and I got an interview tomorrow morning, super early. So goodnight, love you guys, and tell guys I said hey."

"Aw, but it's only 9 a.m." said Shane.

"For you." I laughed. "I'm 10 hours ahead, meaning it's 11 for me. Got to get up at 6 to drive down to do that interview about SoBe water."

"Alright, love you Miranda-panda." That nickname made me smile, since that what he would call me when we were teens to bother me.

"Love you too, Ricksaur. Bye Shane!"

"What? No I love you Shane?"

I laughed as I could hear the pout in his voice. "Love you Shane. Goodnight."

"Love ya too Miri. Night."

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room in Rick's house. I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my dirty messy hair.

I just dreamt of the last phone call I had with my brother before I had gotten the call from Shane that Rick had been shot by an extra guy they didn't know was with the criminals from another county.

I looked next to me and saw Alice was still asleep hugging Burnie. I didn't want to wake her, but she needed to eat.

I swung my legs off the bed and put my black ankle socks on. I reached for my black lace up front combat boots with a working side zipper with decorative zip on the other side, and buckles at back. I tucked my dark skinny jeans into the boots, and stood up. I noticed the jeans were a bit bloody and loose, since I wasn't eating that well, wanting Alice to get more of the things she needed since she was still a baby, only 5.

I took my umber-colored belt with an elegant gold buckle off of the nightstand and put it through the loops of my jeans, so my jeans would stay around my waist. I picked up a cranberry colored button-up blouse with rolled-up sleeves over my no longer white cami.

I walked out of my room, my eyes flashing over to the blanket covered windows and the secured front door. I walked to the kitchen and picked up a yellow office pad that has all the supplies we had, a lot of the things listed had been crossed out.

When Alice and I first got into the house, we had many supplies after we ran from a group, yet I came across a man and his son during my time searching through houses. I could not stand to see his son so hungry, so I told them the house next to us was clean and that I was willing to give them the supplies they needed.

We never asked each others name but whenever we saw each other, we would nod hello and help each other on which place was alright or if the other person needed medical supplies.

My blue eyes scanned the list and saw I had 5 more cans of canned sliced peaches. I reached for 2 cans, opened them, and put them onto the table with some spoons. I made my way back into my room.

I moved Alice lightly, as to not scare her. "Time to get up sweetheart, breakfast is on the table."

Alice blinked her eyes a couple times and sat up. She looked at me and smiled. "Morning Miri."

I patted her hair and pulled her from the bed. She put on her all white lace-up sneakers that hid her yellow smiley face socks. She, like me, slept in her clothes from before. She wore yellow ruffle tee and jean leggings.

We left the room to the dining room area, where the cans sat. We sat down and her eyes glowed when she saw the peaches. She put Burnie on the table and attacked the peaches. I laughed at her and ate mine at a normal pace.

When I finished my peaches, Alice was looking at me suspiciously. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"You only give me sweets when you're leaving…"

I smirked down at her. "For an 5 year old, you'd make a bloody brilliant detective." I stood up and cleaned the table. When I was done, Alice was still sitting at the table with her arms crossed looking at me. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, messing it up more. "I do have to go; we're running low on food and water. I have to keep you alive, sweetheart." I went over to her and crouched down in front of her. "You remember where to hide until I come back right?"

She nodded. We left the kitchen and went back to my room. "You can stay in this room unless you hear something." I took our bags and hid them deep in my closet, behind a shoe rack. I pulled out a khaki canvas backpack from under my bed. I reached inside and pulled out 2 two-way radios. I handed her one. "I'm on channel 2, if you are in danger, you just click the side, and it'll tell me by vibrating. I will tell you I'm close by calling you, but I'm putting it so it vibrates, just in case you're hiding."

Alice nodded and took the radio. I showed her the button to press to call me, and showed her that it was in a mode where it vibrated.

"I'll probably be gone 15 to 25 minutes; I should be back by this time." I wrote down the time on a piece of paper. "If I'm not back by then, call me, if I don't respond, go through the back door and go next door where the nice man and his son is."

Alice nodded again and turned to her bag, not looking at me.

"Hey," I called out softly. "You okay?"

She turned around with tears in her eyes. "Please come back." She ran to me and hugged my waist.

I smiled softly and patted her hair. "I will, Ali. Just sit here and be careful." She pulled away and smiled. "I'm going to gear up now."

I went into the bag and pulled out a 21 inch polished steel machete in its sheath, remembering how this weapon saved both mine and Alice's life. I put it on the left side of my belt.

I opened the drawer to my nightstand and pulled out my 2 pistols and one leg holster, which I clicked around my right thigh and to my belt. I put my .22 into the holster and the 9mm in the back of my pants, hidden.

'_Crap, I'm really low on ammo.' _I thought as I saw the almost empty box of ammo in the bag. I put my hair into a high messy bun, so it's out of my face.

I clipped the radio to my belt, put my bag on, and looked at Alice. I saw she had the notebook that I had gotten her open in front of her and she looked to be deep in thought while writing.

"I'm going now, Ali. Be safe." I kissed her head and walked out of my room. I made sure the front door was blocked when I went out of the back door.

I peeked over the fence and saw there were no roamers around. I jumped the fence and ran to a house, peeking into the window of the house, checking if it was safe. Nothing moved, so I opened the door and looked around.

I saw 2 dead bodies near the door, but one had been stabbed in the head and the other had been shot with a gun in its hand.

I walked over to the female first to check the gun in her hand. "Fuck." I cursed under my breath. It was empty. I walked over to the man and pulled on the studded rosewood hilt. I gagged as the sound of it coming out of the head.

I wiped the blood off on his shirt and looked over the blade in my hand. There were designs on the blade that made it look odd, but beautiful. It looked to be around 10 inches, so it would be easy to hide on my person.

I got up, keeping my new knife in my hand and walked carefully throughout the house, my gun cocked and ready just in case. I saw that the house was clear and went into the kitchen, pulling the bag from my back. I opened a pantry and nearly squealed with happiness, the pantry was stacked with cans of soup and beans.

I took out the cans and looked them over. Most of them were red beans and chicken noodle soup, but some were chucky creamy chicken and dumpling soup. My mouth watered at the thought of the soup warming me on the inside.

I quickly put the cans in the bag, since not only was it edible food, but it was a good source of protein and fiber for both me and Alice. I opened another pantry and saw it had 2 boxes of nature valley oats and honey granola bars. I stuffed them into the bag and left the kitchen.

I made my way up the stairs and noticed a leather knife holster on the steps. I picked it up and slid the knife into it.

It fit, so I placed it safely in my bag.

I continued walking up the steps, stopping in front of one of the rooms that had a bit of blood on the doors, expecting it to be a bedroom but saw it was a room used for collective weapons, some video games, a half a pack of bottled water, and a box with the words 'Jack Links' in the front with the head of a bull and the horns on top of it.

I whistled lowly. "Damn, glad I came into this house." I went over to the water and put the rest of the water into my bag neatly. I took my machete and cut the tape that sealed the box. When I opened it, I saw all the little packets of jerky; I threw it all into my bag, not caring what flavor they were.

Something caught my attention in the corner of my eye; I saw it was a video camera. I picked it up and turned it on.

A young pretty woman with dark hair and dark eyes came into view with a big smile on her face. "Hello! This is day 56 in our new house! Gus has already set up his nerd room, let's go check it out!" the camera moved around to show the hallway I was in and then the door of the room I was in was shown on the screen.

She turned the knob and opened the door. She walked in and turned to the desk, that wasn't turned over at the time, to see a light haired man with his head down on the desk. "Awe, how cute. He must've been so tired from work." She walked closer to the man.

The man, Gus, brought his head up and I could see he had changed into one of the infected. As soon as he saw the woman behind the camera, he growled and attacked her. She dropped the camera, screaming while running away with Gus on her heels, then the sound of her cries of pain and growling sounded far away. Silence was heard next before a loud pop from a gun, so I turned the camera off, knowing what happened to the woman downstairs.

I put the camera in the empty box and looked at the collectable weapons around the room, some were fantasy swords, but what caught my attention was a beautiful white and blue recurve bow. I picked it up and tried it by pulling the string back. I was glad that I was able to pull the string back, so I decided to keep it.

I looked around the room and found a soft padded case with two exterior pockets. I opened the front pockets and found string for my new bow, a brown bracer that was made from a soft and comfortable leather with speed laces and covered mid- left arm, a brown leather shooting glove that didn't cover the thumb and pinky on the right hand, small things that looked like it was things to help make arrows, arrow tips, items I had no idea about, and pictures of what Gus looked like when he was alive with the woman. I put those pictures on the floor carefully. I opened the main pocket of the case and saw some arrows in a leather quiver.

"I hit the jackpot in this house." I picked up the case and tested the weight, thankfully it wasn't heavy.

**Buzz!**

**Buzz!**

I jumped and looked to my walkie-talkie worried, I haven't been gone long.

I jumped again when I suddenly heard a gunshot, making my heart race. "Ali!"

I picked up all the stuff I gathered quickly and ran out the door, when I saw the door to Rick's house was open with the stuff pushed aside, I bolted into the house and dropped my bag, new bow and case on the floor near the door.

I pulled out my gun and searched the rooms up stairs, all empty until my room was left. I kicked the door open and looked around, gun ready.

"Ali?!" I whispered, worried since I didn't see the little girl anywhere.

"Miri?" a voice whispered from the closet. I put my gun down and opened the closet door.

I pulled her to me in a tight hug. "There you are," she squeezed me back. "I bolted from the house across the street. What happened?"

"I heard something open the door downstairs and move all the stuff in front of the door around. I grabbed my stuff and ran into the closet like you told me. I called you, twice, when someone came into the room." Tears were in her eyes. "I was so scared Miri, he looked crazy with those hospital gowns on, crying and mumbling to himself."

I remembered about the door, and ran back to it, so I could lock and block the door. "Got to block the doors and windows from light, that shot will attract the dead." I mumbled as my body worked on autopilot to block the windows and door.

"Miri? What are these?" Alice called from behind me.

I turned around and saw she was pointing to the stuff I brought. I smiled and showed her what I found.

In the middle of showing her what I found, there was soft knocking on the back door.

I dragged Alice behind me as I cocked my gun. I pulled the blanket that was covering the window of the backdoor and saw it was the man that was staying next door.

I opened the door and put my gun down, but not away. "Yes?"

"I need to know if you have any medical supplies, I found a man with a wound on his side, already checked if it was a bite, it's not, and he's unconscious."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Was he wearing a hospital gown?"

He nodded. "How did you know?"

"My little girl was in the house when he came in; he didn't see her because she was hiding."

"My boy hit him with a shovel, thought he was one of these bastards that had gotten into your home." He scratched his chin. "He got scared you two got hurt. I had to drag him next door."

"Come in, I'll get you some supplies." He walked in and I closed the door. I went into my backpack and put some of the cans of beans, soups, and water into his bag. "I found these in the house I was in." I went to a cabinet where I had the first-aid stuff. I stuffed the things he needed into his bag then handed it back to him. "I put some clean gauze pads and rolled gauze, and some antiseptic spray to clean the wound. Wait, I'll get you some clothes for him."

He nodded. "Thank you. Do you want to come next door to see the guy?"

I got the clothes and handed it to him shaking my head. "I need to start cooking before outside turns into a thriller video, you should get back to your son. Tell him thank you for worrying."

He said his goodbyes to us and left. I locked the door and went into my bag, pulling out 2 cans of the chicken dumpling soup. I reached into the kitchen cabinet and pulled out the hidden gas powered portable stove top, I kept it hidden just in case someone broke in.

I got a small pot, poured the contents of the cans that Alice opened into the pot, and turned the stove top on.

I stirred the pot as Alice stood there, breathing in the smell of the food as it lightly filled the room.

"That smells so good." Alice said next to me, who was watching as I stirred.

I laughed lightly. "Get 2 bowls and spoons, it's about done."

Alice rushed around the table to get disposable bowls and spoons to set the table with before sitting down. I turned off the stove top and brought the pot over to the table. I poured half of the soup into her bowl and the rest into mine.

We didn't talk as we ate, focusing on the taste of the food than talking and the sounds coming from outside.

When we finished, we just sat there rubbing our stomachs with smiles on our faces.

"That was really good, so much better than beans." we laughed at Alice's comment and cleaned the table, putting the bowls on the kitchen bench*. (Kitchen counter)

"Come on, let's go sleep."

Alice yawned and went to my room, where Burnie was probably already in the bed. I walked over to the door, making sure it was safe. Once I was happy that it seemed safe, I walked to my room, took off my shoes and shirt, and lay down, placing my gun under my pillow.

* * *

I must've been asleep for an hour when a car alarm went off. I jumped awake with my gun in hand. I looked around the room confused. I got off the bed and walked downstairs to the window near the front door. I took a peek and saw all of the roamers were staggering to a blue car that was the culprit of the noise.

"What's happening?" I jumped and looked to the stairs to see Alice holding onto Burnie.

"Jesus Ali, gave my heart an attack." I turned back to the window and looked out. "Some roamers must have bumped into the car across the street again. Don't worry about it, let's go back to sleep."

* * *

**Chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it, I had to cut it down because it was way too long before.**

**Next chapter we meet someone!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_Thank you for being my first reviewer! Here's the update!_

**Hungergameslover6130: **_I try to make sure it is well written and long. I've been sitting on this idea for a while so I've had time to reread the chapters and fix little mistakes. Thank you for loving it!_

* * *

**Knock **

**Knock **

**Knock**

"Miri, it's the man from next door." Alice called from the backdoor.

I ran out living room and opened the door, stepping behind the door so the man from next door, a young boy and an unknown man walked in.

The unknown man marched in and went to the dining room area. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying as I locked the backdoor and covered up the window.

As I made my way into the dining room area, I walked in and just froze at the man in front of me.

Standing right there was my dead brother, Rick.

"Rick?" I whispered, scared this was a dream and if I was too loud, he would disappear.

Rick, who was looking down at the floor in thought, snapped his head up when I said his name. His eyes got wide and he attacked me in a hug.

I started crying into his shoulder. "This can't be real, this is either some messed up dream or I finally died."

I could hear Rick crying too, but not as loud as I was. "Oh my God…" he squeezed me tighter. "What are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as Shane called me that you were shot, didn't waste any time." I pulled away and wiped away my tears with Rick's help. "How are you alive? Shane told us you died when the army attacked the hospital. They cut the power and the machine that was helping you breathe stopped."

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't know… I just remember being shot then the next thing I know, I'm in a hospital nearly dead from thirst. Then I leave the hospital to go here, but there was no one around."

He ran his hands through my loose hair as he looked me over, making sure I was really there. "I walked outside and got taken into the house next door by Morgan and his son Duane." He looked around the house. "Why are you here alone? Where are Lori and Carl?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, I got separate from them, but Shane took them out of the town, to Atlanta. I tried to leave the town to go to them, but they trapped us."

Rick nodded. "They have to be alive then."

The man, Morgan, walked forward. "How do you know someone didn't just break in here and take some things?"

"Do you see the framed photos on the walls?" they looked around. The walls were bare of photos. "Neither do I. Some random theft take those too you think?"

"No one else has entered this house since the beginning of the outbreak, I made sure of that." I turned to Rick. "Lori took the frames, also the photo albums and family pictures. It was the first things she grabbed."

Morgan laughed darkly. "Photo albums…" he sat down as we watched him. He looked like he was ready to start crying. He saw our confused faces and calmed down a bit. "My wife… same thing… there I am packing survival gear, and she's grabbing photo albums-" he stopped himself, trying to hold in tears at the thought of his wife.

The boy, Duane, stepped forward. "You said they were already on their way to Atlanta, right ma'am?" I nodded. "Well I bet they're still there."

"Why?" asked Rick.

"There's a refuge center, a huge one they said, right before the broadcast stopped. Military protection, food, shelter, they told people to go there, said to be safest." explained Morgan.

"Plus they got that disease place." piped in Duane.

"Center for disease control. CDC, they said they were working on a way to cure this thing."

We took in Morgan's words when Rick smirked and went into the kitchen, he came back with keys.

I looked to the keys in his hand to his face. "Where are we going?"

* * *

We were currently in the King County Sheriff's Department having the first nice hot shower since the world turned to shit. Alice and I were in the women's shower room while the others were in the Men's shower.

Once I was completely clean, I walked over to the benches where I put mine and Alice's clothes. I quickly put on clean undies with a white bra. I towel dried my hair a bit more before I put on my black skinny cargo pants that had two front open pockets, two snap button pockets at thighs, and two back pockets with button closure , a light grey V-neck shirt, and my black boots with my black ankle socks.

I looked down at the bench and I saw my guns with the holster, my knifes, and the necklace that had both my late mother's wedding ring set and the man I grew up loving as my father's ring. I put it around my neck, kissing it before I tuck it into my shirt.

"You finished?" I asked Alice as she walked over to me in a towel. She nodded. "Let's get you dressed."

I reached into the duffle bag that had our clothes and pulled out clean underwear, a pink and gray striped dress with Capri-length jeans, a silver belt, white socks, and her white sneakers.

I went through my bag after helping her get dress and pulled out a purple pop-up hairbrush with mirror. "Sit down baby, I'm going to fix your hair so it's out of your face."

Alice sat down in front of me on the bench. I brushed through her hair softly until it was completely smooth and tangle free. I gave her the brush and started to do a classic French braid in her hair.

When I finished she used the mirror to look at her hair. "I like it!"

I laughed. "Good." I put on my holster and put my guns where they always go and my machete knife on my belt.

"You two ready?" Rick called into the room.

"Yeah, we're going now." I put everything into my backpack and we walked out to see everyone clean and the men freshly shaven. "You guys look a lot better."

"So do you." Rick laughed and petted my hair. Rick was in his sheriff deputy uniform. "Follow me. We're going to the armory to get some guns and ammo."

We followed him until we saw a cage with all the guns and equipment inside.

"Looks like a lot of it have gone missing." comment Rick as he looked around.

"Probably used it against the first few that attacked." I went over to the ammo for the pistols while Rick put the larger guns and pistols in his duffle bag.

"Daddy, can I learn to shoot?" Duane asked his father. "I'm old enough."

Morgan looked at his son. "If I'm going to teach you, we have to do it carefully, teach you to respect the weapon."

"That's right." said Rick as he got a shotgun from the wall. "It's not a toy. If you pull the trigger, you're gonna have to mean it. Just remember that Duane."

"Yes sir." Duane nodded.

"Always remember to aim for the head." I tapped my finger against my temple. "Anything can be stopped with a hit to the brain, undead or alive." Duane looked at me and nodded.

We finished cleaning out the armory and headed out by the back with all our bags. I was carrying my backpack that had the ammo, some small guns, some food and water bottles from the house, the case holding my bow in my left hand and a duffle bag filled with our dirty clothes, medical supplies for Rick, and some more ammo shoved in there in my right.

Alice had on her purple backpack filled with her own personal stuff and in her hands was Burnie.

Rick snapped me out of my thoughts. "Conserve your ammo. It goes by faster than you think, especially during target practice."

We walked up to Rick's dusty old squad car, the 134. I opened the boot and put the duffle bag and the bow case inside. I told Alice to put everything else into the backseat next to her. She listened and put everything carefully into the seat next to her before walking over to me.

"You sure you don't want to come along?" I asked Morgan as I closed the boot and holding Alice's hand.

Morgan took off his hat and wiped his head. "Give us a few days. By then Duane will know how to shoot and I won't be so rusty."

Rick suddenly went into the car and pulled out his police radio. He handed it to Morgan. "You got one battery. I'll turn mine on every few minutes every day at dawn. You get up there, that's how you'll find us."

"Be careful Morgan, and be safe." I told him.

"Listen, one thing, though I'm sure she knows what I'm talking about," he pointed to me. "They may seem like nothing only one at a time, but in a group all riled up and hungry, you watch your asses."

"You too." Rick and Morgan shook hands.

"You're a good man Rick, I hope you find your wife and son." He turned to me. "I want to thank you too for helping us, even when you didn't know who we were."

I smiled at him. "I can tell good men from bad Morgan, besides, I couldn't let Duane and you starve." I laughed. "It goes against who I am." Morgan nodded and stuck out his hand for a hand shake. I ignore it and pulled him into a hug. "By the way, I'm a hugger."

Morgan laughed and patted my back. "You and your brother are a lot alike."

We pulled apart and I gave Duane a hug too. When we separated everyone froze once they saw a roamer on the other side of the chain-link fence.

"Leon Basset?" muttered Rick. "Didn't think much of him, careless and dumb…"

"We can't leave him like this though…" I whispered to him as I squeezed Alice's hand and never took my eyes off Leon.

Rick took out his gun. "You know they'll hear the shot, right?" Duane asked scared.

"Let's not be here when they get here then, come on, in the car." Alice listened to me and jumped into the car. I turned around to see Rick pointing his gun at Leon's head, and then shot him through the forehead.

We hopped into the car and followed Morgan out of the drive way. He honked at us and we turned the siren on to say goodbye.

We drove for a little bit when Rick stopped near the Park where we would spend summers together.

"What are we doing here?"

"When I got out the hospital, I ran across a dead woman that was in half." His frown deepened. "I know who she was. I need to free her from this hell."

I looked at Rick in the eyes. "Okay Rick, we'll wait for you right here."

Rick kissed my forehead and left the car.

"Miri?"

"Yes baby?" I turned in my sit to look at Alice.

"Hungry." She rubbed her stomach with a small pout.

"I got something here." I reached back into the sit next to her and brought my bag to my lap. I looked through it until I found a nature valley bar. I opened it and handed one to her. "Here you go."

Alice placed Burnie next to her and reached for the bar, taking small bites of it. "Thank you."

We sat in silence when a loud bang came from the middle of the park, like from a gun.

Minutes later, Rick came back and we took off.

We drove for miles, only stopping once at an abandoned gas station to get some gas, since we were running low, but it looked like there was an abandoned camp site around it. Rick had to shoot a little girl who had become a roamer.

Rick was letting me drive, after I threatened to knock him unconscious, as he tried broadcasting help on his CB radio.

"Broadcasting on an emergency channel, will be approaching to Atlanta on highway 85. Anybody reads, please respond." He put the CB radio down, waiting for an answer. "Hello? Can anybody hear my voice? Anybody out there? Anybody hears me please respond." He continued to do this for a while, hoping someone answers.

He placed the radio back and sighed deeply. He leaned his head on the head rest. I looked into the rear view mirror and saw Alice had fallen asleep hugging Burnie.

"Why don't you take a small nap? I know you need it." I told Rick softly, not wanting to wake up Alice. "I promise not to crash."

"I can't sleep now…"

"Rick…" I went to talk him into taking a small nap when the car suddenly started to slow down. "Shit! Out of gas…"

I stopped the car and got out. I knocked on the window Alice was using as a pillow, waking her up. I went into the boot and took out my duffle bag.

"Here you go Miri." Alice handed me my book bag, which I quickly put on. Alice looked like she was having trouble carrying the case with the bow, so I took it from her. I handed her the empty gas canteen. "Here, a lot less heavy." She took it after she put her book bag on with my help.

Rick came from the corner and took the case from my hand. "I got it."

We had to leave the car behind as we walked through the Georgia heat.

We walked until we came across a small white house.

"Hello?" Rick called out. "A woman, a child, and a police officer out here." We dropped the bags onto the floor expect our book bags and the gas canteen. "May we borrow some gas?"

No one answered us, so we walked up to the porch. Rick looked through the small window of the door, asking again if anyone was there. I went to check through the windows of the left side, to see if there really was no one home and they were hiding from us.

I was at the third window when bile rose up in my throat.

The scene was horrific.

On the wall in blood was the words _'GOD FORGIVE US'_ in blood while in the chair was a man who shot his own brains out through his mouth with the shotgun still held in his hands. On the ground in front of him was a woman who was also shot in the head. Flies were all over the room and on the bodies.

"Oh my God…" mumbled Rick as he peeked through my window. We moved away from the window and off the porch. Rick spotted a car and quickly went to investigated it.

"What happened?" Alice asked me.

"Something you should never see, okay sweetie?" Alice nodded and sat on the steps of the porch. I looked over at Rick, who popped his head out of the car and shook his head.

I rubbed my forehead in frustration. We were going to die before we even get to Atlanta from this heat.

We heard what sounded like horses from the back of the house. Rick and I looked at each other before the three of us went around the house to see 2 beautiful horses. One was brown with a white strip down its nose, and the other was a white horse with random black dots on its body and nose.

"Oh, they're so pretty!" gasped Alice as she played with the Sheriffs hat that Rick put on her head.

We walked over with two reins for the horses. They saw us and panicked a bit.

"Whoa now," I whispered to the white and black one. "It's okay."

"We're not gonna hurt you, not like that." He said to the brown horse. "More like a proposal." We took a few steps closer to them.

"Atlanta is just down the roads, there'll be food, shelter, people," I reached my hand out so the horse can sniff my hand. "Other horses too I bet, that way you aren't alone."

"How's that sound?" Rick put the rein around the horses' neck and I did as he did.

We led them to where the saddles were and secured them onto the horses.

I helped Alice onto the horse first before I got on behind her. I placed the bow case in front of Alice, so she could hold on to it, while I strapped the duffle bag around my back, squishing the backpack closer to my sweaty back.

Rick started to fidget a bit, clearly uncomfortable. "Haven't done this in years."

I smirked and whispered to Alice. "Hold on to reins, I got an idea." Alice held on to the reins tight like I told her. I tapped the sides of the horse with my feet lightly, making the horse run forward. I knew my plan worked when Rick screamed and was telling the horse to slow down.

Alice and I laughed as Rick glared at us playfully.

We slowed the horses down to a slow gallop as we made it to the highway. The city was in our sights, and it looked dark, even though it was day time.

I went into my backpack and pulled out two packets of the Jack Link jerky, one for me and Alice and one for Rick, who tore open the packet and bit into a piece of jerky.

He moaned. "Oh god, teriyaki. Haven't had these in a long time."

I laughed. "Chew your food, Rick." I went back into the bag again and pulled out 2 bottles of water. I opened one and handed it to Alice and the other to Rick.

"Thanks." He chugged half the water.

The rest of the ride was quiet. We made it into the edge of the city when we saw how empty it was.

There was no one around, not even roamers. We stopped the horses and looked around.

"Where's the people?" mumbled Alice.

"I don't know, but let's go this way." Rick turned the horse to the left and we followed after him.

We rode our horses pass a burned helicopter on the ground and burnt cars and buses, it looked like chaos.

We passed by a burnt bus and peeked inside, where 2 bodies were sitting.

My horse got spooked by bird flying away near us, jerking me and Alice a bit, and making us scream a bit. Our small screams scared Rick's horse, which jerked him too.

"Whoa there." Rick tried to sooth the horses.

"Rick." I pointed to the roamers walking out of the bus and toward us.

"It's alright, it's just a few of them. We can out run them." Rick told me as we galloped away from them.

"This way." I pointed to the left. We rode own the street to see a tank. "Jesus, what happened?" I asked as we stopped to stare at crows feasting on a dead army body that was on the tank.

"Miri, come on." Rick snapped me from staring at the body. We rode around the tank but stopped again when we heard what sounded like a helicopter, but we couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

We kept looking for it until we saw the reflection of it on a glass building. We kicked our horses to a run as we ran to where the helicopter was going.

We were about to turn the horses around the corner when we froze in terror.

The whole street was filled with roamers, who noticed us.

"Go back!" yelled Rick. We turned the horses around back to where we came from.

We rode fast until we saw the other side of the street had roamers. "Shi-"

I screamed and kicked a roamer in the face as he tried to bite my leg. I fell back with the bags and Alice on top of me. They started to attack the horse, bringing it down to the ground. "Rick!"

"Miri!" Rick shouted as he ran over some roamers but got throw off his horse near us. The roamers started to attack his horse as well.

"Rick!" I stabbed a roamer in the head with my machete while running to help Rick up and keeping Alice near me.

Rick kicked the now dead roamer off him. "I'm fine!"

We were getting surrounded even more now by roamers that couldn't get a bite of our now dead horses.

Rick pushed us under the tank. Alice crawled under first with me keeping close to the ground so the duffle bag wouldn't bother me while dragging the bow case along in my hand.

I felt Rick next to me as we crawled more under the tank. Rick was kicking a roamer back when Alice started to move back into me. I looked up and saw roamers were coming from that way too. I took out my guns and started to fire at the ones coming in front of me while Rick shot the ones that was behind us.

I heard something that made my heart stop, clicks showing that I was out of ammo in one of my guns. I looked at Rick in a panic. He knew what happened and gave me a scared look.

I cried as I pressed my other gun to Alice's head. "I'm so sorry baby girl. I love you."

She just cried, making my heart break even more. I was ready to pull the trigger when Rick yelled.

"Wait! There's a hole!"

I pulled the gun away and dragged Alice back to where Rick was pointing to.

She went into the hole that was above us quickly as I pushed her up. I quickly threw the bow case into the hole as I went through and pulled Rick in. I shut the hatch, sitting on it to insure that no one was going to lift it.

Rick moved away from the door to the end of the tank, where there was a dead body of a male soldier.

Rick got the soldiers gun, felling safer and not to out of breath. We saw the body of the soldier move his head. Alice screamed and moved away from the body. Rick gasped and shot him from under the chin.

There was a loud ringing in my ears after the shot. I gasped in pain and covered my ears, wanting the ringing to stop.

When the ringing finally stopped, I saw Rick close the top door of the tank. I looked around and saw Alice with tears in her eyes and covering her ears.

"Ali, sweetheart…" I dragged her into my arms and rocked her as she cried. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." I kissed her head. "I didn't mean it." I whispered into her hair.

She just sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I hugged her closer to me as Rick sat down next to me. "What are we going to do?" my voice cracked as i held back sobs.

Rick shook his head and reached for the gun. He stared at it for a bit. "I'm sorry…"

"What for?" Alice had stopped sobbing but was now just holding me tight.

"For leaving you alone in this world so long, for dragging you to Atlanta," he sighed. "And now to die in Atlanta." He looked so exhausted…

I shook my head. "I wasn't alone Rick, I had Alice, and you didn't drag me here. You know I was going with you even if you didn't want me to." I looked at Rick as I grabbed his hand and laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you Rick, no matter what." I smiled a small smile. "You're the best big brother ever."

Rick squeezed my hand tighter and moved his head to give me a kiss on the head. "Love you too Miranda."

I scrunched my nose. I hated being called Miranda. He chuckled when he saw me scrunching my nose.

White noise started from a CB radio in the tank, making us look over to it shocked that it was working.

"Hey you." A voice said from the radio. "Dumbasses." Rick and I looked at each other before looking back the radio. By the voice you could tell it was a young man. "You guys in the tank, cozy in there?"

* * *

**Miri got her brother back!**

**Seems like they hit trouble in Atlanta.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

**Loveorpain: thanks!**

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: That will be in the next chapter!**

**Lady of Sign: thank you here's the new chapter.**

**Hungergameslover6130: what do you mean the way I write? And thank you for liking the chapter!**

* * *

We were stuck in a tank that was surrounded with roamers surrounding us as the guy over the radio sarcastically called us dumbasses.

"Hey, you guys alive in there?" the voice asked a bit worried since we haven't answered him.

Rick got up, hitting his head on the ceiling before he grabbed the walkie-talkie part of the CB radio. "Hello?"

The voice sighed. "There you are." He sounded relieved. "You had me wondering."

I got up and took the walkie. "Hello, where are you? Can you see us right now?"

"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. " Walkers? I liked that name for the things outside. "That's the bad news."

Rick took the walkie back. "There's good news? Please tell us."

The voice went quiet for a second. "No, there isn't."

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you that I'm more than a little concerned in here for us."

"Oh man, you should see it from here. If you did, you'd be having a major breakdown." He wasn't helping our nerves.

I grabbed the walkie again. "Do you have any advice for us?" I was shaking slightly from nerves. "And please say you do."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I say you guys make a run for it."

"That's it?" Rick muttered while rubbing his lips.

"You want us to run for it? Seriously?" I asked into the walkie. "We're surrounded."

"It's not as dumb as it sounds. You have eyes on the outside side here. There's one geek still up on the tank, but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy when the horses went down. You with me so far?"

"Yeah, so far." I answered.

"Good. The street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. Now that most of them are distracted, you guys have a chance if you move now."

Rick took the walkie back as I went over to the bags I dragged in. I draped the sling of the duffle bag across my body, and then put the backpack back on to secure the duffle.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Alice.

"We're going to run." I told her blankly. "Stay close to me okay?" she nodded.

"I dropped a bag, a bag with guns. Do you think I can get to it?" Rick asked the man on the radio.

"Forget the bag! It's not an option. What do you have on you?"

"Hang on." Rick told the guy. He went over to me and checked through the duffle. "Do you have anything Miri?"

"My two guns with some bullets for them, but not enough to take out all of them. I also have this." I lifted the machete to show him. "The bow might take a while to put together and my nerves are too shot to hell."

Rick nodded and took out 2 guns, putting ammo in them and the extra in my bag. He handed me one while he kept the other.

"What's this?" we looked to Alice, who was near the dead body holding up a grenade.

"That's perfect Alice!" Rick took the grenade and put it into his pocket.

I went over to the walkie quickly. "We have 2 Berettas, each with half a clip or less."

"That's good, just make them count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street maybe… 50 yards, be there."

"Thank you." I dropped the walkie but Rick picked it up.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Have you been listening? You're running out of time!" the voice scolded Rick.

Rick dropped the walkie and picked a shovel. "I get out first; clear the way from the tank, Ali, you go after. Miri, I want you to watch our backs and shoot the ones who get too close." I nodded and held onto my gun with one hand and the bow case in the other.

Rick took a deep breath and opened the top. I heard something hit the shovel then Rick's legs disappearing. I carried Alice through the hole and I quickly jumped out. I saw a walker about to attack Alice, who was on the floor after she jumped from the tank but fell. I shot it and jumped down, helping Alice up once I got to her.

I picked her up and told her to wrap her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. I continued shooting the walkers that got too close from behind us and next to us.

"Ah! Not dead! Not dead!" I heard from in front of Rick.

Rick took Alice from me since I had some many things already and so we could run faster.

We went through a gated alleyway, running until we came across a yellow ladder. The young man from the radio went up first. Rick and I were shooting walkers down, buying us time.

"What are you doing?! Come on!" yelled the young man.

"Miri! Go up now!" Rick handed me Alice and took the bow case.

I shot one more walker before starting to climb up, with Rick right behind me. I thanked the Asian man as he pulled me onto a platform and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much!" I pulled away and started to look over Alice's knee. She had scraped it when she fell.

"Nice going there Clint Eastwood and Lora Croft." He said out of breath. He looked over at Rick. "You the new Sheriff? Riding in to clean up the town?"

"Wasn't my intention." Rick was breathing hard.

"Whatever." He brushed Rick's answer off. "Yee-haw. You guys are still dumbasses."

Rick stuck out his hand. "I'm Rick, thanks."

The man looked at his hand and then shook it. "I'm Glenn, you're welcome."

I shuck out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Miranda, but you can call me Miri."

"Yeah, whatever-" he looked at me in shock. "Oh my God, I know who you are!"

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "You do?"

He opened and closed his mouth a couple times like a fish. "Yeah! You're the SoBe water girl!"

I laughed. "That I am, but please call me Miri." I patted Alice's head. "And this is Alice."

Alice waved at him from behind my leg, making Glenn smile and wave back.

I looked down over the railing. "Gentlemen, we have a problem." I pointed to the horde at the bottom on the ladder. "They're trying to climb."

Glenn started to climb the next ladder but stopped and looked up, making us look up too. The climb was a long one with no stops. "Bright sides to this, I met the SoBe girl and it'll be the fall that kills us." He tilted his head to the side when he gave him looks. "I'm a half glass full kind of guy." He started to climb again.

We went up in the same order again until we got onto the roof. We walked across a walkway that connected one building to the other.

"Was it you that barricaded the alley?" Rick asks as we spotted a bus blocking the entrance to an alley underneath us.

"Somebody did." Glenn said as Rick helped Alice to jump over the ledge onto the next roof. "I guess as soon as the city got over run." We ran across the roof quickly. "Whoever did it was sinking, not too many geeks can get through." Glenn went over to a hatch and opened it, taking his bag off his back.

"Why did you save us back there at the tank? Not that I'm not thankful for what you did." I told him quickly.

Glenn threw the pack down the hatch and turned to us. "Call it a foolish, naïve sense of hope." He started to go down the ladder. "That if I'm ever up in shits creek, somebody might do the same for me." He stopped and turned to us. "Guess that makes me a bigger dumbass than you two."

I dropped the bow case and duffle bag down to Glenn before I went down with Alice in my arms. We waited until Rick came down to us before running through the door way and into a messy looking office, then through another door.

Once through the door, I saw we were outside, in the alleyway we saw that the bus blocked.

We rushed down the steps as Glenn talked into a walkie-talkie radio.

"I'm back, and I got 3 guests." He spoke into quickly as we rushed down the steps. "I got 4 geeks in the alley!" we stopped when we saw 2 walkers heading toward us.

We were about to turn back when two big guys covered in military bullet proof body wear with bats busted out a door and started to smash the walkers heads in.

We ran towards the open door as the men beat up the walkers.

As soon as we all stepped through, Rick was thrown into some boxes by a blonde woman. "You son of a bitch!" she pointed a gun at him. "We otta kill you!"

I put Alice down, ran over to her and pulled my own gun on her. I looked at her gun and saw it still had the safety on, but I kept my gun there. It seems like she doesn't really know about guns.

"Calm down Andrea." One of the men in the bodysuit said, a Hispanic looking man.

"Ease up." A black woman told Andrea when she saw I had a gun pointed at Andrea's head.

"Ease up?!" snapped Andrea. "You're kidding me right? We're dead because of these stupid assholes."

"I would like it very much if you put your gun down and refrain from cursing, there's a child in the room." I told her sharply.

The Hispanic man saw the look on my face and went to the other side of Andrea. "Back off." Andrea didn't listen. "I said back the hell off Andrea!"

She didn't move. "Go ahead, pull the trigger." I told her. "But I should warn you, I even see you twitch your finger, I'm pulling my trigger."

Andrea tensed up, but put the gun down. She looked like she wanted to cry. "We're dead, all of us, because of you two."

I put my gun down when Rick spoke. "I don't understand."

The Hispanic man grabbed Ricks arm and pulled him away. The black male came over to me and motioned to follow the group a lot less rough as the Hispanic man was with Rick. "Come on. We went into the city to gather supplies," he pushed Rick a bit. "Do you know what the key to salvaging is? Surviving. Do you know what the key to surviving is? Sneaking in and out. Tip toeing! Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. corral."

We stopped when we came across the front door of the building, a department store, and saw a lot of walkers hitting the exterior glass, trying to get in and eat us.

"Every geek from miles around heard y'all poppin' off rounds." said the black man.

"You just rang their dinner bell." muttered Andrea next to me.

"Get the picture now?" the Hispanic man said as we stared at the doors in shock.

One walker got a large rock and was smashing it against the window.

I held Alice's hand as we ran away from the doors.

"What the hell were you doing out there anyways?" Andrea asked.

"We spotted a helicopter and we tried to flag it down." I told them as I kept Alice close to me.

"Helicopter?! Man that's crap, ain't no damn helicopter." the black man looked over at us like we were crazy.

The black woman lifts her hand lightly. "You were chasing a hallucination, it happens, sometimes people see things."

"I saw it, the three of us did!" Rick said pointing to Alice and I to him.

The Hispanic man turned to the black man. "Hey T-dog, turn on that CB, can you contact the others?"

T-dog brought up a CB radio and started to tune it.

At the word others, the 3 of us perked up. "There are others?" asked Alice quickly, excited that there was more people. "People?"

"At the refuge center?" Rick hoped.

Everyone gave us a look. The black woman spoke to us sarcastically. "Yeah, at the refuge center, they got biscuits waiting at the oven for us."

I glared at her lightly. "You don't have to talk to us like that."

"Got no signal." T-dog said as he kept tuning the radio. "Maybe the roof!"

**BANG!**

"What was that?" I asked the group as we looked around for the source of the noise.

Andrea shook her head. "Oh man, was that Dixon?"

Another bang went off as we ran off to the roof. 4 more shots sounded before we got to the roof.

The Hispanic man burst through the door yelling. "Dixon! Are you crazy?!"

We turned the corner and there was a man on the edge of the roof, sniping walkers, just laughing his head off. He shot another one and laughed deeply.

I told Alice to stay near Glenn as Rick and I got closer to the man than the others.

The man turned around waving his gun towards us. "Hey." He greeted everyone. "You ought to be more polite to a man with a gun, huh?" he jumped down from the ledge. "Only common sense." He smiled as us.

T-dog got angry as he jumped down from the ledge everyone but us was on. "Hey man! You wastin' bullets we ain't even got man!" the red neck man just laughed. "And you bringin' all of them down here on our ass, just chill man!"

The man's demeanor changed from relaxed to angry. "Hey! Bad enough I got this taco-bender on mah ass all day," he pointed to the Hispanic man. "Now I gotta take orders from you?" he walked closer to T-dog. "I don't think so bro. That'll be the day."

T-dogs face scrunched in anger. "That'll be the day? You got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Hey T-dog," the Hispanic man called to him gently. "Just leave it." T-dog told him no. "It ain't worth it. Now Merle," he told the redneck, Merle. "Just relax. We got enough trouble."

Rick and I looked at Glenn, who shook his hands as if saying 'don't get into it.' Rick and I looked at each other and nodded, we could tell a fight was about to break out, so we got ready.

"You wanna know the day?" Merle asked T-dog. T-dog nodded. "I'll tell you the day, Mr. Yo." He did a mocking gang sign. "It's the day I'll take orders from some nigger!"

T-dog swung at Merle. "Mother fuc-" Merle moved out the way and hit T-dog in the face with the butt of his gun.

Rick jumped over the pipe but got punched by Merle. I got angry and checked on Rick. He said he was alright as I helped him up.

I saw Merle was on top of T-dog, beating him continuously, while all the others did was scream at him to get off.

I went over to him and pulled on his vest, trying to get him off T-dog, but ended up getting elbowed in the stomach and punched in the jaw, knocking me over to the side a bit dazed.

I lifted my head and saw Alice crying while walking over to me and Merle pointing a gun at T-dog's face. Merle spat on his chest, then rubbed it in. "Yeah, alright! We're gonna have ourselves a little pow-wow." He got off T-dog. "Talk about who's in charge. I vote me." Glenn, Andrea, and the black woman dragged T-dog away from the man. "Anybody else?"

Alice reached me. "Miri! You okay?"

I sat up with a bit of Alice's help. "I'm fine, sweetheart, don't worry." I told her as I held my stomach and moved my jaw. Alice stayed by me as we watched Merle point a gun at everyone.

"Democracy time guys, show of hands. Huh? All in favor." Merle raised his hand. "Show them hands."

The Hispanic man raised his hand slowly, making Andrea groan.

"All in favor." Everyone that was holding T-dog raised their hands, expect the black woman, she raised her middle finger. "Thet's fine, yeah. That means I'm the boss right? Yeah… anybody else?" he looked at the group. "Hm? Anybody?"

I saw Rick grab the gun Merle used from the corner of my eye and sneak up behind Merle. "Yeah, me." He hit Merle across the face with the butt of the gun, knocking Merle down on his back. Rick put his knee on his face as he handcuffed him to a pipe. Rick picked him up so he was leaning against the pipe.

"Who the hell are you man?!" yelled Merle.

Rick sneered at Merle. "I'm Officer Friendly." He reached for the gun Merle was pointing at T-dog with. He pulled back the top of the gun and a bullet came out and he caught it in the air without looking. "Listen here Merle, things are different now. There are no 'niggers' anymore. No 'dumb as shit inbred white trash' neither. Only dark meat and white meat, there's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

Merle calmly looked at Rick. "Screw you man."

Rick looked at me before he looked back at Merle. "I can see you make the habit of missing the point."

"Yeah? Well screw you twice."

Rick punched him in the face before pulling a gun to his head. "You outta be more polite to a man with a gun, especially since you put your hands of my sister… only common sense."

Merle looked over at me then to Rick, smirking. "You wouldn't you're a cop."

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and his son. Anybody who gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that."

Rick then proceeded to go through Merle's vest pockets until he pulled out a clear straw. He moved Merle's face around. "You got some on your nose there." Rick flicked his nose and stood up.

"What's that for?" whisper Alice to me. I knew what that straw was for, but I didn't tell her, just shook my head as if saying 'don't worry about it.'

Rick got up as Merle chuckled. "What you gonna do? Arrest me?" But he started yelling when Rick threw the straw over the ledge. "What are you doing man?! That's mah stuff!" he started struggling against the handcuff. "When I get loose, you better pray! You hear me you pig!"

Rick walked off with me and the Hispanic man following after him, I told Glenn to watch Alice. "Yeah, your voice carries."

I saw Rick grab his hand in pain. "You okay?"

Rick's eyes soften when he looked at me. "Yeah, how are you? Nearly killed him when I saw he hit you." He pulled me into his side, checking my jaw.

I smiled at my brother's protectiveness. "I'm fine, don't worry." I swatted his hand away.

The Hispanic man looked over at us. "You guys aren't Atlanta P.D. Where you guys from?"

"Up the road aways." Rick told him.

"Well Officer friendly, from up the road aways… welcome to the big city." We looked at all the walkers stumbling around the streets.

We walked back to the group and saw Andrea and the black woman looked over the ledge too, T-dog was leaning on the ledge across from Merle, Alice was right next to Glenn as Glenn sat on the small steps that led to the door.

"How the signal T-dog?" The Hispanic man asked T-dog.

"Like Merle's brain, weak." Merle flicked T-dog off.

The Hispanic man sighed. "Keep trying."

"Why?" asked Andrea "Nothing they can do, not a damn thing." She walked away.

"Wow, alright sunshine Sally." I muttered sarcastically.

"We have a few people outside of the city. There's no refuge center… that's just a pipe dream." The Hispanic man told us.

"So she was right, we are on our own." I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"That means it's up to us to find a way out of the city." Rick patted my back lightly.

"Good luck with that." Merle mumbled. "These streets ain't safe in this here part of town I hear." He looked over at Andrea and smirked. "Ain't that right sugar tits?" Andrea ignored him. "Hey! Honey buns!" he looked over at me and got in a pose he thought was sexy. "How about you get these handcuffs off me and we hoof it somewhere so I can kiss them boo-boos so I can make them all better?"

"Merle, don't make me throw you off this roof." Rick glared over to him.

Merle lifted his hands in defense. "Was just talking to the girl, officer." He smirked. "After all, I am her biggest fan." He sent a wink my way and chuckled when I wore a look of disgust. "You'll come around soon."

"No thanks, rather fuck a walker."

We turned around and ignored his laugh at my comment. "The streets aren't safe."

The Hispanic man scoffed. "That's an understatement."

I suddenly got an idea. "I don't think if this will work but it's an idea, what about going under?"

"The sewers?" Rick asked.

"Oh man…" The Hispanic man turned to Glenn. "Hey Glenn, check the alley." Glenn nodded and ran off. "Do you see any manhole covers?"

Thunder sounded far away as Glenn checked the alley from the ledge.

He came back shaking him head. "No, must be all out in the street where the geeks are."

"Maybe not." spoke the black woman. "Old building like this, built in the 20's. Big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers, in case of flood. Should be down in the sub-basements."

"How do you know that?" Glenn asked her.

"My job." she stated. "Or was. I worked in the city zoning office."

We went to the basement of the building, everyone but T-dog and Merle went with us. We saw some railing and a ladder leading down into a large hole.

I had pulled out my flashlight and started shining it around the room, making sure it really was safe. Once I saw it was safe, I went over to the group, who were crowding around the hole.

"This is it?" asked the Hispanic man. "You sure?" He asked Glenn.

"I've scoped the entire building; it's the only place in the building that goes down." Glenn looked at the hole nervously. "I've never gone down though. Who'd want to right?" Glenn looked over at everyone and saw we were staring right at him. "Oh… great…" he looked down sadly.

"We'll be right behind you-"

Glenn cut Andrea off. "No, not you."

Andrea looked at Glenn like she was about to slap him. "Why not me?" she snapped. "Think I can't?"

Glenn started stuttering. I saw he was having trouble with what he was gonna say so I stepped in. "I don't think that's what he meant Andrea," I told her calmly. "Let him explain, don't jump him."

Rick placed a firm hand on Glenn's shoulders. "Speak your mind."

Glenn nodded. "Look, until now, I always came here by myself, in and out, no problem. First time I bring a group, everything turns to hell." He paused. "No offence." He turned back to the hole. "If you want me to go down the hole, I'll go." He looked over to us. "But only if we do it my way, it's tight down there. If I run into something, and I have to get out quick, I don't want all of you jammed up behind me, getting me killed." He looked at each of us. "I'll take one person- not you." He told Rick. "You've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot."

"I'll go with you then." I raised my hand.

Glenn shook his head again. "You stay too. You've got great aim and a little girl to watch. I would feel better with you two out here watching our ass-" I glared at him, making him tense up. "I mean butts." He relaxed when my glare softened. He pointed to Andrea. "You've got the other gun in this group, you go with them." He then pointed to the Hispanic man. "You be my wingman. Jacqui stays here." He pointed to the black woman, Jacqui. "Something happens, yell down to us, and get us back up here in a hurry."

Jacqui nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." Rick patted Glenn's back softly. "Everybody knows their job."

"Good luck." I gave Glenn a small salute as he went down the ladder. The Hispanic man went after him.

The 3 of us left with Andrea to the ground floor of the department store. We were calmly walking, trying to ignore the walkers trying to get in.

"People do things when they're afraid." replied Rick calmly when Andrea said sorry for pointing a gun at Rick.

"Sorry I pulled a gun on you, though you did aim a gun in my brother's face." I laughed as she chuckled; Rick rolled his eye with Alice playfully.

"Though pulling a gun on him wasn't entirely unjustified, you did get us into this."

"If we get us out, will it make up for it?"

Andrea smirked at Rick's question. "No… but that'll be a start."

We turned to look at the walkers that were banging on the glass.

I looked down at Alice and saw she was gripping the straps of her backpack tight. "Ali?" she jumped and looked at me with a pale face. "How about we go and look for some new clothes and stuff we need? How does that sound?"

Alice's eye sparkled a bit at the mention of new clothes. She nodded and started to jump in place.

"Hey Rick, we're going to look around here for some personal stuff."

Rick stopped talking to Andrea and nodded to me. "If you get in trouble, just scream."

I gave him a small salute as I was dragged away by an excited 5 year old.

"Hold on sweetie, let's find us a new duffle bag so we can put clothes inside, the strap on this one is starting to tear." We went over to the big bags. "Let me get a new one and we can go shop." I scanned the bags until I saw a perfect black duffle bag. It was a Texsport tactical duffle bag. I remembered using these bags when I was filming 'Man Down', where I played a CIA agent Sarah Levi.

I picked it up and turned to Alice. "Got the bag, let's go!"

We stayed close to each other as we stuffed our book bags and new duffle bag, stuffing it with things we liked and, for me, certain things we needed. I had emptied the old bag so I could put it into the new bigger one.

"Miri? Can I get this?" I turned around and saw Alice holding a book. It was the book the story of Ferdinand.

"Sure, get it if you like it. I'm letting you pick your stuff." I helped her put it into her book bag, where she had all her crayons and notebooks. I also noticed Burnie was inside. "Let's get back to Rick and Andrea." Alice grabbed my hand as we walked back to Rick.

We saw Andrea looking at a pretty mermaid necklace and Rick watching around the store, giving me a small smile when he saw I was okay.

"Pretty." Alice gasped, making Andrea smile down at the little girl.

"Yeah, it is." Andrea looked back to the necklace fondly.

"See something you like?" Rick asked her as he walked over to us.

"Not me, but I know someone who would…"

"Sister?" Rick guessed.

Andrea looked at Rick shocked. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I get that look when I look for gifts for this one." He pointed his thumb at me, making me laugh.

"The look is more confused though, since he never knows what to get me, so he makes me go with him."

We laughed lightly at the moment, forgetting about the monsters at the doors.

"You're right though, it is my sister." She smiled down at the necklace. "She's still such a kid in some ways. Unicorns, dragons, she's into all that stuff, but mermaids, they rule. She loves mermaids."

"I like giraffes." Alice piped in. I laughed and patted her head.

"Why don't you take it? Give it to her as a gift." I said as I put the new duffle bag down onto the glass display table, then put Alice next to the bags. The bow case was safely upstairs under the watch of T-dog.

Andrea smirked. "Well, there's a cop staring at me." We chuckled. "Would it be considered looting?"

I put my hands up playfully. "Don't ask us, we just filled our bags with new clothes and supplies we need."

Andrea turned to Rick, who sighed deeply. "I don't think those rules apply anymore. Do you?"

Andrea bit her lip and looked at the necklace before taking it, giving us a small smile as she pocketed the necklace.

Glass shattering made us jump as we looked to the doors. The walkers had broken through the exterior doors and were now banging on the interior doors.

Rick quickly aimed his gun at the doors, when the Hispanic man, Jacqui, and Glenn showed up.

"What did you find down there?" Rick asked the Hispanic man.

He shook his head. "Not a way out."

"We need to find a way, soon." Andrea said nervously.

We decided we didn't want to be on the ground floor anymore and headed to the roof.

We were all leaning against the ledge as Rick was looking through binoculars. I was standing by Glenn and Alice as sitting on the ground next to me with our bags.

Rick passed the binoculars to the Hispanic man. "That construction site, the trucks, they always keep their keys close at hand."

The Hispanic man looked through the binoculars, then down to the walkers. "You'll never make it pass the walkers."

Rick took the binoculars back and turned to Glenn. "You got us out of that tank."

"Yeah, but they were feeding, they were distracted." Glenn sighed.

"Do you think we could distract them again?" I asked.

"Right, Honey Buns has got an idea, a diversion." Merle said, making everyone look at him. "Like on Hogan's Heroes."

"God," Jacqui snapped. "Give it a rest."

"They're drawn by sound right?" Rick looked around at us.

"Right, like dogs. They heard a sound, they come." Glenn answered.

"What else?" Rick asked.

"Aside from they hear you? They see you, smell you, if they catch you they eat you." The Hispanic man listed off.

"And that's not a pretty sight." I commented as I remembered the day I got left behind and saw people getting chewed up.

"They can tell us by smell?" Rick asked shocked.

"Can't you?" Glenn asked Rick.

"They can tell cause we don't smell like them, we don't smell like we're rotting." Rick stared at me before grabbing my head and shaking it playfully.

"You are a genius, Miri!" He ran downstairs, yelling to me to stay on the roof.

Everyone followed him, even T-dog, leaving me alone with Merle, who smirked and sent a wink my way.

"Just you and me baby."

I scrunched my nose in disgust and walked to Alice.

It had to have been close to 20 minutes of Merle trying to get me to go over to him so he can show me a 'good time' when suddenly the group came back without Rick and Glenn.

They ran over to the ledge as T-dog tried the CB again.

"Where's my brother and Glenn?" I sniffed them when they slightly smelled like death. "And why do you reek?"

Andrea dragged me over to the ledge in between her and Jacqui. "Rick and Glenn covered themselves in walker guts to camouflage themselves amongst the walkers. They're trying to get to the trucks."

"What?! Where are they?" I looked down to the streets looking for them until the Hispanic man pointed to 2 people walking side by side wearing tan over coats.

Thunder started to sound even closer now, making us look at the sky.

"That asshole out in the streets got the handcuff keys?" Merle asked us.

T-dog showed him that he had the key, which shut Merle up.

T-dog kept trying to contact their camp but I didn't pay attention as I watched Rick and Glenn walk amongst the walkers.

I looked over at Alice and saw she looked sad. I quickly went over to her. "What's wrong baby?"

"Are we going to die here?" her voice sounded so small and scared.

I looked at her in the eye. "No, I will fight to keep you alive, no matter what, alright?" she nodded. "Are you hungry?" she shook her head.

I looked over at T-dog as he spoke into the CB about them being surrounded by walkers and our location.

I stood up when rain started to fall. "Guys, it's raining…"

"Oh man…" the Hispanic man said as he went back to looking through the binoculars.

We were getting soaked. "This isn't good!" I told them as I watched my brother and Glenn walk through danger.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick, we get these rains all the time!" the Hispanic man told me as he watched Rick and Glenn through the binoculars.

As he said that, Rick and Glenn suddenly started to run. I could feel my heart racing as I watched my brother and the young man who saved our lives run toward the construction site. I sighed loudly and wiped my face from the rain as I saw they both made it over the gate and into the construction site.

Rick started to shoot the ones that were making it over the gate as hide disappeared from sight for a moment but returned as both he and Rick ran to a truck. They reversed as the group of walkers knocked down the gate.

The rain stopped as they drove to the side and out of sight.

Andrea looked shocked. "They're leaving us…"

Everyone started to panic. "Please calm down, he's not leaving us." No one listen to what I said and continued panicking. "He wouldn't leave us." I tried to tell them again.

"The garage, meet Rick there!" Glenn's voice said from the CB.

Everyone quickly picked up their bags. Alice was having trouble with hers when Andrea took it from her and my bow case.

"I got the bags, carry her down!"

"Thank you." I nodded and ran down with her holding onto me tightly, the duffle bag strapped to my back and my book bag over it. I was right behind Andrea as we were speeding down the steps.

We made it to the ground floor and saw some cracks on the glass that the walkers were hitting. We ignored them as we made it to the garage. I put Alice down as we all held onto the chain that would pull the metal door up. We were waiting for a signal saying that Rick was there.

There was an annoying beeping sound outside.

Morales, the Hispanic man that Merle called out to as we were leaving, shushed our breathing.

"What is that?" Andrea asked confused.

"It's a car alarm…" I told them. Then alarm sounded close but then left.

T-dog came into the room as there was 3 knocks on the door. We quickly pulled the chain, making the metal doors go up quickly half way, but enough for us to get through without crouching. We threw our bags inside the back of the cube truck and Rick pulled Alice inside when I picked her up so she can step into the truck.

Rick then pulled me in before walking to the front so he can drive. I helped pull Andrea in and we pulled in Jacqui, T-dog and Morales together.

We drove away as walkers got close to the truck, but Morales closed the door.

I sat near the door with Alice in-between my legs, hugging her tight.

Morales went to sit in the front with Rick and we noticed that we were missing a certain annoying redneck, all of us looking at T-dog.

"I dropped the damn key." He told everyone out of breath.

Everyone stayed quiet until Alice asked looking around. "Where's Glenn?"

Rick then explained to us that Glenn was way ahead of us in the car that had the alarms blasting.

The drive went quiet.

'_This was a crazy day.' _I thought as I put my chin on Alice's head, kissing it. _'At least we're safe now.'_

* * *

**Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter we meet Daryl Dixon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: here it is!**

**Best Buy Seasons: Having a child during those times are dangerous, but Miri always keeps her near her so she can protect her. Daryl shows up in this chapter :) Enjoy!**

**Gaara's-baby-gurl17: It is fine, as long as you are enjoying the story :)**

**Hello again! Welcome back to chapter 4!**

* * *

We were riding in the back of the cube van, nerves now calm.

Alice slept in my arms as Andrea sat next to me and told me about her sister, Amy, and how she use to watch my show.

"She's gonna freak when she meets you, Carol too." Andrea's smile widen as she talked about her sister. "I think they talked all day once about the show and how something happened to it."

"Yeah, the writers just couldn't think of anything so we had to make a finale and end the show." I smiled sadly. "Loved doing that show."

"Weren't you dating that guy that you worked with?" Jacqui tapped her finger against her chin, trying to remember his name. "The one that played the main guy."

I nodded. "I was dating him, but I broke up with him the day I left Australia."

Andrea looked at Alice. "How old is your daughter?"

I smiled at Andrea. "She isn't my daughter, though I feel like she is. I helped save her from a group I ended up being a part for a small time." I ran my fingers through Alice's hair. "The men in the group… they were dragging her mother away for... fun in a different part of the house area." I paused, anger filling me. "And just leaving Alice alone in the streets for the walkers."

"Wow…" Jacqui, Andrea, and T-dog were listening to the story.

"I was the only one that saw what they did and went to save Alice but they ended up taking both of us to a room where there was a man holding a walker." I looked down at Alice. "It had eaten her mother. Those monsters raped and let a walker eat her when they finish with her. I did the only thing I could think at the time."

I reached for the machete on my belt. "I kicked the walker to one of the men, he wasn't paying attention and ended up getting attack while I attacked his friend. I grabbed this knife from the man's belt and threatened to kill him if he did not let Ali and me go."

"He agreed?"

I shook my head. "No. he opened his mouth to scream for more help but I got to him first." I put the machete back on my belt. "I stabbed him in the head. I did not even think twice about it. My only thoughts were to get the little girl away from these people."

I shifted Alice in my arms. "I ended up breaking into one of their cars, going back to the house area they were staying in to get my bag, and I drove quickly to where they wouldn't find me. I wasn't that far from my brother's house, so I stayed there." I licked my dry lips. "Apparently the walker and the guy he ate attacked the small group while they were sleeping."

Andrea smiled softly at the sleeping Alice. "She's lucky to have you."

We heard a car alarm near the truck and we knew it was Glenn.

We drove until we came to a stop.

Morales looked to my brother and I. "Come and meet everybody."

Everyone exited the truck except Rick, Alice, and I. Rick got up from his seat and crouched down near me.

His eyes look so sad and tired. "I thought they would be at Atlanta…" he sighed. "I really did."

"We both did." I gave him an understanding look and he hugged my head into his shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" Alice mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, we're here. Come on, we got to get out." Rick helps us both up and got my now full duffle bag.

We heard Morales' voice for out to us. "Hey, Copter crew! Come say hello!"

Rick jumps down from the back first before helping me down. "It's okay. I got her, go meet the people."

Rick nodded and kissed my head before walking around the corner. I had just put Alice down onto the floor when I heard a voice yell out 'DAD!'

I took Alice's hand and the bags and turned the corner, nearly falling to the ground from the shock.

There was Rick hugging Carl.

"Carl?" I called out softly.

Carl looked up and saw me. He jumped out of his father's arms and ran to me. "Aunt Miri!"

I cried as I dropped to my knees and cried as we hugged each other. I pulled my face away from his shoulder and started to attack his face with kisses.

Carl screamed 'no' and tried to move away, but was laughing. "My little man!" I yelled as I attacked him with even more kisses.

Everyone started to laugh at the scene.

I stopped and turned to see Alice there, looking nervous. "Carl, I want you to meet Alice. I'm taking care of her now."

"Like her mom?"

"Yeah," I smiled "Like her mom. Alice this is my nephew, Carl."

Alice waved hi shyly.

"Do you want to play?" Carl asked her.

Alice looked at me to Carl. "Is it okay?"

"Of course, just stay where I and anyone else can see you, okay? And Carl," I stopped them from running off. "Please take care of her."

Carl nodded and held Alice's hand. "Okay, I will!" Carl and Alice ran off, with her leaving me her backpack.

I stood up and walked to where Rick had his arm around a teary eyed Lori and a shocked looking Shane.

Lori quickly attacked me in a hug, which I returned. "We thought you died! We saw a blonde go down and thought it was you, Shane had to push me into the car just so I wouldn't go after you."

"I got separated when there was a giant crowd going to their cars and driving away, by the time I noticed where I was, you guys were gone and I was away from the house." Lori pulled away and wiped her face, going back to Rick.

"Hey Miri." Shane said with a goofy grin.

"Shane." I hugged him tight. "Thanks for protecting Lori and Carl."

"No problem." He patted my back and we pulled away. "Miss you guys."

"We missed you guys too." I smiled at Shane when Andrea came over. "Hey Andrea."

"Hey, you remember talking about Amy?" she had a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, your sister, what about her?" I gave her a confused look.

"Well she didn't recognize you since Carl covered your face. I want to surprise her. Do you think you can come with me please?" she gave me a hopeful smile.

I laughed, "Sure, let me just move my bags from the ground."

"It's okay, I got them. Just come to me when you're done meeting the camp." Shane told me while walking to the bags.

"Thanks Shane!" I ran off with Andrea to where a pretty blonde-haired woman and a woman with short grey hair were sitting by the fire talking while folding clothes. "Want me to just go up to them?"

"Yes!" she pushed me forward.

I laughed under my breath as I walked towards the women. I sat down on a log next to them so we were across from each other. "Hi, my name is Miranda Grimes, but you can call me Miri, please." They noticed I was there and looked shocked. "You must be Amy?" I pointed to the blonde. All she did was nod.

I turned to the other woman. "And you're Carol?" she nodded too but she was smiling widely. "I heard you guys saw my show and are fans, very nice to meet you." I shook their hands.

"Oh my God…" Amy mumbled. "How do you know us?"

I pointed to where Andrea was. "I met your sister while I was in the city with my brother and my little girl. On the way over here she told me that you guys are fans."

Andrea walked over laughing at her sisters shocked face. "Like your surprise?"

Amy bobbed her head up and down.

"Hey, Miri?"

I turned around and saw it was Glenn standing by an older man with a white beard and a fishing hat. "Hey Glenn." I stuck my hand out to the older man. "Hello, my name is Miranda, but you can call me Miri."

The man smiled and he reminded me of my stepfather with his kind looking face. "My name is Dale, pleasure to meet you."

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you that Dale here has an extra tent and sleeping bags in his RV. There were some people that left their stuff here, so he wants to give you a tent and sleeping bags."

"Really?" I turned to Dale.

"Yes." He smiled and patted my shoulder. "You and your little girl need a place to sleep."

"Thank you so much." Dale waved goodbye and walked to a RV.

"I'll get you the stuff now, hold on." Glenn ran to the RV.

I sat with the women, talking about the life here and they would ask me stuff about filming the show.

"Have you ever gotten injured while filming?" Amy asked.

I started to think of my time on set. "There have been a couple of bumps and bruises. I remember I had some chili peppers explode in my eyeballs once, which was really painful. They did little fake explosions during shootouts, as if the bullets are hitting the walls around you. We were in a marketplace, where they had fruits and vegetables and dried chilies in a basket. A 'bullet' exploded and chili pepper dust flew into my eyeballs. I had the run the rest of the way blind."

The women hissed in pain at the thought of chili pepper dust in their eyes.

"I got your stuff Miri, need any help?" I turned around and saw Glenn holding stuff for a tent and two sleeping bags.

"I can do it Glenn, don't worry, but can you watch Alice for me?" Glenn nodded and walked off, looking for Alice.

I took my dark green and sliver tent and put it in a free spot, across from a dark blue and silver tent that had some cameo stuff around it.

I quickly set up my tent and put the sleeping bags inside. Next, I went to hunt down Shane so I could get my bags. When I got my bags, I was on my way to the tent when Alice came up to me.

"Miri, is that our tent?" she pointed to our tent.

"Yup, go in and choose a sleeping bag." Alice ran into the tent. I walked in and saw Alice was on the black and orange sleeping bag that was on the left side of the tent.

"I pick this one!"

"Good." I put her bag at the end of the sleeping bag and put my bags at the end of my burgundy and black sleeping bag.

"Miri?"

"Hmm?" I answered as I looked through my back pack.

"Are we staying here now?"

I looked at Alice and saw she was sitting on her sleeping bag hugging Burnie, who was safely in her book bag during the travel.

"Yeah, do you like it here?"

She nodded excitedly. "There are other kids here, and people! It's weird to see so many people!"

"But it's nice." I told her as I set up the dome gear loft above us in the center of the tent. I tested the gear loft to see if it would stay before I went into my bags to put the items in.

I pulled out our new toothpaste, my toothbrush with tongue cleaner, Alice's children toothpaste and her princess toothbrush, clinical protection anti-perspirant deodorant, and a new brush that I had gotten at the department store.

"Hey Miri?" I heard Lori's voice from outside my tent.

"Come in! I'm just putting stuff together."

Lori unzipped the doorway of the tent and walked in. "Hey! I was just wondering if us girls go down to the lake and take a swim." Lori fanned herself. "This heat is killing me."

"I want to finish setting everything up, but Ali," I turned to look at Alice. "Do you want to go with Lori and the girls to take a dip?"

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically.

We laughed. "Alright, get some clothes and underwear, I'll be back to get you with my clothes and a towel for you." Lori said before she left.

Alice started to search through her bag, clothes flying everywhere.

"Hey! Keep the tent clean!" I said as a shirt hit my face.

"Sorry!" she took back the shirt and put the clothes she was taking on her sleeping bag and tried to neatly put the other clothes back into the bag.

"I'm back!" Lori called into the tent.

Alice took her clothes, gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek, and went out with Lori.

I looked around the tent, and noticed the bow case.

'_I should set up the bow now, since I have time…'_

* * *

I walked out the tent hours later satisfied with myself for putting the bow together with a smile on my face.

It was near dark when I left my tent to see everyone sitting around the fire.

Alice was the first to see me, jumping up and pulling me over to the fire with everyone.

"Hey, we were wondering if you were alive in there." Andrea joked as she handed me a knitted blanket.

"Sorry," I laughed as Alice sat in between my legs as I hugged her, wrapping us both in the blanket to keep us warm. "Was off with the faeries."

"You came in right as dad was talking about him waking up." Carl then turned to his father. "Tell the story dad."

Rick messed with his son's hair, "Sure." He paused as he started to remember what happened. "I felt so disoriented, I guess that comes closest." He looked at Lori who was cuddled up next to him as Carl was in between his legs as Alice was in mine.

I looked around the group and saw everyone was looking at Rick, interested in the story, expect for Shane. He just kept staring at Lori. I didn't question it, and turned back to Rick. "Disorientated. Fear, confusion all those things, but disorientated comes closest."

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." Dale said as he put his cup down.

"I felt like I was ripped out of my life, put somewhere else. For a while, I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might now wake up from, ever. However, when I found Miri in the house, she told me you guys went to Atlanta. So we decided to come and find you."

Carl looked up at his father. "Mom said you died." He commented softly.

Rick looked over at Lori to Carl before smiling softly at his son. "She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it."

Lori flashed her eyes to Shane for a moment out of the corner of her eye, trying to be sneaky but I saw. "When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital they were gonna medevac their patients to Atlanta, but it never happened."

"Not surprised since Atlanta fell. And from the look of that hospital, it was over run."

"Looks don't deceive." Shane's raspy voice called our attention. "I barely got people out of there."

"I cannot tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane." Rick smiled at Shane. "I can't even begin to express it." Shane didn't smile or say anything.

"There goes words falling short again." Dale said trying to lighten the mood.

Alice cuddled into me, trying to stay warm when crackling was heard from next to us. I looked over and saw Carol hugging a young girl with short blonde hair. A mean looking man had put a log into the fire, making it crackle.

"Ed, you wanna re-think that log?" Shane said in his cop voice.

"It's cold man." The man name Ed said as he sat back own into his chair.

"Cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we don't be seen from a distance, right?"

"I said its cold." Ed commented back. "Why don't you mind your own business for once?"

Shane got up and walked over to Ed. "You sure you want to have this conversation man?"

Ed instructed Carol, who I figured to be his wife, to pull it out. Ed glares as Shane bids Carol and their daughter Sophia good evening.

More thunder sounded as Shane walked back to us.

"Has anyone given thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked everyone. "He won't be happy to hear his brother got left behind."

"Merle had a brother?" I asked the group.

"Yeah, he's out huntin' now, he's the one that provides us with meat." T-dog informed me. He sighed and rubbed his face. "I'll tell him, I dropped the key, so it's on me."

"I cuffed him," Rick said. "That makes him mine."

"Guys," Glenn cut in. "It's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

T-dog looked away. "I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna run from it."

"We could lie." Amy lifted her head from her sister's shoulder.

"Or tell the truth." Andrea shook her head. "Merle was way out of control. Something had to have been done or he would've gotten us killed." She turned to Lori. "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault."

Dale didn't like that idea. "And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" Andrea put her head down. "Word to the wise, we're going to have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

I pulled Alice closer to me to keep her warm when T-dog spoke. "I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it."

"We were all scared, we all ran, we're not ashamed either." I told him.

"What's your point?" Andrea asked him.

"I stopped long enough chain that door." Everyone looked at T-dog confused as he continued. "Staircase is narrow, probably half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at one time. It's not enough to break through there." T-dog shook his head. "Not that chain, not that padlock." He took a breath. "My point, Dixon's alive, and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us." He gets up and leaves, grabbing his sore side tenderly.

I felt Alice slowly relax against me. "I better put Ali to sleep." I say goodnight to everyone as I carry Alice away and tuck her into her sleeping bag after I took off her shoes, and placing Burnie in her arms.

I untied my laces to my boots and pulled them off, flexing my toes. I went into my sleeping bag and knocked out, the sound of thunder not bothering me.

* * *

I ran my fingers through my wet hair, scrubbing shampoo into my hair. The smell relaxed me as I rinsed it off my hair. I grabbed the conditioner and massaged it into my scalp. I didn't rinse it so I can wash my body with the shower gel.

I washed off the bubbles and started to rinse off my hair.

There was 3 soft knocks on the door. I turned off the water and got a towel, wrapping it around me.

"Yes?" I called out as I opened the folding door a bit so they could see my face. I saw Carol with a motherly smile on her face.

"Hello Miri, I was wondering if you have any clothes that need washing. We're going to wash clothes in a few."

"Thank you Carol." I beamed a smile at her. "I do have some clothes, not a lot, just some of mine and Alice's." I bent down and gave her the dirty clothes I used. "Is my brother awake?"

Carol shook her head as she took the clothes and put it into a basket on the floor. "We're letting him sleep in, he needs in. we're surprised you're awake."

"I'll be right out, I have to test out my new bow."

Carol bent down and got the basket and started to walk to the door of the RV. "Okay, enjoy your shower!"

I picked up my black and grey leopard print racer back bra and put it on, then my white and grey horizontal striped boy shorts. I quickly put on my dark grey racer back tank, slipped into my new light blue skinny jeans from the store, and put my necklace on with the rings.

I walked out of the bathroom and went out of the RV. "Thank you Dale for the shower." I called to the top of the RV.

"No problem!" Dale waved at me and went back to look out.

I got my bow and started to gear up. I put on the leather arm bracer on my left wrist and put the shooting glove on my right hand, thankfully Gus had small hands. I pulled an arrow from the leather quiver that was strapped to my back.

I placed the arrow on the string and pulled the string back. I stood with my feet shoulder width apart with my left leg slightly forward, kind of like a fighting stance. The arrow was rested on the same side of the bow as the back of my hand. My right hand, which is drawing the string, was kept in a straight line behind the arrow from my fingers tips through my wrist out to my elbow.

I pulled the string back to the point when my middle finger touched the corner of my mouth, my anchor point. As soon as my finger touched the side of my mouth, I relaxed the back of my hand, releasing the string and let the arrow fly.

I put my bow down and looked to see where my arrow hit. I managed to hit a poor squirrel in the middle of its body. I went over to the arrow and pulled it from the tree, pulling the poor animal with the arrow.

"Poor thing, I didn't know you'd run in the way." I told the dead thing.

"Nice shot." I turned around and saw Shane. "Didn't know you could shoot a bow."

"Had to learn for a movie, wanted to do my own stuff, you know?" I shrugged my shoulders.

Shane clapped. "You're good though."

"Thanks." I smiled at him and showed him the small animal. "What do I do about this little guy?"

"You could give him to Jacqui, she's learned how to gut them since Daryl brings squirrel and other animals for meat to camp."

We walked over to Jacqui, who quickly started to gut it.

I was going to go back to my spot and start shooting arrows again when I saw Glenn walk by me with a pout on his face.

"Glenn? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and told me to follow him. We walked towards the RV until I saw what made Glenn sad. They were stripping his new stolen car for parts.

We watched in silence as it was being stripped away. I felt a hand touch my upper back, making me turn my head and saw it was Rick. I patted his back as Glenn spoke, not looking at us.

"Look at them," he motioned to Dale, Jim, and Morales stripping away the car. "Vultures." He grumbled. "Yeah go on, strip it clean." He told them.

Dale had a full tank of gas in his hand as walked by. "Generator need very drop of fuel we can get," he patted Glenn's shoulder as he walked by. "Ain't got no power without it, sorry Glenn."

"I could've at least driven it a few more days." He grumbled.

"Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday." I patted his back and went to go look for Alice.

I must have looked around camp when suddenly I heard the kids screaming. I ran towards the screaming and saw Alice standing near Carl and Lori.

"Ali!" I screamed to her. She ran at me and I hugged her. I looked passed her and saw Dale chopping the head off of the walker. I heard some rustling near them and readied my bow, just in case it was another walker. I moved Alice towards Lori was I got closer to the rustling.

A man in a sleeveless t-shirt emerged from the woods with a crossbow and jumped back slightly when he saw my arrow aimed at his face and the others pointing their guns at him.

"Ah, damnit." Shane motioned for us to put our weapons down.

The man relaxed and looked over at the dead deer that the walker was chewing on. "Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless proxy bastard!" he kicked the body of the walker with every word, a nasty swishing noise sounded every time he kicked it.

"Calm down son, that isn't helping." Dale tried to calm the man.

The guy snapped his head in his direction and stomped over to Dale. "What do you know about it old man? Take that stupid hat and go back onto 'On Golden Pond'." He turned back to the deer and started to pull the arrows from its body. "Been tracking this deer for miles. Drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison." He went over to the neck, where the walker had started to eat from. "Do you think? Do you think we could cut around the chewed up part right here?"

"Let's not risk that" Shane told him.

The man, who I realized was Daryl, sighed. "That's a damn shame. Well I got some squirrel, about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

Low gasps came from the floor. "Oh God." Andrea moved her sister away from the moving head.

"Come on people, you gotta-" Daryl readied his crossbow, ready to kill it but was cut off by me killing it with my arrow. "The hell?"

I walked over and placed my boot on its head, and pulled the arrow out. "It's scaring the kids." I wiped the blood on the walker's shirt before putting it into my back quiver.

Daryl walked passed us and started to call for Merle. "Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! Got us some squirrel, stew them up." He put down his crossbow. We followed him.

"Daryl, slow up a bit man." Shane called out to Daryl, making him slow down. "Need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About Merle." Daryl stopped and watched Shane like a hawk. "There-uh-there was a problem in Atlanta."

Daryl looked at everyone, mostly Rick and I, I guess since we were new. He turned back to Shane. "He dead?"

"Not sure." Shane told him.

"Either he is or he ain't!" Daryl yelled at him as they circled each other.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll say it." Rick walked up to Daryl.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl squinted his eyes at Rick.

"I'm Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes." He said mockingly. "You got something you wanna to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all." Rick told him calmly, use to this type of attitude from years of being a cop. "So I handcuffed him to a pipe on the roof. He's still there."

"Hold on, let me process this." Daryl wiped the sweat from his eyes. "So you handcuffed mah brother to the roof? And you left him there?!"

"Yes." Rick told him in a low voice.

Daryl frowns but then throws the string of dead squirrels at Rick, who dodged them and I caught them. Daryl went to attack Rick when Shane side tackled him, knocking him to the ground.

Daryl pulled a knife from his belt.

"No!" I panicked and moved to disarm him before he stabbed my brother.

I held onto his hand and pressed a muscle on his inner forearm, making his hand go weak. I pulled the knife from his hands then Shane held him in a sleeper hold.

"Miri!" Rick yelled. "Move away!"

"You best let me go!" Daryl struggled against Shane as Shane moved him away from me so he could not kick me. "Hey! Choke-hold's illegal!"

"You can file a complaint." Shane grunted, as he still held onto Daryl tighter.

"Shane, you're going to knock him out, loosen the grip a bit." I told Shane as I saw Daryl trying to take in some breaths, and was turning purple.

Shane did as I said and I saw Daryl finally take in some air, looking at me from the corner of his eye, but he stopped looking when Rick knelled in front of him.

"I'd like a calm discussion on this matter. Do you think we can have that?" Rick asked him, but Daryl was busying taking big gulps of air. "Do you think we can manage that?" Rick asked him again.

Shane and Rick looked at each other and nodded. Then Shane pushed Daryl onto the floor and moved far away from him. Daryl glared at him until Rick pulled his attention.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault." T-dog said, gaining everyone's attention. "I had the key… I dropped it." He looked down guilty.

"You couldn't pick it up?!" Daryl yelled at him as he took deep breaths.

"I dropped it in a drain." T-dog still looked down.

Daryl snored in anger and got up with some dirt in his hand. He threw it to the side as he walked away. "If that's supposed to make me feel better, it don't!"

"Maybe this will." T-dog said making Daryl stop walking and listen to him. "I chained the door to the roof so the geeks won't get at him, with a padlock."

"That's got to count for something." Rick told Daryl.

Daryl looked like he was going to cry but changed his face to anger. "Hell with all of ya!" his voice shook a bit. "Just tell me where he is, so I can go get him."

"He'll show you." Lori said softly. "Ain't that right?"

Rick looked at Lori for a couple of moments. "I'm going back." Rick pledges.

Lori goes back into the RV and Daryl walks by us.

I started to walk to my tent and saw Daryl was the other tent across from me. I remembered that I still had his knife and went over to him.

"What do you want?" he snapped at me.

"I came to return your knife." I spun the knife around so I could hand it to him by the handle. "Here."

He looked him the knife to me a couple of times until he took the knife.

I walked into my tent and pulled on a light blue ¾-sleeved button down shirt.

I planned on going with Rick.

I placed one of my guns in the holster on my thigh. I put my hair in a messy bun with my bangs swept to the side. I put the extra ammo in my back pocket. I stepped out of my tent and walked to the RV, where everyone was.

"We left him up there like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." Rick told Shane.

"So you and Daryl? That's your big plan?" Lori asked.

Rick didn't say anything as he turned to Glenn.

Glenn groaned. "Oh come on!"

"You know the way. You've been there before, in and out. No problems, you said so yourself." Glenn took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not fair for me to ask, I know, I'd feel a lot better with you along, I know they would too." He turned and pointed to Lori and I.

"So what? You're gonna risk 3 men's lives?" Shane asked annoyed.

"4." T-dog spoke up.

Daryl scuffed. "Great, my day just keeps getting better and better." Daryl went back to cleaning his arrows.

"You see anyone else stepping up to save your brother's cracka ass?" T-dog told him.

"Me." I stepped forward.

"What?" Rick asked.

"I'm not letting you get out of my sight, Rick." I stepped forward and crossed my arms.

Rick walked over to me and looked at me in the eyes. "Miranda," I scrunched my nose. "You don't have to go with us."

"She ain't going Rick!" Shane yelled behind him. "Don't let her go."

I never took my eyes from Rick as I spoke to Shane. "Shane, this is between my brother and I, and I am going." I smirked at Rick. "You really think I'm just going to let you go without me?"

Rick sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "You're so damn stubborn, Miri."

I laughed lightly. "Just like my mom."

"Fine." Rick agreed, when Shane went to go fight him to go against it, he stopped him. "She's a grown woman, Shane. She knows how to shoot, and take care of herself. Hell, we've seen her take care of others."

Shane sighed but didn't fight back.

"That's 5." Dale said

"It's not just 5, you're putting every single one of us at risk, just know that Rick, and you're letting your own sister go into that infested city!" Shane huffed. "You saw that walker, it was here, and it was in camp! If they move out of the cities and into the camp, we'll need everybody we got, and we need them here. To protect camp."

"Seems to me what you really need are more guns." Rick told Shane.

"The guns!" people looked at me as I started to ramble. "The guns that we left by the tank when we were attacked!"

Shane raised his eyebrow at me. "What guns?"

"6 shotguns, 2 high powered rifles, and about a dozen handguns. We cleaned out the station before we left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when we got swarmed." Rick listed off the guns.

"It's just there on the street, waiting to be picked up." I popped my hip out to put my weight on my right leg.

"Ammo?"

"About a hundred rounds." Rick told him.

"You went through hell to find us, you-you just got here and you're just gonna turn around and leave?" Lori asked Rick.

Wasn't it her idea for Rick to show Daryl where his brother is?

"Dad? I don't like the idea." Carl said in a low voice. "I don't want you and aunt Miri to go."

"To hell with the guns, Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in." Lori stood up as Rick walked closer to her "Make me understand!"

"Miri?" I felt a small hand enter mine. I knelled down to look at Alice in the eyes. "Are you going to get the mean man?"

"Merle, his name's Merle sweetheart." I pushed some of her bangs from her face and behind her ear. "Yeah, we're going to get him."

"But why?" she tilted her head to the side and held Burnie close.

"Because we can't leave a person like that, that's a bad thing to do, and we aren't bad people." Alice nodded but still looked sad. "Don't be sad, we'll come back, and when I do, I'll read you that book you picked out."

She looked a bit happier and hugged me. "Be careful."

"I will sweetie." I kissed her head. "If anything bad happens, I want you to stay near Shane and Lori okay?" I looked over at Shane. "Can you watch over her, until I'm back?" Shane nodded but still looked mad.

I stood up and went to turn to Rick, but saw Daryl looking at me.

Alice walked passed me and stood in front of Daryl with her hands on her hips, with a determined look on his face.

"You! I want you to watch her."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at her attitude. "Your momma has other people watchin' over her."

"But I want **you** to watch over her too." She glared at him and I tried not to laugh at the scene. "If she's hurt I'll beat you up!"

"Fine! I'll watch over your momma, jeez." Daryl went back to cleaning his arrows.

She held up her pinky. "Pinky promise?"

"Seriously?" she pushed her pinky closer to his face. "Alright! Pinky promise." He wrapped his dirty pinky around her small one. He got up and left, not before looking at me in the eyes, never breaking eye contact until he passed the corner of my eyes.

"Happy?" I asked Alice as she came back.

"Yes." She beamed at me.

I rolled my eyes playfully at her. "Go on and play with Sophia, I'm sure Carol will let you play with her." Alice went on her tippy toes and puckered her lips at me. I laughed as we kissed each others cheeks, then she ran off.

Glenn and Daryl went off to turn the cube truck around, so we could enter by the back of it.

I went and got Glenn's backpack that he left by the RV, putting some water for us, some ammo, and some power bars from my bag for Merle when we find him.

I heard honking from the cube truck as I was walking towards it. "Come on! Let's go!" Daryl shouted from the van.

"I'm here." I threw the bag into the truck and was about to climb in when a dirty hand went into my view.

I stared at the hand confused, why was he helping me up?

"Well? Are you just gonna stare at it?"

I grabbed his inner forearm as he grabbed mine and pulled me in. "Thank you."

"Well I did promise your little girl I was gonna watch you." He turned away and leaned against the wall of the truck.

"Got your bag Glenn." I threw the bag onto the passenger seat.

"Thanks, why did you need it?"

"Had to get some water, ammo, and power bars for Merle when we find him. He has to be delirious with all that sun and no food or water for so long."

"Right." Glenn nodded.

Daryl closed the back door as T-dog came into the truck and Rick sit in the passenger seat.

I sat against the wall next to T-dog and across from Daryl.

Half-way there Daryl opened his mouth. "He better be okay, that's my only word on the matter."

"I told you, the geeks can't get at him. Only thing that's gonna get through that door is us." T-Dog told him.

Glenn stopped the car and turned to us in the back. "We walk from here."

We all got out the truck and walked over some train tracks through a gate that was chained. We ran until Glenn stopped us and moved part of the gate away, letting us go through.

"Merle first or gun?" asked Rick.

"Merle! We ain't even having this conversation?" Daryl growled.

"We are." snapped Rick. "You know the geography, so it's your call." Rick told Glenn as we started to run.

"Merle's closest. The guns would mean doubling back. So, Merle first."

We ran to the department store and entered by the back. Rick stopped us and pointed to a walker.

Daryl walked forward and stood in front of her. "Damn, you are one ugly skank." He shot it in the head with his crossbow.

"Such a charmer." I mumbled sarcastically.

We searched the rest of the floor before running up the stairs, Rick in the lead with Glenn, me, Daryl, and T-dog in the back. We got to the door and T-dog cut the chain with the bolt cutters.

Daryl kicked the door open and ran through it with us following him.

We stopped when we saw Merle wasn't there…

However, his hand was.

* * *

**Alice is a tough little thing lol**

**We got some background on the group Miri and Alice were in, and got to see Daryl!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_**Thanks!**_

**Garra's-baby-gurl17:**_** :)**__**thanks, I wanted it to be a sweet chapter.**_

**Lady of Sign: **_**Alice is 5, I made a mistake when I posted the last chapter by not changing her to 5, since before she was 8 years old but I changed it but I fixed the chapter :)  
**_

* * *

We were on the department store rooftop in Atlanta with an enraged Daryl and a bloodied severed hand that belonged to Merle.

Daryl was breathing hard when we walked down the steps to where the hand was. Daryl points his crossbow at T-Dog who does not show any fear, but he relents when Rick pulls his revolver and aims at Daryl as Glenn and I watch them tense.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." Rick tells Daryl, still pointing the gun at him.

Daryl hesitates before putting his crossbow down, but Rick keeps his gun pointed to his head. Rick uncocked the gun and removes it from Daryl's head.

I looked at them each, "Are we done with the testosterone?"

"Miri." scolded Rick.

"What? We need to hurry up, since Merle cut off his hand then he's going to bleed out." I told them, feeling a bit cranky from everything that was going on.

"You got a do-rag or something?" Daryl asked T-dog. T-dog didn't say anything as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blue rag, which he gave to Daryl.

Daryl threw out his arm with the crossbow, expecting someone to hold it. Glenn looked like he didn't want to go near Daryl so I went over and took it, then stepped back near Glenn as Daryl put the rag near Merle's severed hand.

He picked up the hand by the pinky and placed it on the blue rag delicately. "The saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs." He looked the hand over. "Ain't that a bitch." He folded the rag so the hand was inside.

He looked at all of us until his eyes stopped at Glenn. He walked over to Glenn, and placed the hand inside the backpack, making Glenn scrunch his nose. "He must've used a tourniquet, maybe his belt." He took his crossbow from my hand. "Would've lost more blood if he didn't."

He stared at the floor and followed a blood trail, with Rick, Glenn, and I behind him. We reached the 1st floor* and split up, looking around again for walkers. (1st floor (Au) = 2nd floor (US))

I saw a male walker missing both of his hands, the only thing left was the bone, and half his face was ripped off.

I pulled the string to my bow back, arrow ready. It stopped when it noticed me and started to limp to me but fell to the ground with one of my arrows in its eye.

"Miri? Was that you?" Glenn called out softly into the room I was in. I noticed a pretty silver bracelet with a heart and a pink gem on it on one of the tables. I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

"Yeah, had to put down a walker." Glenn came in and we walked to Rick and Daryl, who were standing in a room with 2 dead walkers. T-dog walked up to us with the bag of tools he left behind the first time we were here.

"Son of a bitch had enough in him to put these two down, one handed." I watched Daryl's arms as he pulled the string back on his crossbow. I snapped myself out of it and looked away with a small blush on my face. I've always enjoyed a man's arms. "Toughest son of a bitch I know, mah brother. Feed him a hammer, he'll crap out nails."

"Any man can pass out from blood loss." Rick walked forward a bit with his gun ready. "No matter how tough he is."

We followed the trail of blood to a back kitchen area. Daryl yelled out his brother's name but Rick stopped him. "We are not alone, remember."

"Screw that," muttered Daryl. "He could be bleedin' out, you said so yourself."

We carefully walked into the kitchen area, not making a sound. We saw some Sterno cans burning next to an iron steak weight crusted with skin and a bloody belt.

Rick picked up the steak weight when Glenn asked. "What's that burnt stuff?"

"Skin." Rick told him blankly. "He cauterized his stump."

Glenn looked like he was going to throw up but held it down. Rick put the steak weight down.

"Told you he was tough. Ain't nobody kill Merle but Merle."

"Don't take that on faith." Rick told Daryl as he looked around the stove area. "He's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah?" Daryl motioned for us to follow him. "Didn't stop him from busting out of this death trap." He looked through a hole in the glass window that Merle had broken through.

"He left the building?! Why would he do that?" Glenn asked shocked.

"Why wouldn't he? He's out here alone as far as he knows." Rick stuck his head of the window as Daryl kept talking. "Doing what he's gotta do. Survivin'."

"You call that survivin'?" T-dog asked Daryl as he walked passed him. "Wonderin' out in the streets, maybe passin' out? What are his odds out there?"

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks." Daryl's words caused Glenn and T-dog to look down. He stood in front of Rick, who was next to me now. "You couldn't kill him. You ain't worried about some dumb dead bastard."

"What about a thousand dumb dead bastards?" Rick raised an eyebrow at Daryl. "Different story?"

"Take a tally, do what you want, I'm gonna get him." He went to walk by Rick, but Rick stopped him with a hand on his chest and pushed him back." Get your hands off me! You can't stop me!"

"I don't blame you, he's family I get that." Everyone took a quick look at me. "I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel." Daryl stayed in his spot. "He can't get far with that injury, we could help you check a few blocks around, but only if we keep a level head."

Daryl swallowed before answering. "I could do that."

"Not without those guns, I'm not gonna stroll through Atlanta with just my good intentions. Okay?" T-dog threw his hands in the arm and looked at us.

We walked back to the office space and sat around I sat on a desk with my legs crossed and my bow next to me. Rick was the only one standing while T-dog and Glenn sat down on the floor next to me and Daryl was bent over, hand on his knees, leaning on the wall in front of me. I kept moving my long bangs away from my face.

"I'm not letting you do this alone." Rick told Glenn after he told us his plan.

"Even I think it's a bad idea, and I don't even like you much." Daryl muttered.

"It's a good idea, if you could just hear me out." Glenn told us as he point back to his floor plan. "If we go out there in a group, we're smoked. Draw attention to ourselves, but if I'm alone I can move fast."

He picked up a paper binder clip and placed it on the floor, or map. "That's the tank, 5 blocks from here." He placed a rolled up ball of a post-it note next to the 'tank'. "That's the bag of guns."

He pointed to the other side of the 'street' on the map. "Here's the alley way where we first met. That's where Daryl, Miri, and I will go."

"Why me?" asked Daryl.

"Your cross bow is quieter than his gun." Glenn pointed to Rick.

"I get that part, but why am I needed to go with you?" I asked Glenn. "You already got Daryl."

"You're back-up for me and Daryl. You don't need that much time to reload the string to your bow, so you cover him when that happens."

I nodded. "Right."

He placed a stack of sticky note flags. "While Daryl and Miri wait here in the alley, I'll run up the street and grab the bag."

"Would you want us elsewhere?" Rick asked him since he only mentioned me and Daryl.

"You and T-dog, right." he grabbed the rubber* and placed it one a building 2 blocks away from the bag and us. (Eraser)

"Two blocks away? Why?" Rick looked like he didn't like that part.

Glenn shook his head. "I may not be able to come back to same way. Walkers might cut me off. If that happens, I won't go back to Daryl and Miri. I'll go forward instead, all the way to that alley where you guys are. Whichever way I go, I got someone to cover me. Afterwards, we'll all meet back here."

"Hey kid, what'd you do before all this?" Daryl asked him.

"Deliver pizzas, why?"

No one answered his question but everyone looked shocked that a pizza boy had come up with a plan this brilliant.

* * *

Glenn, Daryl and I were climbing down the yellow ladder down to the alley where we first met him. Once my feet landed on the ground, I got my bow ready. We hid behind some rubbish bins to stay out of sight from the walkers.

Daryl pulled the string back on his cross bow as Glenn took off his outer shirt.

"You got some balls for a Chinaman."

Glenn rolled his eyes. "I'm Korean." He threw his shirt behind him.

"Whatever." Daryl mumbled as Glenn ran towards the gate.

"Don't die Glenn!" I whispered to him.

He gave me a thumbs up and ran through the gate.

We stayed crouched near the rubbish bins so walkers don't see us.

I felt Daryl tense up next to me. "Get ready gurl." He jumped out with me right behind him, aiming our weapons at a young boy.

"Whoa, don't shoot me! What do you want?" the teenage boy said terrified.

"I'm looking for my brother, he's hurt real bad, you've seen him?" Daryl asks him while we still trained our weapons on him.

"Ayúdame!" he yelled out.

"Belt up!* you're gonna bring all the walkers here!" I told him angrily. (Means stop talking, be quiet, in an angry way.)

"Answer me!" Daryl growled at the boy.

"Ayúdame!" he screams louder. "Ayúdame!"

Daryl hit him across the face with his cross bow, knocking the kid to the ground. Daryl tried to shut him up but he kept screaming.

I felt a sharp pain hit my back and I was thrown forward near a wall. 2 sets of footsteps ran by me and started to attack Daryl.

I looked behind me and saw Glenn there, looking shocked with the guns and Ricks hat. "Glenn, run!"

The men spotted Glenn and went to grab him.

One man grabbed Glenn and kicked him down. I jumped up, despite the pain in my back, and kicked the guy that hit me in with a bat in the side, making him fall to the side. A scream of pain from the man kicking Glenn distracted me, which got me hit in the side with the bat, making me cry out in pain and fall to the side.

I hissed in pain as my hair was pulled but he let go and wrapped his arm around my neck and chest.

I heard Glenn screaming behind me and I opened my eyes and saw Daryl aiming his crossbow at us. "Let me go! Daryl!"

I was thrown into the back of a car on top of Glenn and the sound of tires screeching as we drove off.

"No!" I kicked a guy in the face in anger, but he punched me back, so hard he knocked me out.

* * *

**Daryl's Pov**

I was trying to shut this kid up when I heard a gasp and a thud. I went to turn around when I was kicked down by two big guys.

I was hit with a bat and a boot over and over again.

"Glenn, run!" I heard Miri yell in pain.

That caused the men to stop beating me and attack Glenn. I heard Glenn yelled out in pain, when I turned around and saw Miri standing up and kicking the guy with the bat in the side hard.

He grabbed his side and lean on the wall to support himself.

I picked up my cross bow and shot the guy that was kicking Glenn in the ass, making him scream in pain. That must've caught Miri attention because the guy with the bat hit her in her left side of her ribs.

She cried out and tumbled closer to Glenn. I placed another arrow on the cross bow when the men used Glenn and Miri as shields.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Let me go!" she told the guy that had her in a chokehold. "Daryl!" she called out to me.

I could only watch from the gate as they threw Glenn and Miri into the car and took off. "Come back here! You sons of bitches!" Walkers saw me and started to get closer to the gate, so I closed it, thankfully it only opened one way.

I turned around and saw the teenager getting up and trying to walk away but I grabbed him by the tank and threw him against the wall.

Rick came down the alley way and held me back. "Whoa, stop!"

"I'm gonna kick your nuts up to yer throat!" I threatened the kid. T-dog had him pinned against the wall.

"They took Glenn and Miri!" I told Rick as I struggled against him and glared at the kid. "Him and his homie friends! I'm gonna stomp your ass!"

"Guys! Guys!" T-dog pointed to the walkers. "We're cut off."

Rick pointed to the ladder. "Get to the ladder go!"

Rick bent down and got his bag of guns and his hat.

I saw Miri's bow near the garbage bins. I picked it up, slipped the bow over my back, and around my shoulder, like I've seen her do. "Come on, let's go!" I told Rick as we ran towards the ladder.

We made it back to the office, Glenn and Miri-less.

Rick had sat the boy down and was interrogating him. I was pissed stalking back and forth behind Rick, glaring at the little prick.

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went."

"I ain't telling you nothin'." The brat just kept saying.

"Jesus man, what the hell happened back there?" T-dog asked me.

"Told you, this little turd and his douchebag friends of his came out of nowhere, hit Miri and jumped me!"

"Hey, you're the one who jumped me puto!" he sighed. "Screaming about trying to find his brother like it's my damn fault."

"They took Glenn and Miri, they could've taken Merle too." I told them.

"Merle? What kind of hick name is that?" the kid laughed. "I wouldn't name my dog Merle."

I got angry and tried to kick the kid in the head, but Rick moved me away.

"Calm down. I'm as pissed as you are. Right now those men have my sister and Glenn." He lowered his voice. "God knows what happens if I don't get her in time this time."

This time? The hell was he talking about?

I brushed it off and went over to Glenn's backpack. I pulled out Merle's hand. "Want to see what happened to the last guy who pissed me off?" I un-wrapped the hand and threw it into his lap, making the kid scream, jump off the chair, and huddle near the wall. I walked over and wrapped my hands around his neck. "I'll start with the feet this time!"

Rick pulled me away from the kid again.

He knelled down in front of the kid. "The men you were with took our friend and my only sister, all we want to do is talk to them, see if we can work something out."

The kid agreed, shooting me scared looks over Rick's shoulder.

* * *

**Miri's Pov**

My head and side were hurting when I woke up.

"Hey! The mujer is awake!"

I groaned. "Ugh, stop yelling."

I felt something move around my neck. "Well, look at this, wedding rings." I opened my eyes and saw a Hispanic man with a black goatee and a rosary around his neck. "You married?" I didn't answer him. "Wouldn't be surprised," he touched my cheek softly. "Una mujer hermosa como usted, has to have a husband… maybe it was that redneck that shot Felipe's ass." I left my face blank. (A beautiful woman like yourself,)

He stopped touching my face. "What's your name?" I still didn't answer him.

"Guillermo! The guys with Miguel are here!" a man tells Guillermo, the man standing in front of me.

Guillermo smirked. "Good, get the Asian and the girl, tape their mouths, and stay on the roof until I give the signal."

The man came in, bent me forward a bit to tie my hands together, then taped my mouth. The man pulled me from the chair.

"Wait." Guillermo told the man. "I'll take this." He ripped the chain that held my mother's and step father's rings from my neck.

I tried to scream at him but the words were blocked by the tape. They dragged me to the roof, where Glenn was. He was also tied and ducked taped. They then put these white cloth bags over our heads, so we couldn't see.

'_Rick, please get us out of here…'_

* * *

**Daryl Pov**

"We were hoping for a calm discussion." Rick told 'G' as we kept our weapons on him and his men.

"A hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet, Felipe gets an arrow to the ass, and you want a calm discussion? You fascinate me."

Rick shook his head. "Heat of the moment, mistakes were made. On both sides."

G nodded his head towards me. "Who's that dude to you anyways? You don't look related." He started to play with something in his hand but couldn't tell what it was.

"He's one of our group, more or less. I'm sure you have a few like him." Rick motioned to the men behind him with his eyes.

"You got my brother in there?" I asked them.

"Sorry, fresh out of white boys, but we do have a white girl and Asian, interested?" G smirked.

I could hear Rick grind his teeth together. "I have one of yours, you have two of mine. That isn't fair."

"Sound fair to me, I get to keep the girl." I saw Rick's hand tighten on the gun when G said this.

"Come on G." the kid whined.

"My people were attacked, where's the compensation for their pain and suffering?" I looked over at the guy that had the bat. There was a giant bruise on his face that had markings on it, like a boot. I smirked, Miri must've kicked him hard. "More to the point, where are my bag of guns?"

"Guns?"

"The bag of guns Miguel saw in the street, the bag Felipe and Jorge were going back to get, that bag of guns."

"You're mistaken." Rick told him.

"I don't think so." G shook his head.

"About it being yours." Rick continued. "It's my bag of guns."

"The bag was in the street, anybody could come around and say it was theirs." As he was talking, I was taking peeks inside the doors, trying to see if Miri and Glenn were okay but I couldn't see any of them. "I'm supposed to take your word? What's stopping my people from unloading on you right here, right now? And I take what's mine."

The men next to G cocked their guns, the one I shot in the ass, Felipe, pointed his right at me. So I aimed my crossbow at him.

"You could do that." He motioned to the top of a building where T-dog was sitting with his rifle ready, ready to snipe G. "Or not."

G smirked and called out. "Oye!"

We looked up and saw 4 guys holding a slightly struggling, head covered Miri and Glenn. They removed the bags and I saw Miri and Glenn look down scared.

Miri's hair had fallen out of its bun during the fight and was now messy and blowing in the wind.

Glenn looked around scared, his hat was missing making his hair messy.

They both had their mouths taped.

"Miranda! Glenn!" Rick called out to them.

"Oh, her name's Miranda?" G shot a quick look to where Miri and Glenn were. "She wouldn't tell me her name. Tell me, is she married to the hillbilly?" G smirked and started to play with what looked like rings. "She's too pretty for him."

"You let them go!" growled Rick. "Now."

I glared up at the men holding Glenn and Miri. They were scared as the men would purposely move them around the ledge.

"You got two options. You come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks. Or you come back locked and loaded. Let's see which side spills more blood." He glanced at T-dog. G looked at me and threw the rings my way. "Something to remember your wife by, 'cause she's mine now." I caught them and glared at the men.

"We're coming back to get you!" Rick told Glenn and Miri on the roof. "Don't worry!" the men dragged them away as we walked away.

* * *

Rick was sitting in the chair playing with the rings on the broken chain in a nearby foreman's office where we had Miri's stuff and Glenn's stuff.

"What are those rings about? I've seen them around Miri's neck but never asked." T-dog asked as he leaned against the wall. "Didn't wanna bother her."

"These rings are her mom's and her step-dad's. They passed away years ago. They were good people, raised her right, hell, they would even send gifts to Carl on his birthday and Christmas." He chuckled but then he looked sad.

"Her mom got sick one day… real sick, and no one could do anything to help her. I still remember the day Miri called me from the hospital in Australia, middle of the night for me, crying her eyes out and the sound of a beep in the background." He gripped the rings hard. "She had to pull the plug, her mom's last wish. Her step-dad didn't live much longer after that, depression."

T-dog and I looked at the rings then at Rick as he continued. "I had to fly to Australia to drag her over here with me and my family, didn't want her to be alone." He placed the rings down and just stared at them.

"Wait, I thought she was your sister?"

Rick nodded at T-dog. "She is, she's my half-sister. My parent split up for a bit, my dad met her mom, they got together until she had to leave and my dad went back with my mom. Turned out her mom was pregnant with her. Didn't learn about her 'til I was 18 and she was 15." He laughed lowly. "We hated each other, but something happened that made me so protective of her."

Rick stood up and grabbed the bag of guns, going through it with purpose.

"Those guns are worth more than gold, gold don't protect your family, put food on the table. You're willing to give it up for that kid and girl?" I asked him.

"Funny coming from the guy who was hell bent on getting his brother. Besides," he cocked a gun. "You promised her little girl you'd watch over her momma, right?" he gave me a hard look.

Damnit… he was right…

"If I knew we'd get them back I might agree, you think that vato across the way is just gonna hand them over?" T-dog told Rick.

"You calling G a liar?" the brat spat at T-dog.

"You part of this?" I asked him as I slapped him across the head. "You want to hold onto your teeth?" he stayed quiet and I moved away.

"Question is, do you really trust that man's word?" T-dog asked Rick

"No, question is, what are you willing to bet on it? Could be more of them guns. They worth that to you?" I asked him, wanting to know his answer.

Rick placed a gun in his holster. "What life Ali, Miri, and I have, we owe to him. We were just some idiots stuck in a tank. He could've walked away, but he didn't." he clenched his jaw. "And Miri's blood, she came with me all this way from King County, hell, from Australia when I fell in a coma. Worth more to me then all those men and guns in there. Neither of those two walked away," he cocked a shotgun. "Neither will I."

"So we're just gonna hand the guns over?" I asked him.

Rick looked at me in the eyes with a hard look. "I didn't say that." With those words, he gained my respect a bit, not that I was going to tell him. "Nothing is keeping you two here. Head back to camp."

T-dog rubbed his scalp. "And tell your family and her little girl what?"

Rick looked from T-dog to me. I reached over and grabbed a gun while Rick handed T-dog a gun.

"Ah- come on!" the kid stood up. "This is nuts!" I stopped the kid and motioned for him to sit his ass down, which he did. "Just do what G says."

We ignored him as we loaded up the guns.

* * *

We were escorting the kid, who was tied up and had a gag around his mouth, to the gang by gunpoint.

The doors opened and I pushed the kid in, I followed in after him with Rick and T-dog after me.

The place was filled with guys and cars.

G stepped forward. "I see my guns, but not all of them."

"That's because they're not yours. I thought I mentioned that." Rick told them blankly.

"Let's shoot these fools right now ese! Un-load on their ass ese!" Felipe told G, who hushed him.

"I don't think you fully understand the gravity of the situation." G told Rick.

Rick was already pissed. "Oh I'm pretty clear." He took out a switchblade and cut the bindings around Miguel, the kid, wrists. "You have your man, now I want mine and my sister." Rick glared at G as he pushed Miguel into the group of guys.

"I'm gonna chop up your boy. And feed them to my dogs." G got closer to Rick. "Three of the evilest, nastiest man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale. He begged for me to take them off his hands! And as for your sister," he smirked. "I'm sure me and the guys can find a use for her." Rick went to go hit him but I stopped him by pulling his shirt back. The men around cheered at the news. "I told you how it should've been! Are you fucking deaf?"

"My hearing's fine. You said come locked and loaded," the three of us cocked the guns, making all the guys in the joint ready their weapons. Rick pointed the gun at G's head. "Okay, we're here."

It was tense as no one moved, until an old woman in a nightgown shuffled into the middle of the standoff, called out Felipe's name.

"Abuela! Go back with the others!" Felipe told the old woman.

"Hey, get that old lady out of the line of fire!" I yelled.

G turned his head to the old woman. "Abuela, listen to your nieto. This is not the place for you right now."

"Mr. Gilbert!" she told Felipe. "He's having trouble breathing! He- he needs his asthma stuff!" the old lady sounded frantic. "Carlito can't find it! He needs his medicine."

Rick put down his gun slowly. G saw that and snapped at Felipe. "Felipe, take care of that! And take your grandmother with you!"

"Abuela venir conmigo, por favor." Felipe tells his grandmother.

The old lady spots us and moves his arm away. "Who are those men?" she shuffled closer to us, and we lowered our weapons.

"Por favor, ven conmigo." Felipe called out to her again.

"Don't you take him!" she told Rick.

Rick looked confused. "Ma'am?"

"Felipe is a good boy!" she continued. "He has his troubles but he pull himself together. Leave him here." She told Rick softly.

"Ma'am, I'm not here to arrest your grandson." He told her.

"Then what do you want him for?"

"He's… helping us find two missing people. A fellow named Glenn and a woman named Miranda, or calls herself Miri."

"The Asian boy and the girl with the funny accent?" she smiled. "They're with Mr. Gilbert." She grabbed Rick's hand. "Come, come, I show you!" she led him away. "He needs his medicine."

"Let'em pass!" G told the men, letting us follow Rick and the old lady.

We followed the old lady into what looked like an old people's home. We even saw staff taking care of the elderly.

"Abuela! Por favor, take me to him." Felipe told his grandmother. She led us to a nursing home auditorium, where several elderly people were already in. Several old folks were surrounding someone.

Glenn and Miri were in that group, they were watching the old man that was having an asthma attack with worried looks on their faces.

Miri had a slight bruise on the side of her face, her hair still messy, but looked safe. Glenn was rubbing her arm and his hat back on his head.

"What the hell is this?" Rick asked, catching Miri's attention.

"Rick!" she moved around Glenn and attacked Rick in a hug, who returned it tightly.

"Asthma attack. He lost his breathing all of a sudden." Glenn told Rick.

"We thought y'all were getting eaten by dogs man!" T-dog yelled.

Rick and Miri pulled away from the hug. She raised an eyebrow at T-dog and looked over at the side, where 3 little Chihuahuas were relaxing. "By those things?"

Rick turned to G and pulled him away.

"Hey, gurl!" I called to Miri, who turned around. I took off her bow and handed it to her.

"You kept it safe!" she smiled as she looked over the bow. "Thought I lost it forever, thanks Daryl." She went walked over to a small coffee table where her quiver and her arrows were.

I couldn't help but watch her move as she bent down to get the quiver and arrows. I even snuck a view at her ass.

I looked around and saw some of the younger men were watching her too. I put on a snarl and walked a little closer towards Miri.

"Daryl? What's wrong?" Miri asked as she put on the quiver on her back and the bow.

"The men, watching you too closely." I grunted at her, glaring at the men. She looked around the room and saw some of the younger men were watching us. "Stay near me."

She looked at me confused. "You're really taking that promise to heart, Daryl." I liked the way she said my name with that accent of hers.

"Don't want to have to explain to your little girl why you didn't make it back to camp." I saw Rick wave us over to him. "Besides, I promised. Now come on Aussie, your brother calling us over."

I made sure to walk behind her and glare at the men, daring them to keep looking. We walked into a small back room with everyone else.

"What about the rest of your crew?" Rick asked G as he put the bag of guns down next to him.

"The Vatos trickled in, to check in on their parents, grandparents. They saw how things are and most of them decide to stay, it's a good thing too, we need the muscle." G sighed. "The people we've encountered when all this fell apart, the worst kind. Plunderers, the kind who take by force."

"That's not who we are." Miri told G.

"How was I supposed to know? People got attacked and you show up with Miguel hostage."

"Yet you took me and Glenn, and then threaten to keep me." Miri glared at G.

G looked at her regretfully. "Sorry about that, had to keep up appearances, so your men would hand over the guns."

"Well, I'm not sorry for kicking some of your men's arses." Miri snorted.

"Guess the world changed." T-dog said as he leaned his head against the wall.

"No, it's the same as it ever was, the weak get taken. So we do what we can here. The Vatos work on the cars, talk about getting the old people out of the city, but most of them can't even get to the bathrooms by themselves so that's a dream. Still, it keeps the crew busy. And that's worth something." He motioned to the window that was boarded. "So we boarded all the windows and entrances except for one. The Vatos, they go out and salvage what they can to keep us going. We watch the perimeter all night and day, waiting. The people here all look to me now. I don't even know why."

"Because they can." Rick then handed G the shotgun in his hand. Then went through the bags for guns he can give them.

* * *

**Miri's Pov**

"Admit it, you only came back to Atlanta for that hat." Glenn told Rick jokingly.

"Loves that hat more than anything." I said as I shoved Rick playfully.

"No I don't." he ruffled my hair, making my wavy hair even more messy. "Don't tell anyone." Rick whispered to Glenn.

"You've given away half our guns and ammo." Daryl grumbled from next to me.

"Not nearly half." Rick countered

"For what? A bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow?" Daryl snorted. "Seriously, how long do you think they got?"

"How long do any of us?" Rick said in a low voice.

We stopped in the spot where we parked the cube van, only it wasn't there.

"What the bloody hell?" I said as I looked at the spot where the van was supposed to be.

"Where the hell is our van?" Daryl asked.

"We left it right there, who would take it?" Glenn grabbed the top of his hat as he looked at the spot.

"Merle." Rick says.

"He's going to be taking some vengeance back to camp…" Daryl predicted.

"Oh no…" I placed my bow across my body as we started to run as best we can toward the camp, ignoring the pain we were in from the beating.

* * *

The sun was going down as we continued to run, everyone sweaty and tired, but worried about the campers since Merle had the cube van.

We stopped when we heard screaming and a lot of gun shots.

"_**Ali!"**_ I readied my bow and ran towards the screams, ignoring the pain in my ribs, and shooting walkers with my bow as the others were using their guns.

I saw some people from camp dead on the ground, and some walkers but no one I really knew. _**"Ali!"**_ I called out as I shot another walker in the head.

"_**DUCK!" **_ I ducked and heard a loud gunshot near me. I opened my eyes and saw Daryl had shot a walker that was behind me. _**"Watch around you gurl!" **_he yelled at me, but I didn't pay him any attention since I pulled out my gun and shot 2 walkers that were coming up behind him.

"There, we're even." I pulled out another gun that I had gotten from the bag. I ran from him as I started to shoot walkers around me while also looking for Alice.

I was continuously shooting walkers and kicking heads in for a while until there were no more.

Rick ran for Carl and Lori, hugging them and kissing them.

I noticed Alice wasn't with them.

"Ali?" I started to get worried when no one answered. _**"ALI!"**_

I started to look around the bodies and around the tents, my hands shaking and tears running down my face. "Please, please, please, please, please be alive." I mumbled as I continued searching.

"Miri-" Shane was behind me, but I spun around and snapped at him.

"_**Where is she Shane? You were supposed to watch her!"**_

Shane looked sad at me. "Miri-"

He was cut off by my fist and fell to the ground. _**"I fucking trusted you with her and you couldn't even watch a 5 year old?!" **_ I went to go punch him again, but I was held back by someone wrapping their arms around mine and pinning them back. _**"Let me go!"**_

"Not until you calm your ass down gurl." Daryl said into my ear, his voice strained as I continued to fight against him. "Once you're calm we can look for your little girl some more, but you need to calm down."

The fighting back lessened as I started to sob. Daryl lessened the hold a bit but didn't move.

"Miri! We found her!" T-dog yelled from near the caravan*. (RV)

I slipped out of Daryl's arms and ran to the caravan, where T-dog was on his hands and knees looking under the caravan.

I threw myself onto the ground by my knees. "Where is she?"

"She's underneath, curled up in a ball."

I got on my hands and knees and saw Alice curled up in a ball with her back to us. "Ali! Sweetie, it's me. Come out from under there. We got all the walkers already."

She didn't answer, or move, which worried me. I removed my bow and quiver, and then started to unbutton my shirt.

"What are you doin'?"

I looked at T-dog in the eye as I took off the shirt and was left with my tank on. "I'm going to get her. Hold this." I handed him my shirt and started to climb under the caravan, getting closer to Alice. "I got her! Someone pull me out!"

I felt 2 hands grab each ankle and pull me out.

I saw it was Rick and Daryl.

As soon as they left go, I looked Alice over, she had blood all over her, both red and black blood from walkers.

I panicked, taking the shirt from T-dog and started to wipe the blood from her body.

When I started to clean her arms, I saw she held onto the knife I had found in the house a while back. It had blackish red blood on it. I took it from her tight grip and threw it to the side.

"Alice, talk to me, were you bitten?" Alice opened her eyes and I saw the fear in them. She shook her head no. "Baby, I need you to stand up so I can check you."

"She bit?" a gruff voice that was Daryl asked next to me, he was knelling down.

"She says she isn't but I think she's in shock. She isn't talking." I stood her up and wiped more blood from her body. I saw there weren't any wounds on her. "Ali, sweetie, I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

Alice stayed quiet but attacked me in a hug. I heard soft sniffles from her, knowing the shock was wearing off. I picked her up in my arms.

When I stood up, I heard crying and the rest of the group quiet.

I looked over and saw a blood covered Amy with Andrea crying into her chest.

"I remember my dream now." Jim said to the group. "Why I dug the holes."

* * *

**How was the chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: _To answer your question about the rings, it's in this chapter :)_**

**Dark-n-Twisty: _I'm glad you're enjoying it, at first I was a little skeptical on making a story about Rick's sister getting together with Daryl since there's so many, but I wanted to add in something different, thus she became an Aussie :)  
_**

**HarlowRavenna: _Here's more!_  
**

**_G_aara's-baby-gurl17: _She will tell the rest of the group Alice's is hers, but since most of them already know except Daryl, Carol, Sophia, and Dale, she just doesn't talk about it, but the next chapter she tells someone in that list that Alice isn't hers._  
**

* * *

Alice had finally fallen to sleep, hugging Burnie.

The sun had just risen when I got out of my tent. I looked over at Andrea and saw she was still holding dead Amy's hand.

Lori was talking to her but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I walked closer to the caravan and saw Daryl swing a pickaxe into a dead walker's head as Glenn and T-dog threw bodies into a fire.

"Hey Miri." I turned around and saw Shane. "How is she?"

"She's finally sleeping now. She didn't want to let me go." I looked at his cheek and saw a red mark. "Sorry about punching you, I just went crazy with worry."

"Don't worry about it," he rubbed the spot. "You still hit pretty damn hard."

Rick walked over to us but was looking at Andrea. "She still won't move?"

"She won't even talk to us…" Lori sat down on the car seats next to us. "Been there all night. What do we do?"

"We can't just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it, same as the others." Shane grumbled as he sat on a log.

"She needs time to grieve though, she's human, not a damn machine." I started to bite the skin on my lip while looking at Andrea and Amy.

"I'll tell her how it is." Rick walked over to Andrea. He went to go bend down near her when Andrea pulled her gun out on Rick, making Rick back off slowly.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Y'all can't be serious! The dead girl's a ticking time bomb!" Daryl had stomped over with his bloody pickaxe.

"What do you suggest then?" Rick asked Daryl.

"We take the shot." Daryl told him bluntly. "Clean in the brain from here. Hell, I could hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

"No." Lori told him. "For God's sake, let her be."

"Lori's right, leave her alone. She knows what she has to do, but let her grieve. Her sister just died in her arms!" I pointed to Andrea, who was softly stroking Amy's hair.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the group and scoffed as he turned his back to us and walked away.

"I'm going to check on Alice." I turned to move when Carol's soft voice called out to me.

"Miri, do you think you could check up on Sophia?"

"Sure. I'll bring her and Carl over to my tent so they're together." I looked over at Lori to see if it was okay with that idea. Lori gave me a small smile and a silent thank you.

Alice was still sleeping when I went to check up on her so I went over to Rick's tent and carried a sleeping Carl into my tent as best as I could.

I just put Sophia into my tent, who was sleeping in Jacqui's tent before, when I saw Jacqui moving away from Jim.

"A walker got him! A walker bit Jim!" everyone quickly got to their feet and circled Jim.

"Show it to us!" Daryl ordered Jim, who got a shovel to protect himself.

T-dog came up from behind Jim and held him as Daryl lifted his shirt, revealing an irritated and bloody bite wound.

T-dog and Daryl move away as Jim mumbles to himself that he is okay.

Rick and Shane moved Jim to near the caravan and in our sights as the rest of the camp group talked about what to do with Jim.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head, and the dead girl's, and be done with it!" Daryl told the group plainly.

"Would you want that if that was you?" Shane glared at Daryl.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it." Daryl glared right back, no fear in his eyes.

"I'd hate to say it, and I didn't think I'd ever would, but maybe Daryl's right." Dale told the group.

"Jim's not a monster Dale," Rick told him as he looked to the ground. "Or some rabid dog." Dale tried to get some words in but Rick continued. "He's a sick, sick man, and if we go down that road, where do we draw the line?" Rick asked Dale, but Daryl answered.

"The lines pretty clear, Zero tolerance for walkers… or them-to-be." Daryl leaned against his pickaxe.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure." Rick looked at everyone as he said this.

"Heard that, heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." Shane squashed the idea.

"What if the CDC is still running? There has to be more people, people fighting to cure this." I commented.

Shane whistled, "Man, that is a stretch right there."

"Why? Miri has a point. If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the CDC at all costs, wouldn't they?" Rick told Shane. "I think it's our best shot. Shelter, recuse, protection-"

"I know you want that for everyone," Shane cut Rick off. "I want that too, now if they exist, they're at the Army base in Fort Benning."

"That's over 100 miles in the other direction." Lori muttered.

"That's right, but it's away from the hot zone. Now listen, that place is highly operational, and heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

"The military were at the front lines of this thing, they got over run, and we've all seen that. The CDC is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick shot down Shane's idea.

"Find some aspirin," Daryl spoke to Rick. "Do what you need to do," he started to walk backwards towards Jim with his pickaxe in hand. "Someone had to have some balls to take care of this _**damn problem!**_"

Rick stopped him by putting his colt to his head and prevents him from taking action. "We don't kill the living." Rick told him as Shane stood in front of Jim, blocking Daryl's view of him.

Daryl put the pickaxe down and turned to glare at Rick, who kept the gun at Daryl's head. "That's funny. Coming from the man who's pointing a gun at my head."

"We may disagree on some things, but not on this. You put it own." Shane told Daryl. "Go on."

Daryl slams the pickaxe into the ground and walks away. Shane picks it up and follows after him.

Rick went over to Jim and pulled him up. "Where are you taking me?" Jim asked him.

"Some place safe." Rick just told him.

The group separated.

I went and helped the guys put the bodies that were part of our group into the bed of Daryl's Ute* with Morales and Glenn. I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my arm and looked to the side. (Pickup truck)

Carol was smashing the head in of her now dead husband with a pickaxe while Daryl looked at her from behind. Her hits were getting more aggressive until she stopped, out of breath and tired from crying.

I took off my gloves as I walked over to her, and tucked them into my back pocket. I hugged Carol from behind as she sobbed but stopped hitting her husband's body.

"Let go, Carol." She calmed down a bit as I grabbed the pickaxe from her hands. "You should go be with Sophia. I'll help Daryl with his body." Carol sniffled and nodded. She told me thank you and walked away.

I looked at Daryl as I put my gloves on. "I grab the feet and you the arms?" he grunted but nodded. We bent down and picked him up, but Daryl fumbled with his arms. I looked at him to see him look everywhere but at me and a bit red in the face. "What?"

"Do you think you could wear a shirt?" he looked at me again but looked away.

I looked down at my bloody and dirty gray tank. "Seriously?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Can we just please do this?" I bent down to grab and pick up Ed's legs. When I looked up I saw Daryl had grabbed Ed's arms and was just staring at him.

We got Ed's body into the bed with the others when we notice how everyone was looking over at Andrea.

Daryl and I turned to see Andrea holding a walker Amy. Amy had grabbed Andrea's hair and pulling Andrea closer to her mouth.

Everyone got their guns ready when a gunshot brought Amy down. It was Andrea's gun.

Everyone looked on with sadness as Andrea went back to petting her dead sister's hair.

Daryl and I went back to putting bodies of dead campers into the bed of his Ute as Rick and Shane came over.

"We're going up to the top of the hill to finish digging those graves Jim was making. When you two finish, tell the others to come up." Rick placed his hand on my sweaty shoulder and squeezed it. "If anything, scream."

I nodded and slapped Shane's hand away so he wouldn't mess up my hair.

We finally finished putting all the bodies in clean sheets so the kids wouldn't see the faces, and Daryl drove up the hill backwards.

I walked to my tent to see Carol with Sophia, Carl, Lori, and Alice.

Alice quickly ran over to me and hugged my leg.

"Hi baby." I picked her up and placed her on my hip. I gave her a kiss as she placed her head on my shoulder. "Rick and Shane are up at the hill digging graves. He says that we should go up there and bury our fallen."

The group started to follow Daryl's Ute as he reversed up the hill.

When we made it up the hill, Daryl was talking to Rick and Shane. "Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the right thing to do, and we just follow him along?" Rick and Shane continued digging. "These people need to know who the hells in charge here, what the rules are."

"There are no rules." Rick told him plainly.

"That's the problem." Lori piped in. "We haven't have one minute to hope anything of our old selves." Her voice shook so I place my hand on her arm. "We need to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do." Lori turned around to go back to Carl, who stood near the Ute.

I put Alice down and looked over to Daryl. I put on my gloves and motioned with my head to the bodies in the back of his Ute.

He came over with Rick and Shane as they helped us put all the bodies into the holes expect for Amy's.

Andrea wanted to put it in herself so everyone else watched from the Ute except Dale, who tried to help her but she wouldn't let him.

I held Alice close to me as the group cried, watching the grave.

When Amy's body was covered, we went back down to the camp.

Carol came up to me with Sophia behind her. "Miri, can you watch Sophia for me while I check on Jim?"

"Sure." I put Alice down and bent down so I could look up at Sophia.

"Hey Sophia, you hungry?" Sophia nodded shyly. "Well, follow me, I think I have a few snack things in my bag that you two can eat."

Alice grabbed my hand as Sophia followed next to me to my tent, which was knocked down last night but remade after the attack.

The girls sat down on Alice's sleeping bag as I looked through my bag for something for them. I found a Hershey's chockie* bar. "Ha!" I showed the girls and Alice silently cheered while Sophia looked around scared. "What's wrong?" (Chocolate.)

"My daddy never let me eat chocolate." She grabbed her shoulder and looked down.

I crawled over to her and placed my hand over hers. "Can I look?" she nodded and I pulled her shoulder back to see bruises down her back and a recent looking cut. "Sweetie did…" I paused. "Did your daddy do this?"

Sophia nodded. "He hurts me and mommy, and there's times where…" she looked ashamed. "He… touches me."

I shushed her quickly, not wanting for her to go down that lane of memories. "I'll just clean the cut okay?" I went into the duffle bag and pulled out a tube of Neosporin and the box for large adhesive pad Band-Aids.

"It might sting but it's just cleaning it." I put some Neosporin on the cut and saw her flinch a bit. She relaxed as I reached next to me and pulled a Band-Aid from the box. "There." I put the shirt back over the bruises and cut.

"Now, chockie time." I broke the bar in 5 pieces. I handed 2 of the pieces to the girls and put the rest in my bag for the other kids in camp.

A tapping came from the door of the tent. I went over and pushed it away to see Daryl there. "Daryl?" I stepped out and stood in front of him. "What happened?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled a silver chain with 2 rings. "Fixed it for you."

I took it from his hands and put it around my neck. "I thought I lost it forever when that guy took it from me." I kissed the rings and tucked it into my tank. "Thanks, but how did you fix it?" I lifted my hair from underneath the chain so it wouldn't bother me.

"Dale's tools." He started to shift his feet. He left without saying bye and entered his tent.

"Weird…" I grabbed my newly fixed necklace and played with it.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Carol stood next to me.

"Miri? You alright?"

"Huh?" I took my eyes away from Daryl's tent to look at Carol. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

I remembered about Sophia. "Listen… I took care of the cut on Sophia's back." I whispered to her, so the kids and no one around could hear. Carol's eyes grew as she covered her mouth. "Don't worry, it wasn't infected or anything. They're in the tent now eating a chocolate bar I found back in town."

Carol started to cry again.

"Momma?" we turned around and saw Sophia coming out of the tent holding Alice's hand.

Carol bent down and hugged her daughter as she cried. "My baby."

After Carol finished crying, both she and Sophia walked over to the camp fire where everyone was at. I reached into my bag to take out the chockie to give the kids.

Carl thanked me as he nibbled his piece and Morales' children and wife thank me.

I sat with Alice in between my legs as I was doing her hair, which still had blood and dirt in it. I decided to put it into a high ponytail. "When we wash your hair, I'll make it really pretty, okay?"

Alice just nodded but didn't move from her spot. All she did was grip the inside of my jeans by the bottom, like she didn't want me to go.

Rick and Shane came over to the camp fire.

"I've, uh-" Shane started as he put his gun down. Rick walked around me, patting my shoulder as he went to go be near Lori and Carl. "I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no guarantees. Either way, I will be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time," he looked over at Rick. "I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together."

The camp stayed quiet as we looked at each other.

"Those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?" Shane looked at everyone as we processed the information.

* * *

The next morning came quickly for everyone. I had dismantled my tent and packed up all of our things into our bags.

I stood with the remaining survivors with Alice half asleep in my arms as we listened to Shane and Rick talk.

"Alright everybody, listen up. Those of you with CBs, we're going to be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down okay? Now if you got a problem, don't have CB or can't get a signal, you're gonna hit your horn one time." Shane raised a finger. "That'll stop the RV, any questions?"

I felt something bump my side. I looked over and saw it was Daryl that hit me with his elbow when he went to rub his eye.

"We are, uh…" Morales looked at everyone. "We're not going."

"We have family in Birmingham." Miranda, Morales' wife told everyone as she held her daughter closer to her. "We want to be with our people."

"You'll be on your own," Shane warned them. "You won't have anyone to watch your back."

"We'll take the chance." Morales told him. "I gotta do what's best for my family."

"Are you sure?" Rick asked him this time with an understanding tone.

"We talked about it." Morales looked over to his wife then back to my brother and Shane. "We're sure."

Rick nodded. "Alright. Shane." He bent down to grab a pistol and a box of ammo.

"The box is half full." Shane told him as he handed him the box.

Daryl scoffed next to me, making Alice jump a bit in her sleep, and walked around in his spot.

Lori jumped down from the hood of Carol's car and walked over to Miranda and gave her a hug.

After Miranda hugged Rick, Shane, and Lori, she came over to me and patted my arm since I was holding Alice.

"You guy be careful." I told her with tears in my eyes.

Miranda nodded and softly rubbed Alice's back. "You too."

Morales came over and I shook his hand. "Thank you, for getting us out of that city."

"It was no problem, though your brother is the one that help everyone out." Morales chuckled. He gave Alice and I a hug before going back to his family and walked them to their car.

"Come on, let's go!" Shane called out to everyone. "Let's move out!"

Rick looked over to me and stopped Shane. "Where's Miri gonna go?"

Shane motioned for me to come over to him. "She can ride with me."

"That's fine." I handed Alice over to Shane carefully. "Can you put her in while I put our bags in T-Dog's van?"

Shane nodded and walked off to his jeep with Alice in his arms.

I walked over to our bags and saw Daryl already putting my duffle bag, tent, and sleeping bags into T-Dog's van. He handed me mine and Alice's book bags.

"Cheers* Daryl." (Thanks.)

He raised his eyebrow at me and shook his head. "Whatever, get out of here quicker if i did it." He grumbled as he walked off to his Ute.

I walked over to Shane's jeep and threw our book bags and my bow into the back, where Alice was still sleeping.

The caravan was in front, then Rick driving Carol's car, T-Dog's van, Shane's jeep, and lastly was Daryl with his Ute.

I put my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the breeze from the Jeep having no cover. I sighed letting my body relax, and let the wind blow through my long loose waves.

We drove by houses and power lines for miles, but we had to stop when Dale's caravan started to smoke from the front.

I stayed near the jeep as the rest of the group went to check what was wrong with the caravan.

Alice was just waking up so I stayed with her. "Hey sweetie." I picked her up and put her on my hip.

She didn't answer, just held onto me tight as I walked over to the rest of the group.

"I see something up ahead." Shane said as I reached the group. He was looking through binoculars. "Gas station if we're lucky."

Jacqui came running out of the caravan. "Y'all, it's Jim! It's bad. I don't think he can take anymore." She was out of breath as she went back to Jim.

"Hey Rick, you wanna hold down the fort?" Shane asked Rick. "I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back."

Rick nodded.

"Yeah, I'll come along too. Back you up." T-Dog looked through the binoculars.

"Y'all keep your eyes open now." Shane warned us as Rick went into the caravan to see Jim. "We'll be right back."

I started to rub Alice's back. "Ali, you haven't eaten anything expect for that chockie bar." I told her as we walked to T-Dog's van that had most of our things.

"What's wrong?" Glenn came up next to me as I open the van and looked inside.

"Alice hasn't eaten since last night with the group. I need her to eat." I looked for something for her to eat but couldn't find anything. "Damnit… can't find any food."

"Maybe one of the guys will bring her something from the gas station." Glenn put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hopefully." I pushed hair from my face and put it into a messy bun so my neck could feel the air.

We stood near the van for a couple minutes when Shane and T-Dog game back with some bags.

At that moment, Rick stepped out of the caravan and motioned for everyone to come to him. I put Alice in Carol's car while the adults talked.

He told us what Jim said he wanted us to do. "It's what he said he wants."

"And he's lucid?" Carol asked him.

Rick took off his hat. "He seems to be. I would say yes."

"Back in the camp," Dale started. "When I said Daryl might be right, you shot me down." He shook his head. "You misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man." His words sunk into us. "I was just going to suggest we ask him what he wants. I think we have an answer."

"We just leave him here?" Shane lowered his voice to talk to Rick, but I could hear since I was right next to Rick. "We take off." He shook his head. "Man I don't think I could live with that."

"It's not your call." Lori stepped forward. "Either one of you."

"She's right." I placed my hands in my back pockets. "Jim said he wanted to do this, so we give him his wish."

Rick and Shane walked into the caravan to get Jim as Lori, Carol, and I got the kids so they could say bye to Jim.

The guys came out with Jim and placed him against a tree on top of small hill.

"Hey…" Jim gasped deep breath as he looked up. "Look, another damn tree." He chuckled weakly.

"Hey Jim." Shane's voice was raspy. "You know it doesn't have to be this."

"No." the pain in his voice shattered my heart. "It's good. The breeze feels nice."

"Okay." Shane sighed. "Alright." He stepped back and Jacqui knelt own next to Jim.

"Just close your eyes sweetie." She told him softly as he closed his eyes. She moved forward to kiss his cheek. She got up and walked away, tears in her eyes.

Rick walked forward now. "Jim, do you want this?" Rick showed him a gun.

"No." Jim weakly shook his head. "You'll need it." Rick put the gun away. "I'm okay." He told Rick as Rick stood up.

Dale walked up to Jim now. "Thanks for fighting for us."

Jim nodded and I walked up to him as Dale left.

"I'm sorry I never go to really know you." My lips trembled. "I bet you are a wonderful man."

He smiled. "It's okay." He started to cough. "I think everyone should go… I don't have long..."

I nodded and followed everyone to their cars. Shane came up to me with a shiny wrapped item.

"Here, I found some of these in the gas station." I took it from him. "I gotta go and give some to the rest of the kids."

It was a milk and cereal honey nut cheerios bar. "Thank you so much Shane." I quickly opened it and handed it to Alice in the back. "Here baby, eat this."

She took it from my hands and started to slowly nibble on it. "She finally eatin'?"

I turned to see Daryl with his crossbow. He was watching Alice eat then look at me.

I nodded. "Finally." I reached for my necklace, remembering how grateful I was that it was safe. "Listen, Daryl, I wanted to thank you again for fixing it." I squeezed it to make sure the rings were really there. "This necklace means so much to me."

Daryl nodded and left when he saw Shane walking towards us.

We got in when Shane asked me. "Why was Daryl talking to you?" he sounded annoyed.

"I was thanking him for fixing my necklace." I started to play with the loose pieces of hair that wasn't in the bun as we drove by Jim, watching him until he disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Ohhhh, Shane's a little territorial.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

**Thank you Kagome-Alassiel for putting my story in your community!**

* * *

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: _Thanks!_**

**RebornRose1992: _Thank you! keep reading for the greatness!_**

**Lady of Sign: _Nice to see you noticed that. Shane has a thing for Grimes women, especially when he can't have them. lol_**

**Firestorm:_ Thank you for loving the story!_**

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: _Here's the update!_**

******WalkingDeadNia: _Thank you so much, here's chapter 7 with some Miri/Daryl moments!_**

* * *

We finally made it to the CDC to see hundreds of bodies everywhere.

On the street, sandbag walls, on the grass.

The stench from their bodies made me slightly gag and I kept my gun ready. Alice covered her mouth the best she could as Lori held her and held onto Carl's hand.

We walked past the military checkpoint with no walker sightings yet, but we stayed ready.

Rick was in front of the group, telling everyone to stay together as Shane covered from the left.

We moved closer to the building as the sun was setting behind us.

We reached the building to see it was locked and shuttered. Shane banged on the doors, making everyone's nerves rise.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog looked around.

"Then why are the shutters down?" Rick continued to look for a way to open the shutters when a cry from Daryl made us stop and turn around.

"Walkers!"

Everyone panics as they ready their guns.

Daryl takes his crossbow and shoots the walker in the head. "You led us into a trap!"

Daryl goes around the group to attack Rick but was stopped Shane. "He made a call."

"He made the wrong damn call!"

Shane pushed him back. "Shut up! Shut up, you hear me?" he turned to Rick. "Rick, this is a dead end."

"Where are we going to go?" Carol cried as we looked around that the darkness that was slowly coming down on us.

"Do you hear me?" Shane said to Rick. "No blame."

"She's right," Lori held onto Carl and Alice tighter. "We can't be this close to the city after dark."

"Fort Benning, Rick. Still an option."

I shook my head at Shane's option. "With what? We've got no fuel or food, Shane." I pointed out in a random direction. "That's over a hundred miles!"

"Forget fort Benning!" Lori yelled at the guys as Alice and Carl started to cry. "We need answers tonight!"

I went over and took Alice in my arms, hugging her tight to my chest.

"We'll think of something!" Rick's voice sounded heavy.

Shane started to tell everyone to go back to the cars quickly.

"The camera!" Rick's words made us stop. "It moved!"

"You imagined it." Dale told him but no one moved.

"It moved." Rick walked towards the small white camera.

Shane followed him. "It's an automated device man, it's just the gears. It's winding down. Now come on!" he grabbed his arm to pull him away.

Rick was fighting back but Shane kept talking. "This place is dead! Dead!"

Rick finally pulled away and banged on the shutters.

"Rick!" I yelled over Alice's crying. "We need to leave! There's no one inside!" my nerves were bouncing around.

"I know you're in there!" he told the camera. "I know you can hear me! Please!" he pleaded with the camera. "We're desperate! Please help us! We have women and children! No food, hardly any gas left!"

Lori pushed Carl into my side so I could take care of him while she ran over to Rick.

More walkers were showing up as we made more noise.

I looked back to Rick to see him being dragged away by Shane and yelling at the camera "you're killing us!"

Alice and Carl cried more as more walkers came and from Rick's yelling.

The shutter doors opened with a screech and drowned us in light.

"Get in!" Shane yells, making us snap out of it and hurry our way into the place.

We looked around the empty CDC lobby.

Some lights were on, but it was still slightly dark in some corners.

The sound of a gun cocking causes everyone to turn to the source of the sound. There was a man there pointing a gun at us.

"Anybody infected?" he called out.

"One of our group was." Rick paused. "He didn't make it."

The man walked closer. "Why are you here, and what do you want?" He asked us while keeping his aim steady.

"A chance." Rick says simply.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The man took some more small steps towards us.

"I know."

The man scanned all of us, taking more time on the kids than the adults. "You all submit to a blood test. That's the admission."

Rick nodded. "We can do that."

The man put his gun down. "You got stuff to bring in, you do it now." He pointed to the shutter doors. "Once this door closes, it stays closed."

I go to put Alice down when Shane came up to me. "You stay, I'll bring both of your things from the jeep." I opened my mouth to fight him but he put his finger in my face. "No, Miri."

He walked off as I glared at his back. I hate it when he does that.

"Arsehole." I said under my breath as Rick, Shane, Daryl, and Glenn went out to bring the light bags from the cars.

Once they were inside, the man locked the doors using the alarm system next to the doors. "Vi, seal the main entrance." He spoke into the speaker. "Kill the power up here."

The shutter doors started to come down, providing us with safety.

Rick walked over to the man and stuck out his hand. "Rick Grimes."

The man doesn't shake his hand. "Dr. Edwin Jenner."

He led us to a lift*and we all packed ourselves in there. (Elevator)

I got in and went to the other side of the lift with Carol, Sophia, Jacqui, Dr. Jenner, and Daryl. I put Alice down since I was tired.

"Sorry." I told Daryl as I bumped my hip against his when I was putting Alice down.

He just grumbled and looked at the automatic in the doctor's hands. "Doctors always go around packin' heat like that?"

He deadpans. "There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough." He looked down at Carl and gave a small smile. "Except you. I'd have to keep my eyes on you."

Carl tried to hide his smile and I bit my lip to hide mine.

We walked out of the lift and through some hallways when Carol asks if we're underground.

Jenner turns his head around and looks at her. "Why? You claustrophobic?"

"A little…" she admitted.

"Try not to think about it." He says simply as we walked into a big dark room. "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room," he says, and the lights go up. "Welcome to Zone 5," he tells us.

"Where is everybody?" I ask him from near the back.

"The doctors, the other staff?" Rick questioned.

Jenner turns around as we made it to the middle of the room. "I'm it, there's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with?" Lori asked the question on everyone's mind. "Vi?"

"Vi!" Jenner calls out. "Say hello to our guests. Tell them, welcome."

A female computerized voice spoke out around the room. "Hello guests, welcome."

"I'm all that's left." Jenner tells us. He saw the look of despair on our faces. "I'm sorry."

He walks away to a table to get some medical supplies.

Everyone sat on a chair as Jenner took our blood. I tried not to fall off the chair and onto the floor from how weak I was when Jenner took my blood.

Alice was sniffing and wiping tears from her eyes since she cried when Jenner stuck the needle in her arm.

"It's okay Ali, he's a doctor." I petted her hair.

He gave Alice a sad look as she snuggled her face into Burnie. He finished and Andrea was seated next.

I moved us over to some other chairs so I could sit and put Alice in my lap.

"What's the point?" Andrea asked Jenner. "If we were infected, we would be running a fever."

"I've already broken every rule in the book by letting you in here, let me at least be thorough." He removed the vial of blood and removed the needed. "There, all done."

Jacqui walked over to Andrea and helped her stay up when Andrea swayed a bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Andrea nodded and leaned on Jacqui.

"She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have." Jacqui led Andrea away from him.

* * *

We all feast in the CDC cafeteria, jovially drinking wine and liquor from the fully stocked fridge, jubilant about finding a safe place and a good meal.

I was holding onto my glass of Inner Circle rum as we enjoyed ourselves. Everyone was drinking red wine expect for the kids, me, and Daryl.

The kids were drinking soda and the Daryl was drinking his own bottle of something.

Dale pore Lori a glass of wine. "You know, in Italy, children can have a little bit of wine with their dinner. And in France."

Lori took the glass. "Well when Carl is in Italy or France he can have some then."

"It isn't gonna hurt." Rick tried to persuade Lori. "Come on."

Lori caved in and let Dale put in a small amount of wine in his glass.

Carl took a sip and he scrunched his face. "Ew!"

We laughed as Lori patted his back. "That's my boy."

I raised my glass. "Good on you, little man. You stick with soda."

"Not you Glenn," Daryl told Glenn. "I wanna see how red your face can get!"

Rick laughed. "What are you drinking Miri?"

I stood up and handed him the bottle. "It's Aussie rum! It's called Inner Circle."

"I didn't know you drank rum." He sniffed it then took a sip. He moved it in his mouth for a bit and nodded. "It's actually good."

I took it back. "My rum." I pointed to the wine bottles around. "You stick to the nasty wine." Rick laughed and put his cup my way. I filled it up and handed it back to him.

"Can I try some of that?" Carl asked his mother.

Lori shook her head. "Nope, that's stronger than wine baby."

2 cups were then shoved my way and I saw the smiling faces of T-Dog and Glenn.

I shook my finger at them and poured some rum for them. "Watch out later guys, this will get you spiffed faster."

"What the hell does that mean?" Daryl asked as he took another drink from his bottle.

"It means drunk." Rick answered him. "I've had years figuring out what means what with her."

I gave him a thumbs up and filled my glass again.

"Hey," T-Dog called my attention. "Since you're on TV and stuff, why didn't you ever get your teeth fixed?" he asked innocently.

I shrugged my shoulders, not offended with his question. "I don't mind it, it doesn't bother me."

"I like it, it makes you cuter." slurred Glenn as he slid down from the counter.

Everyone laughed as he tried to strut to me but fumbled with his glass.

"Cheers mate." I gave him back his glass with more rum. "But you're cut off now."

Rick hit his fork against his glass lightly to get everyone's attention. He stood up. "It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly."

Everyone raised their glass. "He is more than just our host." T-Dog commented.

Everyone cheered.

"Boo-yah!" Daryl's outburst made us laugh and copy him.

Everyone crashed glasses together. I went to crash my glass against Daryl's bottle but put up my bottle and crashed it against his.

"What are you drinking?" I asked him as I tried to see the label of the bottle. He handed me the bottle for me to read. "Southern Comfort?" I looked up at him. "Can I try some?"

He shrugged. "Sure." He grabbed my rum and held it. "You mind?"

"Nah. Just don't drink it all." I put the bottle to my lips and took a gulp. It was fiery and tasted like a sweet whiskey, but not too sweet. "Nice." I licked my lips as I held the bottle back to Daryl.

"Same." He gave me mine back when Shane spoke up.

"When are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, Doc?" Shane's question knocked everyone out of their giggly mood. "All the other doctors. They're supposed to be figuring out what happened. Where are they?"

"We're celebrating Shane." Rick warned Shane. "Don't need to do this now."

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here right?" Shane looked around. "This was your move. We were suppose to find all the answers. Instead we, uh," he laughed. "We found him." He pointed to Dr. Jenner, who shot him a look. "Now one man, why?"

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families." Jenner explained. "When things got worse, when the military cordon got over run, the rest bolted." A faraway look came across his face.

"Every last one?" Shane asked.

"No. Many couldn't face walking out the door." Jenner glared at Shane for his attitude. "They...opted out. There was a rash of suicides." I took a big gulp from my bottle as he spoke. "That was a bad time." Jenner's voice shook.

"Why didn't you leave?" I asked him.

"I just kept working." He looked down then back up again. "Hoping to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill man." Glenn told Shane as he sat down on a chair.

Jenner stood up and decided to show us where we were going to sleep tonight.

We grabbed our things and followed Jenner to a hallway with many doors.

"Most of the facilities are locked down including housing, so you're going to have to make due here." We kept walking as we looked around. "The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like."

He turned around and looked at Carl, Sophia, and Alice, who were walking in front. "There's a rec room down the hall that the kids might enjoy." He bent down so he was eye level with them. "Just don't plug in any electronics okay? Or anything that causes power."

The kids nodded.

"Same applies." He said to us. "If you shower, go easy on the hot water." He then walked away.

Glenn turned around and smiled. "Hot water?"

T-Dog Laughed. "That's what the man said."

We then went off to find a room.

I just went into the one next to me.

I put the bags down and went back to the door. "Come on Ali, shower time!"

She walked over to me and we took out some clothes for her. I wanted her to have a shower before I do.

I grabbed a white pretty white embroidered Cami that was perfect for the summer, fresh undies, and denim Bermuda shorts.

I led her into the bathroom that was connected with the room and helped her take her dirty clothes off.

I found some shampoo and washed her whole body and hair with it.

"Feel so much better right?" I asked her as I helped rinse out the soap on her body and hair.

"Uh-huh." She said in a low voice. I was happy she said something since the camp site.

I got a towel that was placed over the toilet shelf and dried her with it. I dressed her in the clothes and put her hair into fishtail braid woven pigtails.

"There, your hair is pretty now. Oh!" I searched through my pockets when I found what I was looking for. "This is for you." I pulled out the bracelet.

I put the bracelet on her wrist and she started to play with it.

"You like it?" I asked her.

She nodded as she continued to play with it.

We walked out to find the rec room.

Once I go there, I saw Carol with Sophia. "Hey Carol, hey Sophia!"

"Miri!" Carol laughed. "I would've thought you showered by now."

"I'm going to now, I just wanted to give Alice a shower first and let her have fun in the rec room." Alice let go of my hand and walked over to Sophia, who was sitting at the coffee table drawing.

Sophia gave her some paper and slid her box of color pencils half way so they could both use it.

"Can you watch her for me while I scrub myself clean?"

Carol waved me off. "Go on, I can watch them. Alice is a good girl, she'll be no trouble."

I thanked Carol and went off to my room. I went through my bag and pulled out a mint triangle bra with mint lace trimmed bikini undies, my new white racer back Cami, and black sweatpants.

I sighed and dropped my shoulders as the hot water hit my body.

"God this feel so good." I moaned.

I took the shampoo and scrubbed it into my scalp. I rinsed it off and used the shampoo to wash my body. I found a small box of razors and picked one up.

I shaved under my arms, legs, and trimmed my lower reigns.

I brought mine and Ali's clothes into the shower so I could wash them.

I felt so clean and normal after I finished and got dressed.

I went into my room and jumped when I saw Daryl sitting on the couch with his bottle.

"Daryl?" he looked over to me as I walked passed him to put the wet clothes on the chairs in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Brought you and your little girl 2 cots from storage." He played with the bottle in his hands.

I saw them near my bags. "You didn't have to do that Daryl, but thank you." I laughed and picked up my bottle of rum. "Seems like I'm thanking you a lot these past few days." I sat next to him on the couch but far enough so I can cross my legs.

It was silent as we drank. I was already feeling the rum in my system when Daryl spoke.

"Where's that little girl's dad?" I looked over at Daryl and saw he was staring at me intently.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no clue, maybe dead."

"What was his name?"

I took a swing of my bottle. "I don't know anything about Ali's father."

Daryl snorted. "Figures."

"Excuse me?" I put my bottle down and turned to glare at Daryl. "You got something to say?"

"Yeah, what kind of woman don't know her own baby daddy." He grumbled into the bottle.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "For your information, Alice isn't mine. Hence why I don't know jack-shit about her father."

I turned my body to face him. "And what if she was my daughter and I didn't know her father? What gives you the right to judge me?" I stole his bottle and started to drink from it.

I gave it back to him as he gave me a hard look. "That was for opening your gob* and being rube." I got up and walked to the door. (Mouth)

"Where you goin'?"

"I'm going to find my little girl." I opened the door and walked towards the rec room. I found Carol, Carl, Sophia, and Alice there. "Hey guys."

Carol looked up from the book she was reading and waved to me. She went back to her book.

Alice came running up to me and tugged my sweats. "Miri, can I sleep with Sophia tonight?"

"As long as Carol is alright with that." I looked over at Carol and saw her smile and nod. "That's the okay, you want me to bring Burnie?" She nodded. "Alright, I'll bring him to you." I went to leave but Alice stopped me.

"Look at what I drew for you!" she ran back to the coffee table and came back with a picture. "It's you! You're a superhero!"

On the paper was a girl with yellow hair and blue eyes with a bow in her hand, and a cape on her back. There were green people with X's for eyes on the ground as she stood over them.

"You think I'm a superhero?" I looked back at Alice after I looked over the picture with teary eyes.

She nodded. "My superhero." I bent down and hugged her tight. "Why are you crying?"

I sniffled. "I'm crying because I'm happy." I pulled away and kissed her forehead. "I'm putting this in my book. I'll be back with Burnie. Love you baby."

"Love you too Miri." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and went off to play with Carl and Sophia.

Carol stood up and walked over to me. "She told me what happened." She pats my arm. "That little girl loves you as much as her mother."

"I don't have kids, but that little girl makes me wish she was mine, you know?" I saw Carl explain to Alice about the game they were playing and Sophia was pointing to things on the game board.

"You're a good mother, even if that little girl isn't yours by blood, she's yours." She gave me a smile and went back to her seat.

I was walking to my room, looking at the picture with a smile when I saw Daryl standing at the door next to my room. I ignored him and went into my room.

I went into my book bag and pulled out my photo album Lori returned to me. I opened it to a blank page and put Alice's picture inside after writing Alice's name and age on the bottom.

I left it and went to get Burnie from Alice's book bag so she can sleep with it tonight. I left the room with a cot and Burnie in my hands, and walked back to the rec room.

* * *

**Daryl's Pov**

I don't know why I decided to say in the room after I delivered the cots, or even why I got the cots for them anyways, but here I was… slowly getting drunk while sitting in a room while a woman is in the shower.

I took another swig of my drink and heard the door open.

"Daryl?" I looked over and stared at her. She looked so clean and relaxed. She passed by with an armful of wet clothes. She put them to dry over the chairs in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Brought you and your little girl 2 cots from storage." I played with the bottle in my hands since this was an uncomfortable place for me.

"You didn't have to do that Daryl, but thank you." She laughed and picked up her bottle of Aussie rum. "Seems like I'm thanking you a lot these past few days." She sat next to me on the couch but far enough so she could cross her long legs.

The smell of pomegranates came from her as she moved around to get comfy.

It was silent as we drank, and I was already to the point where I can't control the shit I say.

"Where's that little girl's dad?" She looked over at me with her pretty blue eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue, maybe dead."

"What was his name?" I wonder who could have knocked this pretty girl up.

She took a swing from her bottle. "I don't know anything about Ali's father."

Without thinking, I snorted. "Figures."

"Excuse me?" She put her bottle down and turned to glare at me. "You got something to say?"

"Yeah, what kind of woman don't know her own baby daddy." I grumbled into the bottle, hating how I got like this when I was getting shit-faced.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "For your information, Alice isn't mine." My eyebrows raised in shock. That little girl looks so much like her, you would've thought she was hers. "Hence why I don't know jack-shit about her father."

She turned her body to face me now. "And what if she was my daughter and I didn't know her father? What gives you the right to judge me?" She stole the bottle in my hand and started to drink from it. I only watched her with shock on my face.

She finally gave it back to me as I gave her a hard look. "That was for opening your gob and being rube." She got up and walked to the door.

"Where you goin'?" I called out to her.

"I'm going to find my little girl." She opened the door and walked out, not giving me a second glance.

"Fuck…" I stood up and took another swig of my drink.

I went back to my room next door and waited at my doorway for her to come back.

She came back with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Her imperfect front teeth showing as she stared at the paper in her hands.

She noticed I was there and glared at me before going back into her room, only to walk back out 5 minutes later.

I decided to sneak into her room.

I opened the door and saw an open book on the coffee table. I walked over and saw a picture of a cartoon blonde chick with a bow and cape, and green people on the ground. Alice's name and age was written on the bottom.

I opened a random page in the book and found a picture of Miri with short curly hair, a black bralette top, leather pants, and sitting on a motorcycle.

I went and removed the picture from and the book and turned it back to the drawn picture it was in. I put the photo in my pocket and hurried into my room before she came back.

* * *

**Miri's Pov**

I leaned my head against my hand as I ate powdered eggs that T-Dog made.

Everyone was at the table except Shane, Rick and T-Dog, who was busy making eggs.

"How are you holding up there mate?" I asked Glenn as I ate some eggs.

Glenn groaned. "How are you not affected?"

"I am affected." I laughed lightly. "I'm use to the hangovers. Those after parties were pretty crazy." I popped a piece of bacon into my mouth.

I put more bacon and eggs onto Alice's place, who ate happily.

Rick came into the cafeteria. "Morning." He said to everyone in a gruff voice.

"Are you hung-over?" Carl asked his father with a cheek smile. "Mom said you'd be."

"Mom is right." Rick gave his son a smile as he sat down.

"Mom has that annoying habit." joked Lori.

"Eggs!" T-Dog called out to everyone. "They're powdered but they're good. But you can't tell."

Glenn groaned again since T-Dog yelled.

"Protein helps with the hangover." T-Dog put more eggs in Glenn's, Rick's, and the kid's plates.

Jacqui felt bad for Glenn and started to rub his back.

Rick raised an aspirin bottle that Dr. Jenner gave us. "Where did all this come from?"

"Jenner." Lori answered him.

Rick gave Lori the bottle. "Could you help me please?"

She opened the bottle. "He thought we could use it." She looked up at Glenn. "Some of us at least."

"Don't ever, ever, ever let me drink again." Glenn groaned.

"Hey." Shane called out softly to everyone.

"Hey." We called back.

Shane went over to get something to drink from the counter.

"Do you feel as bad as I do?" Rick called out to Shane.

"Worse." He answered.

Alice drank the rest of her OJ. "Can I have some more?"

"Yes you can." I reached over and grabbed the orange juice. I poured some in her cup and put it back.

"Why don't you have any?" Sophia asked me as she noticed I was drinking some of the coconut SoBe water that was in their fridge.

"I can't have oranges." I laughed. "My body doesn't respond well to them."

Rick laughed. "We learned that the hard way."

I threw a piece of egg at him and he caught it with his mouth.

"The hell happened to you?" T-Dog asked Shane as Shane walked by him to sit down. "Your neck."

"Must've done it in my sleep."

Rick looked at the scratches on his friend's neck. "Never seen you do that before."

"Me neither. Not like me at all."

Dr. Jenner walked in and we all told him hello as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Doctor," Dale called out to him. "I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing…"

"But you will anyways." Jenner replied with a light tone.

Andrea turned around in her seat to look at Jenner. "We didn't come for the eggs."

* * *

After eating, Jenner leads the group to the control center and goes to a computer. "Give me a playback of TS-19."

Vi responds. "Playback of TS-19."

The giant screen lit up and some of the lights died down. It showed the scans of a brain.

"Few people ever had the chance to see this. Very few." Jenner explained as we watched the screen with wide eyes.

The computerized head scanned a couple times to show the brain.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked Jenner.

"An extraordinary one." Jenner commented to Carl as he looked back at the screen sadly. "Not that a matters in the end. Take us in EIV."

"Enhanced internal view." Vi's voice rang around the room.

The video showed the person was now lying down and there was lights going on in the brain as it zoomed more into it until it showed web looking things.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked from the back.

Jenner turned to us as he pointed back to the video. "That's a person's life. Experience, memories, it's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all that ripples of light, is you. The thing that makes you unique and human." Jenner explains.

Daryl crossed his arms. "You ever make sense? Ever?"

"Those are synapses. Electro impulses in the brain that carry all the messages, they determine everything a person says, does, or thinks the moment of birth…" Jenner paused as he scanned our faces. "To death."

Rick walked over. "Death? Is this what this is? A visual?"

"Yes… or rather the playback of the visual."

Andrea took a few steps forward as she watched the screen. "This person died… who?"

"Test subject 19." Jenner's shoulder sagged a bit in sadness. "Someone bitten and infected, and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning to first event."

It went forward to the first event and it showed something black attacking the brain.

"What is that?" Alice pointed to the screen as she held Burnie closer to her.

"It invades the brain like meningitis: the adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs…" the person on screen started to shake then stop as they lights in the brain burnt out. "Then death. Everything you were or ever will be – gone." I cried silently as I held Alice into my leg.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mother innocently.

Carol nodded. "Yes."

Andrea looks beaten as she takes a deep breath and turns away. Jenner notices and gave her a questioning look.

"She lost someone 2 days ago." Lori explained. "Her sister."

Jenner walked over to Andrea. "I lost somebody too, I know how devastating it is." He turned away and told Vi to scan to the second event.

"The resurrection time is wildly, we have reports of it happening in as little as 3 minutes. The longest we've heard of was 8 hours. In the case of this patient it was 2 hours, 1 minute, and 7 seconds."

Little red lights started to flicker in the brain, like embers from a fire.

"It restarts the brain?" I asked in astonishment.

"No," Jenner turned to look at me. "Just the brain stem. Basically it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive." Rick commented as he bit his lip.

"You tell me." Jenner pointed to the screen and stood next to Rick.

Rick shook his head. "It's not like the light before. Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part… that doesn't come back. The 'you' part… gone forever..." the person on screen started to move around. "A shell, driven by mindless instinct."

A bright light flashed through the subjects head, killing the red light.

"Oh my God." Carol gasped. "What was that?"

"That was a bullet." I piped in as I continued to stare at the screen.

"He shot his patient in the head." Andrea turned to look at Jenner. "Didn't you?"

Jenner didn't answer her. "Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations."

Vi did what he asked.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked him again.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, or fungal." He answered.

"Or the wrath of God."

Jenner nodded at Jacqui. "Or that."

"So you really don't know…" Jenner looked at me and shook his head.

"Somebody must know something!" Andrea walked towards Jenner. "Somebody, somewhere!"

Carol held her daughter. "There have to be others, right? Other facilities?"

Jenner sighed. "There may be some, people like me."

"But you don't know?" Rick walked forward. "How can you not know?"

"Everything went down…" Jenner explained. "Communications, directives, everything. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So it's not just here? There's nothing left anywhere, nothing. That's what you're really saying, right?" Andrea accuses him.

"Man, Imma get shit-faced drunk… again." Daryl rubs his eyes.

"Dr. Jenner," Dale gains Jenner's attention. "This has been taxing for you, and I'd hate to ask one more question," he walked over to the other side of the room near where Carol, Sophia, Alice, Daryl, and I were. "But that clock," he pointed to the clock on the wall that was counting down from an hour. "That clock is counting down. What happens at zero?"

Jenner looked like he was hesitant. "The basement generators, they run out of fuel."

"What then?" Rick asked. Jenner didn't say anything as he walked away. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

Vi answered. "When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."

* * *

**Ooohhh, Daryl and Miri got to talk and it went bad.**

**The picture Daryl stole is in my profile.**

**That orange thing that Miri has, I have it. I can't eat oranges or else my stomach hates and tries to destroy me lol, well hope you guys liked the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_Thank you!_

**Best Buy Seasons: **_Miri doesn't like Shane's commanding tone though, that's why she isn't like that with Shane, she just thinks of him as her and her brother's friend. She does know he is flirty though but she just brushes it off because that's how he is and she doesn't see him like that. I will be having flashbacks of when they were younger though, don't worry._

**WalkingDeadNia: **_I'm glad you think I'm keeping everyone in character. I've read some of those fanfics and I'm ehhh about them. I understand that at the end of the world some people don't care and they want something normal, something to take their mind from the world around them. I didn't want that for my story, I wanted to have a slow relationship between them where you can see it growing. I already showed parts where Daryl has developed a crush but he doesn't really realize it yet. I update as soon after I update my other story so it's pretty quick :) I'm glad it makes your day, makes my days when I write. Lol where I live they're special, so I see them everywhere. Oh! And thank you again for liking the story so much!_

**gaara's-baby-gurl17:**_ I'm sorry for causing your feels to arise :( hope you liked the chapter though.**  
**_

* * *

Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn head to inspect the generators while the rest of us went to our rooms.

Alice and I went to Lori's room because Alice wanted to play with Carl.

While Lori and I were talking about random little things, the air condition suddenly stopped.

Lori and I stood up to reach up the vent that the air was supposed to come out of.

"Mom? Aunt Miri?" Carl called out to us as he and Alice played cards. "Something wrong?"

"Uh," Lori looked at me before looking back at the kids. "Nothing. It's just the air conditioning stopped."

"Let me see if it's just us." I walked over to the door and saw everyone was poking their heads out of their doors and looking around. I saw Jenner walk towards us and walk pass. "Why is the air off?"

"And the lights in our room." Carol told him as she followed Jenner.

"Yo, what's goin' on? Why is everythin' turned off?" Daryl popped his head out of his room with his bottle in hand.

Lori, Carl, Ali and I followed after Jenner as he bent down and stole Daryl's bottle. Daryl followed right after him.

"Energy use is being prioritized." He explained as he took a swig from the bottle.

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale questioned but Jenner didn't stop walking, with now everyone following him.

"It's not up to me. The building is shutting itself down."

"_**Hey!**_" Daryl yelled to Jenner. "What the hell does that mean?" Jenner didn't answer as we followed him. Daryl ran up next to him. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you. What did you mean 'shuttin' itself down?' how can a buildin' do anythin'?"

"You'd be surprised." Jenner answered.

We heard running and looked down from where we were to see the guys. "Rick?" Lori called down.

I dragged Lori away from the ledge so we can follow everyone down the steps and get to the guys.

Rick stomped towards Jenner. "Jenner, what is happening?"

Jenner didn't stop walking as she spoke to Rick. "The system is dropping all non-essential uses of power." Rick looked back at us and we nodded, letting him know we were fine. "It's designed to keep the computers running until the last possible second. It starts as we approach the half hour mark."

Everyone looked at the clock on the wall in the room, the control center.

"Right on schedule." The numbers 00:31:28 showed on the clock and it was still counting down. Jenner stopped in front of the steps to the platform and took another swig of Daryl's drink.

He then handed it back to Daryl, who gave him a dirty look as he snatched it out of his hands.

"It was the French." Jenner commented to Andrea.

"What?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution." He climbed up the steps with us after him.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"Same thing that's happening here. No power grid... ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel, I mean how stupid is that?" he answered and turned away.

"Let me tell you somethin'!" Shane went to go attack him but Rick held him back.

"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care." He pointed to Lori. "Lori, pack our things. Miri you too. Everybody get your stuff! We're getting out of here!" he ordered. "_**Now!**_"

Everyone went to run to get our things when alarms went off and flashing red lights.

Alice covered her ears as she cried out. "_**What's happening?!**_"

I help her closer to my leg. "I don't know baby."

The main screen showed a timer with the words 'FACILITY-WIDE DECONTAMINATION PROTOCOL ACTIVE' and the timer going down from 00:30:00:00.

"Thirty minutes to decontamination." Vi's voice echo throughout the room.

"_**What the hell is goin' on Doc?!**_" T-Dog yelled at Jenner as Jenner went over to a table.

"_**Ya heard Rick! Get your stuff!**_" Shane yelled at everyone, making us start running.

The door ways were covered by a door of metal.

Alice started to cry when everyone started to panic. I quickly picked her up and held her close to me. I looked up and saw Daryl quickly look away to go attack Jenner, who was at a computer.

"_**You son of a bitch!**_"

"_**Shane!**_" Rick pointed to Daryl.

Daryl grabbed the back of Jenner's lab coat and pulled him back as Shane grabbed Daryl away from before he could do harm and T-Dog helped him hold Daryl back.

Rick made his way to Jenner. "Jenner, you open that door right now."

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed." He replied coolly.

"_**Well open the damn things!**_" Daryl grunted as he fought against Shane and T-Dog.

Jenner shook his head. "That's not something I control, the computers do. I told you," he pointed to Rick. "Once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that."

Alice sniffled as she put her head back on my shoulder to cry. Carol held Sophia closer to her.

"It's better this way." He added.

"What is?" Rick asked him frantic and angry. "What happens in 28 minutes?" Jenner just sighed and turned to his computer. Rick looked over at Shane and motioned Shane to turn Jenner's chair. "_**What happens?!**_" he screamed.

Jenner quickly stood up. "_**Do you know what this place is?!**_" spit flew from his mouth as he yelled. "_**We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!**_" he stopped yelling and sat down in his chair again. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure, in a terrorist attack, for example, H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

I tensed up when he said H.I.T.s. I remember those things from an episode I did for my show.

"H.I.T.s?" Rick asked him.

He looked down. "Vi, define."

Vi did as told. "H.I.T.s - high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosive consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

Everyone started to cry and hold their loved one.

"What does that mean?" Alice asked me.

"It sets the air on fire." My voice was shaky as I held her closer. Everyone looked shocked at my words.

Jenner nodded. "No pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret. Everything."

Daryl walked over to the door and threw his bottle. "_**Open the damn door!**_" he yelled.

Shane grabbed and axe and ran to the doors. "_**Out of my way!**_" T-Dog threw Daryl an extra and they both started to attack the doors.

I was sitting with Alice in my arms, crying silently. There was no way out here.

"You should've left well enough alone. It would've been so much easier." Jenner muttered to us, the mothers holding their children.

"Easier for whom?" Lori asked thickly as she glared at him.

"All of you, you know what's out there." Jenner replied. "A short, brutal life and an agonizing death." He turned to Andrea. "Your-your sister, what was her name?"

"Amy." Andrea said quietly.

"Amy." Jenner repeated. "You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that really what you want for your wife, son, sister, and her little girl?" He asked Rick.

"I don't want this!" Rick answered with his face twisted in anger.

Shane and Daryl returned from the door both panting heavily.

"Can't make a dent." Shane reported.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner said.

"_**Well, your head ain't!**_" Daryl yelled raising the axe to swing it.

I pulled Alice to the side of me, away from the axe, and shielding her body with mine just in case.

"_**Whoa, whoa!**_" Rick yelled as he and Dale grabbed Daryl.

"_**Daryl! Daryl!**_" They were yelling. T-dog stepped in and helped, pulling the axe from Daryl's hands. "_**Just back up!**_" Rick demanded as he and Dale shove Daryl away from Jenner.

"You _do_ want this." Jenner said. "Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

Jenner's words made us look at Rick shocked. Rick looked at everyone with sad eyes.

"What, you really said that?" Shane asked. "After all your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick asked.

"There is no hope." Jenner said. "There never was."

"There's always hope." Rick breathed. "Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody, somewhere!"

"What part of 'everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea asked.

"Listen to your friend, she gets it." Jenner said as he pointed to Andrea. "This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

I glared at him. "_**This isn't right! You can't just keep us here!**_" I was getting angrier the more I felt Alice cry.

He leaned closer towards me. "One tiny moment, a millisecond, no pain."

I pulled out one of my guns that I put in the back of my pants and pointed it at him. I never took it off my person except to sleep. "_**My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this! None of our kids do!**_"

"Miri no." Rick walked over to me and tried to pull the gun away but I didn't let him. "Miri." he tried to get me to drop the gun, but I never took my eyes off Jenner.

"I fought hard everyday to keep her alive since the world went to shit, and you're not bloody stopping me just because you don't want to die alone." I glared at him, wanting him to just open the door and let us free.

He didn't react to the gun pointed at him. "Wouldn't it be kinder?" Jenner whispered. "More compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" I put my gun down and sagged my shoulders. He wasn't going to let us go.

Dale came over and took Sophia and Carol away from their spot on the floor since they were sobbing too much.

Shane came from around the corner, cocking a shot gun. "Shane no!" Rick yelled.

"Out of the way, Rick." Shane demanded as he pushed Rick away. "_**Stay out of my way! **_Open that door." He pointed the gun at Jenner's head. "Or I'm gonna blow your head off. _**DO YOU HEAR ME!?**_"

Lori, Carl, Alice, and I were dragged away from behind Shane by Dale and Glenn.

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this. We will never get out of here." Rick came close to Shane.

"Shane, you listen to him." Lori said.

"It's too late." Shane whispered.

"If he dies, we all-"Shane screamed in the middle of Rick's sentence and started to shoot the computers, one by one. Rick had to wrestle the gun from his hands and knock him to the ground. "Are you done now? You done?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I guess we all are." Shane retorted.

Everyone stood in absolute silence. Daryl, somehow having acquired another axe, looked as if he were ready to blow, again.

"I think you're lying." Rick said

"What?" Jenner asked.

"I think you're lying about no hope." Rick answered. "If that were true you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Jenner said quietly.

"It does matter." Rick said. "It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to." Jenner finally answered. "I made a promise." He rose from his chair so that he was the same height as Rick. "To her." He pointed towards the main screen. "My wife."

My eyes widened with realization. "Test subject 19 was your wife?"

Jenner nodded at my question. "She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?"

Behind us, Daryl started to hit the door again, though it still showed no signs of yielding.

"She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field she was an Einstein." I could see the loss and passion he held for his wife in his words as he spoke about his wife. "Me? I'm just, Edwin Jenner. She could have done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice." Rick said. "You do. That's all we want. A choice, a chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori pleaded.

Dr. Jenner looked at the group before turning to the computer. "I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those." He typed something into a small keypad and the door opened.

"_**Come on!**_" Daryl yelled and started off.

"Let's get out of here." I picked Alice up and headed for the entrance.

We stopped as we saw Jenner whisper something into Rick's ear. Lori ran down and dragged Rick back to us.

"_**Hey! We got four minutes! Come on!**_" Glenn yelled.

"No, I'm stayin'!" Someone cried. Everyone turned back to see Jacquie looking sadly at T-dog. "I'm stayin' sweetie."

"That's insane!" He said.

"No it's completely sane. For the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy." Shane handed Rick Daryl's crossbow and handed me my bag, Alice's bag, and bow as we watched Jacquie plead her case. "There's no time to argue, and no point if you want to get out. Just get out. Get out." She pleaded as she pushed T-Dog away.

"Come on, let's go." Shane said.

I turned and ran from the room, right at Daryl's heels. We all burst out into the large entrance hall together.

"_**Get them doors open!**_" Shane yelled as Rick and Glenn slammed against the door.

T-Dog tried the keypad, but nothing happened.

Daryl and Shane tried the windows with the axes but nothing.

I put Alice down near Lori and grabbed a metal chair. "_**Move!**_" I yelled before I threw the chair into the window with all my might, but still the windows didn't surrender. They didn't even shake.

T-Dog grabbed the chair from the ground and continuously hit the windows with the chair, but still nothing.

"_**Get down!**_" Shane warned. He lifted a high-powered rifle and aimed at the widows, but still the glass didn't succumb. "Jesus." Shane breathed.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia cried.

"Rick," Carole called out. "I have something that might help." She started to rustle through her bag urgently.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Shane said.

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform I found this in your pocket." She pulled out a grenade and handed it to Rick.

He took it and headed towards the window. "_**Look out!**_" he warned and everyone got away from the windows, hiding behind cover.

I heard him drop the pin then the next thing I knew an explosion went off.

I moved my hands to my after making sure Alice had her ears covered, and jumped from the explosion. I rose with the others and they all climbed out of the window.

I fixed my bags and bow as soon as my feet hit the ground and made sure Alice was securely hugging my chest. I didn't want to put her on the ground where all the glass was and with her in my arms, it was easier to run.

"_**Get to the cars!**_" Rick instructed.

As we ran around several walkers came out. Shane and Rick took most out with their guns, but Daryl lobbed one's head clean off with his axe.

Daryl moved me out of the way before a walker got me and pointed to his Ute. "**Get in my truck! Now!**"

I climbed into the Ute and Daryl went to start the ignition.

Rick and Lori started yelling and hocking the caravan horn, telling everyone to get down.

Daryl and I ducked towards the middle with Alice safely between us. Daryl protectively put his arms over my head.

Then the loudest sound that I had ever heard rang through the area.

Alice and I jumped but Daryl kept us down with his body weight.

No one moved, didn't dare move until we were sure it was safe.

I sat up slowly and looked out the window.

The entire CDC was rubble now, most of it ash and fire. The fire was so bright that it hurt my eyes and I had to turn away.

"Ali, you okay?" I looked her over as she nodded her head. I kissed her head.

I looked up at Daryl. "Thank you, again."

Daryl just looked at me and looked away with a nod.

We sat still for a few moments as Andrea and Dale made it into the caravan before Rick finally pulled the caravan out and we all followed, setting out to anywhere that wasn't here.

The caravan was in front, Carol's car after, T-Dog's van, Daryl's Ute, and lastly Shane since he was the last one to pull into the line.

As we drove away, I looked into the side mirror and saw black smoke and flames signaling where the CDC once stood.

After we were a safe distance away from the CDC, we stopped to decide where we were going now. We all decided to give Shane's idea a try. We were getting ready to go to Fort Benning, which was 125 miles away.

We were going to leave Daryl's Ute, Shane's jeep, and T-Dog's van. Daryl and T-Dog grabbed empty gas tanks and hoses to take the gas from the cars we were leaving behind.

I put Alice in Carol's car with the rest of the kids so she wouldn't be bored and so Rick could watch her.

I handed her the book bag that was hers. "Burnie is inside safe and if anything you tell Uncle Rick and Aunt Lori, okay?" she nodded. "I'll be in the caravan. If you want to talk to me, remember the walkie we used back at the house? Well it's in your bag, mine is in my bag."

Lori came over. "Hey there, I heard you're gonna ride with us."

"Yes ma'am." Alice nodded.

Lori chuckled at her manners. "She's so cute."

"Yeah she is." I pulled on one of her pigtails softly, making her laugh. I helped her into the car but left the door open so the air can come in. "You listen to the adults okay sweetie?" She nodded. I stuck my pinky out. "Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise." She wrapped her pinky around mine. She puckered her lips and I let her give me a kiss on the cheek, and I gave her one back.

"Behave." I told her. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Lori chuckled. "You would think you were leaving her for a good while. It's sweet."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I want her to feel safe with you guys." I lowered my voice. "Just In case."

Lori nodded, serious now. "I understand." She grabbed my shoulder then ran it down my hand, squeezing it. "I want the same for Carl."

I gave Lori a small smile. Lori and I almost always got along, expect when we first met and she thought Rick was cheating on her. She threw everything in her hands at him until she listened to what he had to say. She apologized repeatedly and we had gotten close since that day.

"Well I better get into the caravan. Ali has a walkie talkie and I told her if she wanted to talk to me, just use the walkie."

Lori nodded. "Alright."

I grabbed my duffle bag and bow case from the floor and brought it to the caravan, Glenn taking it from my hand to put it inside.

I heard the rumbling of a bike and turned around.

Daryl was sitting on the bike as he rode by slowly without a skid-lid*. I remembered something in my bag that I meant to give him. (Helmet)

"Hey, Daryl." I called his attention and he stopped. I looked through my bag and pulled out the bottle of rum that was a filled a quarter. "Here. I know it's not a lot, but I stole some of yours back at the CDC." He grabbed it and looked it over.

"What's this for?" his eyes squinted in the sun as he looked at me.

"That is for all the times you helped me. You deserve it." I walked away and saw Shane glaring at the bottle in Daryl's hand and looked to Rick and Lori.

I gave a small wave to Alice as I climbed into the caravan, where I put on my leather arm bracer. It was the one thing that took almost forever since it had to be fitted right by pulling the strings tighter. I didn't put on my quiver since it didn't take that long to put on and my bow was leaning against the driver seat with its case supporting it up.

Shane and Dale came in as I clipped my machete onto my belt and put my gun at the waistline of my pants by the back. Andrea and T-Dog followed after.

Dale was driving while Glenn sat next to him studying the road map, Andrea and Shane were sitting at the table while T-Dog and I were chatting about little things in the kitchen area of the caravan.

"I'm sorry about Jacqui." I grabbed his shoulder with my left hand.

T-Dog pressed his lips together. "It was her choice, she didn't wanna fight no more."

"Oh jeez." Dale cursed from the driver seat. The caravan stops and we all walk to the front to see why.

In front of us was a traffic jam with hundreds of derelict vehicles. Daryl, on his bike, goes around the caravan and pulls up to Dale's window.

"You see any way around?"

Daryl looks back and motions to follow him with a nudge of his head.

"Uh," Glenn started nervously. "Maybe we should go back. There's an interstate bypass few miles back."

"We can't spare the fuel." Dale tells him as we carefully crawl through the wreckage after Daryl.

"Jeez." mumbled Glenn as he looked around.

"Spot on* words there, Glenn." I looked around the cars and noticed dead bodies in some of the cars but thankfully they weren't moving as we passed by. (Exact, perfect, correct.)

"Are you sure we can get pass?"

Glenn's question gets answered as a loud pop and smoke starts coming from the front of the caravan. Screeches started to come from the front of the caravan also.

Everyone got out of their cars and went to the front of the caravan.

"I said it." Dale pressed his lips together as he looked at the smoke. "Didn't I say it a thousand times? Dead in the water." Dale shook his head.

"Problem Dale?" Shane asked him as Shane looked around.

Well just the small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of…" Dale stopped talking as he noticed we were surrounded by cars. Daryl is looking through one of the cars as we were talking. "Okay, that was dumb." Dale continued.

"Can't find a radiator hose here." Shane joked to Dale.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we could find here." Daryl started to shift through all the things in the car.

"Siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog goes over and checks if the car has gas.

"More water and food." Carol held Sophia close to her

"This is a graveyard." Lori commented uncomfortably. Everyone stayed quiet and looked at each other. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"Lori," I went over to her and grabbed her hand in a sisterly way. "We need these supplies. Think of everyone. Think of Carl."

Lori looked over at Carl and nodded. "Alright. Okay." She caved in.

T-Dog went to get the gas tanks as everyone separated to go look for supplies.

I walked over to Alice, who was standing next to Lori, Carol, and the kids. I bent down and balanced myself on the balls of my feet. "Hey, you want to come with me to go look for things?"

She shook her head. "I wanna stay with Aunt Lori and Aunt Carol, they were telling me stories about the Grand Crayon. They said we can go there one day." she gave Lori a giant smile.

Lori chuckled. "That's the grand canyon. We were telling her about the car ride to the Grand Canyon when Carl was a baby."

I scrunched my nose. "I remember that trip. Carl chundered* all over me." I pouted at Alice. "So you don't want to be with me anymore?" I stood up and turned away. "Fine." I said dramatically. "I see how it is." (Threw up.)

I felt a tug on the loops of my teal colored jeans. I ignored it while hiding a smile as the tugging moved to tug at the end of grey short sleeved shirt.

Alice whined. "Miri." She screamed and giggled as I turned around and picked her up. I playfully started to nibble at her neck, which made her laugh.

"You can stay here with them, just don't wander off. I want you to always hold onto Aunt Lori's belt loop here." I grabbed the side of Lori's pants and grabbed her belt loop. I looked over at Carl. "Little man, I want you to help your mom watch over her while I look for supplies for everyone."

Carl nodded. "I can do that Aunt Miri."

I gave his cheek a pinch. "That's my little man." I put Alice down and gave her a kiss. "Be right back." I waved at my family as I went over and started to shuffle through a car. I found small things like tape, rope for climbing, a pair of golden brown aviators that i tucked into my shirt, and some weird sports drinks that looked nasty.

"Hey Miri." I jumped as Shane showed up behind me. I got my upper body out of the car and fixed my shirt since it had risen up when I was bent down.

"Hey Shane." I picked up the rope and tape before turning around to face him. "What's up?"

Shane rubbed his nose and leaned in close to me, making me lean back a bit. "I want you to stay away from Dixon."

"Excuse me? Why?"

Shane rubbed his lips as he looked around. "He's not right, Miranda. Don't you see the way he looks at you?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he moved closer to me. "He sees that you're nice to him and probably think you're his girlfriend or something. You know how crazy guys like him and his brother are! Hell, he might even try to kidnap you when he has the chance."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I stepped back and gave Shane a look. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm trying to keep you safe!" he whispered and grabbed my wrist hard, a small pop from him squeezing so hard had managed to pop my wrist. "Stay away from him." A wild look came to his eyes, but they changed to confusion as he looked down and to shock as he looked back into my eyes.

"Move your fucking hand Shane, or I will gut you." I pressed my machete closer to his stomach as I glared at him. I kept my voice down so no one around would be alarmed. He removed his hand and held them up. "You don't talk to me like I'm your woman to control, Shane. Never going to happen." I went around him but kept my knife out, warning him to stay away.

I placed it back on my belt as I walked up to Dale on top of the caravan and Glenn fixing the radiator hose.

"Hey Dale!" Dale stopped looking through the binoculars and looked down at me. "I found some climbing rope and some heavy duty duct tape. I found some more stuff but they look expired." I took the glasses off of my shirt and put them on. "And I found these!"

He gave me a thumbs up and a chuckle. "Put them inside the RV, in the back. Cool shades."

I nodded and put everything in the back after giving Andrea a small smile as I passed by. She sat there, trying to put a gun together.

When I walked out of the caravan, Rick made grabbed me by the arm and we ran away from the caravan. "Stay low and be quiet." he whispered.

"What's happening?" I whispered as I followed him, keeping low like he told me to.

"A big group of walkers heading towards us." His words made me run faster.

"Lori!" he called out under his breath. "Get under the cars now!" Lori nodded and went towards Carol, covering her mouth so she couldn't make any noise.

"Kids, get under the cars now, and don't make a sound or move." Carl grabbed Alice's hand and helped her under a car as Sophia went under the car next to them.

Rick pulled me down so we could hide under the same car. Rick held me close, away from the sides of the car as we saw the walkers' feet coming our way.

I looked over to the kids and put my finger to my lips and mouthed the words. 'Don't move, no noise'.

I watch as Carl holds Alice close to him and whispers lowly in her ear as tears started to come up in her eyes. He was trying to sooth her.

"You alright?" Rick whispered into my ear.

I nodded. "You?"

I felt him nod. I looked up and saw a scared looking Lori covering Carol's mouth. I mouthed 'Are you okay?' to her, and I got a quick nod as an answer.

The walkers were walking next to us now, and Rick and I have never been so tense.

Once the feet stopped coming, I nearly cried from nerves but no one moved.

A small scream made Rick and I tense up again. We looked over at the kids and saw a walker had bent down to get Sophia. It was trying to reach for her but she kept moving away. Rick and I rolled out from under the car. Rick had his gun while I had my gun and machete.

Sophia grabbed the attention of another walker as she jumped over the railing and ran own a ditch to the forest.

Rick and I jumped over the rail, Rick tripped and rolled down while I slid.

I had my knife ready to kill the walkers as we ran after them.

"Go around them, we can get to her before they do." Rick told me his plan and I followed him quickly. As we're running, we see the walkers are still following Sophia.

We got to her as she stumbled to the ground. She goes to run again when Rick catches her.

She calms a bit down when she notices its Rick and I.

She goes to grab Rick's gun. "Shoot them!"

"No! Those walkers on the road would hear it." He explained.

"Then it won't be just two, it'll be hundreds and we will die." I said as I looked around for the walkers. "Rick, they're getting closer."

Rick picks Sophia up and runs with me following him. He puts her down in front of a creek with a beaver dam. "Alright, just hold here." He whispered as he put her down. He jumped in and helped her down.

I jumped in, trying not to make a big splash.

I followed Rick to the dam where he put her down in front of. "Sophia, you have to do exactly as I say, hide in there, squeeze in tight. We'll draw them away from you."

"No, no, please don't leave me." She cried as she held onto her doll.

"Sophia," I started out of breath since we ran full speed toward her. "They don't get tired. We do, so we're going to deal with them separately so they're easier to take down." I looked over at Rick to see if the plan was okay, and he agreed.

"We'd be able to protect you." Rick held her cheek. "This is how we all survive, you understand?" Sophia nodded and crawled into the abandoned dam. "If Miri or I don't make it back, we want you to go back to the highway, back to the others. Straight the way we came. Keep the sun on your left shoulder."

"Rick." I warned him as the walkers came into view.

"Come on!" Rick splashed one of the walkers, causing the walker to fall into the river. Rick pushed me behind him. "Go right, and I go left."

"Gotcha." I kept my eyes on the other walker that was walking around the dam. "Be safe."

"You too." Without a word, I sprinted towards the walker I had my eye on, and then swerved away, to attract his attention to me and away from Rick.

I jumped out of the creek and hid behind a tree a few yards away as the walker was a bit behind me. I waited with my machete tight in hand as I heard the growling and stumbling coming my way.

As soon as he took a step pass me, he turned his head and opened his mouth to growl but I stabbed my machete into his face, killing it.

I took a deep breath as the body fell to the ground with my machete in its head. "Fuck." I cursed. My legs were shaking, as were my hands.

I looked around and saw I was near a medium sized dirt cliff with some water in the bottom and some rocks. I grabbed my machete from its head and dragged the body to the edge of the cliff to throw it off.

I picked it up with as much strength I had left and was ready to throw the body when my foot crashed through the edge, making me fall.

I caught myself on the edge, scratching at the dirt ground for a way to pull myself up since the ground under my feet was too loose and my feet couldn't get good traction to push myself up

My machete and the dead walker were a few inches away from me since I let go of them when I fell.

"I better not die here!" I grunted as I tried to use my upper body strength to pull myself up, but the ground crumble and I started to roll down.

I felt sticks break from my weight as I rolled over them, pain as rocks hit my back and side, and then a loud bang went off in my head as my head hit the ground hard when I stopped rolling.

I tried to keep my eyes open as I looked around, but my vision was blurring and I felt light headed.

A large shadow made started to walk my way. I panicked, trying to get up to run or fight but I just landed on my face in the dirt, the black edges of my vision finally catching up.

* * *

**Oh snap! Seems Miri is separated and helpless!**

**Shane showed a bit of an ass side to Miri. He does not like her around Daryl, but he did notice him looking at her.**

**I added a scene with Lori and Miri to show that they are family, that they actually have a loving relationship compared to some of the fanfics I read where they just don't like Lori. Remember, Miri doesn't know about Shane and Lori, so that could or could not change their relationship.**

**What else? Oh! Carl is taking Alice into the family and helping protect her like the little man he is.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: **_Thanks._

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_thank you!_

**gaara's-baby-gurl17: **_I wanted Sophia to live, but we'll see if she does in the story._

**Lady of Sign: **_A lot of people are going to be pissed that she's gone._

**LITTLE RED FOXX: **_I am continuing this lol_

**Sakura19Haruno95: **_I thought it was a cute name for him lol._

* * *

**This chapter is for ****WalkingDeadNia**** for the love and support. She made a Daryl story as well and you guys should go check it out :) This one is for you! Enjoy! :)**

**Also, this chapter starts off with a flashback of when Miri, Shane, Rick, and Lori were in their teens. It shows why Shane acted the way he did in the last chapter.**

* * *

Rick was driving Shane and I with him to the mall where we were going to meet up with Lori.

Their school was having homecoming, and since I was visiting, Lori told Rick to bring me along.

I had just turned 16 a while back while the others were 18/19.

"I'm glad you and Lori are getting along now." Rick parked in the parking lot of the mall and we got out. "She's really glad to see you again."

Shane put his arm around my shoulder. "Not as much as us."

"I'm glad about that too, she has a hell of an arm on her." I laughed. "She can bloody throw." I patted Shane's strong back. "Let's go meet up with Lori."

We walked into the mall to see Lori waiting near the fountain. "Lori!" I called out to her.

She turned around and walked over to us with a huge smile on her face. "Finally you guys made it!" she gave Rick a kiss and then gave Shane and I a hug. "Come on, before all the good dresses are gone!"

She linked her arm with mine. "Now, you guys go and get your tuxes while us girls go look for dresses!" Lori gave Rick a kiss goodbye and started to drag me away. "I saw this really pretty dress for you to try on."

"Dress?" My eyebrows knit together in confusion. "But I'm not going to the dance, why should I get a dress?"

Lori laughed. "Well I know a secret." She bent her head low so she could whisper into my ear. "Shane is planning on asking you to go with him."

My eyes widen. "As mates right?"

Lori hit my arm playfully and gave me a look. "Oh! Here's the place." She pulled me into a store filled with dresses, shoes, jewelry. 

"So, where do we start?" Lori clapped her hands and pointed to an area with gowns in various shades of blue. She shifted through the rack and pulled out a pretty dark blue dress that was strapless. "This is the dress I was talking about, isn't it pretty?"

"I have to admit its really pretty, but I-" the dress was thrown into my arms and I was pushed into a changing room.

"Try it on!" Lori yelled from the other side of the curtain. "I'll go look for a dress for me." I heard her walk away.

I looked down at the dress. It was a pretty midnight blue, short strapless and made of chiffon. The bodice is accented with sparkling beadwork and the gathered full short skirt added a playful flirty touch. The dress also had open back. 

I put it on after I removed my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror.

"You put on the dress yet?" Lori asked from the room next to me.

"Yeah. Do I really have to get a dress?" I asked as I walked out of the changing room. "You picked one out yet?"

"I'm stuck between 2." She came out in a pretty light purple gown that was one shouldered and looked to be made of the same material as my dress. "I like this one because it compliments my figure and skin, and I love the color, but the length bothers me." She lifted the ends of the dress to show her feet. "I want to be able to walk around and not trip on my face."

"I like it on you." I told her as she spun around.

She saw me in the dress. "Oh, I knew that dress would be perfect for you! You have to get it." She went into the changing room again. "Let me show you the other one."

I went to my changing room and changed back to my normal clothing. I waited outside of Lori's changing room. "Lori? You finished?"

"Hold on." I heard cloth ruffling and a sound of a zipper. "Finally got it!" she came out in a short red dress that was made of chiffon, had spaghetti straps with draped bodice and shirred above the knee length skirt. "What do you think?"

"I like this one the best." I smiled at Lori as she checked herself over. "Rick's jaw will hit the floor when he sees you."

Lori laughed and went back into the changing room.

"Hey, Miri?"

I turned around and saw Shane. "Hey Shane, aren't you suppose to be shopping for a tux?"

Shane chuckled and started to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, well I just came by real quick to ask you with you wanted to come with me to homecoming."

"Uh… sure?" I gave him an unsure smile as I looked to see if Lori was finished.

Shane smiled. "Great! I better go, uh what color you gonna wear?"

"Dark blue I guess." I shrugged as I rubbed my arm. I was getting uncomfortable. "Lori is wearing red."

Shane gave me a thumbs up and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I'll go tell Rick, see ya Miri." He left the store.

"So he finally asked you?" Lori came out of the room with both dresses in her arms and a huge smile on her lips.

"You were listening?" I hit her arm playfully.

"Of course." She laughed as we walked over to the shoes. "So…" she paused as she scanned the shoes that would match her dress. "Do you like Shane?"

"As a friend." I picked up a pair of strappy silver heels. "Are these nice?"

Lori turned me around to look at her. "I thought you liked Shane."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "No, why?"

Lori's forehead frowned. "Shit. I think he thinks you like him back." I groaned loudly. "We can fix this." Lori bit her nail. "You could tell him you only like him as a friend. Hopefully he understands." She shook her head. "Let's forget about that for now, let's finish shopping and meet the guys at the food court."

We got our shoes and some jewelry to match our dresses.

We met up with the guys to get a slice of pizza before going home.

* * *

I spent the night at Lori's so we can help each other get ready for tonight. Lori had her long hair curled beautiful down her back while I had my wavy hair curled and picked up elegantly in a French twist with some curls lose around my face.

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house as we finished putting on a light amount of makeup on, not wanting to look like clowns.

"Lori! Rick and Shane are here!" Lori's mother called up the stairs.

"Comin' momma!" she called down to her mother. "Ready Miri?"

I nodded and we walked out to the stairs. Lori went down first, and I saw the flash of a camera and Rick saying she looked beautiful.

"Miri, come on down!" Lori's mother called to me. I turned the corner and saw Rick and Shane wearing ties with our dress colors, and corsages'

"Wow." Shane and Rick gasped. I smiled for a picture on the stairs with Lori on the stairs.

Rick came over and gave me a hug. "You look beautiful Mirandapanda."

I laughed. "You look silly Rickasuar."

Rick pulled away with a laugh. "You know I look good." I patted his back as Lori's mom took another picture of us two.

"You look beautiful Miri." Shane came over to me, placed the corsage on my wrist.

I gave an awkward smile. "Thanks Shane, you look nice."

Shane didn't notice my awkward smile or the fact I was slightly tense around him. Lori did though, and she shot me a 'sorry' smile.

Lori's mom took another picture of all 4 of us and we went to Rick's car so he could drive us to the dance.

* * *

The dance was fun, though I wouldn't have gotten bothered when Shane nearly fought a guy when he asked me to dance.

I dragged Shane to the corner of the room where it was a lot less crowded. "I need to talk to you Shane. Lori told me that you like me, and I wanted to tell you-"

"Will you go out with me?" Shane asks as he steps closer to me.

"Uh-" I panic when Shane brought his head down to give me a kiss. I put my hands on his chest and moved him away. "I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that. You're mine and my brother's best mate, nothing more."

Shane looked at me with sad eyes. "But we would be perfect together, and you accepted the date. That has to mean something."

"I thought we were only going as mates, friends. That's why I accepted when you asked me."

Shane's face grew angry. "But we flirted, I know we did. I really though you liked me."

"I'm sorry Shane, but no." I shook my head. "I wanted you to understand, that I thought you were just being playful and friendly with me when you would be… Flirty."

Shane's jaw tightened and he just walked away from me.

I walked over to Rick and asked him if he could take me back to the house, saying I didn't feel comfortable here. Rick brought me to the house and took Lori out to get something to eat.

* * *

'_I remember that day…' _

Shane held a grudge against me since that day and would try to scare off guys I liked or boyfriends I bought over with me from Australia when I would come visit. Austin was the only one I didn't bring over since I was scared Shane would scare him off.

Rick just thought Shane was being a good friend and helping him in scaring off the bad ones.

… Why does my head hurt so much?

I tried to open my eyes, but my vision is blurry and my head pounds even more as soon as I opened my eyes.

I groaned. "Ow."

Small hands slowly placed a cold wet cloth on my forehead. "She's awake now Hershel."

The sound of boots hitting wood floors goes towards where I am. "Ma'am, we need you to stay awake and try and open your eyes." The voice was male, Hershel.

"What happened?" I tried to blink my eyes so my vision can clear.

"One of my men found you at the bottom of a dirt cliff. He heard you fall and went over to check what it was." My vision cleared and I saw an old man and a middle aged blonde woman hovering over me. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Miranda." The woman helped me sit up. "Thank you."

"May I ask what you were doing out there?" Hershel flashed a light in my eye as he asked.

"I… I don't really remember much… I remember someone following me, then that's it after that."

Hershel nodded and put the flashlight onto the night table. "Well Miranda, I think you have a concussion. You have a headache most likely," I nodded. "Loss of consciousness, and memory of events before the injury." He listed off. "We need you to stay awake so you don't slip into a coma, just in case."

I slowly shook my head. "I can't stay, my little girl and family… They're still out there."

The woman held me back. "We can't let you do that, you have a concussion."

A knock came from the door and a Hershel told the person to come in.

A woman that looked to be around my age walked into the room with some clothes in her arms. She had shirt brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and she was slim.

"Daddy? Is the woman awake?" the woman asked Hershel. "I brought her clothes like you asked."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Hershel thanked his daughter. He then turned to me. "As soon as you're feeling better, we can let you go."

I saw his daughter look over at me but didn't say anything.

"But my family is out there. They don't even know if I'm alive." I winced as my yell caused my headache to grow.

"You can't be able to even walk 10 feet without help young lady." Hershel stood up from his chair. "My daughter, Maggie will help you to the bathroom to wash up." He and the woman left the room.

"Hi, I'm Maggie." She stuck her hand out and I shook it.

"Miranda, but you can call me Miri."

Maggie gave me a small smile and helped me up. "I'll show you to the bathroom." She walked slowly as I held onto her and the wall as we walked to the bathroom. "We own a generator that runs on fuel and has wells that contain fresh water, so you can have a nice shower."

I chuckled. "I really need it right now." I looked over myself and saw I was caked in dry mud.

Maggie gave me the clothes and I walked into the bathroom.

I shifted through the clothes Maggie gave me. There was a pair of khaki pants and a white top with red floral print, lace trim, and strappy.

I placed the clothes on top of the sink and into the mirror, wondering how everyone else is doing…

* * *

**Daryl's Pov**

I helped T-Dog to the RV so Dale can help with his arm when I saw everyone else standing by the railing, looking out to the forest.

"What the hell is goin' on?" I asked out loud.

"Rick and Miri went to chase after 2 walkers that went after Sophia." Lori answered as she tried to control Carol's crying. "They've been gone for 20 minutes now."

I noticed the little girl holding a slightly dirty giraffe doll to her chest as her eyes scanned the forest and playing with a bracelet absentmindedly.

A figure stepped through the bushes and we saw it was Rick. He climbed up the ditch, out of breath, wet, and slightly covered in black blood.

He scanned the group. "Where's Miri and Sophia?"

Lori sucked in her breath. "They didn't come back Rick…"

Rick's eyes widen. "No…" he went to turn back down the ditch when Shane grabbed him, holding him tight as he struggled against him. "Let me go! They're still back there!"

"But I'm not letting you go alone!" Shane's words caused Rick to stop struggling. "I'll go with you to help track them."

Glenn stepped forward. "I'll help too, for look out."

I readied my crossbow. "Y'all need a tracker, if not you'd never find them."

Shane glared. "No, you stay here and protect the group."

Rick calmed Shane. "He's right Shane. He's a hunter, he knows how to track. We could use his help to find them."

Shane's jaw tightened as his closed his fist tightly. "Fine." He spat.

As we were getting our guns from the RV, I noticed the little girl was now sitting against it in the shade, hugging the doll to her face.

I walked over and bent down. "Hey," she looked up at me, her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks were red. "Stop that cryin', we're gonna find your momma. She's gonna be fine."

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and hugged the giraffe tighter. "Pinky promise?" I rolled my eyes. She gave me a strong look as she stuck her pinky out. "Pinky promise." She repeated.

"Fine. Pinky promise." I wrapped my pinky around her small one then stood up. "Fucking pinky promises." I mumbled.

"You shouldn't say bad words." She looked up at me with a small smile.

I didn't say anything as I stood up and went with the others to follow Rick to the creek where he said both he and Miri put Sophia into an abandoned beaver dam.

I searched it over. "You sure this is the spot?"

Rick nodded. "We left her right here. I drew one of the walkers off in that direction, up the creek while Miri took the other one in that direction." He pointed to the opposite way of his direction.

"Without a paddle," I said dryly as I looked around for signs of Miri, Sophia, and walkers. "Seems where we've landed."

"She was gone by the time I got back here," Rick tells me. "I figured she just took off and ran back to the group, or that Miri found her and took her back." He points in the direction of the highway from the creek, sloshing in the water. "I told her go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder." He tapped his left shoulder.

"Hey, short round," I barked at Glenn, who was standing up on the bank of the creek with Shane. "Why don't you step off to one side? You're muckin' up the trail!"

"Assumin' she knows her left from her right." Shane points out doubtfully to Rick.

"Shane, she understood me fine!" Rick says impatiently.

"Kid's tired and scared, man," Shane says grimly. "She had a close call with two walkers. Gotta wonder how much of what you and Miri said stuck."

I pull their attention back to looking for signs. "Got clear prints right here. She did like you said, headed back to the highway. We spread out, make our way back." I direct the group. I reach up and grab Shane's hand, hefting myself up out of the water and onto the bank.

"Let's go," says Shane, "They couldn't've gotten far." He helps Rick up the bank. "Hey, we're gonna find them. Sophia will be tuckered out hidin' in a bush somewhere, while Miri is probably on her way back." They followed me through the trees until I slowed down, staring firmly at the ground, and stop to kneel.

"She was doin' just fine till right here," I muttered, perplexed. "All she had to do was keep goin'." I pointed off to the right. "Veered off that way."

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asks uneasily.

"Maybe she saw somethin'," Shane suggests, looking to me for confirmation. "Spooked her. Made her run off."

"Walker." Glenn says with quiet dread.

I shook his head, unconvinced. "Don't see any other footprints, just hers."

"So what do we do?" asks Shane. "All of us press on?"

"No," Rick says. "Better if you and Glenn get back up to the highway. People are gonna start panicking. Let 'em know we're on their trail doing everything we can, but most of all, keep everybody calm."

"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars," Shane agrees, "Think up a few other chores. I can keep 'em occupied." He waves for Glenn to join him. "C'mon."

They set off for the highway, leaving Rick with me. I stood up and followed Sophia's trail in the new direction, Rick tailing close behind.

Soon enough, the tracks get harder to follow.

"The tracks are gone." says Rick in dismay.

"Nah," I assure him, "They're faint, they ain't gone." I point. "She came through here."

"How can you tell?" asked the sheriff. "I don't see anything. Dirt, grass…"

I bit my cheek. "You want a lesson in tracking or you wanna find the girl and your sister, and get our asses off that interstate?" I tell him tersely. I have no time to play teacher with Rick. We press on.

The sound of heavy footsteps on leaves has us dropping to a crouch.

We move forward carefully, keeping low, as we get a walker in our sights.

I silently instruct Rick to distract it. Rick darts away and whistles at the walker like he would a dog. The walker turns to him, snarling, and I shot an arrow through its head from behind.

We walked over together to its body. I yanked my arrow free and looked around at the forest. I sigh and call for Sophia and Miri while Rick kneels by the corpse, donning a pair of work gloves and picking up one of the walker's hands.

"What're you lookin' for?" I wonder as he looks over the hands.

"Skin under the fingernails."

I stoop to look closer with him. Rick turns the body over onto its back, observing its face. Fresh blood coats its mouth and teeth.

"It fed recently," Rick says. He pries the walker's mouth open further and tries to pull something from its teeth. He looks away as he does it, disgusted. "There's flesh caught in its teeth." He tugs the flesh free and holds it up to look at it.

"Yeah, what kind of flesh?" I ask, leaning closer for a better look at Rick's find. Rick pauses, and takes a moment to look thoroughly unhappy with what has to happen next.

"Only one way to know for sure," he says. He takes out his knife and pulls the walker's shirt open.

I touch his shoulder, stopping him. "Here, I'll do it." I rise to my feet and stands astride the body, pulling out my own knife and donning my own gloves. "How many kills you skinned and gutted in your life, anyway? Mine's sharper."

I take a firm stance, gripping my knife in both hands, and stab it deep into the walker's stomach.

Rick watches, trying his hardest to keep an impassive expression as I saw down the abdomen; the sound of a blade ripping through dead, wet flesh is repulsive. He flinches as I thrust my knife back in a second time, cutting deeper and yanking down harder, and again a third time.

After the third, I sit back a bit, taking a breath and glancing at Rick. "Here comes the bad part." I plunge my hands deep into the walker's abdomen, coating my gloves in thick, slick brown sludge.

I root around inside determinedly and pull out—something.

I toss it aside. Rick forces himself to watch, but has to look away nauseously and take a breath when I pull out something long and stringy, squishing it and throwing it down. He gags as I poke and prod at the stomach, concentrating.

"Yeah," I grunt, completely unconcerned with the wet squelches and the smell. "Hoss had a big meal not long ago. I feel it in there." I pull the organ out whole and drop it in the leaves at Rick's knees. "Here's the gut bag."

"I got this," Rick says, feeling like he has to prove himself. He cuts into the stomach with some difficulty, ripping it open and revealing the contents. He picks at the gunk inside with the tip of his knife and groans, revolted. I hook the tip of my knife into the skull of some animal and hold it up for us to see.

"This gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch," I say. I stood up.

"At least we know," Rick admits.

Daryl agrees. "At least we know. Now show me where you said your sister went."

Rick brought me back to the creek and he went the way he said he saw Miri run in before losing sight of her.

I followed 2 pairs of footprints. The footprints led me through some bushes where there was a dead walker body on the ground.

"What's that?" Rick walked over to the body and picked up a familiar machete. "This is Miri's."

I followed her footprints around the tree, over to the walker, and then the ledge, where I saw some claw marks in the dirt. "Rick." I called him over. I pointed to the claw marks and down the ledge. "I think she must've fallen down, but I don't see her body at the bottom."

"Maybe she got up and is looking for a way back." Rick held the knife.

"It's getting' dark. We have to head back." I told Rick.

When we reach the highway, everyone runs to meet us. The group's faces fall when they see Sophia and Miri aren't with us.

"You didn't find them?" Carol says weakly, heartbroken.

"Their trail went cold, and they weren't around each other when we found the footprints." Rick explains, stepping over the guardrail. "We'll pick it up again at first light."

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods." Carol protests tearfully, fidgeting restlessly before him.

"Out in the dark's no good," I tell them gently. "We'd just be trippin' over ourselves, more people get lost."

"But she's twelve, you can't leave her out there on her own!" Carol cries, her voice breaking in a panic. "You didn't find _anything?_"

"I know this is hard," Rick says, raising his hand to soothe her, "But I'm asking you not to panic. We know both she and Miri were out there."

"And we tracked her for a while," I add, hoping to soothe her. "Both of them."

"We have to make this an organized effort," Rick tells the group. "Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this."

Alice stared breathlessly at my pants and asks, "Is that blood?"

I look down at my legs and then at Rick, anxious.

Rick bends down to Alice's level, "We took down a walker." Carol looked faint, repeating the word. "There was no sign it was ever anywhere near Sophia."

"How can you know that?" Andrea asks. Rick looks uncomfortable, and turns to me. I look earnestly at Carol and Alice.

"We cut the sumbitch open," I assured them. "Made sure."

Carol eases herself unsteadily down to sit on the guardrail, and Lori goes to her side. Carol looks up at Rick, her eyes brimming with tears. "How could you just...leave her out there to begin with?" Rick steps back guiltily. "How could just leaveher?"

"Those two walkers were on us," Rick says, desperate for Carol's understanding. "W-we had to draw 'em off, it was her best chance."

Shane comes to Rick's defense. Reasonably, he says, "Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol."

"How is she supposed to find her way back on her own?" Carol sobs, rocking back and forth. Lori puts her arm around her shoulders. "She's just a child, she's just a child…"

Rick crouches in front of her. "It—it—it was my only option, the only choice I could make."

"I'm sure nobody doubts that," Shane insists.

"My little girl got left in the woods," Carol whimpers.

Another whimper comes from the little girl. Carl goes over and hugs her, letting her cry in his arms as he patted her back and spoke to her in whispers.

'_Fuckin' Aussie. Getting herself lost and leaving her little gurl here to cry.'_

I saw Carl take her over to the RV. Rick rubs his lip as he stares at the machete in his hand.

I looked over to Shane, remembering what I saw happen between Miri and Shane. They were really close to each other, and with how protective he was over Miri, I wouldn't be surprised if they were dating.

Shane noticed me looking at him and threw a glare my way. He's been doing that lately. Probably because of Miri.

She's most likely trying to get him jealous by being around another guy, me.

Fuck the bitch.

* * *

**That was chapter 9!**

**We now know Miri is with Hershel and has a concussion, Daryl made another pinky promise to Alice, and Daryl noticed how Shane is with Miri.**

**I will say this about what he saw, he didn't see everything. He just saw Shane and Miri talking and him getting closer to her, so he's just assuming.**

**Go and read WalkingDeadNia's story! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: **_You got that right. Btw, I just realized you read both of my stories lol I was sitting here looking at your name thinking 'I've seen this name on my TB story.' Thank you for reading both of them! :)_

**Gaara's-baby-gurl17: **_of course I updated :) love writing this story._

**Sakura19Haruno95: **_A lot of tears are gonna happen when they find Miri, and not all of it will be for happiness._

**WalkingDeadNia: **_I like writing the background for them as kids. Now you know why he didn't like the fact Miri was around Daryl. :) I think it's cute when he makes promises to Alice._

* * *

**This is the URL for WalkingDeadNia's story: s/9099669/1/Bullets-Blades-Blood-and-Redneck-Love**

**Go check it out and leave love on her story :)**

* * *

**Rick's Pov**

I tried to hold myself together as I rounded the group up by the RV.

My instincts were telling me to run into the forest and hunt down Miri and Sophia so we can get out of here, but we had no clue where they were.

I placed the arsenal of deadly weapons that Carl had found while I was away on the hood of the car. "Everybody takes a weapon." I told the group.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea commented. "What about the guns?"

"We been over that." Shane spoke up from behind me as one by one the group came and picked a weapon. "Rick, Dale, and I will be carryin', can't have people poppin' off rounds every time a tree rustles."

Andrea glared at Shane. "It's not the trees I'm worried about."

Shane sighed, annoyed with Andrea. "Let say somebody fires at the wrong moment, herd happens to be passin' by and then its game over for all of us." Shane glared back at Andrea as he threw his bag over his shoulder. "So you need to get over it." He walked away from her.

"The idea is to take the creek up 'bout 5 miles, then come back down the other side, chances are they'll be by the creek." Daryl explained to the group. "It's our only landmark." He walked away from me.

"Stay quiet, stay sharp." I advised the group. "Leave space between you but always keep sight of each other." I turned around to go talk to Dale while Shane told the group to pack a bag each with essentials. "Dale, keep on with those repairs, we gotta get this RV ready to move." I instructed.

Dale nodded. "I don't want to stay here a minute longer than we have to. Good luck out there. Bring the girls back."

"Keep an eye on the kids while we're gone?" I moved Carl and Alice closer to Dale.

"We're goin' with you." Carl looked up at me. "You need people right? To cover as much ground as possible."

I looked over to Lori, to see if she had anything to say about this, but she shook her head. "Your call. I can't always be the bad guy."

"Well, they has all of you to look after them. I'd say they're in good hands." Dale looked over to me.

I sighed, giving in. "Okay, okay." I patted Carl and Alice's heads. "But always stay within our sights."

* * *

**Daryl's Pov**

We were walking the path I had pointed out to the group that Sophia and Miri could be on. The Georgia heat was causing everyone to sweat.

I led the group with the Sheriff behind me, holding the little girl's hand, as the rest of the group was right behind him.

"You okay baby girl?" I heard Rick whisper to Alice.

"I miss Miri and Sophia." She sniffled. "Are they okay?"

"I'm sure they are, they're just lost, that's all." Rick soothed her. "And we got Daryl to help find them. Right Daryl?"

I peeked over my shoulder and saw Alice staring at me with hopeful eyes.

I grunted. "Sure." I turned my head back around and spotted a tent through the trees. I hunched down a bit and readied my crossbow, my body tense.

I pointed it out to Rick who told the others to stay quiet and don't move.

"Do you think they could be in there?" Shane asked.

"Could be a lot of things in there." I walked forward carefully with Rick and Shane behind me. I motioned for them to stay back and took out my knife as I made my way towards the small campsite.

I put down my crossbow quietly and tried to peek into the quiet tent. I couldn't see much in there, so I turned to look at Rick and gave him a shrug as if saying 'I can't see shit.'.

Rick turned to the group and called Carol and Alice over to him. I readied myself just in case there was a walker as I heard Carol calling for her daughter while Alice called for Miri.

I slowly started to open the tent door as Rick and Shane made their way towards me. I opened it when a horrid smell hit our noses. I covered my nose and mouth quickly, taking a look inside to see someone sitting in a chair with their back to me.

I held my breath as I made my way in. The person in the chair didn't move. I looked at the person and saw he was dead; the lower part of its jaw was completely gone.

"Daryl?" Alice called out softly.

I didn't answer as I saw a gun in the dead guy's hand. Seems like he's opted himself out. I took the gun from his hand and put it into the back of my pants safely.

I quickly got out and took a deep breath of fresh air. "It ain't any of them."

Carol looked chest fallen and Alice frowned as Carl held her hand. Lori went over to Carol and started to comfort the stressed out mother.

"What's in there?" Andrea asked.

"Some guy." I picked up my crossbow. "Did what Jenner said, opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" I swung the strap of my crossbow over my shoulder and sighed.

Bells started to go off, making everyone look around to see if they could find the source of the noise.

Rick pointed to where the sounds were coming from and we all followed after him. We paused after a bit and looked around. The bells were bouncing all around these woods, was hard to pin point where it was coming from.

"What direction?" Shane asked Rick.

"I think that way." Rick pointed to in front of him. "I'm pretty sure."

"Dang, it's pretty hard to tell out here." Shane cursed.

"Wait, since we hear them, maybe Sophia and Miri can hear them too." Carol told the group, hope filling her voice.

"Someone could be ringing those bells, calling others" Glenn said trying to gain his breath back.

"Or signaling they found them" Andrea said.

"They could be ringing them themselves, come on!" Rick said as we all started running towards the sound.

We came into a clearing that a small white church in it. There were graves throughout the field with dying flowers on them.

"That can't be it. Ain't got no steeple, no bells." Shane said as he looked at the small church.

Rick just took off running towards the church, not listening to Shane with a determined look in his eyes.

"There's no steeple Rick" Shane yelled. "Rick!"

We all took off after Rick towards the church. We came up next to him right outside the churches red doors.

He motioned for us to be quiet before he kicked them open and for a minute I thought we found other survivors.

There were three people sitting in the pews, looking like they were sitting there for Sunday Mass, until they turned around and saw their rotting faces.

Walkers…

The walkers stood and started walking towards us, their potential meal.

Rick walked up and stabbed one walker with Miri's machete as Shane took out the other, stabbing it in the head too. I walked around the female and made kissing noises, attracting her attention.

She opened her mouth and growled, but I shut her up as I sliced her and stepped back as black blood sprayed out of her face. She fell to the ground.

"Sophia!" Rick yelled. "Miranda!" he sounded frantic as he searched the church.

I walked over to the giant statue of Jesus nailed to a cross. "Yo JC, you takin' requests?" I wiped the sweat that was forming on the top of my lip with the back of my hand.

"I'm tellin' you, it's the wrong church Rick, it ain't got no steeple." Shane told Rick as he stopped him from tearing the church apart. "No steeple."

The bells started again, this time really loud and extremely close. It had to be this church.

We all ran out the church and looked around for the source of the sound. The sound was coming from a loud speaker that was connected to a box.

Glenn ran and opened a box. He pulled a wire out and the bells stopped.

"A timer." I pointed to the loud speaker as I tried to get my breath back. "It was on a timer."

The group looked down in defeat as the reality set in that Sophia and Miri weren't here.

"I'm going back in for a bit." Carol sounded like she was going to start crying again.

I watched as her and most of the group went inside, Alice getting help from Carl as he held her hand tight.

I walked into the church and saw Carol praying to the statue of Jesus. I took a seat in the back and pulled out the photo I took from Miri's album back at the CDC.

She looked good, real good.

Too good to be talking to me, much less be around someone like me.

I scanned the picture over, taking in how good she looked on the bike with those leather tights and black bra top, her short hair looked like spun gold in the sunlight, and lips parted slightly as she gave me a sexy look with her eyes through the picture.

There was honestly no way in hell someone like her would give me those looks, even if I dreamed it.

I quickly pocketed the stolen photo before anyone saw and went outside, where everyone was gathering around.

"You guys are goin' to follow the creek bed back." Shane pointed to me. "Daryl you're in charge. Me and Rick are goin' to hang back search this area another hour or so to be thorough." Shane said.

"Splittin' us up, you sure about that?" Daryl said.

"Yeah," Shane sighed, tired of having us question him in this heat. "We'll catch up."

"I wanna stay too," Carl let go of Alice's hand and stepped forward. "She's my friend and Miri's family dad."

Everyone was quiet for a minute before Lori stepped up to him. "Just be careful okay?"

Carl nodded. "I will" He said.

She grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a hug "When did you start growin' up?"

She gave rick a kiss and he tried getting her to take his gun but she didn't want to leave him unarmed.

"Here I gotta spare, take it" I said, handing Lori a small handgun.

I pretended not to notice Andrea scoff as I walked away. Dumb bitch should know if she keeps acting like that, no one's gonna give her shit.

We started our trip through the creek bed.

We walked further into the woods a couple minutes until Carol sat down on a log and said. "So this is it, this is the whole plan…"

"I guess the plan is to separate us into smaller and smaller groups" I mumbled.

"Carrying knifes and pointy sticks" Andrea said gesturing to our weapons with a bitchy undertone in her voice. "I see you have a gun" Andrea said to Lori.

"Why you want it? Here take it." Lori said handing her the gun. "I'm sick of the looks you're giving me, all of you." Lori started to go through her bag. "Carol, honey, I know what you're goin' through and I would do anythin' to stop it, but you have gotta stop blamin' Rick." She glanced up at Carol.

"It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran both he and Miri didn't hesitate did they? Not for a second! I don't know if any of us would have gone after her the way they did. Or made the hard decisions he made, or if any of us could do it any differently." She continued as she looked at us. "Anybody?" Lori asked looking around.

No one said anything.

"You all look to him, and then put him down when he's not perfect. I mean if you think you can do this without him then go right ahead, no one is stopping you." She handed her water to Alice without saying anything.

The little girl's cheeks were red from how hot she was and tired. She took a big gulp and gave it back to Lori with a smile.

Andrea handed her the gun back. "We should keep moving."

"Lori picked up her bag and held Alice's hand.

We all turned and started back on our search for Sophia and Miri.

* * *

**Rick's Pov**

When the group walked out of sight, I walked back into the church. Shane stayed outside with Carl so I can be alone.

I walked over to the statue of Jesus, playing with Miri's machete. "I don't know if you're lookin' at me with what?" I paused as I looked at the statue over. "Sadness? Scorn? Pity?" I whispered the last word. "Love?" I asked, hopeful.

I took a deep breath. "Maybe just indifference." I took my hat off. "I guess you already know I'm not much of a believer, I guess I just chose to put my faith elsewhere. My family mostly, my friends, my job…" I wiped my eyes. "The thing is, we…" I paused and spoke in a whisper. "I could use a little somethin' else to help keep us goin'. Some kind of acknowledgement, any indication I'm doing the right thing. You don't know how hard that is to know." I stared at the statue. "Well, maybe you do."

I put on my hat and walked away but quickly went back to the statue. "Hey look, I don't need all the answers. Just a little nod, a sign. Any sign will do." My voice cracked at the end. I gathered myself together and walked out to meet Shane and Carl.

"You get what you needed?" Shane asked when I made it to them.

"Guess I'll find out." I mumbled.

We walked through the forest, keeping an eye out for any sign of Sophia and Miri.

Something up ahead thrashed around. I stopped Carl and Shane, motioned something up ahead.

Shane got his gun ready and put Carl behind him.

It walked out in front of us in the clearing and we saw it was a beautiful buck.

Shane went to go shoot it but I stopped him, noticing how Carl was looking at the bunk in awe.

Shane looked down at Carl and smiled, letting him slowly walk toward the buck.

Smiling, he turns back to Shane and I before turning back around to watch the deer stand tall, staring back at Carl.

We don't move. Shane grins at Carl as I have my moment in watching my son.

Suddenly, a gunshot went off.

The deer falls; Carl too goes down, blood seeping from his chest.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Carl!" Shane and I call out to him as we ran over.

* * *

**Miri's Pov**

I was sitting at the kitchen table as Hershel was checking the bump on the back of my head.

"Well, it's goin' down, so that's good." He placed light pressure on the bump making me hiss in pain. "Sorry. How are you feelin'?"

"Other than the massive headache, a lot better than before." I flinched again as someone slammed the door open.

"Maggie, the door." Hershel scolded his daughter.

"Sorry daddy." She threw me a sorry look. "Sorry Miri, I forgot."

"It's alright. Have you seen my gun and bracer?" I asked her, wondering where they were at since I had woken up without them.

"We removed them from your person when Otis brought you here." Hershel explain as he motioned to a heavy man in overalls and a cap. "We did it for our safety. We didn't know if you were dangerous. We'll return them to you in a bit."

Otis waved hello. "May I ask what happened to you? When I found ya, you just rolled down from the top of the cliff and hit your head. I tried to call out to see if anyone was up there but no one answered."

"I was running when I slipped down the cliff. I was alone but my family is still out there."

"Well, seems like you might be able to leave today." Hershel walked around the chair to look at me. "The bump and headache have lessened, so you're good to go."

"Thank you Hershel." I gave him a smile.

"Can I ask where you're from?" Maggie came over and sat in the chair next to me. "You sure don't sound like you're from 'round here." Beth placed a water bottle and a couple of homemade scones* down in front of me for the travel to the highway. Hopefully they were still there. (Biscuits)

"That's because I'm not." I chuckled. "I'm from Australia."

"You're a long way from home." Hershel commented.

"I came because of my brother and his family." I gave a small smile when I thought about my family. "I hope they're alright."

Maggie tapped her chin in thought. "I've seen you before…"

"Probably from TV." I shrugged. "Had a show a while before the world ended."

Maggie snapped her fingers and pointed to me. "Sarah Levi! That's who you are!" she turned to her sister, who was washing the dishes. "I told you she looked familiar."

I nodded. "Yup." The headache started to form again. "Do you have any aspirin?"

"Yeah, I'll get it for ya." Maggie stood up and left.

Otis and Hershel left, talking in whispers.

Maggie came back with two pills. "Here you go."

I thanked her and swallowed the pills with my bottle of water. "I better go now. I have to get back to my family." I gave the girls a smile. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"I forgot your bracer and gun, wait right here." Maggie got up from the table and left the room.

I took small nibbles of the scones, liking the buttery take in my mouth. "These are delicious, Beth."

Beth gave a shy smile and went back to drying the dishes. Beth was a quiet, shy girl, completely different from her sister, Maggie. Maggie is very cautious when she first started to talk to me, wondering if I was faking the injury to steal from the farm.

She stayed with me the whole night, making sure I wasn't going to just shoot everyone and run off with the supplies. She got slightly warm towards me when she saw I wasn't faking and was polite to everyone.

I was raised to thank people who helped me, and to respect people. Just because the world has gone to hell, don't mean I have to throw those things to the air.

"Found them." Maggie handed me the bracer first and watched as I put it on. "You shoot?"

I nodded as I laced it. "Yeah, left my bow back with my group when I was helping a little girl escape from walkers, that's how Otis found me."

"I hope you find them." Maggie handed me the gun and I put it in the waist of my pants. "You know where to go from here"

"Yeah, I still remember from the map you showed me." I stuff another scone into my mouth. "I better go and tell your dad I'm leaving now."

I got up and went to walk towards the living room of the beautiful house when I heard yelling.

"What the hell?" I readied my gun as I went out with Maggie behind me.

Maggie took out binoculars to take a look at who was running at us. Maggie's breath caught in her throat. "Dad!" she called out to Hershel.

A figure was running towards us with something in his arms. I took the binoculars from her and I dropped them.

"Oh my God… Rick." I whispered, shocked at seeing my brother. I ran towards him. "Rick!" I called out as he stumbled with a bloody Carl in his arms. "Give him to me." I ripped him from his arms and ran towards the house, not caring for my nephew's blood on me.

"Was he bit?" Hershel asks.

"Shot." Rick gasped, out of breath from running and crying. "By your man."

"Otis?" Patricia quickly walked down the steps.

"He said to find Hershel, is that you?"

"Hershel, please help my nephew." I gave him a pleading look. "Please, he's too young to die." I could hear Rick crying behind me as I held Carl in my arms.

Hershel nodded and told us to come inside, and for the others to help get everything ready to get the bullet out of Carl. Hershel told me to place him in the guest bedroom.

"Is he alive?" I heard Rick whisper.

"Pillow case." Ordered Hershel, not answering Rick.

"Is he alive?" he asked again, his voice sounded dazed as people were getting everything together.

Hershel ordered Rick to put pressure on the wound as he took his pulse. "I got a heartbeat… it's faint."

"I got it sir." Patricia told Rick. "Sir, please move."

"I got him." I grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him away.

"What's your name?" Hershel asked him as he went over Carl.

"Rick… I-I-I'm Rick." He stuttered, clearly in shock.

"Rick, Hershel has him. We got to leave them alone." Rick turned to me, his eyes wide with tears.

He pulls me into a tight hug as he cried into my shoulder. "You're alive… Carl…" I squeezed him tight, crying over my nephew. "Miri he went down so fast. I-I couldn't believe it."

I shushed Rick, trying to calm him.

Yelling from outside cause our attention. Rick held my hand tight as we walked outside to see Shane and Otis.

"He's alive?" Otis looked at our bloody clothes.

"Barely." I ran my fingers through my hair and remembered they had blood on them.

Shane looked at Rick and I and went through his bag. He cleaned off the blood on Rick's face then tried to clean the blood from my hair but I moved away.

I took Shane and Otis inside while still holding Rick's hand tightly.

Hershel was pressing the pillow case against Carl's bullet wound. "Do you know his blood type?"

"A positive." Rick choked on his words. "Same as mine."

"That's fortunate." Hershel looked over to us. "Don't wander far, I might need you." He sighed as he turned to Otis. "What happened?"

"I was… tracking a buck." Otis said slowly. "Bullet went through it, went clean through."

"The deer slowed the bullet down, that certainly saved his life." He sighed again as he pressed down on Carl. "But it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces." Rick squeezed my hand tighter. "If I can get the bullet fragments out, I'm counting 6."

Otis went over to his wife, Patricia. "I never saw him." He whispered frantic. "Not until he was on the ground."

I pulled Rick's forehead to touch mine. "Rick, don't listen jus-"

"Lori doesn't know." He whispered as he held onto my wrists. His lips trembled. "She doesn't know." He started to cry again and I pulled him into my shoulder, rubbing his back. "She doesn't know." he repeated in a whisper.

* * *

**We got some Rick and Daryl pov's in this chapter.**

**Daryl thinks Miri is too good for him but he's still keeping the picture, Rick went a little crazy looking for Miri and Sophia in the church, and Carl got shot, which cause Rick to find Miri.**

**Daryl has low self esteem, and since Miri is a celebrity, he thinks she's way out of his leage. This will cause fights between Miri and Daryl later.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I really need to sleep now. I've stayed awake all night to try and get my sleeping pattern back to normal.**

**So, night guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**SPEEDIE22: **_Here's more!_

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: **_She'll show him soon, but right now he thinks he isn't good enough :( poor Daryl.  
_

**Lady of Sign: **_Here's the update!_

**Sakura19Haruno95: **_I wanted them to have a loving and close relationship, especially since Rick helped her out with her mother's death so she's being strong for him while Carl is hurt.  
_

**WalkingDeadNia: **_I love writing parts where we're in Daryl's head :) Alice is close to Rick since he's been with Miri and her the longest. Rick is the perfect man for the job. No problem for mentioning you :)_

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_Thanks! Update!_

* * *

**Daryl's Pov**

I was leading the group when Lori stopped, making everyone else stop. She looked back to where we heard the gunshot go off.

"You still worrying about it?" Andrea called out to her.

"That was a gunshot." She answered.

"We all heard it." I told her as I looked around for any hidden signs of foot prints or anything that showed Sophia or Miri came by here.

"Why one?" she turned around. "Why just one gunshot?"

I shrugged. "Maybe they took down a walker."

"Please don't patronize me." Lori glared at me. "Rick wouldn't risk one bullet to take down a walker. Or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

Carol looked around nervous. "Shouldn't they have caught up with us now?"

I was getting anxious to start moving, but these damn people wouldn't stop talking. "There's nothin' we can do anyway. Can't run around these woods chasin' after echoes."

"So what do we do?" Lori asked.

I looked around. "We do as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway."

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." Andrea tried to keep everyone's hopes up.

'A_ll this standin' around and talkin' shit ain't gonna find them.' _I thought as we finally started to walk again.

'**You're not gonna find them, baby brother.' **Merle's voice rang in my head, making my doubt my skills.

'_Shut up, Merle.'_

'**I'm tellin' ya, ****with how pathetic your skills are, you'd never find them.'** He laughed darkly.

'_Shut up.'_

'**Just give up-' **

'_Stop!'_

Andrea's voice snapped my out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know how you feel."

Carol gives a sad smile and nods. "I suppose you do. Thank you. The thought of her, both of them out here by themselves… the not knowing that's killin' me. I just keep hopin' and prayin' none of them don't wind up like Amy."Carol realizes what she said and widens her eyes. "Oh, God! That's the worst thing I ever said."

Andrea just shakes her head. "We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth."

"I'll tell ya what it's worth, not a damn thing." I stepped in between the two of them. "It's a waste of time, all this hopin' and prayin'. We're gonna locate that little girl and Aussie. They're gonna be just fine." I looked at the group. "Am I the only one Zen around here? Good lord." I walk off shaking my head and we start our trek back to the highway.

* * *

**Miri's Pov**

I was sitting with Rick in the living room while Shane was helping Hershel since Rick was in no condition to help and Rick would not let me go.

"Why… why did I let him come with us?" Rick whispered as he rubbed his thumb against my knuckles. "I should've sent him with Lori."

"It's not your fault for what happened, Rick." I whispered, hating seeing my normally strong brother like these. "You didn't know this would happen, you couldn't have. Carl is a strong boy, he'll get through this just like you did."

Rick turned his head to look at me. "How did you end up here?" I guess he wanted to get his mind off of Carl. "And why didn't you come back?"

"After I fell from the small cliff, Otis found me and brought me back here. I ended up having a concussion from hitting my head when I landed." I licked my lips. "Hershel and his family made sure I was fine before they were going to send me back to you guys, but then you came running in with Carl." I squeezed his hand.

"Have you see Sophia?"

"Sophia?" I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Rick sighed. "Sophia's missin'. We hoped you found her and just got lost, but it seems like she's still out there."

The door to the room Carl was in opened, and Shane came over to us. "Rick, he needs blood."

We entered the room quickly and saw Carl crying out in pain as Hershel and Patricia hovered over him, working.

"You, hold him down." He ordered Shane, who quickly did as he was told.

"Dad!" Carl screamed out to Rick. I covered my mouth as Hershel tried to reach into Carl's wound.

Patricia moved me out of the way so she can prep Rick ready so he can give blood.

"_**Stop you're killin' him!**_" Rick screamed at Hershel.

I tried to go over to help Carl when Maggie stopped me.

"Do you want him to live?" Hershel glared over to Rick.

Rick let Patricia prick him with a needle while Maggie let me cry on her shoulder.

Carl suddenly stopped crying out.

"Is he alive?" I asked as I tried to sidestep Maggie.

"He just passed out." Hershel explained. He pulled out a small piece of the bullet from the bullet wound. "One down," Hershel placed the metal into a metal bin next to him as he sighed deeply. "Five to go."

Hershel wrapped up the wound and put in the needle to start the blood transfusion. He was checking Carl's blood pressure as Rick sat next to him.

Shane was leaning against the wall by the window while I sat on the bed, holding Carl's hand.

"Pressure is stable." Hershel informed us.

"Lori needs to be here." Rick mumbled. "She doesn't even know what's goin' on. I got-gotta go get her, bring her back."

"You can't do that." Hershel shot him down.

"That's his mother!" Rick snapped at Hershel. "She needs to know what happened. Her son is lying here, shot."

"He needs blood." Hershel reminded him. "And he's going to need more blood. He can't go more than 50 feet from this bed."

"Why don't I go?" I volunteered.

Hershel shook his head. "You still have a concussion, and the stress will cause you to become disoriented. You'd never be able to reach them."

"But-" Shane gave me look that made me shut my mouth.

Patricia helped Rick up from his chair and Shane came over to him. "Hey, come on."

Rick waved him off. "I'm alright. Don't worry, I got it." He stumbled away.

I squeezed Carl's hand one more time before getting up and following Rick to the living room, where Maggie and Otis were waiting, looking like they were praying.

I helped Rick sit down on the chair as Maggie stood up, seeing Rick was out of the room.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's stable for now." I felt Rick's hand go into mine as I spoke.

"Lori needs to be here, Miri. She has to know." He sounded so defeated.

"Hey," Shane called our attention. "Don't worry about it, I'll handle it. But you gotta handle your end."

"My-my end?" Rick looked up at Shane confused.

"Your end is being here, for your son. Even if he didn't need your son to survive, there is no way I'd ever let any of you walk out that door." Shane's voice shook. "I'll break your legs if any of you tried that, you know that right?" he looked to me and Rick.

Rick put his head down, but didn't move his hand from mine.

"What if something happened to him and none of you were here?" Shane paused. "If he slipped away while you were gone, you would never forgive yourself for that. And neither would Lori."

"Shane." My voice was hard as I spoke to Shane. "Enough." I didn't like the way he was putting guilt into Rick so he could stay. I was defensive.

Rick shook his head. "No, no. Miri, he's right." He sniffled as I rubbed his back.

"When was I ever wrong?" Shane grinned playfully. Rick gave him a small smile but I didn't. "When you were in that hospital, the one you were never supposed to leave, man. You should've seen Lori. She was like…" Shane rubbed his lips. "The strength of that woman, man… you can't imagine it." He wiped tears from his eyes. "That's what you gotta have now. I mean Carl, he needs that from you. So you hold yourself tight."

Rick nodded as he tried to pull himself together.

Rick moved over so he was in front of Rick. "You got the hard part, just leave the rest to me." He spoke softly. Rick nodded again.

Hershel opened the door, making everyone stand up quickly. "He's out of danger for the moment, but I need to remove those remaining fragments."

"How?" Rick asked him. "You saw how he was."

"I know, and that was the shallowest one. I need to go deeper to get the others." The news made my heart drop. "There's more."

"Tell us." I nodded to Hershel.

"His belly is distended, his pressure is droppin'… which means there is internal bleedin'. A fragment must've nicked one of the blood vessels." I started to chew away at my lip as Hershel continued to talk. "I have to open him up, find the bleeder, and stich it. And he can't move while I'm in there, and I mean at all. If he reacts the same as before, I'll sever an artery and he'll die in minutes."

Hershel pressed his lips together as he saw our scared faces. "To even try this, I'll have to put him under. But if I do, he won't be able to breathe on his own. Same bad results."

"What'll it take?" Rick asked him as he squeezed my shaking hand, his hand shaking as well.

Otis stepped up. "He'll need a respirator." He turned to Hershel. "What else?"

"The tube that goes with it, extra surgical supplies, drapes, sutures." Hershel listed off.

"If you had all that, could you save him?" I looked at Hershel as he looked like he was analyzing Carl's survival rate with the supplies.

"If I had all that, I can try Miri."

"Nearest hospital went up in flames a month ago." Otis commented. Hershel threw him a look. "The high school." Otis whispered.

"That's what I was thinkin'." He looked back to Rick and I. "They set up a FEMA shelter there." he explained. "They would have everythin' we need." Hope spread through my body.

"The place was over run that last time I saw it. You couldn't even get near it." Otis shrugged when he saw everyone's shoulders sag. "Maybe it's better now." He added.

"I said leave the rest to me." Shane sighed. "Is it too late to take that back?" he asked playfully.

"I hate you goin' alone." Rick's tone wasn't playful like Shane's.

"Doc, why don't you make me a list, draw me a map." Shane told Hershel.

"You won't need a map." Otis told him. "I'll take you there. Ain't but 5 miles."

"Otis," Patricia, his wife, shot him down. "No." she told him firmly."

"Honey, we don't have time for fightin'. This is my fault, I'm responsible. I ain't gonna sit here while this fella takes it on alone." He tone softened. "I'll be alright."

"Are you sure about this?" Shane asked him, to make sure he was going to go through with this.

"Do you even know what some of the stuff he's talkin' about looks like?"

Shane shook his head. "Come to think of it, no."

"I've been a voluntary EMT. I do. Now, we can talk about this till next Sunday, or we could just go do it real quick."

"I'll take right quick." Shane answered him.

Rick nodded his head towards Otis. "I should thank you."

"Wait till that boy of yours is up and around, and then we'll talk." Otis sighed. "I'll gather some things." He walked away to get ready.

Maggie came up to Rick. "Where is she? Your wife?"

Rick ran his free hand through his hair. "She should be near the highway, by that huge traffic snarl. Why?"

"I'll inform her of her son and bring her here." Maggie offered.

"I want to go with you."

Rick pulled me back. "Miri, no." I opened my mouth to fight with him but I saw the look in his eyes. He looked scared. "I need you here, to help me be strong. Help me like I helped you."

I nodded. "Is Ali with her?" I asked Rick. He nodded. "Please bring the little girl with her, she's mine." I told Maggie.

Maggie nodded and went to get a horse ready.

Otis came back with a pack and we followed him to the blue Ute with Shane right next to us.

"Just get what you need and get out of there." Rick told Shane.

"You stay strong, all right?" I ordered him.

Patricia went over to Otis and embraced him tight.

Rick, letting go of my hand for the first time, walked over to Otis and handed him his colt.

Otis tenderly took it. "That's a fine weapon, Rick. I'll bring it back in good shape."

Otis and Shane went into his Ute and drove up, with us watching they drive away. Patricia was the first to leave.

Hershel capped his hand on Rick's shoulder. "Let's check on your boy."

Rick nodded and slipped his hand into mine again.

* * *

**Daryl's Pov**

I stopped the group as I looked up to the sky. "We'll lose the light before too long. I think we should call it."

"Let's head back." Lori looked down to Alice, who was looking exhausted but wasn't whining. Tough kid.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asked.

Lori nodded. "Yeah, we'll find them tomorrow."

I turned to group around and we started making our way back to the highway.

We must've been walking for a while when Lori spoke up.

"How much further?"

I shrugged "Not much. Maybe a hundred yards as the crow flies."

"Too bad we're not crows." Alice mutters, making Lori and Carol chuckle.

We continued walking when Andrea's yell caused everyone to run over to her, where she's being attacked by a walker.

"Andrea?" Lori picked up the little girl and ran over with us.

Her screams of 'No' got louder. When she got in sight, we saw the walker standing over her, trying to get a bite out of her but Andrea was kicking him.

Somebody on a horse came out of the bushes and hit the walker off of her with a baseball bat.

They came back around and I saw it was a woman with short brown hair, and tanned skin. "Lori? Lori Grimes?" She asked Andrea.

"I'm Lori." Lori stepped forward with Alice still in her arms.

"Rick sent me. You got to come now." The woman told her quickly.

"What?"

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you gotta come now." I looked her over, not trusting this chick. "Rick needs you! Just come!"

I noticed Lori taking off her pack and I stopped her. Was this bitch crazy? "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse." The woman helped Lori put Alice in front of her. "Whoa! Why you takin' the little girl?"

No one answered me.

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" The woman asked us.

Glenn just nodded his head. "Uh-huh."

The woman made sure Alice was safe in front and helped Lori on behind her. "Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. Name's Greene." She kicked the horse and the 3 females went off into the forest.

What the fuck just happened?

A gargle made me snap my head towards the sound. The walker that the woman hit off Andrea.

"Shut up." I muttered angrily as I shot it in the head with my crossbow and made my way to help Andrea up.

When we finally made it to the RV, Glenn yelled out to him that Carl's been shot.

"Shot? What do you mean shot?"

Glenn hopped over the railing. "I don't know, Dale. I wasn't there. All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori and Alice."

Dale turned to me shocked. "You let her?"

"Climbed down out of my asshole, man." I glared at him so he could back off. "Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's." I walked away from him.

"I heard screams. Was that you?" I heard Dale ask Andrea, but she walked away from him too.

"She got attacked by a walker." Glenn explained. "It was a close call."

"Andrea, are you all right?"

Andrea only turned around and gave Dale a look before going into the RV.

* * *

Carol shook her head as we told her the plan about all of us going to the farm. "I won't do it. We can't just leave."

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak." Dale tried to get through her.

"What if they come back and we're not here?" Carol's voice got higher in pitch. "It could happen."

Andrea, who was finally out of the RV, spoke. "If they found their way back and we were gone, that would be awful."

I nodded. "Okay. We gotta plan for this." I licked my dry lips before telling them the plan. "I say tomorrow mornin' is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave them some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV."

"If the RV is staying, I am, too." Dale scratched his beard.

Carol had tears in her eyes as she nodded to both of us. "Thank you. Thank you, both." I gave her a nod and looked to Andrea.

"I'm in." Andrea piped in.

Glenn looked at everyone. "Well, if you're all staying then I'm…"

Dale cut him off. "Not you, Glenn. You're going. Take Carol's Cherokee."

"Why is it always me?" he whined.

Dale raised his hand to calm him. "You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on. But most important, you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option." I looked over to T-Dog and saw him at the bumper of the RV, covered in a blanket. "That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection." I thought about Merle's stash of drugs and walked over to the bike. "Get him to that farm. See if they have any antibiotics. Because if not, T-Dog will die, no joke."

I noticed a white oily rag on the seat of the bike. I grinded my teeth together in annoyance and reached into the bag on the side of the bike, pulling out a big ass Ziploc bag full of drugs.

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle." I threw the rag at Dale and placed the Ziploc on the hood of the car. "Why'd you wait till now to say anything'? Got my brother's stash." I started to rummage through it. "Crystal, X… Don't need that. Got some kickass painkillers." I threw the bottle to Glenn, who caught it. Found the one I was looking for and threw it to Dale. "Doxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion."

* * *

**Miri's Pov**

Rick and I were outside, needing fresh air.

"This place is beautiful." Rick said as we looked around. This place looked normal, like the world didn't just end.

"Thank you." We turned to see Hershel behind us. "Been in my family for 160 years."

"I can't believe how serene it is." My eyes scanned the front of the place again in awe. "How untouched… You're lucky."

"We weren't completely unscathed. We lost friends, neighbors." Hershel paused. "The epidemic took my wife, my stepson."

"We're sorry to hear that." Rick bowed his head in condolence.

"My daughters were spared. I'm grateful to God for that." He took his eyes off us to look around. "These people here, all we got left is each other. Just hoping we can ride it out in peace till there's a cure."

Rick and I shared a look. "We were at the CDC… It's gone now. There is no cure." I told him.

Hershel looked like he didn't believe us. "I don't believe it. When AIDS came along, everyone panicked. One boy in town came down with it, and some parents pulled their children from school, so they didn't have to sit in the same room."

"This is a whole other thing." Rick tried to tell him.

"That's what we always say, 'This one's different.'"

"Well, this one is." I tried to get him to see but he was having none of it.

He chuckled. "Mankind's been fighting plagues from the start. We get our behinds kicked for a while, then we bounce back. It's nature correcting herself, restoring some balance."

I sighed. "I'm going to be inside with Carl." I nodded my head towards Hershel and went into the house, not wanting to hear any more of the ignorance of this man.

Did he not see what was happening to the world?

How everything we depended on shut itself down and we were forced to fight every day for our lives?

I sighed as I entered Carl's room. How I wish I hate Hershel's ignorance… but if I did, I would've died a long time ago.

I took a sit in the chair Rick was using when he was giving blood and looked over my nephew. His skin was sickly pale and he was sweating all over. I grabbed a white rag that was on the night table and lightly dabbed the sweat off his face and chest, being careful of his wound.

"Don't worry little man, soon you'll running around, good and healthy." I bit my lip as I held back a sob. "You need to be okay. Your dad is strong, but you, Lori, and I help him stay strong. Kind of like a rock. If you disappear, it'll be chipping away a piece of that rock." I sniffled. "Look at me rambling to you." I moved his wet bangs from his face. "Ignore me, just keep dreaming."

* * *

**Seems like Daryl has Merle creeping in his mind. **

**Miri now knows Sophia's missing, and Ali and Miri will reunite next chapter. **

**Soon I'll have more Daryl and Miri scenes, but for now its slow. :) **

**Hope you guys don't mind and I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Sarcastic-Bitch17: **_I'm really picky about that too. I try to keep everyone in character as best as I can and I'm so happy to hear from readers that I've done just that :)_

**ALENKA123: **_Jeez lol glad you love it :)_

**BloodMoonWanes: **_I wanted to make a bond between them that showed, because without Ali, Miri probably wouldn't be as loving during the end of the world. Ali basically kept her grounded, gave her the will to keep on fighting. Even if it only to keep her alive, she kept her fighting._

**WalkingDeadNia: **_I didn't like the fact that Daryl just started to hallucinate Merle at the creek for no reason, so I decided to make it into he hears him in his head. Merle is basically Daryl's doubts about himself, he keeps him down. Miri/Daryl coming up soon, but not this chapter. I will put in a Daryl scene for you though :)_

**Rebel29: **_Glad to hear it :)_

* * *

I heard footsteps come towards the room as I continued to dab at the sweat at Carl's forehead.

A gasp made me spin around to see Lori stare at her unconscious son.

"Lori." Lori ran into my arms as she cried. I ran my fingers through her hair, letting her cry on my shoulder.

She needed to cry for her son.

She moved away and went to go to Carl but I tried to stop her.

"I need to lay down with my baby boy." She cried. "I gotta hold him."

I nodded and let her go.

She bit her lip as she laid down next to Carl, holding back from crying too loud. "My baby." She whimpered. "Momma's here. You're gonna be okay." She sniffled. "You're gonna be okay." She reached back, looking for Rick's hand. "We're gonna make you okay."

Rick walked towards me first and handed me Ali, who I was happy to see but the situation was not the moment to be happy.

Rick grabbed Lori's hand and squeezed back when she did.

I knew Rick and Lori needed some time alone with Carl, so I motioned to Rick that I would be outside. He gave me a nod as I walked out.

"Hi baby." I gave Ali a kiss on the head as soon as we made it to living room. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Ali cuddled her head into my neck as she held onto me. "Please don't get lost again."

I chuckled. "I'll try my best. Did you behave with the group?"

She nodded. "I stayed near Auntie Lori."

"Good girl." I kissed her head again. "Where's Burnie?"

She raised her head to look at me. "I left him with Grandpa Dale so he can protect them."

Her answer brought a smile to my lips. "You're so cute." I pushed hair away from her face. I scanned her face, noticed her red her cheeks were and how dirty she had gotten, but she looked healthy.

"What's her name?" Maggie asked as she smiled at Ali.

"Her name's Alice."

"Hey there." Maggie waved to Ali, who shyly put her head into my shoulder. "Oh she's shy. How old are you?" Maggie asked her softly. Ali looked up at me before slowly holding up her hand, showing Maggie she was 5 years old. "Oh wow, you're a big girl."

Ali put her head back into my shoulder.

"Sorry." I told Maggie as I chuckled. "She's like this with people she doesn't know." I saw Hershel and Patricia go into Car's room. "What are they doing?"

"They're gonna give the little boy some more blood, it's time to give him another transfusion." She looked at the clock on the wall and frown. She looked worried as she walked away.

I fixed Ali in my arms and made my way to the room to see Patricia taking the needle out of Rick's arm.

Rick went to stand up and groaned. "Slow, slow." Lori cooed as she softly pushed him back into the chair. "How many transfusions?" she asked him.

"Two. Only two." Rick answered with his eyes closed.

"You know," I started as I walked more into the room so I was behind Lori. "He wanted to do the same for you when you were in the hospital."

"I had to talk him out of it." Lori added. "Come on, let Carl sleep." She helped Rick up as I held the door open for them.

We made our way to the kitchen where Hershel was waiting for him with a cup of orange juice.

"Thank you." Rick took the cup gingerly and slowly brought it to his lips. Hershel motioned for him to continue to drink.

Rick sat down on a chair at the table in front of us. Ali started to move around in my arms, signaling that she wanted to be put down.

I put her down and she walked over to Rick, who help her into the seat next to him. He gave her a sip of his juice and patted her hair.

I smiled and turned back to Hershel and Lori.

Lori sighed and leaned against an empty chair. "Okay, so I understand, when Shane gets back with this other man…" she paused, waiting for Hershel to tell her the man of the man that went with Shane.

"Otis." Hershel answered.

"Otis. The idiot who shot my son." She hissed his name.

"Ma'am, it was an accident." Hershel tried to tell her.

"I'll take that under advisement later. For now, he's the idiot who shot our son." She gave Hershel a heated look.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Lori, they're doing everything they can to make it right." I told her softly, wanting her to calm down.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, then nodded as she patted my hand. "Okay, as soon as they get back you can perform this surgery?"

"I'll certainly do my best." Hershel gave her a nod.

Lori nodded, happy with his answer. "Okay. I mean, you've done this procedure before?"

"Well," he paused. "Yes, in a sense."

"In a sense?" I asked, not liking how he paused.

Lori started to freak out, but Rick quickly got up and grabbed her hand. "Honey, we don't have the luxury of shoppin' for a surgeon."

"No, I understand that." She turned to Hershel. "But, I mean, you're a doctor, right?"

Hershel nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Of course." He paused again. "A vet."

"A veteran? A combat medic?" I asked.

He sighed. "A veterinarian."

Lori stared at Hershel, her mouth agape. "And you've done this surgery before on what? Cows? Pigs?"

"I have to sit." Rick whispered as he nearly toppled the chair over as he tried to sit down, but Lori and I were able to help him sit right.

Lori looked back to Hershel as I made sure Rick didn't fall. "Completely in over your head, aren't you?"

"Ma'am, aren't we all?"

* * *

It was night as we stood in Carl's room.

Hershel was checking his blood pressure when he sighed. "Pressure's droppin' again. We can't wait much longer."

Rick stood out his arm. "Take some more. Whatever he needs. Then I'm gonna go."

"Go? Go where Rick?" I looked at him confused.

"He said 5 miles." Rick said as he looked at Lori and I. "They should be long back by now. Somethin' has gone wrong."

"Have you lost it?" I nearly yelled at him.

Lori stood a step toward him and told him firmly. "You're not goin' after them."

"Rick, listen to your wife and sister." Hershel commented from Carl's bedside.

"If they got into trouble…" Rick started to say but Hershel stopped him.

"You're in no condition to do anythin' about it. You've given too much blood. You're barely on your feet. You wouldn't make it across the yard." He listed off.

Rick shook his head. "If somethin' happened, I have to go."

"No, your place is here." Lori told him firmly again. "If Shane said he'll be back, he'll be back. He's like you that way."

Rick looked defeated. "I can't just sit here."

"That's exactly what you do!" Lori snapped at him, making him step back a bit. "If you need to pray or cry or tell God he's cruel, you go right ahead, but you're not leavin', Rick. Carl needs you here. And I can't do this by myself." Her lip shook as she tried to hold herself back from crying. "Not this one. I can't. I can't." she shook her head and finally started to cry.

Rick moved closer to her and held her tight, showing her he was going to stay here.

I took Ali out of the room so I can give her a bath and something to eat.

After the shower and give her the scones I had left, I walked outside to the porch and sat on the bench.

"Time to sleep, Ali."

She groaned cutely. "I don't wanna, I wanna stay up for Carl."

I sighed. "How about I sing you to sleep? I remember a song my mum use to sing to me when I was little." I got her ready in my arms so I can rock her and rub her back.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away! Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day!"

I felt her slowly start to relax in my arms as I sang and rocked her. "For love may come and tap you on the shoulder, some star-less night! Just in case you feel you wanna hold her, you'll have a pocketful of starlight!"

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away! Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day! For love may come and tap you on the shoulder, some star-less night! Just in case you feel you wanna hold her, you'll have a pocketful of starlight!" I repeated then hummed in tune to the song.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away! Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day! For when your troubles start multiplying, and they just might! It's easy to forget them without trying, with just a pocketful of starlight!"

I place a kiss on her forehead as I saw she was starting to slip into sleep.

I continued to sing. "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away! Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day!" I smiled down at her as I sang softly. "Save it for a rainy day."

* * *

**Daryl's Pov**

I was lying on the RV floor, not being able to sleep.

And how the hell can I sleep with Carol constantly crying at not being able to find her little girl, which Merle's voice constantly reminded me of, and Andrea messing with my gun clip at the table.

I sighed, needing to get the hell outta here.

I got up, tossed my crossbow across my body, and stood in front of Andrea. "I need my clip now." She handed me my clip and I put it into my gun. "I'm gonna walk the road, look for the girl and Aussie."

I heard Carol stop crying as she heard my words. I looked over to her and gave her a nod, promising her that I will look, as I put the gun into the waist of my dirty jeans.

I grabbed a flashlight as I walked out and started to make my way to the railing when Andrea's voice came from behind me.

"I'm coming too." She closed the door of the RV.

I nodded and looked at Dale, who was taking watch on top of the RV. "I'm goin' for a walk. Shine some light in the forest. If they're out there, give them somethin' to look at."

"You think that's a good idea right now?" Dale questioned.

"Dale." Andrea gave him a look as she followed me.

We searched the dark forest, shining our lights everywhere, hoping to see a trace of them.

"You really think we're gonna find them?" she sounded doubtful.

I shined my light on her and scoffed. "You got that look on your face same as everybody else. What the hell's wrong with you people? We just started lookin'."

"Well, do you?" she asked again.

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia. They could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and they survive. It happens all the time."

"Sophia's 12 and Miri's… I don't know, but she's not able to survive out here." She motioned to the forest around us.

'_How old is she?'_

'**Why?' **Merle's voice echoed in my head. **'Thinkin' about hittin' that, baby bro?' ** He laughed. **'She don't want your small pencil dick.'**

I clenched my jaw as I tried to ignore the things he spat. "Hell, I was younger than Sophia and I got lost. Nine days in the woods eatin' berries, wipin' my ass with poison oak."

"They found you?" Andrea guessed.

I shook my head. "My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doin' another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. Except my ass itched somethin' awful."

Andrea chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that is a terrible story."

"Only difference is Sophia and Aussie got people lookin' for them. I call that an advantage."

We kept walking, silence around us expect for the birds around.

A rustling caught my attention, making me aim my crossbow toward the sound. I made my way to the sound, nearly yelling at Andrea to stop stepping on twigs.

We came across a messy looking came site. I looked around from something moving when I spotted the tree branches moving.

I shined my light at the area and saw something odd. "What the hell?"

A walker hung from the branch, trying to reach out to us. His legs were gone, stripped clean to show only bone.

I noticed a piece of paper pinned to the tree and read it.

_"Got bit._

_Fever hit. _

_World gone to shit._

_Might as well quit._"

I shook my head as I looked up at the walker. "Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swingin' piece of bait. And a mess." I looked over to Andrea and saw she looked green in my flashlight. "You all right?"

She bent over. "Trying not to puke."

"Go ahead if you gotta."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Let's just talk about something else for a minute. How'd you learn to shoot?"

I shrugged as I watched the walker. "Gotta eat. That's one thin' these walkers and us have in common. I guess it's the closest he's been to food since he turned. Look at him, hangin' up there like a big piñata." I shined my light on his legs. "The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs."

Andrea threw up. "I thought we were changing the subject." She groaned.

"Call that payback for laughin' about my itchy ass." I smirked.

"There wasn't a lot that came up." She commented.

"Huh. Let's head back." I turned to go but Andrea didn't move, just kept staring at the walker.

"Aren't you gonna..."

"No. He ain't hurtin' nobody. Ain't gonna waste an arrow either. He made his choice. Opted out. Let him hang." I shined my light around the camp, wondering if he had some things we can use. I turned around to see Andrea near the walker now.

I walked over to her. "You want to live now or not?" she looked at me shocked. "It's just a question."

She didn't answer, just looked back to the walker. "An answer for an arrow. Fair?" I nodded, agreeing to her deal. "I don't know if I want to live or if I have to or if it's just a habit."

"Not much of an answer." I shot an arrow into the walker's head. "Waste of an arrow. Wait here while I search through his tent for supplies."

I shined my flashlight around the tent and didn't see anything dangerous.

I stepped in and saw there was a back pack. I made my way over to it and opened it.

The stuff inside looked useless, except for a magazine inside. I pulled it out and nearly choked on air at the picture in the cover.

It was a picture of Miri, naked in a tropical forest except for body paint that made her match the background. I read the things that were on the cover.

_SoBe's water girl Miranda Grimes single?!_

_See the story in page 23._

I turned to the page to see a picture of Miri laying on the beach in a nude bikini as the sun set behind her, and the other one was her with some guy. He had tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. He looked like he was a head taller than Miri.

"Daryl?" Andrea called from outside the tent.

"Yeah, I'm here." I rolled up the magazine and put it in my back pocket, putting my shirt over it so no one saw. I stepped out. "Found nothin', let's go."

The trip to the RV was quicker. We saw Carol on top of the RV and moved to climb down, sounding like she was going to cry.

Dale stopped Andrea as I went into the RV so I can hide the magazine in my bag.

I don't know why I took it-

'**That's a lie.' **I could hear the smirk in Merle's voice.

**'You likin' what you see, and I don't blame ya. You've seen how she moves on those long legs of hers, leadin' up to that fine ass. Those perky tits in those tanks that you can see when she bends down, I've know you've looked… but that's all you can do. Look and never touch.'**

'_Shut the fuck up.'_

* * *

**Miri's Pov**

I was rocking Alice back and forth as I watched the stars, thinking about all the times my mother can me that song whenever I was upset.

"Hey," Maggie called out to me from the door. "Mind if I sit with you? Losin' my mind in there."

"It's your bench." I gave Maggie a smile as she sat down next to me.

A pair of lights started to come toward the house.

"Is that your group?" Maggie asked me, ready to go inside and warn everybody if it was dangerous.

"I think so, but I don't know who is inside." I held Alice closer to my chest as 2 people got out from the car. I quickly spotted a familiar cap wearing male. "Yeah they're from our group. Glenn and T-Dog."

We stayed quiet, hiding in the shadow part of the porch that the bench was in, as they walked towards the front door. They paused as they looked unsure of what to do.

"So do we ring the bell?" Glenn asked T-Dog as he turned to look at him. "I mean it looks like people live here."

"We're past this kind of stuff, aren't we? Havin' to be considerate." T-Dog told him as they walked toward the door.

"Did you close the gate up the road when you drove in?" Maggie asked as she stood up and walked into the light so they could see her.

"Uh, hi." Glenn looked nervous as he spoke to Maggie. "Yes, we closed it. Did the latch and everything." He looked like he was blushing as he fumbled with his words. "Hello. Nice to see you again. We met before briefly."

"Look, we came to help." T-Dog swayed a bit. "There anythin' we can do?" I wondered what was wrong with him when I saw his arm. "It's not a bite. I cut myself pretty bad though." He explained to Maggie.

"We'll have it looked at." I said from my spot. I got up and smiled at the guys wide eyes.

"I'll tell them you're here." Maggie says before she goes inside, Glenn following her with his eyes.

"Hey guys." I whispered, not wanting Alice to wake up.

"You're okay?" T-Dog asked as he looked at the house. "Have you been here this whole time?"

"Yeah, one of their guys found me knocked out and took me here for medical help." I looked at T-Dog's arm. "There's some painkillers and antibiotics inside."

"We got some too," Glenn reaches into his pack and pulls out a pill container. "I already gave him some." Maggie came back outside and Glenn gave her the pills. "Here, if Carl needs any."

Maggie took the pills and opened the door for them. "Come on inside. I'll make you somethin' to eat."

"I'm going to check on Carl." I told Maggie as I still held onto Ali, I didn't want to let her go. I hear the others following me but I didn't say anything.

Lori and Rick were sitting in the chairs next to Carl's bed while Patricia was sitting in the corner of the room, and Hershel was checking up on Carl.

"Hey." Glenn called out to Rick and Lori softly.

"Hey." Rick nodded to him, voice low.

"Um, we're here, okay?" Glenn told Rick, not knowing what to say at a time like this.

Lori understood what he was trying to say. "Thank you."

"Whatever you need." T-Dog spoke this time.

The guys leave with Maggie but I stay in the room.

Hershel moved the sheet back to show Carl's wound. "They don't get back soon, we're gonna have a decision to make."

"And that is?" Rick's voice was still in a whisper as he stared at the wound.

"Whether to operate on your boy without the respirator." Hershel explained.

I stepped forward. "You said that wouldn't work."

He sighed. "I know. It's extremely unlikely. But we can't wait much longer."

"Miri?" I turned around and saw Maggie there. "Do you wanna put your little girl down?"

I looked down at Ali, she can't sleep in my arms forever, and she is getting a bit heavy. "Yeah."

"Come on." she led me upstairs to a door. "This is my room, she can sleep there."

"Are you sure? Aren't you tired?"

She shook her head. "Too worried about that little boy to sleep, besides," she opened the door. "You look like you could drop any second."

I chuckled as I put Ali onto the bed, making sure she was fine before leaving the room. "I can't sleep though, worried too."

Maggie nodded and went towards the kitchen as I went back to Carl's room. "Hey, why don't you two go outside, get some fresh air." I told Rick and Lori as I helped Rick up from the chair with Lori's help. "I'll stay in here and keep watch, okay?"

Lori looked unsure but nodded. She led Rick away and I heard the front screen door open and close.

I sat there, just day dreaming when coughing made me and Hershel jump up from our chairs. "_**Rick! Lori!**_" I screamed out, panicking as Carl started to cough and open his eyes a bit.

They came in running and went over to the bed next to me.

He opened his eyes again as he stopped coughing. "Where are we?" his voice was hoarse and he looked around scared.

"Hey, little man." I smiled down at Carl, happy tears blurring my vision a bit.

"That's Hershel." Rick pointed to Hershel. "We're in his house. You had an accident. All right?"

"It hurts, a lot." Carl gasped in pain.

Lori started to tear up. "Oh baby, I know. I know."

"You guys should have seen it." He gave a weak smile as he looked at us.

"Seen what?" His mother asked him.

"The deer. It was so pretty, guys. It was so close. I've never been..." he suddenly stopped breathing, making everyone start to panic.

"Carl?" Rick called out.

"What is happening?" I asked as I looked at Hershel.

Carl started to shake and we reached over to try and hold him down but Hershel stopped up.

"Don't. It's a seizure. If you hold him down, you could hurt him." He pulled the sheets back so it moved Carl onto his side.

"You can't stop it?" Lori asked heartbroken, she has to watch her baby suffer while she can do nothing.

"He has to just go through it."

We could only watch as Carl thrashed around.

I felt an arm pull me into a chest and I knew it was Rick. Even when he's weaken, he pulls himself together to be strong for others. I hear Lori crying into his other shoulder.

As quick as the seizure started, it stopped. Carl went loose like a rag doll and Hershel quickly checked on him. "His brain isn't gettin' enough blood. His pressure is bottomin'. He needs another transfusion."

"Okay," Rick nodded. "I'm ready."

Hershel shook his head. "If I take any more out of you, your body could shut down. You could go into a coma. Or cardiac arrest."

"You're wastin' time." Rick held out his arm and gave him a look.

Hershel grabbed the things for the transfusion and started it.

I sit on the edge of the bed, not believing everything that just happened. Carl shouldn't be in this situation, no child should…

I blocked out all sound and feeling as I thought about everything that happened since the world ended. How people changed to show who they really were once everything hit, how cowardly or brave they were, but most of all… how sick minded.

My mind almost slipped into a memory when Hershel started to talk. He was checking Carl's heartbeat.

"He's still losin' blood faster than we can replace it. And with the swellin' in his abdomen we can't wait any longer or he's just going to slip away." He turned to Rick and Lori. "Now I need to know right now if you want me to do this, because I think your boy is out of time." They stayed quiet. "You have to make a choice."

"A choice?" Lori peeped out.

Rick turned to Lori. "A choice. You have to tell me what it is. You have to tell me what it is."

Lori gently grabbed his cheek. "We do it."

Hershel nodded as Patricia ran out. "Okay," he moved me away from the bed. Patricia came back with a silver tray table on wheels. He started to order everyone around. "Get the corner of that bed. Let's get the sheets down. Get the I.V. bag on the sheet. Okay, on three. One, two, three."

We raised Carl onto the table safely and as carefully as we could.

Patricia started to bring in all his medical supplies and a lamp for better lighting.

Hershel paused. "Rick, Lori, Miri," he looked over to us as he stood over Carl's body with a scalpel in his hand. "You may want to step out."

We were ready to do as he said when the sound of a car peeling its way to the house caught our attention.

Rick went over to the window. "Oh God." He gasps, then runs towards the front door with us at his heels.

Once we make it outside, we saw it was the same Ute that Shane and Otis went off in, but Shane was the only one that came out with a loud of packs and he was limping.

"Carl?" he gasped out of breath.

"There's still a chance." Rick answered.

Hershel grabbed the bags but stopped and looked around for the round man. "Otis?"

Shane shook his head. "No."

Hershel gave a shaky sigh. "We say nothin' to Patricia. Not till after. I need her." He ran off with Glenn helping him with the bags.

Rick went over and hugged Shane.

"They kept blockin' us at every turn. We had nothin' left. We were down to 10 rounds. Then he said... he said he'd cover me and that I should keep goin'. So that's what I did. I just... I kept goin'. But I... I looked back and he..." he shook his head. "I tried."

I noticed Maggie was crying quietly with Lori's arm around her.

Rick grabbed Shane by the shoulder. "He wanted to make it right."

* * *

We waited outside as Hershel was operating on Carl.

We jumped up as the front door opened to show Hershel cleaning his hands with a rag. "He seems to have stabilized."

Rick threw himself at Hershel in a hug as Lori and I hugged, jumping up and down a bit in happiness.

"I don't have words." Lori told Hershel happily.

"I don't either." Hershel looked down and we remembered that Otis had died. "Wish I did. How do I tell Patricia about Otis?"

Rick turned to us. "You two go to Carl. I'll go with Hershel."

Rick went with Hershel while I told Lori to go ahead, I'll be right there.

I walked over to Shane. "How's your ankle?"

He looked down at me. "Meh. How's the head?"

I rubbed the small bump at the back of my head. "I actually forgot about that." I gave him a hug. "Glad to see you're okay Shane."

"Yeah." I saw a dark look pass his eyes. "We better get inside."

I went to his side to help him hobble into the house when I noticed something with his hair.

Why does he have a bald spot?

He didn't have that when he left...

* * *

**That was it!**

**Miri and Ali are reunited, Carl is better, Daryl is hiding a magazine, Miri noticed the bald spot on Shane's head, and Merle won't leave Daryl alone about Miri.**

**Also, we'll find out about Miri and Austin when Daryl reads the magazine.**

**I put up pictures of Miri's parent's rings and the pictures that were on the magazine on my profile, go check them out and see you guys next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Sammyscage: **_Thank you :) how are you liking the story?_

**WalkingDeadNia: **_Thank you! :) That's gonna come back and bite him in the ass when someone finds it :) I like adding in the parts where he admires her from a distance because it shows he's slowly starting to like her but thinks she won't notice him._

**Guest: **_:)_

**ALENKA123: **_Daryl has a little crush lol it starts showing more now ;) Here's the next chapter with a bunch of Daryl and Miri moments with a twist in the end. :)_

* * *

**Daryl's Pov**

I led the rest of the group towards the place where T-Dog and Glenn went, leading them with my motorcycle.

I spotted a big white farm house with cattle grazing around and made my way towards it, remembering what the chick on the horse told us where the house was.

We drove towards the porch where an adult and a child were waiting in the shade.

"Grandpa Dale!" a girl's voice called out and ran to the RV when it stopped.

The adult, a woman by the laugh, came down the steps of the porch to show blonde hair in the sunlight.

"Well shit." I said under my voice. It was Aussie, standing there with a smile on her face looking fine.

**'Oh, she be lookin' real fine with that tank showing the skin on her hips and below her belly button.'** He whistled as I watched her bouce down towards us. **'Damn, look at them shoulders and neck. and don't forget her tit-'**

"You made it!" she said to the group in that accent of hers that makes everything she says either happier or in some sort of question.

Carol quickly went up to her and hugged her. "You're okay." She pulled away and looked at Miri. "Is Sophia here?"

Miri's smile dropped and she shook her head. "I haven't seen her since the highway." Carol bowed her head in sadness. "I'm sorry."

Carol shakes her head and walks away, covering her mouth.

The old man walks up to her next with the little girl holding her giraffe toy. "Glad to see you're alright Miri."

"Thanks Dale." She gave him a smile and gave Andrea a nod.

I removed the bow that was across my body like my crossbow strap, and pulled off the bags I had tied to the bike.

"Hey Aussie." She spun around to look at me, her hair flying a bit since it was loose. "Catch." I threw the bow to her and she caught it.

"My bow!" her eyes shined as the light hit them. "You've protected it again, thanks." She took the bags from my hands. "I really got to pay you back for all the things you do."

Merle chuckled in my head. **'Heh, sounds like you could use that to your advantage, little D.'**

I ignored him as I turned around to hide the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Whatever."

"How come you never came back to find us?" Andrea asked in an annoyed tone. "We searched for you for days."

"I was under house arrest since I ended up getting a concussion when I fell down a small cliff and hit my head. One of their guys found me and brought me here." That explains why she wasn't at the bottom. "When I was going to leave to go find you, Rick came in with Carl." She rubbed her arm.

I saw a bunch of people come out of the house, some of our group and others I didn't know.

Dale walked up to Rick as the little girl went over to Miri. "How is he?"

Lori looked happy. "He'll pull through, thanks to Hershel and his people." She motioned to the old farmer looking man.

"And Shane." Rick added. "We'd have lost Carl if not for him."

Everyone started to hug each other but me.

"Thank God." Carol hugged Lori. "We were so worried."

"How'd it happen?" Dale asked Rick.

"Huntin' accident." Rick shrugged "That's all- just a stupid accident."

The other old man, Hershel, told everyone they were going to start the funeral now, and for everyone to come around.

I stood by Miri and Glenn around the circle.

"Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ." People started going up to put a rock on the large rock formation as Hershel started to read from his Bible. "Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever our most precious asset." I looked over to Shane since I noticed he put his head down in… shame? "We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in grace."

"Shane, will you speak for Otis?" the older blonde woman asked him tearfully.

Shane looked down. "I'm not good at it. I'm sorry."

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments." The woman paused to control her crying. "Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meanin'."

"Okay." Shane gave in and gave his eulogy. "We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limpin'." He licked his dry lips. "It was bad. Ankle all swollen up. 'We've gotta save the boy.' See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. 'Run,' he said. He said, 'I'll take the rear. I'll cover you.'" His story was odd, didn't sound right. I looked over to Miri to see her narrowing her eyes a bit. Seems like I ain't the only one that's seeing through Mr. Perfect's story.

Shane limped over to the loose rocks and placed one on top of the others. "And when I looked back... If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meanin', it was his."

Everyone walked away from the spot expect for the older blonde woman.

Miri, Andrea, Shane, Rick, Hershel, and I went over to a car to try and plan out where we can find Sophia.

Lori had taken the little girl inside as everyone else was off doing their own thing, trying to set up camp.

"How long has this girl been lost?" Hershel asked as we waited for his eldest daughter to come with a map.

"This'll be day three." Rick answered Hershel.

I saw the brown haired chick, Maggie, come towards us with the map now. "County survey map." She unrolled it on the hood of the car. "Shows terrain and elevations."

"Nice," Miri said as she studied the map. "This is perfect."

"We can finally get this thing organized." Rick studied the map too. "We'll grid the whole area, start searchin' in teams."

Hershel shook his head. "Not you. Not today. You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hikin' five minutes in this heat before passing out." He pointed to Shane. "And your ankle- push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody."

"Guess it's just me." I leaned forward a bit so I can point to the map and bumping into Miri slightly. "I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way from there."

"I'll go with." Miri volunteered. "It's better if there are two people looking for her instead of one."

Rick looked at Miri concerned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"What about your head?" Rick concern didn't fade at her answer.

"Its way better now, no more dizziness so I can go with Daryl to look for Sophia." She gave him a grin. "Besides, it's not smart to let one man go alone without backup."

Rick nodded.

Shane tighten his jaw. "I can still be useful. I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back."

"All right, tomorrow then. We'll start doin' this right." Rick agreed with the plan.

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives." Everyone looked at Shane as he spoke. "They need the gun trainin' we've been promisin' them."

Hershel looked uncomfortable. "I'd prefer you not carryin' guns on my property. We've managed so far without turnin' this into an armed camp.

Shane look his hat off. "All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wanderin' in here-"

Rick cut him off. "Look, we're guests here. This is your property and we will respect that." He glanced at all of us as we placed our guns on top of the map, Shane and Andrea doing so begrudgingly. "First things first: Set camp, find Sophia."

"I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to." Shane sighed. "What happens if we find her and she's bit? I think we should all be clear on how we handle that."

"You do what has to be done." Rick bowed his head. I didn't like the way Shane was talking like the little girl was already dead, but I kept my mouth shut.

"And her mother?" The brunette asked. "What do you tell her?"

"The truth." Miri pushed her hair back from her face as she answered. I noticed Hershel shake his head to his daughter as Shane spoke.

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one's carryin' till we're at a practice range off site." Shane looked at Hershel. "I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience."

Hershel didn't say anything.

Rick stepped in. "Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun." Hershel gave in and nodded. "Thank you."

Miri, Shane, and I walked away.

I saw Miri walk over to where her tent parts were lain and watched her move from the corner of my eye as I made my tent. I could practically make my tent with my eyes closed at this point.

By the time I finished, Miri was only half finished.

I groaned, I wanted to go out now. Not wait for her.

I went over and started to help.

"Daryl? What are you doing?"

"You takin' forever, we gotta leave now." I explained as I helped her set up the tent quicker. "Sunlight is burnin' out the longer you take."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

We stayed silent as we finished. She grabbed her bags and threw 2 of them inside. She bend down on the ground as she put on her gear for the bow and a bag.

"Why are you leavin' you're little girl?"

She threw her bag inside the tent and looked at me as she got up. "Excuse me?"

"I can go look for the lost girl by myself, you don't need to come and leave your little girl." I adjusted the strap to the crossbow so I didn't have to look at her.

"Well, Ali is too worried about Carl and practically stays by his bedside." She motioned for me to follow her and we walked to the house. "She's also worried about Sophia." She opened the door to show the little girl in a chair holding a book and reading out loud, or at least sounding out the words.

"H-here a-re so-me who like to run." She smiled to herself proudly as she finish the sentence. Her eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she continued to read. "T-they run for fun in the…" she paused then tried to sound out the word. "H-O-T, hot, hot sun."

"What are you reading baby?" Miri went into the room and bent down to read the cover. "Oh, I loved this book when I was a kid."

"Where are you going?" the little girl asked after she saw the bow.

I smirked, that kid was smart.

"Daryl and I are going to go look for Sophia, so then she can be safe with her mum." Miri gave her a kiss on the top of the head. "I need you to stay here and take care of Carl okay?"

Alice nodded. "Okay, when are you gonna come back."

"Daryl says by sundown. So while I'm gone, you listen to Auntie Lori and Uncle Rick okay?" Miri reached into a bag she had wrapped across her body and pulled out a wrapped snack. "Here, Grandpa Dale said he found these for you."

Alice took them and nodded. "Be careful." She got off the chair and gave Miri a hug.

"We gotta go." I reminded her.

"Right." She went over and gave Carl a kiss on the forehead. "Bye sweetheart."

We walked out the house and was walking towards the woods when Rick stopped us.

"Miri. Daryl." He met us halfway. "You two gonna be okay?"

Miri patted his shoulder. "Yeah, we'll be fine Rick. We'll be back by sun down."

Rick nodded. "Watch each other's back and come back safe, or I'll hunt you down myself." Rick threatened playfully but you could tell he really would, even if he had given so much blood.

I could tell he would by the way he was frantic when he found out both Aussie and Sophia didn't come back and were missing. That look in his eye told me he wanted to run back into the forest and tear everything apart until he found them.

"Right, we better go. I've already burned most of our time." She hugged Rick. "We'll be back."

We walked off to the forest without talking to each other, just looking around for tracks as Miri checked around to see if any walkers were gonna sneak up on us while I searched for tracks.

"What's with the bag?" I asked her as I looked at the green and white bag that hit against her hip every time she walked.

She looked down at the bag. "It's just in case we find something small to hunt or find supplies and we don't have to carry it on our arms." She explained as she looked around. I watched as she turned her head, showing the muscles in her neck and shoulders flex.

'**Just fuckin' take her here, right in the woods. Show her how Dixon's do it!' **Merle's voice laughed loudly in my head as I continued to stare, imagining all the things I could do-

"You okay?" she asked me, snapping me from watching her.

I grunted and continued to walk in front of her, controlling my thoughts of the things I could do to her neck and shoulders.

4 squirrels and 2 birds later, we stepped out of the forest to find an abandoned looking house in the middle of the woods.

I motioned for Aussie to stay quiet as we carefully marched up to the house. She readied her bow as I kicked the door in.

The house was quiet as we slowly walked inside.

Miri went to venture off by herself but I grabbed her waist, ignoring the warmth of her skin when my fingers ended up brushing against her skin and up her shirt a bit, and the softness of her skin on my rough hands.

I pulled it away quickly, her heat still on my hand as I motioned for her to stay by me. She stayed near me as we scanned the lower part of the house.

We walked into the kitchen when I notice a freshly opened sardine can in the trash. The water was still inside.

A warm hand taps my arm lightly. I looked to Miri and she pointed to a closet door that was slightly open.

I raised my cross bow and motioned with my eyes for Miri to open the door.

She opened it and inside showed nothing. "Is that a pillow and blanket?" Miri pointed to the floor and she was right, they were.

"She had to have been here." I said as I looked around. "Maybe she's still around outside."

We ran outside, calling Sophia's name out into the woods so she can hear us when I spot a white flower, a Cherokee rose. I remembered the story around it and decided to bring it back for Carol, for her little girl.

"That's a pretty flower." Miri said from her spot, her bow still drawn just in case.

"You look like the kind of girl that likes gettin' flowers." These words slipped from my mouth.

"Since you think you know me so well just by looking at me, what flowers do I like?"

I cut the stem of the Cherokee rose and put it in an empty beer bottle from the ground. I could hear the playful tone in her voice.

I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. "I don't know, roses? Don't all you chicks like them?"

She laughs lightly, so it doesn't bounce around the woods. "Nope, it's something you'll never guess." She looks at her watch then at the sky. "We better go before it's too dark to look for Sophia."

* * *

**Miri's Pov (Starting when they're walking in the woods.)**

We walked off to the forest without talking to each other, just looking around for any walkers were gonna sneak up on us while Daryl searched for any tracks that led us to Sophia.

"What's with the bag?" Daryl asked me as I looked around for any danger.

I looked down at the bag that Dale had given to me for this journey through the woods. "It's just in case we find something small to hunt or find supplies and we don't have to carry it on our arms." I explained as I looked around.

I turned my head to look at Daryl when I saw he was watching my neck area, his jaw tensing.

"You okay?" I asked him. He looked a bit startled as I snapped him out of it.

He grunted deeply and continued to walk in front of me. I looked at him as he walked in front of me. What the hell did he do before the world ended that gave him strong looking arms?

4 squirrels and 2 birds later we stepped out of the forest to find an abandoned looking house in the middle of the woods.

Daryl motioned for me to stay quiet as we carefully marched up to the house. I readied her bow as he kicked the door in.

The house was quiet as we slowly walked inside, but that was broken when we would step on a creaky floor board.

I went to venture off by myself but a warm rough hand grabbed my waist, fingers ended up brushing against my skin and up my shirt a bit.

He pulled it away quickly and he motioned for me to stay by him.

I nodded and stayed near him as we scanned the lower part of the house.

We walked into the kitchen when I noticed a slightly opened door.

I tapped Daryl's warm arm lightly. He looked at me and I pointed to the slightly open door.

He raised his cross bow, making the muscles in his arms flex and motioned with his eyes for me to open the door.

I slowly made my way over to it and readied myself, just in case a walker was just waiting.

I quickly opened it and inside showed nothing.

Wait a minute…

"Is that a pillow and blanket?" I pointed to the floor as I looked at Daryl.

"She had to have been here." Daryl said as he looked around, hoping to find another trace of Sophia. "Maybe she's still around outside."

We ran outside, calling Sophia's name out into the woods so she can hear us.

Daryl stopped calling out so I turned around to see what made him stop when I saw him knelling in front of a pretty white flower.

"That's a pretty flower." I commented as I looked at it.

"You look like the kind of girl that likes gettin' flowers." He mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Since you think you know me so well just by looking at me, what flowers do I like?" I asked playfully.

He cut the stem of the flower and put it in an empty beer bottle from the ground. He shrugged. "I don't know, roses? Don't all you chicks like them?"

I laughed lightly. "Nope, it's something you'll never guess." I looked down at my watch then at the sky. "We better go before it's too dark to look for Sophia."

The walk to the farm was as quiet as when we were walking around before, though I snuck looks at Daryl as we walked.

Austin wasn't like Daryl. Austin had this goofy nerdy charm about him that just made you want to be with his friend. He would always joke around with everyone on set when we would film and we would have a blast.

Daryl was the opposite of him. Daryl was quiet and serious, never joked around, and was a strong hunter.

Austin was never that much into outdoor activities like I was. I would always beg him to join me in rock climbing or go camping but he would just say no.

Though now I know why he would say no…

I felt a warm rough hand grab my arm and moved me to the side, away from the tree I was about to hit.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Aussie?" he pointed to the tree. "You almost walked right into a tree, watch where you're goin'."

"Sorry." I sighed. "I… I was just thinking." I messed with the strap of the bag as I walked by Daryl.

We made it back to camp and we made our way to the caravan.

I saw Daryl look at me in the corner of my eye as I stopped in the shade of the caravan and took the bag off. I got a water bottle and drowned half of it down as Daryl walked up the steps quickly.

"I cleaned up. Wanted it to be nice for her." I heard Carol's voice through the window that was open to let air into the stuffy back room.

"For a second I thought I was in the wrong place." Daryl's gruff voice came through. A soft thump was heard after.

"A flower?" Carol asked. I guess the flower was for her.

"It's a Cherokee rose." Daryl explained.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "The story is that when American soldiers were movin' Indians off their land on the trail of tears the Cherokee mothers were grievin' and cryin' so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer, asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell. I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers bloomin' for my brother. But I believe this one bloomed for your little girl." I smiled as I heard the care in Daryl's voice, completely different from how he normally showed himself. "She's gonna really like it in here."

I busied myself as Daryl came down the steps. I didn't want him to know I had heard him and embarrassed him after he had such a private moment with Carol.

I smiled softly, recalling how soft Daryl told the story to Carol.

Austin was not like that. He never told soft stories, just goofed off… maybe he was…

I shook my head from Austin and focused on Daryl and Carol.

Seems like Daryl has a thing for her and she him.

Guess I should stop looking at him…

* * *

**That was the chapter! Got some Miri and Daryl alone time and they've been looking at each other! But now Miri thinks Daryl wants Carol.**

**More about Austin soon, and the picture and magazines are gonna bite Daryl in the ass soon!**

**MindMerle is driving Daryl crazy, but don't worry, that'll end soon.**

**Also, Miri will find a surprise soon, nothing bad! Promise!**

**See you guys next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**katie93319: **_Thank you! _

**ALENKA123: **_I like to think since Merle is always around to keep Daryl down, Daryl now hears him in his head to make it feel like he is around. I was worried about that part, the one where he grabs her waist, because I didn't know if it was going too fast for Daryl, but I'm so happy to know you liked it :) I do the shout outs because you guys take the time to review, so I take my time to answer each and every review and PM :) I'm grateful for everyone who reads and reviews the story._

**Roxandra:**_ :D thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy the story! Here's the update!_

* * *

My eyes opened when I hear a ringing coming from my night table where my cell was. I rubbed my eyes as I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Miri! Miri somethin' happened!" Shane's frantic voice made me sit up.

"Shane? What happened?"

"Miri, its Rick." I held my breath as he continued. "Rick was shot and now he's in a coma."

"How?" I got out of bed and went into my closet to table out a luggage bag.

"We were helpin' another county stop some guys that were tryin' to cross into our county, they said it was just 2, that's it, but it wasn't. Another guy came out of the car and shot Rick." Shane took a shaky breath. "I shot him down and ran over to Rick. I'm callin' you from the hospital now."

"I'm already packing." I threw a bunch of my clothes into the bag.

"But what about that show you gotta do?"

"Shane, my brother is in a come from being shot, you think I care about a show when family is in danger?"

"At least call someone so they know where you're goin'." He offered.

"Alright. I'll call you when I'm at the airport." I hung up and called Dan, my manager. "Dan? I called you to tell you I'm not going to be on the show today."

"What?" I heard sheets moving around on Dan's end. "What do you mean? We've had this planned for weeks! If you didn't want to be on the show you should've call me a week earlier and canceled. You have to go and that's final."

"Dan," I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. "Shut your mouth already. I'm not going to be on the show. So _**sod off, my brother is dying!**__"_ I hung up, annoyed at Dan's shit. 

I then called Austin, who was in America filming a new movie.

The ringing stopped and I started to ramble into the phone as I zipped up my bag. "Austin, I have to go see Rick. He got shot and he's in a coma. I'm packing to go see him and I'm going to the airport when I finish."

"Um… who is this?" a woman's voice answered. "And why are you calling?"

I checked the caller Id to see if I called the right person. It was Austin's number. "Who is this?"

"Well, my name is Julia."

"This is Austin's number, how do you know Austin?"

"Well," she chuckled. "He's my boyfriend."

I am shocked to hear this. I stay silent as Austin's voice asked Julia who was on the phone.

"They didn't say." I hear Julia say before it changes to Austin's voice.

"Who is this?"

I am raging mad at this point. This guy had the audacity to go and cheat on me. "You can go fuck yourself if you think you can play me Austin."

Austin stuttered, realizing it was me on the line. "Wait, Miri, it's not like that. She's just playing around!"

"No she isn't. I'm leaving you, bye." I grabbed the picture frame of Austin and I. "Oh, and you can keep your bloody ring. I'm sure Julia would like it." 

I hung up and threw the picture frame against the wall, breaking the glass and ripping the ring from my finger. I threw it onto the bed and grabbed my bag. 

"Fucking arsehole."

* * *

"Aussie." I jumped when Daryl snapped me out of me remembering Austin. "You alright?"

I looked around. I was standing by my tent when I blanked out, remembering Austin randomly. "Yeah, just been thinking a lot these past few days."

"Well get your head outta them clouds, we got a meetin'." Daryl motioned toward where we had the last meeting.

"Okay." Daryl and I walked towards the car where Shane, Andrea, and T-Dog were waiting. "Where's Rick?" I asked once I made it to the group.

"Here I am." Rick walked toward us, no longer in his uniform and the map in his hands. He placed the map down. "Mornin', guys. Let's get goin'. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

He scanned the map. "All right, everyone's gettin' new search grids today. If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl and Miri found, she might have gone further east than we've been so far." He pointed to where we found the farmhouse and motioned around the area.

"I'd like to help." A tall slim young man walked up to us. I think I've seen him around Beth. "I know the area pretty well and stuff."

I noticed Daryl putting on a long sleeved plaid shirt over his dirty tank, and turned away. I shouldn't look at him anymore, not with him liking Carol.

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asked, unsure.

The kid nodded. "Yeah, yeah. He said I should ask you."

"All right then. Thanks." Rick patted his back.

"Nothin' about what Daryl and Miri found screams Sophia to me." We turned to look at Shane, who was sitting halfway in the car. "Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse."

"Anybody includes her, right?" I stared Shane down, wondering what the hell made him think Sophia was gone already. "You weren't there to see what we saw."

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay high." Daryl held up his hand around the height Sophia was. "Had to have been her."

Andrea nodded. "Good lead."

Rick looked hopeful. "Maybe we'll pick up her trail again."

"No maybe about it. I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here," Daryl pointed to an area on the map. "Take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, we'll spot her."

"We'll?" Rick questions.

Daryl nods. "Aussie and I."

"What? Why me?" Normally he would go by himself. "You want me to go with you again?"

He nodded. "'Cause you know how to use that bow of yours and you watch my back better than others."

"Okay, I'll go with." I agreed.

"Good idea. Maybe you and Miri will see your chupacabra up there, too." T-Dog joked.

"Chupacabra?" Rick asked.

Dale, who brought over the guns to us explained. "What, you never heard this? Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra."

The kid scoffed.

Daryl glared at him. "What are you brayin' at, jackass?"

The kid shook his head. "So you believe in a blood-suckin' dog?"

"Do you believe dead people walkin' around?" Daryl threw back, making my bite my lip to stop the laughter.

The kid rolled his eyes and reached for the rifle on the hood of the car.

Rick stopped him. "Hey, hey! Ever fire one before?

"Well, if I'm goin' out, I want one."

"Yeah, and people in hell want Slurpees." Daryl looked over at me and motioned for us to go with a tilt of his head.

I gave Rick a kiss on the cheek before following Daryl towards the stables.

I waited outside as Daryl went inside to get a horse. I spotted Alice helping Lori and Carol with folding, and she was wearing one of Dale's hats.

Daryl came out with a pretty brown horse with a white spot on its nose and socks. He got on and held out his hand to help me up.

I wrapped my arms around his waist once I got comfortable and I felt him tense up a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." Daryl shifted around a bit then moved the horse forward towards the woods.

While riding through the forest, I used my bow to hunt squirrels that Daryl pointed out. He would place the squirrels that we gathered in a bag tied to the horse. Daryl handed me my arrow back as he placed the squirrel in the bag.

"Whoa." Daryl stopped the horse as he looked down a slope to a creek.

I noticed what he was looking at. "What is that?"

"Don't know." I got off the horse so he could get off. "Stay here, so the horse don't run off."

I held the horse's reins as Daryl slid down the slope toward the creek, crossbow ready.

Daryl made it to the creek and picked something up. He held it up towards me and yelled. "_**It's her doll.**_" He looked around and bellowed. "_**Sophia!**_"

I listened for any movement around as Daryl started to climb back up towards where I was.

The only sound I could hear around us was birds cawing, but it was too far away. I climbed onto the horse and held out my hand to help Daryl on, but he just stared.

"What?"

"Shouldn't I be in front?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Just get on, I promise I won't tell Carol." I gave him a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes at me but didn't grab my hand. "What the hell you talkin' about?"

I shook my head. "Never mind, ignore my ramblings. Come on, we better get going." I held out my hand for Daryl to take.

Daryl looked to my hand then to my face. He grabbed it and climbed behind me, but he didn't put his hands on my waist like I did for him. "I think it's safer if you held on, Daryl."

I looked over my shoulder to look at Daryl. His jaw was tight and he slowly put his hands on my waist, the warmth and roughness going through my t-shirt. "Ready?"

He grunted, signaling he was.

I turned the horse around. "Where do we go?" he pointed to the right and I led the horse that way.

The horse started to grunt and move around uneasily.

"Easy, easy." I tried to calm the horse.

The horse didn't listen as it started to neigh in terror and stand on its back legs, making Daryl slip off and dragging me down with him.

I screamed as Daryl and I slid down some rocks and landing in water.

My back and hands stung from sliding down the rocks.

"Son of a bitch." I heard Daryl groan.

I sat up and looked over to Daryl. He was laying there panting and grabbing his side.

"Daryl?" he just grunted and gasped. I crawled over to him. I saw blood on his head and in the water. "You're hurt." I removed his hand from his side and gasped. "Oh my God."

Daryl grunted in pain.

"We got to get you out of the water." I put my arm under his neck and slowly sat him up, his groans of pain in my ear. "I'm sorry, but I got to move you."

I put his arm around my shoulder and he held his side. I moved him carefully out of the water to a small patch of dry land in the middle of the creek.

I laid him down and removed his hand. "Daryl? You got to stay awake." I lightly tapped his face so he could open his eyes.

He slowly opened them and looked at me. He groaned when I put my hand near the arrow in his side. "Fuck."

I slowly sat him up.

He panted as he took out his knife and cut off his sleeves. I watched as he tied the ends together then wrapped them around his middle and the arrow, to keep it in place.

I took his knife and cut off the bottom part of my soaked white shirt. I wrapped the pieces around my hands, so they won't get infected.

"You alright?" Daryl grunted as he stood up using a branch.

"You're the one that's more hurt than I am." I joked as I stood up, back stinging from the wet t-shirt sticking to it. I looked around. "Where's my bow?"

Daryl shook his head. "Don't know. Don't even know where my crossbow is."

I looked around. "Maybe it's in the water." I started to waddle towards the water when something moving in the bushes caused me to stop.

"Hurry."

I dove down into the water and felt along the floor for anything. I hit my hand on something hard. I grabbed it and rose to the surface. I raised the thing in my hand and saw it was Daryl's crossbow. I waddled over to Daryl and handed it to him. "I only found this."

He grabbed it and held it as I came out of the water. I helped Daryl towards land, near where we fell and looked up. This was going to be a long trip, and even longer since Daryl was seriously injured.

I saw Daryl take a step and groaned, leaning on the stick.

I went around him and under him so he could be leaning on my back. He tried to move away by the action made him groan. "What the hell are you doin'?"

"I have a plan." I took the stick from his hands and made him wrap his arm from the top of my right shoulder to my left side. "You can't move that much without hurting yourself more, so I'll drag us up." I stabbed the stick into the dirt and pushed Daryl and myself up a bit. I moved 3 or 4 paces up with Daryl kicking us up a bit. I reached for a small tree and pulled, panting hard and hearing Daryl panting and groaning in my ear.

We were half way up when I stopped, needing to stop to catch my breath. "Daryl, kick up in 3." I counted to 3 and with Daryl's help I jumped to reach another tree.

I flattened myself onto the dirt with Daryl on top of me, the dirt was soft and crumbling under my fingers. Daryl started to move a bit and that made him slip, dragging me down with him.

The last thing I remember is a ripping sound, tumbling down, and green before the air was knocked out of me.

* * *

**Daryl's Pov**

Green blur was all I saw when I tried to open my eyes.

That started to clear up when something yellow came into my view. I blinked a couple times until it showed Miri smiling down at me. She had her long hair slightly curled and framed her face.

"Wh-what are you doin'?" I whispered hoarsely.

She didn't say anything, just smirked, then she crawled over my body until she was sitting on my waist.

I weakly place my hands on her warm hips, causing her to smirk over me. She was wearing the swimsuit from the magazine I had in my tent.

"I've seen the way you watch me," she purred as she ran her fingers through my hair. "And I've been watching you." She nipped at my lips. "And I got to say, I like it." She gave me a wink before capturing my mouth with hers.

Our lips moved against each other as she sat on top of me.

Her lips were pulled away from mine to show Merle pulling her head back as he looked down at me.

"Why don't you pull that arrow out, dummy? You could bind your wound better." He smirked down at me as he spoke.

"Merle." I grunted, remembering the arrow in my side and feeling the pain again.

"What's goin' on here? You takin' a siesta or somethin'?" Merle looked at Miri. "Or maybe you're getting' yourself some pussy, finally."

"A shitty day, bro." I swallowed a grunt of pain.

Merle chuckled. "Like me to get you a pillow? Maybe rub your feet? Or do you want me to leave for this little bitch can rub you off one?"

"Screw you." My voice was a whisper as I cursed at my brother, who was still holding Miri's hair.

"You're the one screwed from the looks of it." He bent down but still held onto Miri. "All them years I spent tryin' to make a man of you, this is what I get? Look at you. Lyin' in the dirt like a used rubber. You're gonna die out here, little brother. And for what? A girl." He spat.

"They lost a little girl."

"So you got a thing for little girls now?" he brought Miri closer to his face and smelled her hair. "I didn't think you did with this hot piece of ass floatin' around your damn mind all day."

"Shut up." I hissed.

Merle ignored me. "'Cause I noticed you ain't out lookin' for old Merle no more."

"Tried like hell to find you, bro." I tried to explain.

"Like hell you did." Merle growled. "You split, man. Lit out first chance you got."

"You lit out. All you had to do was wait. We went back for you. Rick and I, we did right by you."

Merle scrunched his nose. "This the same Rick that cuffed me to the rooftop in the first place? Forced me to cutoff my own hand?" I looked at is hand to see it there. "This who we're talkin' about here? You his bitch now? or you her bitch?"

"I ain't nobody's bitch." I responded quickly, use to this talk with Merle.

"You're a joke is what you are, playin' errand boy to a bunch of pansy-asses, niggers and democrats. You're nothin' but a freak to them. Redneck trash. That's all you are. They're laughin' at you behind your back. You know that, don't you?" he looked to Miri. "Especially this one." Her face was blank as Merle licked her face. "I got a little news for you, son. One of these days, they gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dog shit."

My eyes started to close again but Merle slapped my face. "Hey. They ain't your kin, your blood. Hell, you had any damn nuts in that sack of yours, you'd go back there and shoot your pal Rick in the face for me and fuck this bitch senseless." He got closer to my face. "Now you listen to me. Ain't nobody ever gonna care about you except me, little brother. Ain't nobody ever will."

He stood up with Miri next to him, glaring down at me in disgust.

"Come on, get up on your feet before I have to kick your teeth in. Let's go."

"Daryl!" Miri's voice was muffled. "Daryl get up!" he voice was getting clearer.

I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"_**Daryl!**_"

Miri's scream made me jump as a walker almost bit into my leg. The blonde tackled the walker to the ground with a stick in her hand, which she used to stab it several times. She was gasping for breath as she rolled off the body.

I noticed another walker coming up behind her without her noticing. I panicked and grabbed the arrow from my side, painfully ripping it out so I could place it in my crossbow. "Miri!" I called out so she could move. "Move!"

She sat up and slowly stared to crawl away as best as she could.

I pulled the string back and placed the arrow, firing it. It landed at Miri's feet.

"Jesus." Miri gasped.

She slowly turned towards me and I blushed.

She didn't have a shirt anymore. She was just sitting there in a leopard bra and teal jeans.

"What happened to your shirt?" I gasped as I held my side, looking away from her.

"You," she paused as she slowly stood up, showing her back and side all scratched up. "When we fell, you ripped my shirt off."

Damnit, seeing her like that is never gonna leave my mind. I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off carefully, not wanting to mess with the hole in my side any more.

"Here," I held it up towards her. "Put it on. Don't want Rick and Shane rippin' me a new asshole when they see you with no shirt on."

She smiled and slowly put it on, wincing when the shirt touched her back. "Thanks. By the way, I ended up finding my bow when we stopped tumbling." She motioned with her head over to where she had come from before she tackled the walker. There on the ground was her bow and some of her arrows. "We got to add pressure to that." She pointed to my bloody side.

She limped over to where the bow was and came back with a white bundle in her hands and her bow in the other, the arrows she had left were in her quiver that she tied to her belt so it wouldn't touch her back. She leaned the bow against the rock behind me and started to fold the cloth into a square.

She carefully moved the sleeves I used to hold the arrow and placed the cloth onto the spot the hole was in, then she placed the sleeves over it to hold it in place.

"There you go."

"I didn't need your help." I glared at her as I slapped her hands away.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever." She walked away and started to look up at the way we came, still limping a bit.

"Son of a bitch was right." I mumbled under my breath.

I managed to grab a squirrel and cut it open. I took the meat inside and eat some of it, the warm blood running down my chin. I looked up at Miri and saw she had her nose scrunched up.

I looked away and continued to eat. I needed the meat from the squirrel since I lost so much blood.

'_She probably thinks I'm a damn caveman.'_

'_**Why should you care what she thinks little D? She's not family.' **_Merle echoed in my head as I chewed.

"Ready to go again?" Miri's question got me looking at her again. My shirt on her looked baggy on her, and it showed off her arms and the top of her cleavage from how long it was.

I changed my sight towards the walkers on the ground. "Not yet." I limped my way towards the walkers and cut their ears off. I put them on a string of rope and put it around my neck. I walked passed Aussie and started to slowly climb but winced when my foot slipped.

I heard her sigh loudly behind me and then saw her wet hair in my view. I went to move away from her again but she just dragged my arm across her chest. "No fighting, you're wasting time." She turned her head. "Try not to move so much this time."

I grumbled and went to pull away but she dragged me up with her. I could feel her legs shaking against mine as we climbed.

Birds were squawking around us.

"Please, don't feed the birds." Merle laughed from the top of the ridge. "What's the matter, Darylina? You lettin' a girl help you around? Throw away that purse and climb for yourself!"

I pushed Miri and I up a bit more by pushing my feet on the ground when I felt her legs shaking.

"I liked it better when you was missin'." I whispered lowly.

Miri looked back at me when whispered but ignored it and continued.

Merle belted out in a laugh. "Come on, don't be like that. I'm on your side."

"Yeah? Since when?" I mumbled. My foot slipped a bit and I felt Miri pull on my arm with her body towards the tree she was holding.

"You okay back there?" she looked back at me with worry in her eyes and then down the way we climbed.

I nodded and stayed quiet.

She continued pulling us up while I kicked us up.

"Hell, since the day you were born, baby brother. Somebody had to look after your worthless ass." Merle smirked down at me.

"You never took care of me." I scoffed. "You talk a big game, but you was never there." I felt my anger fuel me as I helped Miri move faster as I continued to mumbled to myself. "Hell, you ain't here now. Guess some things never change."

"Well, I'll tell you what, I'm as real as your chupacabra." He gave me a wink as Miri and I stopped to gain our breaths.

"I know what I saw." I replied weakly.

"Daryl." Miri panted as she touched her back. "You're losing more blood."

I just grunted, I was dizzy so I slowly placed my head down in something wet.

"Daryl? Daryl you need to stay awake." The thing I was laying on turned out to be Aussie's shoulder and hair. "Come on, we're almost at the top."

I opened my eyes and looked up. She was telling the truth.

Miri tighten my hold on her and she started to climb. When we were close to the top she tried to pull both of us up.

I used my last bit of strength to kick the ground hard, sending up flying up.

I landed on top of Miri, both of us panting hard. I tried to ignore the fact she was pressed up against me, her hair in my face, her chest pressed around my arm as my hand was on her waist.

Miri goes to move but she just rubs herself more against me.

"Stop." I gasped. "Don't-don't move." She froze under me. I didn't her to feel how turned on I was just by being this close to her.

We stay still was we try to gain back our breath. I tried to think of things to make myself go soft, but it didn't help when I could smell and hear Miri under me panting.

I decided to roll off and go on my good side, my back facing her so she couldn't see my boner.

"We have to get back before the sun goes down." She groaned as I heard leaves crunching from her moving.

I softened enough to turn and look at her. She was on her hands and knees, her thighs shaking a bit. She sighed and pushed herself to her feet.

I followed after her, slowly standing up holding my side.

"You still dizzy?" She asked concerned. "You were mumbling to yourself when I just felt your head on my shoulder."

"I'm fine." I started to limp away from her. "Keep up."

* * *

We must've been walking for nearly an hour and a half when we saw the farm house through the trees.

"God, I've been so happy to see this place." Miri mumbled as we limped out of the forest. She sounded exhausted. We were wet, dirty, blood, hurt, and exhausted.

I was dragging my crossbow on the ground behind me and the only sound between us was our wheezing breaths.

4 people started to run towards us. It was Rick, Shane, Glenn, and T-Dog.

Rick points a gun at my head.

"Is that Daryl and Miri?" Glenn asked we stood there, too tired to say anything. Rick looked over at Miri wide eyed.

I took a deep breath. "It's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head." Everyone relaxes and puts down their guns. "You gonna pull the trigger or what?"

2 gun shots went off somewhere and I fell into something soft with a searing pain at the side of my bed. Miri screamed.

"No! No! No!" Rick screamed.

I touched where the pain was and saw blood.

Shane and Rick helped me up and put on arm around their shoulders. "I was kiddin', man." I replied a bit shaken up.

"Come on." Rick spoke to T-Dog. "T-Dog help Miranda back to the farm." I peeked a look at Miri to see she was being picked up by T-Dog.

"She got hit?" I whispered to Rick.

He shook his head. "No, nearly though."

"Oh, my God." I heard Andrea asking as she ran over. "Oh, my God, are they dead?"

"Unconscious. You just grazed him and missed Miri." Rick answered her as they dragged me.

"But look at them." Glenn sounded worried. "What the hell happened? He's wearing ears and she's wearing his shirt."

I felt a tug on my neck. "Let's keep that to ourselves."

"Guys," I felt them stop. "Isn't this Sophia's?"

That's the last I heard before it going black.

* * *

**There it is! Chapter 14! I added sexual tension between Miri and Daryl!**

**We got to learn what happened between Austin and Miri, Miri thinks Daryl still likes Carol (but who knows if she still does after the little incident with him laying on top of her.), and they made it back to the farm!**

**Did you guys like dream Miri?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Ninja-Bunny-Master: **_Thank you!_

**WalkingDeadNia: **_Thanks love! Shane is never gonna give up lol. Alice is dropping hints for him in that picture. Poor Daryl, finally kissing Miri and gets left behind as she storms out._

**okgurl87: **_Just when you think they're going good, I turn it around lol but don't worry, I'll fix it._

**SPEEDIE22: **_Here's more._

**ALENKA123: **_Yes they did! :D I like writing it in this new style, I can add more details and everyone's feelings other than just writing that one person's feelings and thoughts. Don't get me wrong, I like writing in the old style too because you can see how they see everything._

**HersDixon: **_:( I know how you feel. I'm having a hard time choosing which one, that's why I'm letting you guys pick it!_

**katie93319: **_Thank you :) here's rest of the chapter!_

**Loveorpain: **_If only he just would lol._

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_That's a good idea, but let's see how it turns out._

**Lady of Sign:**_ Read and find out ;)_

**kelizabeth13: **_so far no POV is winning lol_

* * *

**I will be keeping the writing style for the rest of the story :) here's the complete chapter with edits!**

* * *

"We found it washed up on the creek bed right there." Daryl pointed onto the map to Rick as he laid on his side so Hershel can patch up his side. He held a rag to his head where the bullet grazed him from Andrea's gun.

Miri was sitting backwards in a chair, her back facing out as she hugged the back of the chair. The top buttons of Daryl's dirty shirt were unbutton so Patricia could dab at the scratches at her back.

Daryl ripped his eyes away from Miri's back to look at Rick, who just turned his head to look back at Daryl. "She must have dropped it crossin' there somewhere."

Shane noticed where Daryl's eyes went when he looked at the blonde nearly shirtless. His anger doubled when he saw Miri wearing the redneck's shirt with only her bra underneath. He knew that damn hick was trouble, but why didn't Miri see it?

Rick nodded approvingly, looking back at the map with hope in his eyes. "Cuts the grid almost in half."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Daryl grumbled as he tensed from Hershel snitching up his wound in his side.

"How're they lookin'?" Rick looked to the Vet and his assistant that was working on his sister.

Miri hissed softly and bit her lip.

She held up her right thumb, showing a bandage around the palm from the starches she got from the rocks. "Other than my back feeling a bit wonky, fine." She turned her eyes to the blue eyed hunter on the bed. "You?"

Daryl averted his eyes from the new skin that showed as the piece of clothing slid a bit lower down her arm. He looked his snitching over as a distraction from the warm skin he felt just hours ago.

He made some random grumbles as his answer.

Hershel placed the needle he was using down in a bowl of water. "I had no idea we'd be goin' through the antibiotics so quickly. Any idea what happened to my horse?" The old Vet was annoyed that Daryl and Miri had taken a horse without asking and now it was missing, most likely dead.

"Yeah, the one who almost killed Aussie and me?" Daryl scoffed, showing his hatred for the horse that had caused Miri and him to fall down and get injured. "If it's smart, it left the country."

Rick rolled up the map as Patricia gave Miri the OK to put the shirt back on. She left the room afterward with a blank look on her face, still in shock about Otis' death.

Hershel narrowed his eyes as he washed his hands in a bowl. "We call that one Nellie, as in nervous Nellie. I could have told you she'd throw you, if you'd bothered to ask." He grabbed a towel and dried his hands as he made his way to Rick. "It's a wonder you people have survived this long."

Hershel left after his comment.

Rick gave his sister two kisses on the top of her head and held the back of her head tightly, he was happy to see she was alive and okay and tried to reassure his pounding heart that she was fine.

Miri smiled and squeezed his forearm, giving him that reassurance he needed.

Rick gave Daryl a nod and left with an angry looking Shane behind him, who threw Daryl a glare.

The door opened quickly to show a worried looking Alice, eyes wide and a bit out of breath from running.

She runs over to Miri once she saw her mother figure in a chair across the room. "You're okay!" she sobs into her shoulder. "The grown-ups said you and Daryl were hurt, and-and they didn't want to tell me anything." Ali started to hiccup as she cried.

Miri cupped her face gently. "Sweet pea." She cooed into her hair, trying to calm the small girl down the way her mother use to. "Ali, you don't have to worry."

"She's right." Daryl's gruff voice remained the girl that he was here. "Your momma is strong, drug my a-" he paused as Miri threw him a look, then mouthed 'language'. He quickly changed the word. "Butt up a cliff and saved me from bein' eaten." He gave the little girl a wink. "She's a super hero."

Ali's hazel eyes shined as they took in Daryl's story about Miri, who Daryl dubbed her 'momma' every time he talked about her to the little girl. "Really?"

Miri grinned at the girl she had grown so close that she calls her own. "Well, other than that, Daryl found Sophia's doll when we were out there."

Alice smiled, glad to hear something about her friend. "That means she's still around?"

Miri nodded while playing with her little girl's bangs. "Yup, and when we find her, Sophia and her mommy can be happy and safe together." She patted the hairs that stuck up. "What did you do while Daryl and I were fighting the forest?"

Ali started to explain that Carl was recovering from injuries and even woke up a couple times while he helped her read a word she couldn't say, would listen to her read to him, Lori and Carol are cooking dinner and that Hershel let them can cook in the kitchen, and she drew a picture for Daryl.

Daryl lifted his head up a bit when Ali mentioned his name. "What now?" Ali ignored him as she ran out the room with Daryl watching her wondering why he heard his name. "Where she goin'?" He turned his head towards the grinning Australian.

Miri chuckled. "She made you something."

Daryl groaned, putting his head back down onto the pillow.

Tiny footsteps were heard coming quickly towards the room as Ali ran into the room with her notebook in her hand. She placed the book on the bed near Daryl and started to flip through it.

She ripped the page she was looking for out of the notebook and showed it to him. "See, this is you." She pointed to the drawing of a guy in the middle of the page with a red shirt and a crossbow. "This is the walkers that you took down to get to the princess." She pointed to the trail of 'walkers' behind 'Daryl' and then pointed to the 'princess'.

Daryl held in a laugh as he saw the princess in the drawing had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bow.

"Can I see?" Miri tried to look at the picture but Ali shook her head and put the picture face down so Miri couldn't get a good look at it.

"Nuh-uh. Only Daryl can see this." She shook her head, making the loose strands of hair fly around with the quick motion of her head.

Miri pouted but Ali crossed her arms and shook her head again.

"Please?" Miri pleaded but the little girl didn't cave in.

The door opened and Carol walked in with a small smile on her face. "Hey, dinner is gonna be ready in a bit. I think you should clean up."

Alice cheered. "Yay." She pulled Miri off the chair, who winced a bit but didn't move her hand out of the small girl's tight grip.

Miri stops the little girl by the door as she looked over to Daryl. "I'll bring you up some food since you're on bed rest. You want me to bring you anything from your tent?"

Daryl tensed, remembering the items he didn't want her to find out. "Just my bag." He grumbled. "Don't need nothin' else."

Miri nodded and leaves the room with Alice.

She finished washing up and sat with the group at the dinner table.

Alice sat with Beth, Glenn, Maggie, and Jimmy at the 'kiddy table' as Miri kept a close eye on her from her seat by Carol.

Everyone was quiet while eating, when Glenn broke the silence that was suffocating the whole room. "Does anybody know how to play guitar?" everyone stopped eating as they stared at him confusingly. "Dale found a cool one. Somebody's got to know how to play."

"Otis did." Patricia's throat tightened up as she held the sobs and tears back in the mention of her dead husband.

"Yes, and he was very good, too." Hershel squeezed Patricia's arm, giving her strength before going back to his meal.

Miri looked at Shane from the corner of her eye, noticing how his body just radiated guilt and anger and how he was muttering silently to himself.

'_What the hell is with him?'_

The tense dinner finally ended and Carol made a plate for Daryl as everyone started to go rest for the night.

She handed it to Miri but stopped her from leaving. "I just wanna say thank you for riskin' your life twice now for my little girl." Her eyes became glossy. She grabbed Miri's head and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Give one to Daryl from me as well, and a thank you." She left the house after.

Miri nodded and spun around to leave when Shane stood in her way.

He glared down at her and the tray in her hands. "Where you goin'?" his shoulders squared as he tensed his body. He knew where she was going.

"I'm going to bring Daryl his food, he's on bed rest Shane. He needs food." Miri goes to go around him but Shane threw his arm out in front of her suddenly, making her jump from the quick movement.

"What really happened in that forest?" Shane growled as he glared down at the woman in front of him. "You came back wearin' his shirt all dirty and shit. Don't like that."

"Excuse me? But if you hadn't noticed, we both fell off a horse and nearly didn't make it back if we hadn't work together. He gave me his shirt when mine was ripped to shreds." Miri narrowed her eyes at his own dark ones. "I've said this once, and I will keep saying it until you get it through that thick skull of yours." Her words caused Shane to grind his teeth in anger. "I will never be yours, so back off."

Shane punched the wall hard, never taking his eyes off of Miri.

Miri didn't even flinch at the action or the echo of his fist hitting the wall, expecting it. "Are you done?" she asked coolly before shoving him to the side so she can get pass him.

Shane watched her as she walked away, the darkness in his mind pulling him more in.

Miri enters the room Daryl is using, making the hunter jump and try to quickly cover his body from her view, yet he was not fast enough.

Miri spotted the scars and small burn marks along his back and chest now that he was clean, and he also had a fresh bandage wrapped around his head to protect the stitches.

"Hey." She gives him a smile as she brought in the tray with his food and glass of wine that Hershel found for dinner. "How are you feeling?"

Daryl watched as Miri put the tray gently down on the night table next to him. The blue button-up shirt she was wearing brought out her eyes and the peachy tone of her skin, and it hugged her sides gently. The khaki's she wore hugged her legs, hips, and ass nicely as well, his eyes taking a longer view on that area before looking back up and answering. "As good as I look." _'Though you look amazin' as always. Wonder how you do that when the world has gone to shit.'_

Thankfully Merle's voice didn't say anything… though he hasn't really said anything ever since we came back to the farm.

"I brought you some dinner. You must be starving."

Daryl looked at the food and his stomach called out in hunger, though he feared to eat in front of her after the face she gave him when he ate the squirrel raw, though he didn't blame her.

Miri bent down towards Daryl, who jumped a bit from how close she was but didn't move as she came even closer.

She placed a warm kiss near the snitches, the smell of her hair filling his nose as the blonde strands touched his face.

When she pulled away, Daryl is red faced, not liking how this woman made him react with just the smell of her hair. "Watch out, I got stitches." Daryl told her as he looked away to hide his red cheeks.

Miri chuckled. "That's from Carol." She sang. "As a thank you for looking for Sophia."

The hunter scoffs. "I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't have done."

Miri's eyes darkened and her lips turned downward into a frown at the mention of Shane.

Her mind went to the interaction that happened in the kitchen, and she got a slight chill from fear. The look on his face showed he was ready to hurt her, just for her to listen. She had seen this look on his face before, but never that dark.

She decided to get her mind off of Shane before it goes too deep.

She placed another kiss on his head, her hand on the back of his neck softly.

Daryl slightly leans towards the warmth of her but chastises himself for doing something like that. He would not fall into this, he would not!

"I'll go get your bag now, be right back."

Daryl went to stop her but Miri was already out of the door. "Ah, fuck." He cursed as he placed his head on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "She better not find it."

* * *

Miri helped Alice into her sleeping bag since she was falling asleep while trying to doodle in her notebook.

"Goodnight sweetie." She placed a kiss onto the little girl's head and put her things inside her bag for safe keeping. Miri took Burnie from the corner of the tent and placed her in Alice's arms. "There you go."

Miri went over to her bag and grabbed a flashlight since it was already dark outside.

She made her way over to Daryl's tent and shone her light inside. The inside of the tent was oddly organized for a man.

She was so use to Austin's mess that seeing another man be neater than him was amazing, though she couldn't talk. Her mess was organized, but it was still a mess.

She shined her light around when she spotted something shiny. "The hell?" she made her way over and pulled it out from a back pack.

It was a magazine with her on the cover.

_SoBe's water girl Miranda Grimes single?!_

_See the story in page 23._

Miri narrowed her eyes as she opened it to the page. Something fluttered down, catching her attention.

She picked it up and shone the light on it. It was a picture she had taken on her step-dad's bike back in Australia.

'_Why does he have this and where the hell did he get it?'_

She put them in Daryl's bag and got out of the tent, ready to crack down on Daryl on why he had things on her in his possession.

She marched into the room and closed the door.

Miri went over to the bed and nearly slammed the bag down on top of him. "I have a few questions for you."

Daryl panicked as she opened the bag and pulled out the magazine with her on the cover.

"Why do you have this?" she reached into the bag again to pull of the photo of her on the bike. "And this? Because I don't think I've ever given this to you. Trust me, I would remember."

Daryl said nothing as he panicked. What should he say? That she attracts him? That he can't stop looking at her?

'_Hell no, she'll think I'm a bigger creep than she does now.'_

Miri threw the magazine at him but kept the picture in her hand. "Why did you have this?" she held up the photo to his face.

Daryl looked from the picture to the furious Miri in front of him, never saying anything as he tried to come up with something.

She glared at him and went to leave the room but Daryl's hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her back. The force he used pulled her back too hard and caused her to fall on top of his wound.

Daryl groaned in pain and moved her so she was now underneath him.

He kept his eyes shut as he tried to make the throbbing pain in his side go away.

He could hear Miri breathing under him and opened his eyes when the door opened.

They both looked at the door to see Carol, red faced as she walked into something she thought was a private moment.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I just came to give Daryl his medicine." She placed the pills down on the night table. "I'll lock the door." she locked the door and closed it, leaving the hunter and the archer in silence.

Miri glared up at Daryl. "Get off me." Daryl didn't move, he just stared down at her. "Daryl, get off me-" Miri's words were cut off as Daryl did something neither expected.

Daryl's slightly chapped lips slid over Miri's wet ones, getting a bit stuck to each other. Daryl's bottom lip was captured between Miri's.

He could taste the wine on her lips as he sucked her upper lip, drowning in the taste and feel. Her tongue traced over the bottom lip she had captured.

Daryl gently bit down on her upper lip and look down at her with half lid eyes.

Her eyes were closed as she started sucking on the bottom lip, giving him a great sensation that gave him a shaky breath.

Miri ran her hand up to the back of his neck, and dug her fingers in his hair. She pulled it, ripping Daryl off her lips and making him groan.

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly as she heard a noise somewhere down the hall.

Daryl's mind went foggy during the events, not believing what he had done.

He did something he thought he would never do, what his brother said he didn't have the balls to do.

He fumbled with his words, not really paying attention as he felt every heavy breath Miri took under him.

She tugged on his hair to get his attention. "Why did you do that, Daryl?"

Daryl relished in the way she said his name. "Don't know."

Miri knocked his arm out of the way and stood up, she took the picture and left the room in a hurry, leaving Daryl laying in the bed with the discarded magazine and confused over what just happened.

Daryl wondered what caused her to run out the room like that.

Miri turned the corner to nearly run into a broad chest. She stepped back to see Shane in the shadows, looking down at her.

He glared at her as he took her in. He heard what happened in the room, the sheets moving, the groan from Daryl, and he was not happy about it.

She ran past him and towards her tent, Shane's eyes watching her from the front door until she got into the tent.

He turned his eyes to the door Daryl was behind, his thoughts turning to slowly killing the man and making it look like an accident crossed his mind, but he stopped them. Soon, he'll get what he wants.

Daryl moved to pick up the magazine that fell to the floor when the Australian ran out. He turned to the page where it showed her and the other man.

He started to read the story, wanting to get his mind from the kiss he shared with Miri.

"Fuckin' Aussie." He grumbled as his eyes scanned the page, every so often taking a peek at the man with Miri.

* * *

The next morning everyone was busy doing chores.

Chickens were clucking as Carl, who was finally on his feet was feeding the chickens with Alice and his mother.

Lori looked worried as she fed the chickens, not paying attention to how her son saw her worried looks. Alice was trying to feed the baby chickens from her hands but they were too scared of her and moved away.

"Don't look so worried." Carl told his mother as he threw chicken feed onto the ground.

Lori snapped out of her thoughts about the pregnancy. "It's my job."

"No, it's not. You're a housewife."

Lori gave her son a look and playfully threw some feed at him. "Yeah, punk? You see my house around here?" she scoffed and mumbled under her breath. "A housewife."

Cheeping came from the baby chicks that Alice was trying to hand feed. "Where's their mommy?"

Carl crouched down near Alice. "They don't have a mother."

Lori's eyebrows knitted together, not liking the way her son was speaking to the five year old. "She might be somewhere else."

"Maybe she got eaten." Carl looked at his mother and saw the shocked look on her face. "Everything is food for something else." He told her plainly, but that answer didn't help the mother.

Maggie made her way over to Miri, who was folding the dry clothes that Carol washed. "Hey Miri."

Miri looked up at the brunette woman, her sunglasses shielding her eyes from the sun. "Hey Maggie, what's up?"

"My dad gave me this to give to you so you can make sure Daryl's wounds are okay." She held out a roll of bandages and a tube of Neosporin. "Just put some of the Neosporin on the snitches and re-bandage them."

"Why me?" Miri took her glasses off and took the items from Maggie's hands. "Why come to me?"

"Well, I went to Carol first but she said that sounds like something you can do." Miri's cheeks reddened. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, just hot." She gave her a small smile and got up. "I'll go now." She turns to go to the house when Maggie stops her.

"He's not at the house, he left to his tent early this morning."

"Alone?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, was real quiet about it." She left with a small wave to Miri and made her way past Carol, who gave Miri a wink and put her fingers to her lips, zipping them.

Miri groaned under her breath and started to make her way towards Daryl's tent.

"Hey, Miri!" Glenn called out to her while carrying a large basket filled with peaches and a small amount of jerky covered in paper towels. "Do you want some peaches or jerky?"

Miri picked up a peach and bit into it. "Wow this is sweet." She took her eyes away from the peach to look at the ex-pizza guy. "Where did you get these?"

"Uhh, Maggie gave them for the group." He swallowed, wetting his dry throat at the thought of the farm girl.

"You alright, mate?" Miri gave Glenn a smirk when he nearly jumped.

"Yeah… I'm fine, you alright?" Glenn asked quickly, the question making the blonde frown, wondering if he knew about the kiss as well.

"Yup." She licked her lips from the juice of the peach as she took another bite.

Glenn looked to the medical items in her hand. "Where are you going with that?"

"Maggie told me to go make sure Daryl's wound is clean and all that." She shrugged as she placed a peach in the arm holding the medical items. "I'll get one for Daryl since I'm heading that way. Make sure Alice eats something, she should be with Lori and Carl feeding the chooks*."

Glenn looked confused. "The whats?"

Miri laughed. "Chickens, Glenn. The chickens." She took another bite from her peach, savoring the sweetness. "You got to get use to the way I talk. See ya." She waved at him as she walked toward Daryl's tent.

She threw the seed of the peach to the side and tapped on the door of the tent.

Daryl was laying in the tent, poking holes into the netting with one of his bolts, and waiting for the blonde archer to reach his tent since he watched her talking with Glenn.

"Knock, knock." Miri's voice called out from the door of the tent.

"Go away, Aussie." Daryl called out, not wanting her near him so he doesn't have to explain his actions of last night. Miri ignored his words and barged in. "The fuck."

"Hershel wants me to check up on your wounds. He thinks something might have happened when you moved out here." She put the items down on the bag net to the cot. "I need you to sit up."

Daryl doesn't move, not wanting her here in his tent. _'That's a fuckin' lie.' _He thought to himself.

Miri sighs and rolls her eyes. She grabbed Daryl's arm and tried to pull him up by Daryl fought against her hold. "Just get up will ya?"

"Nah! Let go!"

Miri groaned and used her strength to pin him down onto the cot. "Let you just let me do this?"

"Get offa me!" Daryl tried to push her off but froze when the smell of Miri's blonde hair tickled his nose, the taste of peaches on his lips, and a warm breath filled his lungs.

Miri pulled him into a sitting position without taking her lips off of his. She pulled away slowly, a soft tug of their lips disconnecting filled his thoughts.

Daryl opened his eyes when he felt the side of his tank being lifted. "Whoa, what the fuck?"

Miri rolled her eyes. "I told you, I got to check your snitches."

"You kissed me."

She nodded but didn't look at him. "That I did, just like you kissed me, but unlike you I have a reason why I did it." She put some of the cold Neosporin on the stitches on the front. "Had to distract you somehow so I could do this without you fighting back. Besides," she placed a fresh bandage over the freshly Neosporin covered wound and looked at him with a smirk. "It worked."

Miri motioned for him to turn around but he didn't move. She sighed. "I'm not going to kiss you to make you turn around." She got off the cot and got behind him. "Can you raise the back a bit, my hands are still messy from the Neosporin."

Daryl started to grumble to himself about the woman behind him.

Andrea suddenly popped her head it. She was surprised to see Miri in here as well, but brushed it off. "Hey. This is not that great, but..." she had a book in her hand, and she handed it to Daryl.

Daryl scanned through the pages. "What, no pictures?"

"I'm so sorry." Andrea apologized to Miri and Daryl. "I feel like shit."

"Yeah, you and me both." Daryl flinched as Miri rubbed some more Neosporin onto the stitches.

"I don't expect you two to forgive me, but if there's anything I can do..." Andrea looked at them hopefully for forgiveness. She should've listened when Rick said not to shoot, but she just wanted to protect the group like everyone else.

Daryl looked away from the book, understanding why she shot her gun. "You were tryin' to protect the group. We're good." Andrea smiled and looked to Miri who gave her a nod. "But hey," Daryl caught her attention again. "Shoot me again, and you'd best pray I'm dead."

Andrea understood and looked at Miri. "Hey, I didn't know what to get you as an I'm sorry type of thing. I was actually going to look for you to ask after I dropped off the book. Is there anything you want?"

Miri chuckled, the sound vibrating through Daryl. "We're fine, Andrea. Though if you find any peanut butter, I'd love you forever."

Andrea scrunched her nose. "Peanut butter? You like that stuff."

"Yeah, it's so good."

Andrea laughs. "Alright, I'll try and see if I could find any peanut butter any time soon." She leaves, leaving Daryl and Miri alone.

Daryl makes a list in his mind about the things he knows about Miri, adding peanut butter into the list.

"Well the stitches look fine and clean, thankfully, but can you check my back? it's been stinging a bit."

Daryl froze, nearly dropping the book. He turns around to see Miri taking off the blue button up shirt she was wearing yesterday to show a black Cami underneath.

His throat dried as she handed him the Neosporin.

She can hear him hold his breath as he opens the tube.

As he's lightly rubbing the Neosporin into the scratches, a thought goes into his mind. "What happened between you and your boyfriend?"

"Ex-fiancé actually." Miri told him as she held her blonde waves in one hand so they weren't in the way. "Ended it when Rick went into a coma, caught him cheating." Daryl didn't say anything as he inattentively rubbed her back. "Why do you ask?"

Daryl shrugged. "Magazine said somethin' else."

"What?" Miri turned to look at him to see he was reaching under the cot, pulling out the magazine. She quickly took it and turned to page 23.

_That's right, the sexy Australian star of our favorite spy show is single. We could get in contact with her, but we got her ex, Mr. Austin Reilly._

_Interviewer: Thanks for meeting up with me, Mr. Reilly._

_Austin: No problem._

_Interviewer: Now, we've all heard the news about the break up, but we want to know why._

_Austin: Well, we've been having fights since we haven't seen each other that much, but after I asked her to marry me, she said no._

_Interviewer: (gasp) why?_

_Austin: (shrugs) I don't know, maybe she wasn't ready, but I still love her._

_There you have it folks, the reason why one of our favorite couple split. Poor Austin. You should've said yes Miranda!_

Miri threw the magazine away, her rage toward her ex growing. _'Wanker fucking lied!'_

"He seems like a dick." Daryl commented as he watched the rage on her face.

"He is one." She stood up. "He better hope I don't find him if he's still alive or dead." Miri picked up the peach and handed it to him. "Here, got this for you. And you shouldn't poke holes in that." She pointed to the netting Daryl was poking hole into. "Mozzies* are gonna get in." (Mosquitoes)

She left, but Daryl can still taste the peach on his lips as he licked them.

"The fuck are mozzies?" he bit into the peach, the taste reminding him of her and shook his head. "Damn girl makes up too many words."

* * *

**There it is! The complete chapter!**

**They got 2 kisses, Miri found out Austin lied, Shane is being a creeper, and Daryl has a mental list on the things he knows about Aussie. That might come into play later ;)  
**

**Anyways, I really need to sleep. my eyes are burning. **

**Night guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**GUYS! Remember, chapter 15 is complete now so go back before reading this one if you only read the preview.**

**If you did read it continue on!**

* * *

The sun was shining but there was a nice breeze as Miri went back to folding the clothes she had abandoned when she went to check on Daryl's stitches.

She was thankful she had put her hair into a high ponytail so her neck can feel the breeze, cooling the sweat that had started to come up.

Dale came up to her as she took a pair of jeans off of the makeshift clothesline they made.

"Hello there, Miranda."

Miri turned around, folding the jeans. "Just Miri, Dale." She gave him a friendly smile. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Miri tilts her head. "Sure, you can ask me anything." She places the jean in a milk crate that was meant to be Glenn and T-Dog's.

Dale looked around to see if anyone was around to overhear what he was about to ask her. "I need to talk to you about Shane." He noticed when she tensed up. "Has he ever been… threatening towards people, like bipolar?"

Miri shook her dead. "Not that I know of in the past." She stops talking and looks around, seeing Daryl reading the book Andrea brought him while eating a peach from the little window tent. She looked back to Dale. "But he does seem different since we caught up with him after the whole Atlanta fiasco."

Miri remembers Shane's actions from last night and at the highway. "He nearly attacked me back at the highway and last night."

Dale looked concerned. "What happened?"

"He was angry at the fact I was spending time around Daryl and Shane didn't like the way he supposedly looks at me," she shook her head. "But I don't feel comfortable around him anymore. He's hiding something."

Dale takes in her words, thankful that the blonde archer felt the same way he did. He wondered if she believed Shane's story about Otis. "Miri, you remember the story Shane told about Otis?" she nodded. "How do you feel about that?"

Miri hesitates, wondering if Dale was asking her this because he felt the same way she did.

The look on her face confesses how she felt without saying a word.

Dale placed his hand on her arm. "You don't have to say anything, but what is this thing about Daryl and her."

Miri tries not to blush. "Nothing, it's not a thing."

Dale chuckles, making her nervous.

Alice comes running up to them with a small chick in her hands. "Grandpa! Grandpa, look at what I have!"

Dale takes his attention away from Miri to look at the little girl that was wearing one of his hats to protect her head from the sun. "What do you got there?"

She held up the baby chick. "It's a baby chicken, it was sad 'cause its mommy is gone so I started to play with it." She softly pet the chick. "I named him Sunny!"

Miri laughed. "Why did you call him that baby?"

"'Cause he was sad but I'm gonna make him happy, like the Sun!" she smiled brightly.

Miri pet the chick softly. "That's great, but you should take him back to his brothers and sisters so he can play."

"I will, but can I get my notebook so I can draw them?"

Miri nodded. "Sure, just stay near Aunty Lori, and when she finishes I want you back here okay?"

"Okay!" Alice goes to the tent and takes her backpack out of the tent and goes running towards the chicken coop where Lori and Carl were talking. "Bye momma!"

Miri looked shocked. "Did she just call me mum?" she looked shocked, but happy. She was happy that the little girl she had grown to love, had grown to think of her own, called her momma.

Dale patted her shoulder with a smile. "Yeah she did." He looked at the RV. "I better go, talk to you later Miri."

"Bye Dale!"

Miri went back to folding, a smile on her face until she came across the button up shirt Daryl gave to her when they were in the forest. She had gotten most of the blood out of the shirt but it was still slightly stained, and it had the holes from when the arrow went through Daryl.

She folds it and places it in a small pile of Daryl's clothes.

When she finishes folding, she puts hers and Alice's clothes into the tent. She grabbed the small pile of clothes that belonged to Daryl and made her way towards his tent, nervous.

Daryl spots the blonde walking towards his tent with some clothes in her arms. _'Why is she comin' back?'_

Miri raises her hand to knock on the tent when Daryl's voice stopped her.

"Why do you knock if you're just gonna barge in?"

Miri laughs and enters the tent. "I'm gonna take that as an invitation to enter whenever I want."

Daryl looked annoyed, he didn't invite her to just come in whenever she wants.

Daryl looked up as Miri handed him some folded clothes. "Here, I tried to get the blood out of the clothes but all the scrubbing couldn't get it completely out." She frowned. "Sorry."

Daryl holds the place in the book with one of his hands as he takes the clothes from Miri.

He caught a whiff of a smell that wasn't his, it smelt familiar. "Why does it smell like that?"

Miri tilts her head to the side. "Smell? Oh! I used my shampoo to wash."

He grunts and places the clean clothes on his bag. "Now Imma smell like some chick."

Daryl expects Miri to leave but she doesn't, instead she looks sorry.

"I'm sorry for running out last night when…" she paused and pressed her lips together. "It was unexpected, and I shouldn't have kissed you a little while ago, it was uncalled for."

Daryl watches her from the corner of his eye from the book as she talked nervously, not saying a word.

Miri remembers the time she hiked him up on her back in the forest, when they had gotten to the top and tried to move when she felt what she thought at the time was his knife poking the back of her inner thigh.

She had tried to move away, trying not to get hurt when she felt herself melt at the sound of Daryl's voice in her ear, rough from the climb and blood loss, telling her not to move.

Miri's thoughts turned to Austin and how he wasn't that into the sexual part of their relationship, though now she knows why, but she always wondered why he didn't want to have sex whenever they were together. Him cheating was the furthest thing from her mind, instead she thought she had bore him and that hit her self-esteem hard.

Daryl watches has her face turn red into deep in thought. "What the hell is wrong with ya?"

Miri snaps out of her thoughts and clears her throat. "Nothing."

Daryl doesn't believe what she said and scoffs. "Somethin' had to be wrong with you with how red ya got."

Miri ignore his comment and look at the book in Daryl's hands. "How's the book?" she starts to play with the bandage wrapped around her hand, her nerves showing.

"Borin' as shit." He looks to her playing with the bandage. "Stop messin' with that or it's gonna end up infected, and you know how your brother will get." That caused Miri to stop. He goes to tell her to get out if she's just gonna stand there but she quickly asks what he thinks of Shane.

He looked her over, wondering if this was some sort of trick to get him kicked out or something. Miri doesn't say anything else, waiting for him to answer but he just went back to his book.

"I got nothin' to say about your boyfriend."

Miri's face scrunches up in disgust. "Stop calling him that, it isn't funny."

Daryl hides a grin, secretly liking the way how her nose scrunched when she was angry.

Miri glared at him. "Why are you grinning like a twit*?" (Fool)

Daryl dropped his grin, not realizing that he was, and said the first thing that came to his mind and passed the non-existent filter to his mouth. "You look like a dog when you scrunch your nose like that."

Miri was offended. "A dog?!" she clenched her fist. "You're an arsehole." She leaves his tent. "Fucking wanker." She muttered angrily when she stomped back to the clothes to give everyone their clean clothes.

Daryl sighs, hating how he doesn't need to drink to fuck shit up with saying the first thing he thought and it turns insulting… guess he was a lot like his dad than he thought.

He frowns, thinking about his father.

His mind goes to the last moment he saw him, when Jess had to do what he didn't have the balls to do.

Chuckling was heard by Daryl's tent window when T-Dog's face shows up at the window.

"That was real smooth man, real smooth."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him. "Why you hangin' around my tent? Go the fuck away."

T-Dog smirks and starts to make kissy noises that started to bother Daryl.

Daryl slaps the book against the netting of the window, making T-Dog jump back a bit as he laughed.

"C'mon man, why don't you just kiss her already?"

Daryl tries to ignore T-Dog, but he can still see him from the corner of his eye, his giant grin bothering him. "When are you gonna leave me alone?"

T-Dog rolls his eyes. "Man, just go up to her and kiss her." He nods over to the blonde, who was putting clothes into different piles angrily. "Just throw her against the wall and start kissin' her. Chances are she'll kiss you back, and if she doesn't," he shrugged. "At least you tried. You gotta do somethin', it's the end of world. You gotta live a little."

Daryl frowned. "Why don't you just go for it then? Live a little." He mocked.

T-Dog snorted. "Please, I sure as hell don't have a chance with someone like that." He nodded towards Miri. "You got a shot man, if I had that shot you sure as hell know I would've taken that chance."

Daryl looked at T-Dog confused. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed?" T-Dog laughed. "You the only one that has enough balls to hang around her without bein' scared of Shane and Rick."

"T-Dog!"

T-Dog looked up to see Miri waving him over to her. "I need your help!"

T-Dog turned back to the hunter. "You should try what I said. If you don't wanna, then I should." He leaves with a grin on his face as he walked toward the Australian beauty, hearing Daryl nearly growl.

The plan was working. _'Now Miri's turn.'_ T-Dog thought as he reached said blonde.

Daryl tighten his jaw as he watches T-Dog make Miri laugh as he helped her pick up the crates, the green eyed monster growing inside him.

He throws the book onto the floor of the tent, not wanting to read anymore in the mood he was in. He covers his face with his hands.

He just wants to stop thinking about Miri, but she always ends up there somehow. '_T-Dog's wrong. I ain't got a chance. I fuck up almost every conversation we end up in, no, every time I open my damn fuckin' mouth.' _

He looked to the pile of clothes that smelt like Miri. He placed the button-up shirt that he gave her when hers ripped off and placed it on his face, covering it as he closed his eyes.

The smell was soft as he breathe it in, making him relax. He could feel himself slowly start to slip into sleep as he continued to breathe.

Wine and peaches is what she tasted like, but she smelt soft.

He sighed. "Fuck." he whispered as he finally slipped into sleep.

* * *

**This was Chapter 16!**

**I'm so sorry it's short, but I wanted to make a short chapter that has someone telling Daryl to just go for her and I thought T-Dog would be the perfect person.**

**Glenn is too busy with Maggie and Shane would not help Daryl to get with Miri, he rather kill him.  
**

**As for the plan, well, T-Dog isn't alone in making this plan ;)**

**Another moment of Daryl word vomit, and this time he really offended Miri. Do you guys think she'll talk to him soon or do you think he'll apologize before she talks to him?**

**It looks like Dale noticed he wasn't the only one that noticed Shane's shifty mood.**

**Oh! Alice called her momma! :D**

**If you don't know who Jess is, you guys should play or see game-play of Walking Dead: Survival Instinct where you play as Daryl. You find out what happened to his dad and who Jess is, but if you don't feel like going through all that, I'll just tell you who he is. **

**Jess Collins** **is an original character in ********Walking Dead: Survival Instinct. **He is the half-brother of **Will Dixon and half-uncle to Merle and Daryl Dixon.**

**It's a 3-hour game but I like learning about Daryl and it gives you little snippets about Daryl. I used a nickname Merle uses for Daryl (little D) in a chapter.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and my little ramble!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**ALENKA123: **_:D yay! Happy to see you thought that too._

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_She'll be calling her that more often now :) here's the update!_

* * *

Glenn was chopping wood when he spotted Lori. He knew by the look on her face that Dale had told her that he told the old man. "I'm sorry. I'm- It just came out. And it was Dale."

Lori raised her hand to stop Glenn from rambling. "It's okay. I never should have put you in that position. I've been thinking about what you said about needing help. And you're right that I do."

Glenn nodded. "Name it. Yeah."

"If you're still willin' to make a run into town for me..."

"I'm your man." He answered quickly. He was happy to hear that Lori was asking for help with the baby, her words filled him with hope.

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"It's okay." He patted her back. "It's not a big deal really."

She walks away and he goes around camp to see if anyone needed anything from the town, as to not seem suspicious.

He walked up towards Miri and Alice's tent and tapped on the tent.

"Come in!" as soon as he pushed the tent door open he was greeted by Miri's smile. She was holding a book in her hand as Ali was on her sleeping bag with Burnie in her arms. "Hey Glenn."

"Uh," he still felt nervous around the Australian, since he used to keep a poster of her in his room back at his crappy apartment. "Hey Miri, I just wanted to know if you two needed anything from the town."

"Oh, well if it's not too much trouble can you please bring back some children allergy." Glenn looked to the little girl on the sleeping bag when he heard some raspy breathing and a small cough. Alice was rubbing her eye when Miri stopped her. "No baby, don't rub it."

Glenn felt bad for seeing the normally energetic girl sick. "I promise I'll bring some back."

"You shouldn't promise Glenn, you don't know if there still is some." She patted his arm. "Just try the best you can."

Glenn nods and leaves towards the hunter's tent nervously. He taps the tent which makes Daryl jump awake at the sound. Glenn goes over to the window to see Daryl looking around with one of his shirts on his head.

"What the fuck you doin', china man!"

Glenn ignored his words as he looked at the shirt. "Why are you covering your face?"

"So people like you wouldn't see me sleep!" Daryl spat.

"Then why didn't you just cover the window?"

Daryl glared at Glenn. "What are you doin' over here? What do you want?"

"Well I'm going into town to get the camp some things and I was wondering what you wanted from the town."

Daryl thinks about it. "Smokes." He'd been itching for some since Merle stole his last pack before he went to Atlanta.

"Alright, that's it?" Daryl glares at him. "Okay, okay. I'll leave." Glenn walked towards Maggie, reciting the list of things he needed to get and hoping the farm girl wasn't too angry to hit him.

* * *

Birds were chirping as Shane and Andrea drove to a housing community, where a lead on Sophia was.

They stepped out of the car and looked around.

"We're gonna have to go house to house." Shane whispered to Andrea as they walked around, not wanting to alert any walkers. "We'll start at the far end and we'll work our way back."

Andrea looked around. The place looked empty and was quiet. "If Sophia got this far, she has a real shot, don't you think?"

Shane didn't say anything as he gave her a look. They walked over to a house and kicked the door in, their guns raised just in case.

"Sophia?" Andrea called out. "Anyone?" the house was dark, dusty, and quiet. "Sophia?"

They noticed a hole in the wall. "They walled off the hallway?" Andrea looked at Shane confused.

Shane tensed his jaw. "They tried to make a stand here." He knew by the looks of the house, they never had a chance.

They both crawled through the hole.

Shane turns the corner and see a pile of dead walker bodies on the ground. Shane thought maybe he was wrong, maybe they fought their way out and were surviving out there.

"Sophia?" Andrea called out.

They walked down some steps and Shane kicked the table that was blocking the door out of the way. What he saw made him stop.

Flies buzzed around the burned remains… seems like they didn't get out after all.

"She was never here, was she?" Andrea asked Shane as he stared at the burnt body of a woman with her mouth open in a scream. "I don't know how to tell Carol this was another dead end."

Walkers snarling snapped Shane back into survival mode. He looked under the slightly opened garage door and saw a group of walkers coming toward them. "Come on, let's move." He pulled Andrea out of there.

Once outside, they saw walkers surrounding the car. "Cover that street." He ordered Andrea. "I'll clear the car."

As Andrea is shooting a female walker heading her way, missing her head, when her gun clicks. Cold fear crawls up in her stomach as the walker comes closer. "Oh shit." Her gun has jammed.

Shane sees what happened and shoots the walker. He covers her as she tried to fix her gun. "Focus now. Clear the jam. Focus." Once he sees that Andre has fixed the jam, he lowers his gun.

"Are you kidding me?" Andrea can taste the acid at the back of her throat from fear as she stared wide eyed at Shane.

"Come on. I got your back. Go." He reassured her.

A walker snarls as he comes closer to Andrea. She shoots him in the head just in time.

She snaps into it, time seeming to slow down for her as she shoots 4 walkers in the head, perfectly.

"Andrea, Andrea, let's go." Shane called out to her as he ran to the car. "Come on."

She ran over but stops as she spots another walker coming their way, she raises her gun and aims.

"Andrea, come on."

She shoots one last walker before jumping into the car.

The ride was quiet when Andrea suddenly reached over and grabbed Shane's groin. She rubbed it as she threw him a wink.

Shane grinned and stopped the car. He leaned back as he threw her a grin he knew the ladies swooned for. "Come on then." He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her over to him. "Get over here. Get over here."

He buries his head into her hair, imagining Andrea to be someone else, another blonde. The horn honks as Andrea struggles a bit to take her pants off and climb onto of Shane.

He slides into her, groaning as he bites down on her shoulder.

* * *

Maggie stomped toward Lori as Glenn tried to get to her before Maggie attacked Lori for endangering both of them. "Hey! We got your stuff."

"Maggie, hang on, please." He pleaded but Maggie ignored him.

Lori looked around, nervous because she didn't anyone to hear what Maggie was nearly yelling about. "Come on in here." She motioned to the tent

"Why? Nothing to hide. We got your special delivery right here." She opened the paper bag with all the stuff inside. "We got your lotion, got your conditioner, your allergy pills, your soap opera digest." She threw all the items onto the ground as she glared at Lori.

"Maggie." Glenn tried to stop her but Maggie stepped closer to Lori.

"Next time you want something, get it your damn self. We're not your errand boys."

Lori was shocked. "Honey, I—"

Maggie reached into the bag and threw something onto the ground. "And here's your abortion pills." She spat.

She walked away and Glenn followed her, ready to tell her off for what happened.

"That was not cool." He told her once he caught up with her by Otis' grave.

"Which part?" she snapped her head his way. "The part where that bitch almost got us killed?"

Glenn shook his head as he sighed. "I should've gone alone. If you want to blame anybody, blame me."

"Right, take the blame." Maggie shook her head. "You know, for a smart guy, you're really stupid."

Glenn blinked, confused. "Okay, I'm confused, because I think you just paid me a compliment, but you made it s—"

Glenn was cut off by Maggie's lips.

She pulled away but stayed close to his face. "I've already lost three of the people that I care about most in this world."

Glenn opened and closed his mouth until he finally found his voice. "Maggie—"

"Shut up." Glenn shut his mouth. "You're smart. You're brave. You're a leader. But you don't know it. And your friends don't want to know it. They'd rather have you fetching peaches. There's a dead guy in the well? Send Glenn down. You're walker bait. I can't take you becoming one of them." She walked away as Glenn took in her words.

He walked back to the camp and picked up the allergy pills for Alice from the ground.

He made his way toward Miri, who was sitting outside the tent cleaning her arrows. "Hey Miri," she looked up as Glenn handed her the packet of allergy pills. "I was able to find some. Its grape flavor and they're chewable."

Miri smiled and took the box. "Thank you so much." She noticed some blood on the sleeve that wasn't there before. Her smile drops. "What happened?" she pointed to the blood.

"Uh," he looks at the blood before looking back at Miri. He wonders if he should tell Miri about Lori's decision for aborting the baby, to see if she can change Lori's mind, he decides not to. "Maggie got attacked at the town, put down the walker."

Miri quickly stood up with a worried look. "Are you two okay? None of you got bite or scratched?"

Glenn shakes his head. "We're both fine." He pauses. "Hey, you're a girl right?" Miri raised her eyebrow with a small grin at his question. He realizes what he said and stumbles over his words. "I meant- you understand women because you're one, and- and I need help." He took a deep breath and went to ask when Miri beat him to it.

"With Maggie?"

Glenn looked at her shocked. "How…?"

"Well, you've been looking at her with puppy in love eyes and you get adorably nervous around her." Glenn blushes as Miri chuckles. "And that whole passing notes at the table didn't go unnoticed." She gave him a wink which made him even redder.

"We had sex." He blurted out. "Twice." His voice cracked.

Miri was wide eyed now. "Whoa. Well congrats mate, you got laid at the end of the world." She smirked. "That's better than most of us." She jokes.

"And she kissed me, before I came here." Glenn took off his hat and started to wring it in his hands. "I really need a woman's help on this." He looks at Miri. "I need to know if you think she really likes me or she's using me to get rid of the itch." Glenn spots the confused look on Miri's face and leans in to whisper. "You know, the itch."

Miri gets it. "Ah, now I understand. Hm." She contemplates. "Did she say anything to make you think she doesn't like you?"

"Well, I offered her sex one time and told her we had 11 condoms left, and she just told me that she sees that as 11 minutes of her life wasted." He frowned.

"Wow, that was harsh." Miri frowned. "But she kissed you before you came here."

"Now you see why I'm confused." Glenn sighed as he threw his head back.

"I can't help you mate." She gave him a hug. "Maybe you should go relax for a bit to get your mind sorted."

Glenn liked that idea, he needed to relax. "Thanks for listening."

He waves goodbye to Miri as he makes his way to Daryl's tent. He just taps on the tent. "Hey Daryl, I couldn't find any smokes for you. Sorry."

He leaves before Daryl can say anything to him, the adrenaline now completely gone. He was a bit tired now.

* * *

The next morning, everyone is eating breakfast around the camp.

Glenn looked around the came before looking back at the house where Maggie was. She shook her head no, knowing what he wanted to do.

He looked over the camp. Everyone was relaxed, so blind to the danger that was hiding in the barn. His eyes came onto Dale, who nodded.

He nodded and stood up, walking towards the camp fire. "Um, guys." He called out for everyone's attention. "So..." he scratched his face nervously as all eyes were on him. "The barn is full of walkers."

Everyone stopped and stared at Glenn shocked.

Everyone walked over towards the barn, where moaning and snarling are coming from.

Shane pulled his eyes away as a walker came into view. He walked toward the rest of the group angrily. "You cannot tell me you're all right with this." He told Rick.

"No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land."

"This is our lives!"

"Lower your voice." Glenn tried to calm them both down.

Andrea shook her head. "We can't just sweep this under the rug."

Their voice were bringing walkers closer to the doors.

"It ain't right. Not remotely." Shane started to plan. "Okay, we've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talkin' about Fort Benning for a long time."

Rick shook his head. "We can't go."

"Why, Rick? Why?" Shane glared at Rick.

"Because my daughter is still out there." Carol glared at Shane for wanting to leave without finding her baby.

Shane rubbed his face. "Okay. Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility."

"We're not leavin' Sophia behind." Rick dropped Shane's idea.

Daryl stepped forward, angry. "We're close to findin' this girl. Hell, Aussie and I just found her damn doll two days ago."

"You just found her doll." Shane chuckled, annoying Miri. "That's what you did. You found a doll."

"What the fuck did you find then?" Miri crossed her arms. Both she and Daryl were nearly killed in the forest for that doll. "Because you're talking as if we didn't find anything in that forest."

"I'm just sayin' what needs to be said, Miri."

"No, you're just being a giant arse." She stepped forward. "You're talking down to us when we're the once that actually found something that proved Sophia's alive. What the hell did you find?"

"I'm just sayin', you get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours."

"Shane, stop." Rick tried to get in between Shane and Miri, as Shane continued to yell out.

"Let me tell you somethin' else, if she was alive out there and saw ya two comin' all methed out with your buck knifes and geek ears around his neck," he pointed to Daryl. "She would run in the other direction."

Miri tried to get around Rick to start attacking Shane but was held back by Daryl, who caught her in time.

Everyone started to yell.

Rick pushed Shane off of him the same time Lori tried to move him away. "Back off!"

Shane ripped his arm from Lori's grasp. "Keep your hands off me." He spat, then walked away.

"Now just let me talk to Hershel." Rick stopped Shane. "Let me figure it out."

"What are you gonna figure out?!"

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land." Rick told Shane as Dale came up to Rick.

"Hershel sees those things in there as people- sick people- his wife, his stepson." Everyone looked at Dale shocked, he knew.

"You knew?"

Dale nodded to Rick's question. "Yesterday I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night?" Shane tightened his jaw.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did." Dale spat at Shane. He turned back to Rick, his tone no longer harsh. "I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy, Rick," Shane pointed to the barn as he continued to yell. "If Hershel thinks those things are alive or no."

Shane yelled caused the walkers in the barn to start banging against the door. The chains rattled as the walkers kept growling.

Daryl, who was still holding onto Miri moved her back to where Alice was. He kept her behind him as everyone watched the doors move.

* * *

Carol was picking stuff up around the camp fire when she notices Daryl making his way toward the stables. She panics and runs over to Miri, who was sitting with Alice, both of them drawing in a notebook.

"Miri!" Carol's voice made Miri jump. "You-you need to stop Daryl."

"What?" Miri tilted her head. "Stop him from what?"

"I saw him heading toward the stables." Carol wet her lips. "I think he's goin' after Sophia."

Miri cursed under her breath and stood up. "Can you-?" she pointed to Alice and Carol understood.

"I got it."

Miri ran over to the stables.

Daryl grunts as he places the saddle down. 'Fuckin' heavy ass thing.'

"Where do you think you're going?" Miri asked him as she walked into the stables, looking from saddle to him, taking note of his harsh breathing.

Daryl nearly groaned, seeing the blonde that crossed his mind standing there. "I'm fine."

"Hershel said you need to heal."

"Yeah, I don't care." He mumbled.

"Well, I do." Miri crossed her arms. "Rick's going out later to follow the trail."

"Yeah well, I ain't gonna sit around and do nothin'."

"No, you're gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even worse. I won't be there to help you when you get more hurt."

Daryl, angered at her words as he thoughts she was calling him weak, storms over to Miri and gets in her face. The tension between them grows as they feel each other breath softly on each other.

"I'm not weak." He mutters under his breath.

"I never said you were."

Daryl remembers T-Dog's words as he looks down at Miri. _'Just throw her against the wall and start kissin' her.'_ T-Dog's voice fills his head. _'Chances are she'll kiss you back, and if she doesn't, at least you tried. You gotta do somethin', it's the end of the world. You gotta live a little.'_

Daryl weighs his chances on her kissing him back.

He scans her face. She doesn't look scared or angry like how she was when she stood in front of Shane, she just looks confused as to why Daryl is standing so close to her now after he was so angry.

Daryl sighs. "Fuck it." He moves his face closer to her till their lips touched. He felt Miri gasp as he moved her back until her back hit one of the horse's stable doors and pulled her closer by her ass.

Miri, coming out of the shock of Daryl throwing her back and attacking her in a kiss, melts into it and digs her nails at the back of his head. Daryl bites down on her bottom lip softly as she did that to him.

None of them noticed Carol poking her head in and smiling gleefully before running toward T-Dog and Alice, where she tells them the plan has worked.

Daryl and Miri pull away from the kiss. "I have a reason." He starts, his voice low and gruff. "On why I kissed you."

"What?"

"I just took a chance, I didn't know if you were gonna respond back so I just took it."

Miri stares at him. "Was that your knife?" Daryl looks at her confused, wondering why was she asking that. "Was that your knife poking me when you were on top of me the day in the forest?"

Daryl looks uncomfortable as he realizes that she had felt him that day. _'Crap'_

Miri smirks, knowing that wasn't his knife. She punches him softly in the arm. "That was for calling me a dog." She pulls him back into a kiss before he can say anything else.

After they pull apart, Daryl is a bit dazed as Miri is smirking. "You should go back to the tent. We'll go look for Sophia when we're both in better shape.

"I'm fine." He grumbles but flinches away as Miri pokes his side where the wound was.

She smirks, knowing she was right. "Come on." she gives him a peck on his lips. "Let's go back to camp."

They walk back to camp, not noticing the 2 smiling faces that watched as they're plan worked out, nor the one that was shooting dark looks at them both as he stood by Andrea.

Shane.

* * *

**Ah! He took the chance! Hopefully you guys liked that part.**

**T-Dog and Carol are so happy the plan worked, but looks like someone isn't. Wonder how Rick will feel about his only sister dating someone from the group. :)**

**How do you guys think he's gonna react, and most importantly, who will tell him? ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_Yes! Finally the kiss! Lol You'll see how Alice will be now that her momma is with Daryl. Shane just wants to watch the world burn, he doesn't want anyone happy unless he's happy, but you are correct, he will try, but the real question is, is Rick going to fall for Shane's plan of turning him against Daryl? ;)_

**ALENKA123**_: _**:D**_ you think so? I wanted to show the others and how they were dealing with things, but I was kind of worried about that part. I thought a lot of people weren't going to enjoy that but whew, that lessened my stress lol Oh you! I'm dying from the compliments :) thank you so much!_

**Lady of Sign: **_I know! I've been dying to write that part between them, but I wanted to take it slow and make people push Daryl and Miri closer since he wasn't the type of person to just go for the girl, especially a girl like Miri, who he thinks is way out of his league and will just reject him, and Miri was mostly focused on keeping Alice alive instead of crushes, that and the fact that what Austin did to her still kind of pushed her away from relationships. Thankfully with the help of Carol and T-Dog, they finally kissed. :)_

**Hideher: **_:D_

**SoFarFromPerfect90: **_I will!_

* * *

Hershel was having lunch while reading his Bible, something he has been doing for years, when a knock came at the door.

"Come on in." Hershel called out.

The door opened to show Rick, who walked over to Hershel. "A little light readin' for lunch?"

"Been workin' so hard lately I get my studyin' where I can." Hershel took another bite of his lunch.

"You know we can help you out with your work." Rick told him as he leaned on the chair in front of him.

Hershel tore his eyes away from the Bible to look up at Rick with a hard look. "It's my field to tend."

Rick stayed silent for a moment as he watched the old man go back to reading and eating. "We found the barn."

Hershel signed. "Leave it be."

"Well, I'd like to talk about it, but either way- your barn, your farm, your say."

"I don't want to talk about the barn. I don't want to debate."

"Not a debate, a discussion." Rick spoke to him in a smooth tone, one that won't seem like he was pushing Hershel.

Hershel looked up at Rick and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I need you and your group gone by the end of the week." He took a swing of his wine and continued to read.

Rick felt fear rise up but he kept his tone smooth. "I talked to Dale. You and I have our differences with the way we look at the walkers. Those people," When Rick had mentioned them as people, Hershel looked up at him again. "They may be dead, they may be alive. But my people, us, we are alive right now, right here, right in front of you. You send us out there and that could change."

Rick was becoming annoyed but kept his cool. He sat on the chair and leaned closer to Hershel, so they can see eye to eye. "This farm— this farm is special. You've been shielded from what's been goin' on out there. Dale said you saw everythin' happen on the news. Well, it's been- it's been a long time since the cameras stopped rollin'."

Hershel didn't want to hear anymore and rose with his plate and glass to get away from Rick, but Rick followed after him. "The first time I saw a walker it was just half a body snappin' at me from the ground." He remembered Hannah, the walker that was snapping at him that day. "My inclination wasn't to kill it. But what the world is out there isn't what you saw on TV. It is much much worse and it changes you. Either into one of them or somethin' a lot less than the person you were. Please do not- do not send us out there again."

Rick started to plead, using that as a last attempt. "My wife's pregnant." Those words made Hershel turn around in shock. "That's either a gift here or a death sentence out there. If we were to stay we could help you with the work, with securin' this place. We can survive together."

"Rick, I'm tellin' you we can't."

Rick closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "You think about what you're doin'."

"I've thought about it."

"Think about it." Rick told him, his patience for the man shrinking.

"I've thought about it." Hershel yelled.

"Think about it again." Rick glared at Hershel, his smooth tone now gone. "We can't go out there." he needed to protect this group, protect his family from the dangers outside of this place.

The door closes as Maggie watches from the other room on what had happened.

Hershel spots her and freezes.

Maggie sighs and leaves his sight.

* * *

Shane was watching Miri go up to Daryl with Alice playing with Burnie behind her. Miri, looking more bright than Shane has seen her in a long time, wore a yellow V-neck with black cargo pants, and her hair pushed back with a black headband that made her blonde waves roll down her back, pointed to the forest and then at Alice, who was wearing a sort of matching outfit as Miri with a yellow and white sundress, denim Bermuda shorts, some brown slouchy boots, and her hair the same way as Miri.

Daryl looked at the forest then to the little girl. He nodded.

Alice cheered and Miri gave Daryl a smile, one Shane knew meant more than just a simple friendly smile.

Shane heard footsteps coming towards him and saw it was Rick. By the look on his face, Shane could tell it wasn't good.

"What's it gonna be, man? Which way does this thing go?"

"I don't know yet." Rick shook his head.

"Well, what did he say?"

"We're negotiatin'."

Shane scoffed. "You're nego—" he chuckled sarcastically. "Clock's tickin', Rick."

"No it isn't, Shane. That barn— the barn is secure. We didn't even know about it till this mornin'."

"We didn't. Well, we know about it now." Shane frowned. "Right? We know there's over a dozen walkers in there. We know that it's about a stone's throw from our camp, Rick- where we sleep. So look, if we're not gonna go in there and clear it out then we just got to go."

Rick sighed, growing annoyed with his friend's need to leave. "We're not gonna clear it out and we're not gonna go."

Shane didn't look at him as he continued to talk. "We at least need our guns."

"We can't have them, not here." Rick yelled.

Shane sighed. "Why do you want to stay here when it's not safe?"

"We can make it safe."

Shane scoffed again. "How we gonna do that?"

"We will, okay?"

They started to raise their voices now. "How we gonna make it safe?"

"We will, okay?"

Shane hit the tractor he was leaning on. "No, man, it's not okay."

"Shane, Lori's pregnant." Shane got quiet, thinking about Lori and the last time they had sex. What if this was his child? "We need to stay." Rick told Shane slowly.

Shane was still in shock at the news. "We need our guns."

"No, I can work this out." Rick started to walk away to get calm. "You good?" He called back to Shane.

"Yeah." Shane chuckled. "Lori's havin' a baby, man. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Rick told him as he walked away.

Shane turned around to glare at the spot Miri and Daryl were before looking back at the barn.

* * *

Hershel walked into the kitchen where Maggie was making lunch. "Hi, honey." Maggie said nothing as she angrily continued working. "Carl doesn't need any more of my help."

"So that's it?"

Hershel sat down in front of her. "Rick was tryin' to make his case. It'll be hard. They'll have to be careful. But he was being dramatic. They're a strong group. They've done well on their own. They're just gonna have to go out and find their own farm. There's plenty of them now to choose from."

"There aren't. Every one of them nearby is burned out or full of walkers."

Hershel noticed the word she had used for the people he was trying to help. "Walkers? So we just keep these people here forever? How are they my responsibility?"

Maggie stopped chopping as she remembered something her father had told her when she was younger. "A new command I give to you, love one another as I have loved you." Maggie paused, trying to hold herself back from crying. "That's what you told me, right? I was mad about mom. Mad about you marryin' Annette. I was 14 years old and I was awful, to you more than anybody. All I wanted to do was smoke and shoplift. Love one another. That's what you told me."

Hershel looks down. "Maggie. That was different."

Maggie shook her head. "No. You're different."

"I am. But we're not. I love you. That's part of this. Is this about you and the Asian boy? Do you want me to—?"

"No." Maggie's voice cracked. She sighed. "His name is Glenn. He saved my life yesterday when one of the people you think is sick tried to kill me. How's that for dramatic?" Hershel was shocked, he didn't know about this. "Things aren't what you think they are. They aren't. Don't do this. Okay? It's not about me and Glenn. It's not about me and you. It's about you. It's about who you are, who you're gonna be."

Jimmy's voice came from the door. "Hershel!" he ran in, all sweaty and a bit out of breath. "It happened again."

Hershel rose from his chair. He knew what he needed to do.

Rick was planning the search grid for Sophia with Andrea, who was one of the only other person that could help him that wasn't put to do something.

He did not want his sister or Daryl to overdo themselves so he gave them time to relax. "This also shows she could be movin' this way south. If Sophia kept in that direction, she might have gotten out of the forest and into the farmland. So we take 74 up to Ivy Road, then push down south on foot through the forest till we hit Christopher, go east a couple of miles and then double back."

"Rick." Hershel called out, making Rick turn around.

"Hershel." Rick greeted the old vet. "We just have our guns out because we're gonna go look for Sophia."

"Before you do that, I could use your help with somethin'."

"Count me in." Andrea piped in, wanting to feel like she was doing something other than guard duty.

"Thank you, but I just need Rick." Hershel looked at Rick.

Andrea caught the note Hershel was trying to say. "I'll be down at the barn keeping watch until you're ready." She put her gun at the waist of her pants and walked away.

Hershel prayed Rick would agree.

* * *

Daryl, Miri, and Alice were taking a walk along the stream when Daryl spotted a Cherokee rose among the creek.

He stopped the girls and pointed it out. "You see it?"

"See what?" Alice tried to jump up to get a good look at it but she was too small.

"I think I see it." Miri and Alice followed after Daryl when he spotted in front of the flowers.

Alice smiles as she finally sees the flowers. "They're pretty!" she turned to Miri. "Can we bring some for Aunt Carol?"

"That's a perfect idea baby." Miri went to grab one when Daryl stopped her, not wanting her to slip. He cut one off and handed it to the little girl. "What do you say?"

"Thank you Daryl!" Alice took it and started to show it to Burnie.

Miri gave a small smile. "I hope she's okay when we find her."

Daryl bumped her softly. "We'll find her."

Miri heard how sure he was and nodded. "I know."

He watched her, noting how she bright she looked today. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened this morning." Miri gave him a confused look.

"You wanted to look for her and I stopped you."

Daryl shook his head. "Not what I meant, Aussie. I meant throwin' you to a wall and attackin' ya."

Miri laughed, showing her imperfect front teeth that Daryl secretly adored. "You don't have to say sorry for that, that's the first time that's ever happened to me without a camera rolling in my face." Her smile faded as she remembered something. "Why did you want to go alone?"

Daryl paused. "'Cause I think she's still out there."

She gave him a look. "That doesn't answer why you wanted to go alone, Daryl."

He sighed and looked out to the stream. "Truth is, what else I got to do?"

Miri didn't like the way Daryl thought he was useless. "We'll find her. We will." Daryl tensed up as Miri moved closer to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You shouldn't talk like that, like you're useless." Daryl opened his mouth but Miri continued to speak. "No one is useless, Daryl."

Miri looks at the flower in Alice's hand. "We better get back before we lose the flower." She joked.

As they walked back to the farm, Daryl notices a couple of verbena's that were in a beautiful shade of purple. He pucks a couple of them in one stem and hands it to Miri, who smiles and pulls him into a kiss, which made Alice tilt her head to the side in confusion

"Are you two together now?"

Miri and Daryl looked from Alice to each other, none of them knew what to say to each other. "Wh-what makes you ask that?" Miri turns to Alice.

Alice points to the flowers in Miri's hand. "He gave you flowers, just like my step-daddy did for my momma."

Daryl looks at Miri. "Would that bother you?" Daryl asked the small girl. She shook her head. "Alright then."

Miri held her smile behind the flowers then pinned the flowers under the headband in her hair.

When the trio made it back to camp Alice quickly ran over to Carol to give her the Cherokee rose.

* * *

Maggie was sitting with Glenn at the steps of her porch, just talking after making up.

She looked at the fisher hat he wore. "You look like you should be in line for the early bird special." She took it off. "Go get your cap. I'll wash it for you, okay?"

Glenn gave Maggie and smile and stood up but stopped when T-Dog and Andrea were making their way quickly towards him and Maggie. "Do you know what's goin' on?"

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asks.

Glenn knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "You haven't seen Rick?"

"He went off with Hershel." Andrea answered. "We were supposed to leave a couple hours ago."

Daryl, Miri, Carol, and Alice walked towards them, hearing their conversation. "Yeah you were." Daryl frowned. "What the hell?"

"Rick told us he was going out." Miri frowned as well, wondering what was going on.

Alice went over to sit with Carl, who was sitting with Beth and Patricia, excited to tell him what they saw by the stream.

Daryl scanned everyone before cursing. "Damn it. Isn't anybody takin' this seriously? We got us a damn trail. Oh, here we go." Daryl exclaimed as he saw Sane coming toward the group with their pact of guns. "What's all this?" he pointed to the bag of guns.

Daryl peeked at Miri before taking the gun and cocking it. "Yeah."

"Time to grow up." Shane told the group. "You already got yours?" he asked Andrea.

"Yeah. Where's Dale?"

"He's on his way." Shane took out a hand gun and gave it to T-Dog.

"Thought we couldn't carry."

"We can and we have to." Shane turned to the rest of the group. "Look, it was one thing sittin' around here…" he spots the flowers in Miri's hair. "Pickin' daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't." he hands a gun to Glenn and motions to Maggie with his head. "How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?"

"That's it." Shane praised Glenn and turned to Maggie. "Can you shoot?"

"Can you stop?" She spat at him. "You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight."

"We have to stay, Shane." Carl called out.

Lori came running from inside the house. "What is this?"

Miri glared at Shane. "Shane's being a fucking idiot," she turned to the kids. "Do not repeat my language."

"We ain't goin' anywhere, okay?" Shane put the guns down as he spoke to the group again. "Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He- Well, he's gonna have to."

"Why? Because you say so?" Miri saw Shane glare at her, but she kept her stance and glare strong. "You have no right to choose what to do on his land."

"Now we need to find Sophia. Am I right?" Shane pulled out a pistol and bent to towards Carl eye level. "Huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother, aunt, and Alice safe." Miri quickly went over and pushed Carl behind her as Lori came out behind him, but Shane continued to try and give Carl the gun. "You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it."

"What the fuck is wrong with you Shane?" Miri spat acidly at Shane. "Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make. So get off that high horse and back off."

The dark moment was cut off by T-Dog. "Oh shit."

Everyone turns to see Rick, Hershel, and Jimmy bringing in 2 walkers on leashes.

Shane was the first to move. Everyone ran towards them, some with their guns ready.

"What is that? What is that?"

"Shane!" Lori screamed to stop him but he kept going full sprint.

Shane caught up to Rick and Hershel and pointed at the walkers. "What the hell are you doin'?"

"Shane, just back off." Rick grunted as he tried to control the walkers, they got more excited att he site of living flesh.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked Rick as he tried to control his walker.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Shane started to yell. "You see? You see what they're holdin' onto?" Shane pointed to the walkers as he screamed at the group.

"I see who I'm holdin' onto." Hershel answered.

"Nah, man, you don't." Shane stomped around them in a circle.

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk." Rick tried to get his friend to stop screaming and calling the walkers attention.

"What you want to talk about, Rick?" Shane didn't lower his voice, it only got higher. "These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothin' for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us."

Miri held Alice to her as she started to cry.

"Shane, shut up!" Rick yelled at Shane.

Daryl was behind Rick, his gun readied at the walker Rick was dealing with.

"Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you somethin'. Could a livin' breathin' person, could they walk away from this?"

Everyone jumped as Shane shot the female walker Hershel was holding onto in the mid-section threw times. Hershel stared in shock as the female continued to walk as if the bullets didn't hit her, yet he could see the black blood ooze onto her once pink dress.

"No!" Rick screamed. "Stop it!"

Shane ignored Rick's screams as he continued. "That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still comin'?" he shot the walker in the heart now. "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still comin'?" he taunted then shot it twice more in the chest.

"Shane, enough." Rick yelled.

Shane nodded and walked up to the walker. "Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." He shot it in the head, finally stopping the walker, and walked away from it.

Hershel fell to his knees in shock. All this time, he had thought that they were just people, sick people, but Shane was right… how could they survive that many bullets without even stopping on account of the pain?

"Enough riskin' our lives for a little girl who's gone!" Shane's words brought tears to Carol's eyes as she held the flower tight and Miri tensed her jaw, ready to attack Shane if she needed to. "Enough livin' next to a barn full of things that are tryin' to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fightin' right here, right now."

Shane ran towards the barn doors, ready to unlock it.

Rick turned to Hershel. "Take the snare pole. Hershel, take the snare pole." Hershel was in a state of shock. "Hershel, listen to me, man, please. Take it now." Hershel still did nothing. "Hershel! Take it!"

Shane got a pick axe and tried to break the lock with it. "No, Shane." Rick yelled over the group screaming. "Do not do this, brother. Wait!"

Shane finally broke the lock.

"Don't do it!" Glenn yelled.

"Rick!" Miri yelled to her brother in pleading him to stop Shane's madness.

Rick tried to call out to stop Shane. "Please!"

Shane removed the wood board that held the doors closed and banged on them. "Come on. Come on, we're out here." He moved away so he was far away when the walkers came out.

"This is not the way!"

Maggie held onto her father, Lori held Carl back, and Daryl kept Miri, Alice, and Carol behind him as he readied his gun.

"Get behind me." Lori told Carl as she moved him behind her.

"Come on." Shane whispered as he waited with his gun ready.

The first walker stepped out of the door, making Andrea, and T-Dog run forward near Shane.

"Aussie, stay here." Daryl told Miri before running up next to Shane and shooting walkers down.

"Maggie." Glenn looks at her, wanting to get rid of the walkers that could mean harm to her, but doesn't want to hurt her since some of them were her family.

It's okay." Maggie tells him before he runs forward and helps.

Shane turns around, a dark look on his face before he shoots the walker Rick was trying to control, then turning around and shooting the rest of the barn walkers.

Carl runs around his mother and runs forward but Lori holds him down.

"Stay back!" Rick tells them.

Hershel watches as the people he once knew were being downed in front of him.

Everyone looked at the bodies in front of the barn doors, the guns shots still ringing in their ears, when the sound of feet shuffling and snarling is heard from inside the barn.

A small foot steps out, showing a child's white sneaker and then the walker completely walked out.

The blonde hair and the group realizes in horror that it is Sophia, still wearing her shoes and blue rainbow t-shirt, but her skin is pale and her face is in a snarl as she sees the group. There is a bite mark on her shoulder that showed the skin had been ripped off.

Carol sobs as she spots her daughter, now a walker. "Sophia? Sophia! Sophia. Sophia. Oh no. Sophia." She runs forward in anguish, desperately screaming out her daughter's name as she clenches the Cherokee rose in her hand, but Miri grabs onto her, bringing them both to the ground near Daryl's feet. "Sophia. No." Carol sobs in Miri's arms as the woman holds onto her tightly.

Sophia growled as she came staggering toward the group.

Nobody dares to shoot as they stared in shock. They agonize as if watching for any signs of the little girl that was once there.

Even Shane, who moments ago was in a furious rage over the group's inaction, is now taken aback in a stunned silence, unable to do what must be done.

"Don't watch." Lori tells Carl and Alice, who she pulled into her arms when Miri ran to stop Carol.

"Sophia." Carol cried as she weakly fought against Miri's hold.

It is ultimately Rick who steps up with resolve. As the girl nears the group, he steps forward with his gun, points it at the little walker, and pulls the trigger when she is only inches away.

She falls to the ground as Carol wails in Miri's arms.

Rick in the end, was the one who had the strength to do what had to be done in the post-apocalyptic world.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**I added more stuff with the group since you guys liked it, and I added in a sweet moment with Daryl and Miri for my foreshadowing of the ending :(**

**Alice doesn't mind that fact that Daryl is with Miri since he gives her flowers, though Shane is slowly starting to lose his mind. Who knows how he will tell Rick about Miri and Daryl's relationship, how he will twists the words around ;) I can't wait to write it.**

**I like the way Daryl still calls her Aussie, like an affectionate nickname. What do you think he should call Alice guys?**

**Anyways, I've been up really early planning the chapter and then writing it out for you guys, Imma hit the hay :) night guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**ALENKA123: **_I wanted a cute scene between them :) and that Cherokee rose comes into play, a small bit. Awe, really? Lol wow, thank you so much!_

**Maddy120296: **_Bug would be an adorable nickname :) so far I'm liking that one, maybe he can have different nicknames for her._

**WalkingDeadNia: **_It's alright love :), thank you! I love the tension between Shane and Miri, especially now since he's slowly going off the deep end. Spoilers, Rick finds out real soon._

**Lady of Sign: **_Awe, Sunshine is so good. It's a battle between Sunshine and Bug now._

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_Damnit, another cute nickname. :( I can't choose! Pft, you know it, and that bag is breaking._

**HermioneandMarcus: **_Thank you! :)_

* * *

**Guess what?! At the end of this chapter, there will be a preview for my new Doctor Who story, if you guys are interested you guys can read it :)**

* * *

Emotions run high in the aftermath of the barn walker massacre.

Miri held Carol to her chest as Carol cried over her daughter, clenching the Cherokee rose close to her heart.

Rick lowered his gun as he stared down at the little girl that was once alive and running around with Carl and Alice.

Shane was regretting his words, studded.

Daryl was angry. He had spent all that time looking for Sophia, hoping she was alive, and was ripping people a new asshole for doubting she wasn't alive.

Miri was trying to move Carol away from the view of her daughter but Carol was pulling her down.

Daryl saw Miri needed some help and helped her move Carol away. "Don't look. Don't look."

Carol slapped Daryl and Miri's hands off of her and ran away, sobbing as she held the Cherokee rose tightly in her hand.

Hershel was on his knees as he could only stare at what happened.

His daughter, Beth, was crying in Jimmy's arms at the sight of her brother and mother gunned down. She moved out of her boyfriend's arms and moved toward her mother's body, sobbing.

Rick tried to stop her. "Shh shh shh. Wait wait wait wait." Beth slapped his arms away from her, so she could head towards her mother.

She fell to her knees in front of the body of her mother. "Ma..." she sobbed. As she turned her over o she could see her face.

The walker that was her mother grabbed her by the pigtails as Beth screamed.

Everyone except Lori, Maggie, Hershel, and the kids ran forward to help the teen away from danger.

"Come on!" Rick yelled as he and Miri tried to pull Beth away but the walker had a tight grip on her.

"Pull her away, pull her away!" Miri yelled as the others pulled the walker the opposite way.

Hershel ran forward as soon as she was free from his dead wife's grip, worried she had gotten hurt.

T-Dog started to stomp on the walker's head, stunning it so Glenn can grab its arms.

Andrea saw the trouble it was causing and picked up a scythe, driving it through the walker's head to end the struggle.

The Greene family decided they didn't want to see the bodies of the people they once knew and started to head towards the house, but Shane went after them.

Rick ran after him, knowing the temper Shane had. "Hey, Shane, just stop, man."

Shane shook Rick's hands off him. "Get your hands off me."

"I—" Hershel didn't know what to say.

"You knew and you kept it from us."

"I didn't know." Hershel's voice shook from the sobs he held back as they continued to walk.

"That's bullshit. I think y'all knew." Shane accused.

Maggie spun round, real tired of Shane's accusations. "We didn't know!"

"Why was she there?!" Shane yelled, wanting answers.

"Your—" Hershel sighed and turned around, letting the others go on without him. "Otis put those people in the barn. Maybe he found her and put her in there before he was killed."

"You expect me to believe that? Do I look like an idiot?" Shane went to take a step toward Hershel but Shane pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him.

"Shane, hey hey hey."

"I don't care what you believe!" Hershel's voice rose.

Rick could feel something was going to happen and tried to calm them down. "Everybody just calm down."

"Get him off my land!" Hershel told Rick as he pointed to Shane.

Rick shook his head. "Please. No."

"Let me tell you something." Shane growled as he stepped closer to Hershel.

Maggie panicked, seeing her father in danger and pushed Shane. "Hey." She slapped him hard. "Don't touch him!" She glares at him as Glenn moves Shane back, Shane glaring at Maggie. "Haven't you done enough?"

Hershel touched his daughter's shoulder, moving her toward the steps of the house. He walked up the steps and turned back to Rick, Shane, and Glenn. "I mean it- off my land."

Glenn sighs through his nose and goes into the house, worried about Maggie.

Rick licks his lips as he walks toward Shane, his shoulders tense as he was ready to ridicule Shane for his actions. "What are you doin'? Hey, what are you doin'?"

"Daryl and Miranda almost died lookin' for her, Rick." Rick scrunched his nose a bit, not liking the way his sister's name came out of Shane's mouth. "Any one of us could have. I'm gonna tell you right now—" he pointed to the house. "That son of a bitch, he knew."

"He didn't know. He's not like that. He opened his home to us."

"He put us all in danger." Shane glared. "Man, he kept a barn full of walkers."

"So you just start an insurrection, hand out guns and massacre his family?" Rick shook his head.

"His family's dead, Rick."

"Well, he doesn't believe that." Rick pointed to the house. "He thinks you just murdered them in cold blood."

"No, man, I don't care what he thinks." Shane yelled.

"I was handlin' it, brother." Rick pointed to himself. "I was handlin' it and you just—"

Shane's voice rose. "You had us out in those woods lookin' for a little girl that every single one of us knew was dead! That's what you did. Rick, you're just as delusional as that guy." Shane mocked. "You handlin' it, huh?" Shane walked away from Rick.

* * *

Miri was in the caravan with Carol, just sitting with her in the silence after she put Alice in the back where the bed was.

She didn't know what to say to the woman, but Carol didn't care. She held the Cherokee rose tight in her hand.

The door opened and Daryl walked in, surprise to see Miri with Carol already, but he sort of understood why Miri went towards the mother. He saw how the little girl connected with Miri and Alice when Sophia was still around.

He gave the grieving mother a nod and stood by Miri, not saying anything.

The woman didn't need someone to talk to, and that was just fine by him, but she needed someone around so she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Glenn stood at the door, arms crossed as he watched Maggie's back. "I have to ask you—" he paused, unsure how to word it. "Did you know she was in the barn?"

Maggie turned around, shocked that Glenn would even suggest that. She sat on the old sofa while facing him.

Glenn sighed. "You know, maybe in some weird way this is for the best. At least we know and now we can move on."

"Move on?" Maggie questioned, not understanding his words.

"Yeah, it's just like..." he pauses. "It meant so much to everyone— finding her, you know? And then—"

"So now you'll just move on?"

Glenn shrugs. "If we can. I mean, we've lost others. This is-this is Sophia. The whole group- this one was different."

Maggie nods. "So what happens now?"

"We bury her... with your stepmom and your stepbrother."

Maggie was touched that Glenn wanted to bury her stepmom and stepbrother instead of leaving it to her family. "And then?" wanting to know for selfish reasons, wanting to know about them.

Glenn walks over to Maggie and kisses her head, noting the slight tears in her eyes. "I don't know."

* * *

Lori and Carl sat on the ground in front of all the walkers around, Andrea and Dale putting a blanket over Sophia's corpse.

"I thought I'd find her." Her son mumbles as he looks at where Sophia lay.

"We all did." Lori whispered.

Carl shook her head as he pressed his knees to his chest. "I mean, me... That I'd be the one." That made Lori look down at Carl. "Like maybe she was hidin' somewhere in a cave or a tree. She'd be safe. And I'd find her and bring her back." Carl looked down as Lori turned around when she heard footsteps. She saw Shane stomping his way over. "He did the right thing, shootin' her like that." Lori turned back to Carl. "I would've done it, too."

Lori looks up at Dale. "Dale?"

"Yeah?" The old man looked at Lori, taking his eyes off the bodies.

"Could you take Carl up to the house?" Lori asks Dale, then looks down at Carl. "I want you to rest."

Carl nodded. "Okay." He got up and walked with Dale to the house, catching Rick on the way.

"Hey, you dropped that." Rick tells Carl as he plops the sheriff hat onto his son's head.

Everyone lined up in front of Rick.

"You want us to start buryin'?" T-Dog asks as he puts on the working gloves.

"We need a service." Andrea piped in. "Carol would want that."

T-Dog nodded. "Yeah, we all want that."

"Let's- let's dig a grave for Sophia, and Annette and Shawn, uh, over by those trees." Lori points over to some trees. "And we'll need a truck to move the bodies."

Jimmy nodded. "I'll get the keys."

Shane stops him. "No no. I got the truck."

"And the others?" Jimmy asks as he looks at the bodies. "That's a lot of diggin'."

"We bury the ones we love and burn the rest." Andrea suggested.

Rick didn't say anything, still reflecting Shane's words.

Lori noticed this. "Let's get to work." She moved to Rick as everyone went to work. "What did Hershel say?" she whispered.

"He wants us off the farm, or Shane at least."

Lori sighed. "That's not a surprise. We're lucky someone wasn't killed. And all that gunfire—" Lori shakes her head. "More walkers could've heard it." She notices the far off look in her husband's eyes. "Baby, what is it?"

"She was there all the time." He whispers frustrated, feeling like he had failed. He was questioning his own leadership capabilities.

"And you did everythin' you could." Lori tried to make her husband feel better.

Rick looked down, the frustration growing. "Yeah, I know. I always do, don't I? Went after her, protected her, killed those walkers, but she still got bit. Then Miri got lost and Carl still got shot."

Lori nodded, knowing to let her husband talk his frustration away. "Mm-hmm."

"People countin' on me and I had 'em chasin' a ghost in a forest." His voice wavered.

"Hey." Lori touched his face but he stepped back, then walked away from her.

* * *

Andrea, Shane, Jimmy, and T-Dog had finished digging the 3 graves.

"That's it." T-Dog said out of breath.

Lori nodded and went over to where Carol, Miri, and Daryl were. She knocked on the side of the RV, alerting them.

"They're ready." Carol looks back slightly and shakes her head no. "Come on." Lori tries to coax Carol out.

"Why?" Carol asks in a dead tone.

Daryl frowns, why didn't see want to go? "'Cause that's your little girl."

Carol looks at them with dead eyes. "That's not my little girl. That's some other thing."

Miri frowned. "Carol-"

Carol continued to talk. "My Sophia was alone in the woods. All this time I thought... She didn't cry herself to sleep. She didn't go hungry. She didn't try to find her way back."

"Now you don't know that." Daryl tried to tell her.

Carol slightly glared at the three. "Sophia died a long time ago."

Lori sighed and left.

Daryl stood up, ready to tell Carol off for not going to her own daughter's burial, but Miri stops him. He looks down at her.

Miri shook her head. "Let her mourn." Daryl went to move around her to yell at Carol, but Miri stopped him again. "Daryl, stop." She placed her hand on his chest lightly. "Let's leave her alone."

Daryl sighed through his nose and picked up his gun. "Fine. Get ladybug, I'll meet you at the barn."

Miri nods and tugs on the slight opening of his sleeveless shirt as a sign of affection, knowing he didn't want a kiss in public.

He wasn't that type of man, but that didn't bother Miri, she found other ways to show him the affection he wasn't use to.

They wanted their relationship secret, not knowing how Rick would react to it.

He left with a nod to Miri, and a small glare to Carol while Miri got Alice from the back.

* * *

Hershel picks up a picture of his ex-wife, taken out at the porch in her rocking chair.

He decides to do what he should've done a long time ago, when she and his stepson got sick.

He put all her jewelry inside her old jewelry box, her clothes inside boxes, and her wedding dress… he handled that with care as he placed it inside the box.

He searches for the means to cope with the reality that there is no cure and that he has been hanging on fool's hope.

He goes into his tie drawer and pushed some away to show the old flask he use to keep close to him when times were dark, before his eldest was born.

He placed it on top of the dresser, feeling the darkness that had plagued his mind before slowly come back.

He had a funeral to get to.

* * *

Everyone except Carol gathered around the three graves, just finishing the funeral.

Everyone started to leave one by one.

"Don't be alone with Shane." Daryl whispered before he went toward the woods to get rid of his frustration, giving Miri a light tug that only she noticed on her belt before he left.

* * *

Andrea and T-Dog were piling corpses onto Otis' old truck when Rick walked up to them.

"A few more trips."

"We got lucky." Andrea huffed as they threw the corpse into the bed of the trunk. "If that barn had any more, we could've been overrun."

"Good thing Shane did what he did..." T-Dog said as he wiped his forehead with his forearm. "When he did."

Dale looked at T-Dog and Andrea perplexed. "You can't tell me this was right."

"It wasn't." Rick adds. "It'll cost us with Hershel."

Andrea sighs. "He's grieving. He'll come around, see we had no choice. Look, I shot too. This wasn't all Shane."

T-Dog raises his hands. "Look, I got no qualms about it. Walkers in my backyard?" he shook his head. "Hm-mmm."

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't have taken care of the problem, but creating a panic?!" Dale most certainly did not agree on that.

"There's no point arguin' about it. It's done." Lori stops the fight. "There's nothin' we can do about it."

T-Dog moved to the driver's side. "Better get movin'." Andrea pops into the back as the rest walk away.

* * *

Glenn was leaning against the wall in the house when Maggie came up to him.

"So if your group leaves, you wouldn't stay?"

Glenn looks shocked. "I- I hadn't really thought about it. I mean, I- I didn't know that- Do- do you think this is really the time... to discuss this, I mean?" he stutters.

"Well, I'm not really feeling like there's a lot of time for anythin'."

Glenn moves closer to Maggie. "No no, there- there is. There is. I mean, I-I- I want—"

Their conversation is cut short when Beth, who was behind them in the kitchen, collapses.

"Oh my God." Maggie whispers as she and Glenn run over to Beth's fallen body.

Glenn quickly picks her up and takes her to her room, where Maggie starts to take care of her.

"Sweetie, can you hear me?" Maggie calls out softly to Beth. Miri and Lori enter the room. "What's wrong with her?" she asks them.

Miri looks at Beth. "She's in shock." She remembers when she had gone through this when her mother had died, how Rick and Lori helped her through it.

"Where's Hershel?" Lori asks the eldest daughter.

Glenn spoke up from the corner of the room. "We can't find him anywhere."

"Lori, get Rick." Miri tells her sister-in-law, knowing Rick will know what to do.

Lori nods and leaves.

Maggie grabs Beth's hand. "Hey, kiddo."

* * *

"Your stepmother's things?" Rick asks Maggie as he, Miri, Lori, and Shane looked around the room.

Maggie shrugged. "He was so sure she'd recover. They'd just pick up where they left off."

Miri notices a flask on the dresser. "Your father drank?"

"That belonged to my grandfather, gave it to dad when he died." Maggie explained as Miri handed her the flask.

"I didn't take Hershel for a drinker." Rick frowned. He hadn't seen Hershel touch anything the whole time they were here.

"No, he gave it up on the day I was born. He didn't even allow liquor in the house."

Rick started to think. "What's the bar in town?" he asked Maggie.

"Hatlin's. He practically lived there in his drinking days."

Rick nodded. "Bettin' that's where I'll find him."

Glenn stepped up. "Yeah, I've seen the place. I'll take you."

"All right," Rick nodded. "I'll get the truck."

"Okay." Glenn moves to follow but Maggie stops him.

"N- no." she was worried for his safety.

"It's an easy run." Glenn tried to reassure her.

"Like the pharmacy?" Maggie threw back at Glenn.

Rick noticed how worried Maggie was for Glenn and decided to make a promise. "Hey, Maggie? I'll bring him back." He leaves the room.

"Maggie, that was different." Glenn whispers to Maggie.

Lori runs after Rick. "Rick? You want to have a conversation about this before you leave?"

Shane comes into the conversation, cutting Rick off before he can speak. "So you're seriously gonna go after this guy with everythin' that's going on, huh? What you gonna do?"

"Shut up Shane." Miri hisses as she walks pass Shane, who watches her go with a glare.

"He's right." Lori cuts in before another fight issued. "This is not the time to head off, not today. You don't know what's have—"

"I'm not arguing." Rick told Lori sternly. "It's the least I can do for Hershel after we—"

"What?" Shane cut in. "After we what?" Shane doesn't let Rick answer as he walks out.

Lori moves closer to Rick so they can speak in hushed tones. "Carl said he would've shot Sophia himself. That's your son. He's gettin' cold. He's growin' up in a world with—" she pauses as she scans Rick's face. "He's growin' up in a world where he needs a father like you- around, alive, not runnin' off, solvin' everybody else's problems."

"It's not just his problem I'm tryin' to solve. We need Hershel for the baby." His words kept her quiet. "I'm goin' after him."

He left and came across Miri waiting at the truck for him, her bow around her back. "What are you doin'?"

"Waiting on you. I'm going with."

Rick shook his head. "Nah, I can't let you come."

Miri frowned. "Why not? It's just a ride to get Hershel."

Rick looked down at his sister, not believing the beautiful woman in front of him used to be a geeky long limbed tomboy who used to bother him with Shane. _'She's all grown up...' _Rick thinks as his tears slightly tear up.

He sighs and places a kiss on her forehead as he gives her a hug.

"Okay?" she pats his back as she melts into the hug. "This is nice, but why are we hugging?"

"'Cause we don't get to do it often enough." Rick squeezes her tight. "You need to stay here and watch over your little girl."

Miri nods, understanding what Rick was really trying to say. 'Stay here, where it's safe.' "Alright. Be safe."

"I will." He places a kiss on her head again. "I love you Mirandapanda."

Miri smiles at the old nickname. "I love you too Rickasuar."

Rick smiled and pulled away. "There's that smile. We'll be right back, I promise." He sticks his pinky out and Miri wraps her around his.

"You better."

* * *

**Daryl calls her ladybug! I finally choose a name and Ravenclaw Slytherin picked out a real cute one. It was a difficult choice.**

**I wanted to add a small Rick and Miri sibling moment.**

**Rick thinks he doesn't have what it takes to be a leader, Shane is still an asshat, Beth is in shock, and Hershel is missing!**

**Did you guys like the little thing Miri and Daryl do when there are people around? The little tugging? :)**

**Well, here's the preview for the Doctor Who story.**

* * *

_Star looked her children over, memorizing them._

_Ansel, he had her olive skin tone and golden hazel eyes, and his father's dark hair. _

_Aurelia, she had Star's bouncy dark brown hair, olive skin with freckles like she did across her cheeks and nose, and her same eyes. She was practically the copy of her mother._

_They were twins, but acted like they were years apart._

_"Lady Star, I'm sorry but they need to leave now." whispered the guard as he noticed the chaos of people trying to get out by using the remaining TARDISes._

_Star nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Go on, and behave!"_

_They waved goodbye as they walked into the TARDIS._

_"The other TARDIS is here, but we must hurry, we haven't much time."_

_"What of my husband?"_

_The guard's eyes went sad. "I'm sorry, but he was killed when the Daleks first attacked."_

_"Oh…" She cleared her throat. Even though she did not love her husband, that didn't mean she felt bad that he had died. "We must hurry, lead the way." She picked up the front of her red robes and followed the guard to another TARDIS ship a couple feet away._

_"Here it is. Get inside!" the guard let her go through first before closing the doors behind him._

_She looked around, remembering the last time she was in a TARDIS, which was before her life turned upside down…_

_"Ma'am! We need help piloting, one of our pilots is injured."_

_Star rushed over to the controls, pulling the right controls to help the other 5 pilots drive the TARDIS._

_There was a loud boom, making the TARDIS shake and part of the controls explode, killing most of the pilots with the shrapnel. They didn't have time to regenerate._

_"What was that?!" Star screamed at the only surviving pilot as she tried to help._

_Screaming was heard from farther into the TARDIS. Suddenly the door that separated them from the screaming was blasted open._

_Star ducked behind the console, covering her head from the debris._

_Just then, a familiar auto-toned voice called out, causing her shivers. "Where is the __Star__?!"_

* * *

**There you go, preview over! I'm gonna head to sleep now, night guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_Yeah, ladybug was a perfect nickname for Alice :) its adorable! Was fighting with myself on which one I wanted to use and ladybug seemed more right. :)_

**Maddy120296: **_:D so glad you like the tugging, wanted to do something that Daryl was comfortable with since he doesn't seem like the type of person that kisses in public. Oh, they'll be doing that real soon ;)_

**ALENKA123: **_lol too much cuteness? Here's the next chapter!_

**HermioneandMarcus: **_Thank you! Here's more!_

* * *

**There are 3 new pictures of Alice in the profile :) Also there's a surprise in this chapter ;)**

* * *

Shane was washing up at the water pump when he heard a sound, like a soft sob. He turned around to see Carol emerging from the forest, muddy and scratched.

The weight of his words, the words he had said about her little girl before they found her, was heavy on his shoulders. "Hey. Carol?" Carol ignored him as she continued to walk. "Carol." She looked dazed as he moved toward her. "Hey hey hey hey hey. Hey, are you all right?" he looked her over as his tone was soft, concern, but Carol could heard the guilt in his voice. "Come here."

He led her over to the water pump and started to watch the dirt on her hands. "I want you to know that I'm real sorry for your girl."

Carol frowned, remembering the image of her once alive little girl lying face down on the ground with a bullet in her head. "Thank you." Her voice wavered.

"When I opened that barn I had no idea." Shane pressed his lips together as he continued to clean Carol up. "If I did..." He paused. "Everybody thinks that I'm a..." He sighed, not wanting to say what he knew everyone thought he was. "I was just tryin' to keep everybody safe. I had no idea she was in there." he told her as he looked at her in the eyes.

He was sincere.

* * *

Lori and Dale walked out of the Greene house.

"This place is goin' to hell." Dale commented as they walked.

"Yeah, I'm tryin' hard to prevent that." Lori had tried, trying to keep Rick and Shane calm but…

"You won't be able to." Dale took a quick glance at her as they walked. "No, there are people in this group who think that what Shane did was justified."

Lori looked around. "I know you two can't stand each other, but he did somethin' that needed to be done."

"He's dangerous."

"Yeah, he's a hothead." Lori muttered.

Dale shook his head. "No, Lori, he's dangerous." He spoke the next part under his breath. "I think he killed Otis."

Lori quickly looked at Dale. "Otis was killed by walkers." She stopped him.

"He knew how to handle walkers. Otis was the one who was puttin' them in the barn."

Lori stepped closer to Dale. "You need to be really clear with me right now. What are you sayin'?"

"I believe that- that Shane sacrificed Otis. I can't prove it, but I-I-I- I think that he- I think that he shot him and left him for bait, so that he could get away."

Lori narrowed her eyes. "Shane may be a hothead, but he's not a murderer. And- and why would he kill somebody who's tryin' to help?"

Dale shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he was pinned down." Dale was becoming desperate, wanting for the woman to believe the truth. "He said- he said it. He all but threw it in my face. I'm tellin' you- I knew guys like him, and sooner or later... he's gonna kill somebody else."

He walked away, leaving Lori standing here going through Dale's words about Shane.

Was he telling the truth?

Lori didn't want to believe it, but that nagging feeling at the back of her head… it said otherwise.

* * *

En route to the town to look for Hershel, Glenn and Rick were sitting in the car in silence when Glenn broke it.

"Maggie said she loves me."

Rick looked surprised but nods. "Mm-hmm."

"She doesn't mean it." Glenn shook his head. "I mean she can't. I mean- well... She- she's upset or confused. She's probably feeling, like—"

Rick hid a smile at the young man stuttering next to him. "I think she's smart enough to know what she's feelin'."

Glenn shook his head again, not believing what the man was trying to say. "No. No. No, you know what? She wants to be in love, so she's- she needs something to—to, like- to hold onto."

Rick smiled. "Glenn, it's pretty obvious to everyone Maggie loves you, and not just because you're one of the last men standin'. So what's the problem?"

Glenn sighed. "I didn't say it back."

Rick frowned, remembering he once had the problem. "Huh."

"I've never had a woman say that to me before except my mom, of course, and my sisters." He added quickly. "But with Maggie, it's different. We barely know each other. What—what does she really know about me? Nothing. We're practically strangers." Glenn ranted. "But I- I didn't know what to do with it. I just stood there like a jerk." He felt good, getting this off his chest.

"Hey. Hey, this is a good thing," Rick tried to calm the young man. "Somethin' we don't get enough of these days. Enjoy it. And when we get back, return the favor. It's not like she's goin' anywhere."

"I'm amazed you haven't said anything to Miri and Daryl." Glenn chuckled as he looked out the window, not noticing the look of confusion on Rick's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they've spent so much time together after the forest thing, Alice even talks about how they look happy. Hell, it was Carol and T-Dog's idea to get them together." Rick frowned as Glenn continued to speak. "They try to keep quiet about it but you can kinda tell what's going on." Glenn chuckled. "I'm amazed you haven't taken Daryl aside and given him the big brother talk."

Rick's frown deepened, why hadn't Miri told him about her and Daryl, yet almost the whole damn group knew about them. He planned on asking her once they get back.

Glenn turned his head to look at Rick and saw his frown. _'Ah shit… he didn't know. Ah man, Miri and Daryl are gonna kill me.' _He thought.

Glenn started to bite his lip as they pulled into the town and Rick stopped the car. "Rick? I know about Lori, her being pregnant. I got her those pills."

"I figured." Rick opened the door, not meaning to use a bit of anger when opening them.

Rick looked around with his gun as Glenn went around the car to Rick's side. "Hey, I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"Don't be. You did what you thought was right." He turned back to look at Glenn. "It just so happens it wasn't and when we get out of here, you're gonna tell me exactly how far Miri and Daryl's relationship is." The slight threat in Rick's voice made Glenn nod.

He knew he should've kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Andrea was in the room with Patricia, Jimmy, and Maggie as they checked Beth over.

Lori spotted Andrea and motioned for her to come out of the room and to her.

"Her heart's racing. She's burning up." Andrea sighed as she crossed her arms. "We need Hershel. He'll know what to do."

Lori rubbed her face, then a plan came into her mind. "Would you look in on Carl for me?"

"Of course."

Lori quickly walked out and walked toward where Daryl was sitting far away from the group. When she got there, she spotted Miri with him.

"Movin' to the suburbs?" Lori joked. Miri looked up and gave her sister-in-law a smile but Daryl didn't look up from his whittling. Lori sighed and moved closer to Daryl. He was the best choice to go into town and get Rick, Hershel, and Glenn back. "Listen, Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Hershel."

"Yeah. So what?" Daryl was still upset over the sacrifices both he and Miri had made in vain to collect Sophia. Miri knew not to talk to him about it, but she would hear when he would mumble to himself when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

"So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back." Daryl didn't respond. "Daryl?"

Daryl was tired of doing all the dirty work. "Your bitch went window-shoppin'. You want him? I'll fetch him your horse. I got better things to do."

Miri gave him a look for what he had said about Rick. "Daryl." She warned.

Lori narrowed her eyes at Daryl. "What's the matter with you? Don't you be so selfish."

Daryl snapped. "Selfish?" Daryl stood up as the other women stood as well. "Listen to me, Olive Oyl. We was out there lookin' for that little girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. Don't you tell me about me gettin' my hands dirty! You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride. I'm done lookin' for people."

Lori walked away after she gave a glare to Daryl.

Miri stayed standing as Daryl sat down, continuing his whittling.

Daryl sighed and stopped when he saw Miri was just staying there giving him a look. "What?"

"I know you're hurting, but you had no right to call my brother those names or snapping at Lori."

"I don't give a fuck." He snapped at her and pointed to where Lori had gone. "They gotta learn to do shit for themselves." Daryl looked down, back to whittling.

He heard Miri sigh and put the knife she was using to help whittle some bolts for him back in her belt sheath.

She turned around and started to walk away but Daryl called out. "Where you goin'?"

"Why do you care?" she muttered as she continued to walk. If he wants to be angry and snap at everyone, let him be by himself.

Daryl watches her go, her step angry as she walked through the tall grass. He lifted his hand and started to chew on his thumbnail.

He fucked up, he knew he did, but he was tired of everyone coming to him when they didn't wanna get their hands dirty, or when someone goes missing. He was tired of being these people's pet, but he shouldn't have yelled at Miri like that.

Hell, she went with him on every trip and saved his life back at the creek.

He was sure he could've made it but not as quick, and hell, she had gotten hurt because of him when he pulled her down while they were climbing.

"Fuck!" he took the small branch he was trying to make into a bolt and threw it.

* * *

Rick and Glenn found the bar that Maggie said Hershel would be in and readied their guns, just in case of walkers.

Rick kicked the door in but there was no one else inside other than Hershel, who sat at the bar with his back to them.

Glenn quickly closed the doors so no walkers can see him and attack them.

"Hershel."

Hershel heard 4 footsteps. "Who's with you?" he asked without turning.

Rick looked to Glenn then back to Hershel's back. "Glenn."

Hershel knew why the Asian boy was here. "Maggie sent him?"

Rick proved him wrong. "He volunteered. He's good like that." They walked closer to Hershel as he took another sip of his drink. "How many had you had?" the words made him feel like he was a sheriff again.

"Not enough." Hershel muttered as he looked down at the glass.

Rick noticed how drunk the man was and looked to Glenn, making sure he was on guard, and leaned closer to the old man. "Let's finish this up back at home. Beth collapsed, is in some sort of state. Must be in shock. I think you are too."

"Maggie's with her?" He asked, hoping his eldest was there.

"Yeah, but Beth needs you."

Hershel scoffs at Rick's words. "What could I do? She needs her mother. Or rather to mourn like she should've done weeks ago. I robbed her of that. I see that now." He took another drink from his glass.

"You thought there was a cure." Rick tried to comfort the man. "Can't blame yourself for holdin' out for hope." He knew that feeling, the feeling of hope being crushed in front of your eyes.

"Hope?" he gave a small sad smile and turned to Rick. "When I first saw you runnin' across my field behind your sister with your boy in her arms, blood all over ya'll, I had little hope he would survive."

"But he did." Rick frowned.

"He did." Hershel nodded. "Even though we lost Otis. Your man Shane made it back and we saved your boy. That was the miracle that proved to me miracles do exist. Only it was a sham, a bait and switch. I was a fool, Rick, and you people saw that. My daughters deserve better than that." He downed the glass and filled it up again.

* * *

Lori was trying to sneak her way to a car when she saw Miri leaning against one, a smile on her face.

"Hey pretty lady." Miri called out.

"Miri?" Lori started to fidget. "Wh-what are you doin' here?"

Miri gave Lori a look. "I'm going with you, to get Rick." She threw the keys to Lori, who caught it. "You're driving though."

"But-" Lori ran towards the car and got in to continue the conversation since Miri got in the car. "How did you know what I was gonna do?"

"Because I know you, Lori. That look in your eye told me you were gonna go after them." Miri buckled herself in. "It's better and safer if I go with you. I brought 2 guns and my knife just in case."

Lori nodded. "Alright." She took out the small hand pistol. "I got one too."

"Good, let's go before people find out."

Lori started to car and drove out of there.

Miri opened the map up as Lori drove. "Where the hell are we?"

Lori looked over to the map in Miri's hands, not caring about looking at the road since there were no more people driving cars. "I think here." she pointed down to a road on the map.

Miri looked up and saw they were about to hit a walker. "Lori!"

Lori looked up and gasped.

She tried to serve out the way but they hit the walker, breaking the windshield.

The woman screamed as Lori tried to control the car but ended up going up a small hill, making the car spin.

Miri hit her head on the passenger side window, cracking it, and Lori hit her head on the steering wheel.

The car finally stopped spinning and landed on its left side. Miri hung from her side limp as did Lori.

No one knew where they were, or that they were even gone.

* * *

Rick walked over to Glenn, who was by the doors.

"So what do we do?" Glenn asked. "Just wait for him to pass out?" he whispered, not wanting for Hershel to hear, but the empty place just made him sound louder.

"Just go." Hershel told them, not liking how they were talking about him like he wasn't there. "Just go!"

Rick shook his head. "I promised Maggie I'd bring you home safe."

"Like you promised that little girl?" Hershel spat.

Rick's jaw tensed, angry. "So what's your plan? Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?" Rick harassed Hershel as he stomped toward him.

Hershel stood up and turned to Rick, getting in his face. "Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm. You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroy it all!"

"The world was already in bad shape when we met." Rick growled.

"And you take no responsibility!" Hershel yelled. "You're supposed to be their leader!"

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Rick yelled back at Hershel.

Hershel saw the fire in Rick's eyes, the determination. He knew in the end that Rick would drag him out of that bar if he had to.

Hershel's anger disappeared. "Yes. Yes. Yes, you are." He backed away from Rick and to his seat.

Rick followed after him. "Now come on. Your girls need you now more than ever." Rick grabbed his arm to pull him our but Hershel shook him off.

"I didn't want to believe you. You told me there was no cure, that these people were dead, not sick. I chose not to believe that." Rick could see how he was breaking. "But when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept comin', that's when I knew what an ass I'd been, that Annette had been dead long ago and I was feedin' a rotten corpse!" Hershel tried to hold the tears back. "That's when I knew there was no hope. And when that little girl came out of the barn, the look on your face- I knew you knew it too. Right? There is no hope. And you know it now, like I do. Don't you?" Rick looked down. "There is no hope for any of us." Hershel spun back in his chair, going back to his drink.

"Look, I'm done." Rick told Hershel aggressively. He was tired of how the old man was acting. "I'm not doin' this anymore, cleanin' up after you. You know what the truth is? Nothin' has changed. Death is death. It's always been there, whether it's from a heart attack, cancer, or a walker. What's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless before, did you? Now there are people back at home tryin' to hang on. They need us, even if it's just to give them a reason to go on, even if we don't believe it ourselves." Rick rubbed his lips, trying to calm himself from yelling again. "You know what? This- this isn't about what we believe anymore. It's about them."

Hershel looked down in thought. Rick was right, he had to keep going for his girls. He downed the glass and slammed it down, a symbol of him finishing it, the drinking.

Rick patted his shoulder, thankful Hershel was leaving with them now.

The sound of the doors opening caused everyone to turn, seeing 2 men standing there. One was thinner than the other and taller, while the other was large with a red hat on.

"Son of a bitch." The tall one muttered in amazement. "They're alive."

"You gentlemen wanna drink?" Rick offered, showing them they were no harm.

The men agreed and Rick poured some drinks into glasses for them.

"I'm Dave." The tall one introduced himself, then pointed to the other man. "That scrawny-looking douche bag there is Tony." Dave joked.

Tony chuckled. "Eat me, Dave."

"Hey, maybe someday I will." He laughed. "We met on I-95 coming out of Philly. Damn shit-show that was."

"I'm Glenn." Glenn waved. "It's nice to meet some new people."

"Rick Grimes." Rick introduced himself.

Dave looked to Hershel, seeing he wasn't drinking. "How about you, pal? Have one?"

"I just quit." And he was sticking to it.

"You've got a unique sense of timing, my friend." Dave laughed.

"His name's Hershel. He lost people today, a lot of them." Rick looked over to the old man.

Dave raised in eyebrows in shock and pity. "I'm truly sorry to hear that. To better days and new friends. And to our dead- May they be in a better place." Everyone raised their glasses and shot them down.

Rick noticed the gun on the back of Dave's pants and became guarded. Dave noticed and held it out to Rick. "Not bad, huh? I got it off a cop."

"I'm a cop." Rick remarked.

"This one was already dead." Dave gave him a smile.

The room felt tense now, so Rick decided to break it, keep these guys from thinking he might be onto them if they were planning something. "You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia."

Dave chuckled. "It feels like we're a long way from anywhere.

Rick tilted his head to the side slightly. "Well, what drove you south?"

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't the weather." Dave joked as he rubbed his face. "I must've dropped 30 lbs. In sweat alone down here."

Tony scoffed. "I wish." He joked.

Rick kept a smile on when they joked.

"No, first it was D.C." Dave listed. "I heard there might be some kind of refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed, we never even got close. We decided to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing."

Tony continued the story. "One guy told us there was the coast guard sitting in the gulf, sending ferries to the islands." He rolled his eyes.

Dave spoke next. "The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country- Kansas, Nebraska."

"Nebraska?" Glenn asked. Out of all the places, why there?

"Low population, lots of guns." Tony answered their unasked question.

Glenn nodded. "Kinda makes sense."

"Ever been to Nebraska, kid?" Dave asked Glenn, who shook his head no. "A reason they call 'em Flyover States." Everyone chuckled except Hershel. "How about you guys?"

Rick thought of the first place he could, not wanting to tell them about the farm. "Fort Benning, eventually."

"I hate to piss in your cornflakes, officer, but... We ran across a grunt who was stationed at Benning. He said the place was overrun by lamebrains."

Glenn was shocked. "Wait, Fort Benning is gone? Are you for real?"

Dave looked down. "Sadly, I am. Oddly, the truth is there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab a hold of you when you sleep."

"If you sleep." Tony added.

Dave looked around. This placed looked untouched. "Yeah, it doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here. You holed up somewhere else?"

Rick knew what they wanted now, but he wouldn't tell them. "Not really."

"Those your cars out front?" Dave pointed behind him.

Rick nodded as Glenn answer. "Yeah. Why?"

"We're living in ours." Dave answered plainly. "Those look kinda empty, clean. Where's all your gear?"

Hershel thought of an answer quickly. "We're with a larger group out scoutin', thought we could use a drink."

Dave smirked, catching him. "A drink? Hershel, I thought you quit." Hershel didn't laugh. "Well, we're thinking of setting up around here. Is it- is it safe?"

"It can be," Glenn told Dave. "Although I have killed a couple of walkers around here."

Dave looked confused. "Walkers? That what you call them?"

"Yeah." Glenn nodded.

Dave nodded. "That's good. I like that. I like that better than lamebrains."

"More succinct." Tony commented.

Dave chuckled. "Okay, Tony went to college."

Tony held up 2 fingers. "Two years."

Dave turned his attention back to Rick. "So what- so what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something? That new development?"

"Trailer park or something?" Tony asked as he got up to walk to take a piss.

"A farm?" Dave noticed how they had tensed. He hit the right mark. "Old McDonald had a farm." He sang as he drank his drink. "You got a farm?"

The sound of Tony pissing near them caused them to look over.

"E-i-e-i-o." Tony sang as he pissed.

Dave and tony started to bombard them with questions. "Is it safe?"

"It's gotta be."

"You got food, water?"

"You got booze?" Tony asked. "Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks." Tony joked.

Rick tensed, not wanting these men near the farm, near their women. Something felt off about them.

Dave rubbed his face. "Listen, pardon my friend. City kids- they got no tact. No disrespect." Dave turned to Glenn, the loosest mouth out of the three. "So listen, Glenn—"

"We've said enough." Rick cut him off.

"Well, hang on a second. This farm- it sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet, Tony?" Dave called out to his friend.

"Yeah, real sweet." Tony finally finished pissing and was standing by the beam.

"How about a little southern hospitality?" Dave gave them the pity eyes. "We got some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We can pool our resources, our manpower."

Rick raised his hand, stopping Dave from talking. "Look, I'm sorry. That's not an option." He was gonna keep his group and Hershel's family safe. Who knew who these people were.

Dave looked down and shrugged. "Doesn't sound like it'd be a problem."

Hershel shook his head. "I'm sorry. We can't."

Rick followed Hershel's lead. "We can't take in any more."

Dave chuckled. "You guys are something else. I thought- I thought we were friends. We got people we gotta look out for too."

Rick stayed guarded. "We don't know anythin' about you."

"No, that's true." Dave leaned forward in his chair. "You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we've had to go through out there, the things we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those same things yourself. Am I right?" Dave was playing a card that he knew Rick had to go through. "'Cause ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same. So come on, let's- let's take a nice friendly hayride to this farm and we'll get to know each other." Dave was becoming impatient.

Rick pressed his lips together. "That's not gonna happen."

"Rick—" Dave was going to try and sweet talk Rick but Tony snapped.

"This is bullshit."

"Calm down." Rick ordered.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Tony snapped at Rick. "Don't ever tell me to calm down."

"Whoa." Dave tried to calm his friend.

"I'll shoot you three assholes in the head and take your damn farm!" Dave's words caused Rick to stand up. Dave saw how Rick was ready to hit Tony and came in-between them.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Relax. Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody. Nobody's shooting anybody. Right, Rick?" Dave went over the bar.

Rick went to step toward Dave but he froze when he heard Tony grab his gun, which made him instinctively grab his own gun.

Dave took out his gun and carefully put it on the bar in front of him, in between Rick and him.

"Look." Dave moved his hands open to the side. "We're just friends having a drink. That's all. Now where's the good stuff, huh?" He clapped his hands as he started to search under the bar. "Good stuff, good stuff, good stuff. Let's see."

Rick didn't trust him and unclicked the snap on his gun hostler, catching Dave's attention.

Dave grabbed the first bottle he found and pulled it out. "Hey, look at that. That'll work." He opened it and poured a glass. "You gotta understand- We can't stay out there. You know what it's like."

Rick nodded. "Yeah, I do. But the farm is too crowded as is. I'm sorry. You'll have to keep lookin'."

"Keep looking." Dave repeated. "Where do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know." Rick shrugged lightly. "I hear Nebraska's nice."

Dave chuckled. "Nebraska. This guy." Dave took this chance to grab his gun and shoot Rick, but Rick shot him in the head, spraying blood on the dusty mirror behind him, and turned to Tony, shooting him once in the shoulder then again in the heart.

Tony had fired a shot when he was shot, but now he was just sliding down the wall, dead.

Rick walked toward Tony, his face stern, and shot him in the head.

Hershel watched the man, amazed by how he had handled that situation. It seems Rick was right about the world now…

They were ready to kill them just for saying no to some space on the farm, even kill them for the farm instead of helping like Rick's group was doing.

Hershel thought about Rick's group. They could've easily killed him and his family if they wanted to, yet they didn't.

* * *

**Whoa! A lot happened this chapter. Shane said sorry to Carol, Dale told Lori about Shane killing Otis, Rick knows about Miri and Daryl, Miri and Daryl had a fight and went with Lori, they're in a car accident with no one knowing where they are, and Rick, Glenn, and Hershel just killed two threats against the farm.**

**I was glad in that part of the episode, the one where Dave and Tony came in, because it showed Hershel that there are dangers out there that isn't just walkers. There are people who will kill you just to have something you have. He sees what Rick was talking about, he sees the darkness that has corrupted people while he has been holed up in his perfect little farm, and it wakes him up.**

**How did you guys like the chapter? :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**HermioneandMarcus: **_Thank you!_

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_Read and find out ;)_

**ALENKA123: **_lol oh okay, I thought I was gonna have to tone it down but that's good news. :) There's another cute scene in this one too._

**Loveorpain: **_DUN DUN DUN_

**Lady of Sign: **_Thank you!_

**Smittendebs: **_Here is the update :)_

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thankfully my internet was finally fixed after the bitching AT&T got from both my mother and I. Hopefully it doesn't wonk out on me for a week again.**

**Last we left off, Daryl and Miri had a fight and Miri went with Lori to get Rick but they crashed and Rick just shot two guys that were gonna kill him for the farm.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Lori and Miri were in the car, which was on its left side, unconscious in the dark with only a blinking yellow light from the dashboard.

A walker smelt the blood from the women and tried to get into the car but the windshield stopped him. He tried to bite the glass, trying to get a bite from Miri and Lori. He found the small hole and tried to push his face through it.

Lori opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Miri dangling from her seat, blooding coming from the side of her head from how hard she hit her head on the glass. She panics thinking she may have killed her sister-in-law but she notices the walker forcing his head through the glass and screams.

* * *

Meanwhile in town, after killing Dave and Tony, Glenn looks on in shock at what could've happened to them. "Holy shit." He gasps.

Rick looks over at the young man. "You alright?"

Glenn looks at Rick, shifting his feet. "Yeah."

Rick turns to the vet. "Hershel?"

Hershel just looks at Tony's body to the blood on the mirror from Dave's head. He breathes deep and nods. Rick did the right thing, he knew that, but he was still new to the thought of these men killing them just to get to his farm, where his girls were… God knew what they could've done to them. "Let's head back." He didn't want to be here anymore.

Rick nodded and bent down to search Tony's body, taking his gun and the tiny bit of ammo he had in his pockets.

Glenn picked up the gun Dave had and they were ready to leave when the light of a car flashed by the windows, alarming them.

"Car. Car. Get down." Rick told the men as Hershel leaned against the window, that was thankfully curtained, and Glenn and Rick knelt down on either side of the doors.

They heard car doors open and a male call out for the two dead men on the floor of the Patton's bar.

"Dave? Tony? They said over here?"

Another man answered. "Yeah."

The first man sounded unsure about something. "I'm telling you, man, I heard shots."

"I saw roamers two streets over." The three men could hear them coming closer. "Might be more around here."

"It's hot. We gotta get out of here."

The footsteps were going up the porch of the bar.

"Dave! Tony!" The first male called out.

"Shut up, you idiot!" his friend reprimanded him. "You wanna attract 'em? Just stick close. We're gonna find 'em."

The men, maybe three, walked along the porch, the wood underneath their feet creaking.

"Dude, he said to stay close." One of the men told the man standing in front of the doors Rick and Glenn were near. They all started to make their way around the bar.

"Tony." One of the men whispered.

* * *

Lori watches as the walker pushes his face through the hole, not caring that the glass was taking away his cheeks.

Lori quickly tries to get up so she could wake Miri. "Miri! Miri get up!" she shakes the blonde frantically but Miri isn't waking up.

Lori goes to pull herself up over Miri to see if she can pull Miri out the car when she slips and falls back at the bottom.

The walker now was able to fit a hand into the hole.

The walker made the hole bigger as Lori panicked. She went to reach for Miri's knife at her belt when the walker grabbed her hair, pulling her back.

"Miri!" she screamed when she saw the blonde moving, finally walking up. "Miri help me!"

Miri blinked her eyes and saw Lori about to be dragged towards the walker's mouth. Miri grabbed the gun at the waist of her pants and shot him in the head.

Lori nearly sobbed with happiness as the women stared at each other. "Th-thank you."

Miri nodded and held her head, seeing blood. "What the fuck happened?"

"Car spun, I don't know how long we've been out."

Miri looked around then looked to the seat-belt that was holding her up. Miri looked out to the cracked window and hit it with the butt of her gun, breaking it and sprinkling them with glass. "Gah, that's not fun."

Miri finally released herself and Lori helped her down after she brushed the glass off of her body. "Let's get out of here." She put her hands together and bent her knee. "You first."

Lori placed her foot in Miri's hands and Miri hoisted Lori up through the window. Lori was ready to pull Miri up when Miri shook her head. "Just try and open the trunk."

Lori nodded and got down from the top of the car. She made her way to the trunk and was ready to open it when she was grabbed from behind. She screamed which alarmed Miri.

Lori quickly took her olive green jacket that a random walker grabbed and kicked back, breaking its leg and bringing it down.

"Lori!" Miri called out as she crawled back out to see Lori hit the walker with a tire rim cover. Miri saw her gun was laying on the door of the driver side. "Lori here!"

Miri slid the gun towards the brunette from the shattered sunroof, who shoots it right in the head.

Thunder boomed in the sky as the woman took a breath from the happenings. Lori quickly goes over to the trunk and opens it so Miri can crawl out.

Miri grabs Lori's jacket and gives it to the woman. "It sounds like it's gonna rain." Lori puts it on, thinking about getting sick with the baby. "We better hurry to the town before more walkers come because of the shots."

Lori nods. "Hopefully no one notices we're missing."

* * *

"Come on ladybug." Daryl called to Alice as she was using her markers to make the bolts he had craved 'pretty'. "Time for dinner."

Alice quickly put the markers away but she noticed that Daryl wasn't getting up to go with her to the house. "You coming?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah."

Alice frowned. "Why not?" Daryl didn't say anything. "Is it because of Sophia?" Daryl looked at the girl then shook his head, not wanting to snap at her. "You shouldn't lie, momma says that bad."

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "How old are ya? Five?"

"And a half." She smiled cheeky. "How old are you?"

"Old." Daryl grumbled. "Too old to deal with this shi-" he pauses as he notices Alice staring at him. "Go on, go inside." He shooed the girl but she wouldn't move.

"Momma said to stay with you." She picked up one of the bolts that she had colored a ladybug on. "And I like being here with you," she held up the bolt. "You let me draw on things."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Everyone was getting ready to sit at the table when Andrea and Shane walked in from watching parking the truck. Andrea noticed that Rick, Hershel, and Glenn were still gone. "They should've been back by now."

"Yeah. They just got holed up somewhere." Shane tried to reassure everyone as he took a seat. "We'll- we'll head out first thing in the mornin'." Patricia put down a bowl of Food near Shane, who nodded at her. "Thank you." He slapped some food on his plate.

"Welcome." Patricia answered as Carol came over and handed a bowl of fresh made bread to Andrea.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Shane noticed Carl's sad look. "Carl, I want you to keep your head up, okay? Your old man, he's the toughest son of a—"

"No cussin' in the house." Patricia scorned Shane.

"Sorry." Shane lowered his head.

"Lori, dinner." Carol called out to Lori, thinking she was in the house.

"She's not in there." Maggie told her.

"What about Miri?" Carol asked, not seeing Miri nearly all day.

"Nope." Maggie shakes her head.

Dale frowned, his tone a bit worried. He too hadn't seen the women nearly all day. "Where are they?"

Everyone shared a look.

Shane sighed and looked at Carl. "Carl, when's the last time you saw your mom and aunt? And where's Ali?"

"This afternoon I only saw mom, and Ali said she was gonna bother Daryl. I didn't see aunt Miri though." Carl answer made Shane's jaw tense. Where were they and why was that little girl hanging around that hick?

"I didn't see Miri but I saw Lori." Andrea added. "She was worried about Rick, asked me to look in on Carl."

Dale frowned. "She went after them?"

"She didn't say that."

Shane threw his napkin down and stood up. "Nobody panic. Gonna be around here somewhere."

* * *

Rick, Glenn, and Hershel held their breath as they could hear the footsteps from the men looking for Dave and Tony.

Rick peeked out a window and carefully made his way over to Hershel and Glenn.

"Why won't they leave?" Glenn whispered as he peeked out a bit.

"Would you?" Hershel questioned.

"We can't sit here any longer." Rick started to come up with a plan quickly. "Let's head out the back and make a run to the car."

The wood under them creaked as they tried to make their way to the back and froze when gunshots rang out. They ran back to their spots.

Rick could see the two men come back to the one that was waiting outside the bar, he could also hear them thanks to how quiet everything was and how loud they were being.

"What happened?" The one that was waiting outside the bar asked.

"Roamers, I nailed 'em." One of the men answered, out of breath from running over to meet the man.

"They disappeared but their car's still there." Rick quickly hid as the men moved toward them.

_'Damnit, they spotted the car.' _Rick cursed in his thoughts.

"I cleared those buildings. You guys get this one?" The first man, the one that was outside while the other two were roaming around, asked the other two.

"No."

"Me neither."

Rick started to panic a bit. They were coming to the bar… they were gonna come inside and find their friend bodies and them, then shoot them all.

"We're looking for Dave and Tony and no one checks the damn bar?" The first man scolded other two.

Rick readied his gun as he stood by one side of the doors and Glenn on the other with Hershel beside him.

Glenn saw the door opening and threw himself onto the door, shutting it and scaring the three men outside.

"What?"

"Someone pushed it shut." One of the men told the others. "There's someone in there."

Someone moved towards the window Rick was by. "Yo, is someone in there?" None of the men answered. "Yo, if someone's in there, we don't want no trouble." Rick wanted to scoff at those words. Those are the words Dave and Tony had used and they had no problem killing them for the farm. "We're just looking for our friends."

"What do we do?" One of the men asked the others. "Bum rush the door?"

"No," One of the other men dropped his friend's idea. "We don't know how many are there. Just relax." These men were ready to attack without any thought, just like Dave and Tony.

"We don't want any trouble." The one closest to the door called out. "We're just looking for our friends. If something happened, tell us." Rick looked across from him to where Tony and Dave lay dead. "This place is crawling with corpses. If you can help us not get killed, I'd appreciate it."

Rick was fighting with himself. He was trying to come up with a plan, but as soon as Glenn gets off the door they will come in. There was no chance he was going to leave him behind, he had made a promise to Maggie to get both males back yet the guilt was eating him up for killing these two men.

"Dude, you're bugging." One of the men told his friend. "I'm telling you nobody's in there."

The one near the door didn't like the way his friend was talking to him like he was crazy. "Someone grabbed the door. If they're in there, they might know where Dave and Tony are."

Hershel looked over to Rick and saw how he kept rubbing his mouth as if he was nervous and scared but hiding it.

The men were ready to bum rush the door when Rick spoke up.

"They drew on us!" Rick called out.

Hershel glared over at him, what was he thinking?

"Dave and Tony in there? They alive?"

Rick took a moment to breath, to get his nerves back. "No."

"They killed Dave and Tony." One of the men whispered, thinking the men inside couldn't hear them.

"Come on, man, let's go."

"No, I'm not leaving, I'm not telling Jane." The closest one told the others. "I'm not gonna go back and tell them that Dave and Tony got shot by some assholes in a bar."

Hershel tighten his grip on the gun, Glenn was shaking on his spot at the door, and Rick became angry. How dare they think they were the assholes when their own were the ones that were planning to kill them.

"Your friends drew on us!" Rick shouted. "They gave us no choice! I'm sure we've all lost enough people, done things we wish we didn't have to, but it's like that now. You know that! So let's just chalk this up to what it was- wrong place, wrong—"

**Bang!**

The gunshot broke the glass over Glenn's head, showering him with it.

Rick quickly stood and shot out of the broken glass window while yelling at Glenn and Hershel. "Get outta here! Go!"

Glenn and Hershel ran towards the bar and towards a wall to hide.

Hershel noticed Glenn's shotgun, which he dropped when he tripped to get to his spot at the bar, near his foot. He took a deep breath and quickly pushed the gun towards Glenn, who shot him a grateful look.

* * *

Daryl was poking at a fire he made so the little girl across from him would be warm.

He wonders where Miri is at since he hadn't seen her since she stormed off.

Carol quickly marched towards where she saw Daryl and little Alice, but no Miri. She grew worried, but in the back of her mind she thought that maybe Miri was just somewhere else. "We can't find Lori. And the others aren't back yet either."

"Yeah." Daryl rolled his eyes. "That dumb bi-" he paused, looking at Alice. "Lady must've gone off lookin' for 'em."

Carol frowned. "What?"

"Yeah, she asked me to go." Daryl poked the fire some more. "I told her I was done bein' an errand boy."

"And you didn't say anythin'?" Daryl didn't say anything. Carol sighed and walked away but spotted Daryl's tent.

She marched back. Miri wouldn't like it if she knew that Daryl moved his tent over here. "Don't do this. Please. I've already lost my girl."

Daryl stood up and glared at Carol. "That wasn't my problem neither." Daryl muttered darkly. He was going to make his way to his tent when Carol made him pause.

"Miri's missin' too." She saw that had grabbed Daryl's attention. "I'm worried that she must've gone with Lori to get the men."

Daryl sighed. _'Fuckin' Aussie.'_

"Momma's missing?" Alice whispered, her blue eyes scanned Daryl and Carol.

Daryl didn't like the way she looked scared, no child should be scared.

Daryl turned to Carol. "Where's everybody meetin' up?"

"At the camp." Carol answered.

Daryl nodded and grabbed his crossbow. "Come on ladybug."

Alice quickly stood and followed Daryl and Carol towards the camp, grabbing Daryl's hand so she wouldn't get left behind.

* * *

Andrea, Dale, and Carl were at the camp when Shane came marching back. "They're not at the barn."

T-Dog came back. "I checked the yards, got nothin'."

Carl was starting to really worry. "Well, where are they?"

Carol, Daryl, and Alice came walking up. "She asked Daryl to go into town." Carol told the group. "We think Miri went with her."

That news caused Carl to cover his mouth as he cried, fearful of what has happened to the females of his family.

Alice frowned and moved over to Carl, hugging him.

"Hey." Andrea patted his back as Carl hugged the small girl back.

Carl carefully removed Alice's arms off him and ran away.

"Carl." Andrea called out to him but he ignored her.

Shane glared over at Dale. "Did you know about this?"

"No." Dale shook his head.

Shane sighed, trying to control his anger. "Look, just- Did they take a gun?"

Dale shook his head again and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." Shane scoffed. "I wouldn't let them go out there alone."

Shane grabbed his gun and walked to the car when Daryl stopped him. "I'm goin' with ya."

Shane glared at the redneck. "Why the hell you wanna come along? You've already done enough." He spat at Daryl before hopping into the car and driving off.

Daryl held back a growl of annoyance as Alice stood by him. He felt her small hand grab his pointer and middle finger as they watched Shane drive away.

"Your momma's gonna come back fine." Daryl told Alice in a whisper. _'She better.'_

* * *

Rick felt that he was only running on adrenaline at this point. He opened his colt and emptied out the barrel. The only sound in the bar was the pings of the bullet casings hitting the floor. He was surrounded by them.

He reached into his pocket for more bullets as he called out to the men outside. "Hey! We all know this is not gonna end well!" He started to stuff the bullets into his colt. "There's nothin' in it for any of us! You guys just- just back off, no one else gets hurt!"

It was quiet except for the sound of a car.

Glenn looked at the back door then back to Rick, who nodded, knowing what Glenn wanted to do. He wanted to check of the back way was clear so they could finally go back to the farm.

Glenn got up and quietly made his way to the back door. He opens it and peeks inside to see it looked like a cellar/storage for the bar.

As Glenn walks down some creaky steps and approaches the back door, a shadow outside reaches for the handle and begins to twist it but Glenn shoots through the glass and scares him off.

"Shit!" the shadow says as he disappears.

Rick heard the shot and panicked. "Glenn! Glenn!"

"I- I'm all right. I'm all right." Glenn quickly cocks the gun and hide behind a wall while keeping an eye on the doors.

* * *

Shane was driving down the word when he came across the turned car. He stopped the car and got out.

He ran to the car with his shotgun in hand and went over to a body praying it wasn't Lori or Miri.

Thankfully it wasn't, it was a walker that was shot through the head.

He peeked into the car but saw no one inside. He was relieved but was still worried. Where were they?

"Lori! Miri!" he yelled under his breath as to not attract more walkers.

He hoped maybe they were in the forest close by or still on the road as he went into his car and continued to drive, thunder in the distance.

* * *

Rick, who was by Hershel now at the wall, whispered to the old man. "I'll hold 'em here. You cover Glenn. See if you can make it to your car. Tell him- tell him to pull up back. We'll run for it, get the hell out of here."

"You want me to cover Glenn?" Hershel asked in astonishment.

"You missed all that gun trainin'." Rick slightly joked. "It could've come in handy now."

"Nah, I can shoot. I just don't like to." Hershel moved to the room where Glenn was.

Glenn was tense as he held the gun towards the door. He spun around when he heard a creak from the steps behind him.

Hershel held his hands up as Glenn pointed the shotgun at him.

Glenn noticed who he was pointing at and quickly put it down. "Sorry. Sorry."

"Rick wants you to try for the car." Hershel told Glenn Rick's plan.

"Try?" Glenn asks and Hershel could hear how scared the young man was.

"You'll try and succeed." Hershel tried to reassure Glenn. "I'll cover you."

Glenn nodded sarcastically. "That's a great plan." Glenn readied himself and moved toward the door with Hershel right behind him.

Glenn opened the door but didn't go through, still scared.

He gingerly makes his way into the alleyway, gun ready.

A man sneaks up behind Glenn and attempts to shoot him but Hershel shoots the man, wounding him. The man starts to cry out in pain, signaling he was still alive.

Hershel looks to Glenn who was in between garbage bins, not moving.

"What happened?" Rick asked Hershel as soon as he made it to him, fearing one of them may be hurt.

"He fired." Hershel motioned to the man crying out in pain. "He must've hit Glenn. He's behind the dumpster. Doesn't look like he's movin'." Hershel's voice shook a bit, fear that the young man that saved his daughter from a walker and who his daughter had feelings for had been shot and dead behind a dumpster when he should've been covering him.

"You hit?" Rick whispers as he slowly makes his way over to where he saw Glenn's legs were sticking out. "Are you hit?" Rick whispers again as he sees the young man frozen, holding his shotgun close to him.

"No. No." Glenn gasps out.

Rick rushed next to him to cover behind the dumpster. "It's all right. The car's right there."

Glenn was taking deep breaths. "Okay."

"We're almost home." Rick turned to Glenn. "You good?"

Glenn nodded. "I'm good."

Rick takes a couple of breaths to ready himself. "Let's go."

Shots were fired at them from someone on the roof of a building across the street and they retreated back behind the dumpster.

A truck races to where the sniper was.

"Let's get out of here!" The driver told the sniper. "Roamers all over the place! Hurry up! We gotta get out of here!"

"What about Sean?" The sniper asks about the man that Hershel had shot, Sean.

"They shot him. We gotta go. Roamers are everywhere."

"We're leavin'?" The sniper asks the driver.

"Jump!" The driver tells him. "Hurry up, jump already."

The sniper, a young man like Glenn, goes to the ledge and jumps, not looking at where he would land.

The young man hits the roof of the other building and screams as he impales his leg onto a fence spike.

Glenn looks away as he listens to the screams. "Dude didn't make it." He whispers to himself.

"Help me! Help- help me!" The young man called out to the driver, who apologized.

"I've gotta go. I've gotta go. I'm sorry!" he drives off, leaving him to die as the young man continues to scream.

"No no, don't leave! Help me! No! No!"

Rick could hear the sound of walkers coming closer. "Get Hershel." He tells Glenn.

He gets up and runs toward the young man, not wanting to leave a man to die like he did with Merle.

Glenn turns to Hershel, where walker growls were coming from. "Her- Hershel!"

Hershel was watching as walkers were tearing into Sean, shooting a woman down.

"Hershel. Hershel." Glenn grabs Hershel's arm and pulls him back to where he was standing by the dumpsters.

They look back to where Sean's screams were coming from. "The gunfire must've attracted the walkers." Hershel commented. He noticed the leader was missing. "Where's Rick?"

"He- he ran across." Glenn stuttered as they made it to the cars.

Hershel stopped. "Well, hell, we can't go without him. Rick!" Hershel calls out as he and Glenn run towards where Rick was trying to help the young man who was trapped. "We have to go now." Hershel told Rick as the sounds of walkers were coming even closer.

"No!" the young man cried out.

"Shh!" Rick shushes the young man.

Hershel placed his hand on the young man's uninjured knee. "I'm sorry, son. We have to go."

"No no," he sat up quickly, not wanting to be left there to die. "Don't leave me please."

"We have to go." Hershel told Rick.

Rick looked at the fear in the boy's face. "We can't."

"He was just shooting at us!" Glenn pointed to the injured young man.

"He's a kid." Rick glared at Glenn.

"Please help me." The boy pleaded.

"This place is crawling with walkers!" Glenn yelled, anxious to get out.

"We can't leave him!" Rick raised his voice.

Hershel looked at the wound quickly. "The fence went clean through. There's no way we can get the leg off in one piece."

The boy yelled as they moved his leg.

"Shut up!" Rick pulled out his gun. "Shut up or I will shoot you!"

"That may be the answer." Hershel told Rick as he moved him away so the boy couldn't hear. "We're not gonna get that leg off without tearin' the muscle to shreds. He certainly can't run. He may bleed out."

"Maybe we should put him down." Hershel offered an idea. Rick looked at him for comparing the boy to an animal. "I don't wanna see any more killin', but this is cruel." He explained.

"Can't we just take the leg off?" Glenn asked.

Rick ran the idea in his head as he looked at the leg. "That hatchet still in the car?" He asked Glenn.

The young man shook his head. "No no, don't- don't- Don't cut my leg off, please. Please, not my leg." He pleaded.

Rick pulled out a small blade and showed it to Hershel. "Will this cut through the bone?"

"I'll have to sever the ligaments below the kneecap, cut above the tibia he's goin' to lose his lower leg."

"No, don't. No." The boy pleaded again. He didn't want to lose his leg. Being without a leg in a world where you gonna run for your life will not be good.

"When we get clear of here," Hershel continued as he took off his top shirt, getting ready to operate. "We're gonna have to find some tinder, cauterize the wound so he doesn't bleed out."

Rick nodded. "All right, no choice. Hurry up."

"Oh God, oh God." The young man gasps. Rick pushes him down and holds him there as Glenn helps Hershel. "No!"

"Hand me that stick." Hershel orders Glenn as he wraps his shirt where the leg was soon to end, to cut the blood circulation.

Glenn grabbed the stick and handed it to Hershel. "Here."

"No. Ah!" The boy cried.

Glenn quickly went to check to see if they were safe from walkers surrounding them. His blood froze when he saw more walkers coming their way thanks to the gunshots and the cries coming from the injured young man. "Guys, walkers." He told them men.

"Hurry up!" Rick rushed Hershel. "Shut up!" He ordered the young man he was holding down. He covered his mouth as Hershel used the shirt and stick to make the makeshift tourniquet, making it tighter so less blood would be loss.

Glenn shot two walkers when Rick noticed some coming their way from his side of the alley. "Oh God. They're everywhere." Rick took out his colt and shot two more walkers. "Hershel, how we doin' over there?"

"I need more hands!" Hershel yelled out as he continued to work on the boy's leg.

"Easy easy." Rick called out as he and Glenn continued to shoot the walkers that were getting too close.

"No, don't don't don't don't cut my leg off please." The boy pleaded with Hershel as he was ready to start cutting.

More walkers started to come out and they were running out of ammo from the small battle with Dave and Tony's group.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Glenn cried as he shot another walker.

"I'm almost out of ammo!" Rick yelled.

"We don't have much time! Come on, we've gotta go!" Glenn pleaded with Hershel and Rick, wanting to just leave the young man and go back to the farm with their lives.

"Can't hold 'em off! Hershel, do it now!" Rick ordered. Hershel started to cut into the boy's leg with the small knife. Rick ran to his side. "Come on, Hershel!"

"There is no time!" Hershel yelled as he noticed the walkers coming closer now.

"Hershel, come on!" Rick yelled as he pleaded to hurry the amputation up.

"Please don't leave me! Please! No!" The young man pleaded as he realized they were ready to leave him just like his own group did. "Please don't leave me! Please! Please don't leave me!"

Rick looked at the young man's leg and decided. He grabbed it and pushed it up, freeing it from the fence and making him cry out in pain.

* * *

Miri and Lori were walking on the road, quiet as to not attract walkers that were hiding but staying close to each other.

They turned around when they heard a car coming right for them. Miri cursed under her breath as she noticed it was Shane's car.

Shane stopped the car when he spotted Lori in her olive jacket and Miri in her grey and black faux leather hooded jacket.

He quickly got out and marched over to them. "Y'all alright?"

"We're fine." Lori sighed as Miri stayed quiet.

"None of you are fine. I saw the wreck." He looked them over with a flashlight. "Let me look at you. Oh." He hissed as he saw the blood in Miri's hair and some scratches on Lori from the glass and scrapes from crawling back from the walker that almost killed her. "What happened?"

"We were looking down at the map and we hit a walker." Miri explained as Shane checked Lori over.

"Next time stay put, you won't need a map." Shane muttered. He grabbed Lori's arm to pull her to the car. "Come on, I gotta get you two back."

Miri was going to pull his arm off Lori but Lori shook him off.

"No, we gotta find Rick." Miri glared at Shane.

Shane sighed, not liking what he was going to do. "He's back. They're all back." He lied. "They're all safe and sound."

The women looked at each other relived. "Really?" Lori asks.

Shane nods. "Yeah."

Miri ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh, thank God." Lori squeezes her free hand and they share a smile before going to the car.

* * *

Alice looked at the fire while playing with the bracelet that Miri had given her.

She thought about the blonde woman, from the first moment she met her when her and her mommy were looking for food and she had given them food, water, and some warm blankets. She was nice to her, even saved her when those bad men didn't want her in their group anymore because she made noise and because she couldn't fight.

They had ripped her from her mommy's arms and threw her outside with the monsters, but Miri came and saved her. She made sure she was safe in the car and hidden from monsters before going back to the mean men's house to get mommy… but when she came back, there was no mommy and Miri was crying.

From that day, Miri had always kept her close. She knew mommy was gone, but she had Miri to help protect her, be her momma.

Daryl watched the little girl across from him play with the bracelet, which he noticed she did when she was worried, and many emotions flash by her face. "Ladybug." He called out, snapping the little girl from her thoughts.

Alice looked up at the man that didn't shoo her away when she was around, or talk in code around her because she was too young to understand. Daryl was blunt and straight to the truth, even to her, and she liked the way Miri was happy around him after months of Miri looking worried and scared.

The others wanted her to stay with them around the camp fire, but Alice refused, stating that she wanted to be with Daryl since he was fun.

Daryl didn't mind the little girl, she was quiet and was barely loud like most kids. "You alright?"

Alice nods, but doesn't say a word.

"Your momma is gonna be fine." He poked the fire. "She's a damn warrior that one."

Alice smiled. "Superhero." She corrected.

Daryl shook his head, remembering the drawing she had given to Miri at the CDC. "She a princess too remember?"

Alice smiles, showing her small teeth. "Super princess warrior."

Daryl opened his mouth when Carol came up to his camp sight, his guard going up.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she looked at how Daryl became slouched as soon as he heard her footsteps

"Keepin' an eye on you while Miri is away." She looked over at the little girl than at him again. "The both of ya."

His lips turned up in a snarl. "Ain't you a peach?"

Carol frowned. "Miri's not gonna let you pull away." He didn't listen. "You've earned your place."

Daryl snapped at the woman, getting up and standing face to face with her. "If you spent half your time mindin' your daughter's business instead of stickin' your nose in everybody else's, she'd still be alive!"

Carol just stood there, knowing he needed to let his steam out. "Go ahead."

Daryl glared at her. "Go ahead and what?" Carol didn't say anything, making him angrier. "I mean just go! I don't want you here!" Carol said nothing, just stared at him. "You're a real piece of work, lady. What, are you gonna make this about my daddy or some crap like that?" He watched her. "You gonna say I'm too unstable to be around Aussie and ladybug? Hmm?" Carol didn't say anything, but noticed the affectionate names he called Miri and Alice. "Pfft! Man, you know Jack. You're afraid. You're afraid 'cause you're all alone. You got no husband, no daughter. You don't know what to do with yourself. You ain't my problem! Sophia wasn't mine! All you had to do was keep an eye on her!" he yelled as he raised his hand a bit, causing Carol to tense up and move her face to the side.

A programed reaction from her husband beating on her.

Daryl saw what he had done… that was the same face his mother use to do before she died in the fire…

The taste of bile rose in his throat at the thought of him becoming his father. He lowered the hand and shot a look at Alice. She looked scared as she hugged Burnie to her chest but she looked down, just like he use to when his daddy use to beat his momma.

He took a step back from Carol.

Carol looked at Daryl, noting the look of regret in his eyes.

"Ladybug, go with Carol. It's time for bed."

Alice stood up and grabbed Carol's hand. She turned back to watch Daryl as she walked away with Carol to the tent she shared with Miri.

The sound of a car coming toward the farm caused Carol and Alice to go towards where Shane's car had pulled up.

Everyone but Daryl ran over to the car where Shane and the two formerly missing woman came out.

"Momma!" Alice slipped from Carol's grasp and ran towards Miri.

Miri nearly cried as she picked up the little girl, ignoring the pain from the accident. "My baby." She whispered as she held her tight.

Andrea quickly ran towards the women when she saw the blood on them. "Oh my God, are you all right? What happened?"

"We was in an accident. We're fine, we're fine." Lori told everyone as Shane cut her off.

"They were attacked."

"We really are fine." Miri told Andrea as she looked around. "Where's Rick?"

Shane walked away, knowing the girls were gonna find out that he lied.

"They're not back?" Lori asked. No one said anything. Lori looked at Shane with a glare. "Where are they?"

"Look," Shane started. "I had to get you two back here."

"You arsehole." Miri hissed.

"Lori, Miri."

"He's my husband." Lori marched over to him and started to shake him as he spoke.

"I will go after him. I will find him." He pushed her off him towards Andrea and Miri, who had quickly put Alice down and moved her behind her person for protection. "Hey! Now look, first things first- I gotta- I gotta look after you. I gotta make sure the baby's all right, okay?"

Those words shocked everyone, mostly Miri.

"You're havin' a baby?" Carl came forward, having heard Shane. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lori didn't have words to say to her son.

Shane had just spilled to everyone her secret.

Dale came to Lori's rescue. "Come on." he called out to Lori and Miri. "Let's make sure you're all right."

Andrea touched Lori's shoulder. "Come on."

Miri shook her head when Dale went to escort her to the house. "I'm fine Dale, Lori is more important right now. I'm gonna put Ali to sleep."

Dale scanned the young woman, to see if she lying about being fine. He nodded and left.

Miri walked Alice back to the tent where she tucked her in and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

She got out of the tent as soon as the little girl felt to sleep.

She slipped from everyone's view and went to a giant tree, hiding behind it. She bent down and started to cry, guilt filling her and anger.

She paused when she heard footsteps coming toward her, making her wipe her face.

Daryl stepped up next to her and saw that she had her head down, not looking at him. He came when Carol practically marched over back to his tent and told him that he Miri have come back and she was hurt.

Daryl shifted in his spot, unsure on what to say. "So… I suppose it's a little late for an apology, huh?"

"You suppose correctly." She sighed. "I don't care about that anymore though, my anger is somewhere else now." She lifted her head and Daryl saw the tears in her eyes. "I feel like shit because if I had known Lori was pregnant, I would've stopped her, and Shane fucking lied to us about Rick being back safe." She brought her knees to her chest. "I just want Rick back and safe."

"That's not your fault." Daryl told her, not liking how small she looked.

"Yes it was because I opened the map. That caused Lori to look over and crash into a walker." She sniffed.

They stay in silence for a while when Daryl reaches down and lightly tugs on a bit of hair that was flying around as the wind played with it. That was a way for him to say sorry.

Miri looks at his hand, up to him. She scans his face and sees that was a way for him to apologize without saying it. She stands up, Daryl letting go of her hair, and tugged the opening of his shirt while giving a small smile.

Daryl nods, happy he was forgiven but won't show it with camp so close.

Miri looks back at Daryl's area and sees many dead squirrels and the necklace of walker ears he made hanging on a clothesline.

She looks around to see if anyone is around. Once satisfied, she pulls him into a kiss, tugging on his shirt as she does so.

* * *

**And there you go!**

**Sorry it took so long, but I made the chapter long for you guys :) I'm really sorry for that again.**

**What did you guys think about this chapter?**

**We got to see Daryl and Alice bonding time, some of Alice's past, Daryl hating himself, but Miri and Daryl made up!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Smittendebs: **_:D_

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_She might one day ;) I can't wait for that!_

**Sakura19Haruno95: **_Thank Ravenclaw Slytherin for that nickname :). I added that part of her drawing a ladybug since he calls her that. I love writing the bonding time between them because little kids at that time need some bonding and happiness during those times_

** Is In: **_Thank you! :) Here's another update!_

**Loveorpain: **_Congrats on being the 100__th__ reviewer!_

**HermioneandMarcus: **_Here's the update!_

* * *

**We hit 100 reviews!**

* * *

Lori was led into the house with the help of Andrea and Dale.

Maggie went to Beth's room to check up on her sister, who was still in shock.

Carl sat next to his mother as Andrea quickly went into the kitchen to get the now known pregnant woman some water.

"Thank you." Lori thanked her as she was handed the glass. She took a sip and placed it down. She took the rag in her hand and dabbed at the dried blood on her face. She noticed her son looking down. "Hey." She whispered, causing Carl to look up at her. "I am so sorry that I left without tellin' you."

Carl nodded slightly as he looked away. "It's okay. I wasn't scared." He looked back to his mother. "When's dad gettin' back?"

Her son was pushing his fear down… Lori pressed her lips together. "Let's hope soon."

"I wanna be there when you tell him about the baby."

"Oh, love, he already knows." She rubbed his back. "We were just tryin' to find the right time to tell you."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well," she licked her lips as she turned her body toward him. "We won't know that until it's born."

Carl looked excited as he pressed his hand on his mother's stomach. "Will I be able to feel it?"

"Not for a while." Lori chuckled. "You must have a lot of questions, huh?" she put the rag down and looked back to Dale and Andrea. "We never had the talk." She explained before turning back to Carl. "I guess we forgot."

Carl looked to Dale, who shook his head. "Don't look at me. That's your father's job."

Carl started to think of what to name the baby. "If the baby's a girl, can we name her Sophia?"

Shane entered the living room to hear him ask that. Lori noticed him and looked away. She didn't want to be around him.

"Hey, dude. Hey, I'm sorry, bud. Okay? I thought you knew."

Carl didn't notice the tension around the room as he tipped the hat playfully. "Big brother Carl. Pretty cool, huh?"

Shane gave a smile. "I say that's very cool. You- you mind if I talk to your mom a sec?" Lori tensed her jaw. "Hmm?"

Andrea saw the reaction from Lori. "How about a little later after she's had some rest?"

Shane glared at Andrea. He opened his mouth, the soft tone now gone. "Lori, I had to get you back here. You and Miri wouldn't have come otherwise. How about you- How about you just hear me out, please?" he knew there was no way he'd be able to get close to Miri to apologize while she was this angry and most likely with the hick.

"It's okay." Lori told everyone. She rubbed her son's shoulder. "Okay. Give me a minute."

Carl nodded and got up.

Shane placed his hand on Carl's shoulder. "Thanks, bud."

Once everyone left, Shane started to speak. "Okay, Lori, it was a lie. It was one little white lie. But I think that- I think you oughta be thinkin' about how lucky we are that your baby's safe."

"You just can't stop lyin', can you?" Lori hissed. "My husband is back safe and sound. My husband is dead in some hospital."

"Oh, when are you gonna- when are you gonna stop throwin' that in my face, huh? I thought that he was—" he took a deep breath in through his nose. He moved to sit next to Lori. "The point here, Lor, is that you cannot keep runnin' off like that. What were you two thinkin'?"

"We were thinkin' we needed Rick here to keep us safe."

Shane scoffed. "Rick? **I** keep you safe."

"Like you did with Otis?" She saw how he looked away quickly. She knew then that Dale was right. "What happened that night? You haven't been the same since."

"You wanna know what happened with Otis? What happened with Otis happened because I love you." He whispered as she shook her head. "I love you, I love Miri, and I love Carl. That's right."

"I told Rick."

Shane frowned. "What? You told- you told him what? Did you tell him that you thought you were a widow? That you were grievin' and that the world was comin' to an end? That- that you needed comfortin'? Did you tell him it was a mistake?"

Lori nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Shane rubbed his face. "You know, Lori, that ain't true. What we had, it was real."

"It was not." She stressed.

"It was a long time comin'. It was real, Lori." He tried to break it to her.

"It was not." She stressed again.

Shane continued, not liking the feeling of Lori and Carl slipping from his grasps. He could feel the darkness in his mind slowly eating away at his mind now. "It was you and it was me and Carl, and it was real. It was right. Don't say it wasn't."

"It wasn't." Lori was scared at what he could do.

"Just think about what you felt, just for a second. What you fe- what you felt. Everything fallin' apart all around us, but it- it was the one good thing." Lori looked away so she wouldn't have to look at Shane. "And you know it's true."

Behind the wall, unknown to Shane and Lori, was Miri, who had heard everything. She heard Shane get up and quietly moved to the shadows of the house as Shane left the house.

She left after, knowing Lori wanted to be alone. She knew she could talk to her sister-in-law tomorrow when she's calmer.

* * *

The next morning, Shane was getting the group ready to go into town to get Rick, Hershel, and Glenn.

Daryl was walking with Miri and Alice towards the gun supply.

"I want to come with, Daryl." Miri told him as she held onto Alice's hand.

Daryl shook his head. "You just got back from a car accident that could've kill you." He looks around to see almost everyone doing their own thing. He lifts his hand to tug on her pant belt loop. The frown on the blonde's lips lessened by a bit. "Don't you worry, I'll come back with your brother, the old man, and china man."

Miri rolled her eyes playfully. "He's Korean."

"Whatever." Alice tugged at his long sleeve, gaining his attention. "Yeah, Ladybug?"

"You gonna come back safe?" she asked.

Daryl held his pinky to the little girl. "Promise." Alice smiles and wraps her pinky around his. "Promise to watch over your momma while we're gettin' Uncle Rick, Glenn, and Hershel?" Alice nods. "Good girl." He ruffs her hair.

Miri gives a small smile at the sight, and tugs the front of Daryl's shirt, moving him a bit closer without him noticing. "You better get back."

Daryl smirks and tugs on her belt loop again. He moved to the small car and grabbed a gun, ignoring Shane as he cocked the gun.

Andrea stepped out of the RV, and Dale quickly followed her. "Are you sure you wanna risk it? You might not make it back."

"I'll be fine." Andrea sighed. She had been followed by Dale almost all morning.

"And with Shane at the helm, I wouldn't be too sure." He muttered as he threw the large man a glare. "He's lost people before."

Andrea looked at Dale astonished. "And he's had my back. What are you insinuating?"

"He doesn't want Rick back, or Hershel. Hell, you can tell he wants Daryl gone too." He looked over and saw Shane gave Daryl's back a dark glance. "With them gone, he's got everything he wants and no one to tell him otherwise."

"Shane has done more to keep this group alive than anybody, including Rick." Andrea stood up for Shane.

Dale looked at Andrea with pity and amazement. "You can't possibly believe that."

"I do." She walked passed Dale to where Shane, T-Dog and Daryl were standing by the car.

Daryl took a swig of water that Miri had handed to him. He had his crossbow across his back over the leather vest that had wings stitched into the leather. Alice liked the vest and asked him to wear it. He had cracked under the hazel eyes and pout. Miri held a laugh when he put on the vest, yet she gave him a peck before walking toward where everyone was gearing up.

T-Dog was putting the guns they might need into the back of the car, sweat gathering at the back of his neck as the sun shone on him.

Shane was in the shade of the backdoor as he looked over everything in the back.

"Guys." Andrea handed T-Dog some canteens.

The sound of a car coming toward the house and dust picking up caught everyone's attention.

Rick stopped the car and climbed out to see his son running towards him.

Hershel was seated in the passenger seat, Glenn behind him, and the young man was blindfolded in the backseat as a hostage.

"Dad!" Carl held his father tight.

Lori ran into his arms and he held her. He spotted Miri making her way toward him with Alice by her side.

He pulled them both into the hug.

Hershel saw his eldest daughter running toward him and he was ready for the hug she was about to give, but she ran passed him to Glenn. "You're okay."

Hershel, annoyed at Maggie's actions but remembering his other daughter was in shock, marched over to Patricia and Jimmy. "Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery."

Glenn didn't hug Maggie back, instead he walked passed her. The memory of him almost getting killed back at the town. Maggie watched his back as he walked away, wondering why he just brushed her off.

"Are you hurt?" Miri asked her brother as she looked him over.

"No," he frowned as he noticed some cuts on Miri and Lori's faces that wasn't there when he and Glenn had left. "But what happened to you two?"

Lori and Miri looked ar each other before Lori answered. "We were in a car accident."

Rick's frown deepened. "Accident? How?"

"We went looking for you." Miri explained as she picked up Alice.

Shane walked over to the small group. "Snuck out on their own. Brought them back."

Rick looked at the two women in shock. "Are you two crazy? You could've—"

"Who the hell is that?" T-Dog pointed to the car where the young man was.

Everyone turned their attention to the young man inside the car.

"That's Randall." Glenn explained.

Everyone but Shane, Rick, and Lori moved a bit closer.

Daryl tugged the belt loop of Miri's jeans to stop her, which caught Rick's attention. Daryl shook his head slightly.

"Keep away from him, he's blindfolded for a reason." Daryl whispered, voice rough as he glared at Randall.

Miri nodded and held Alice closer to her.

Rick watched their actions, he'll question them later.

Everyone went to the house and sat at the dining room table. Patricia had cut up some peach slices for the kids to snack on.

"We couldn't just leave him behind." Rick started as he stood at the front of the table, everyone's eyes on him except for Shane's, who was looking out the window."He would've bled out, if he lived that long."

Glenn continued from his seat, away from Maggie who was leaning against the entryway in front of him. "It's gotten bad in town."

Maggie frowned as she noticed Glenn was avoiding eye contact with her.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked.

Hershel walked in, wiping his hand of Randall's blood with a rag. "I repaired his calf muscle as best I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage. Won't be on his feet for at least a week."

Rick nodded. "When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way."

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea asked as Daryl walked in.

Daryl gave a nod to Miri who gave a small nod back. He moved to stand next to Alice's chair, since Shane was near her. _'Don't want him near Ladybug or Aussie.'_ He thought.

Rick noticed how Daryl was behaving yet said nothing about it. "He'll have a fightin' chance."

"Just gonna let him go?" Shane questioned. "He knows where we are." Shane wanted the guy out, now.

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat."

Shane scoffed at Rick's words, and everyone could feel the tension. "Not a threat. How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, but they just ain't gonna come lookin'?"

"They left him for dead." Rick's patience with Shane was becoming very thin. "**No one** is lookin'."

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog put in his idea.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours." Hershel informed everyone.

"You know what?" Shane slapped the back of an empty chair as he spoke in a sarcastic tone. "I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy." His voice rose as he marched out the dining room area. "Look at this, folks- we back in fantasy land."

Hershel spoke up, tired of this man's child behavior because he wasn't leader. "You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet." Shane turned around as Hershel marched over to him. "Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all-This is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor- keep your mouth shut."

Miri covered her mouth to hold in a laugh as Daryl smirked. That'll show him who's really in charge.

Shane kept his mouth shut and left as Rick continued to tell everyone what they were going to do. "Look. We're not gonna do anythin' about it today. Let's just cool off."

Andrea, worried for Shane, was the first one out the door.

Daryl waited for Alice and Miri to get up before leaving with them behind them.

Rick wanted to call out to his sister to see if he can talk to her about her relationship with the southern hunter but she was already out of earshot.

Rick ran his fingers through his hair. _'Might as well watch them to see if they even have a relationship at all. Or I can ask some of the group to see if they know.'_

Maggie forces Glenn back into the kitchen once everyone leaves. "Can I talk to you? What's goin' on with you?"

Glenn sighed. "Your dad saved my life today. And Rick saved us both. And I—" Glenn paused as he chuckled sarcastically. "I froze."

"Well, you were being shot at."

Glenn shook his head and looked down. "I know, but—"

Maggie's eyes softened. "You don't have anythin' to prove."

"All I've done, then this- okay." Glenn wet his dry lips. "It's because of what you said." He admitted.

Maggie frowned. "That I love you?"

"Yeah. A bullet hit the wall behind me and I- I thought of you- losing me, hurting. And I couldn't take it, so I hid to stay alive."

"Glenn." Maggie moved closer to Glenn, ready to give him a kiss but he stopped her.

"No no no. No, you don't get it. Rick, your dad- they were counting on me and I- I only thought of myself." Glenn rubbed his face as he walked away, leaving Maggie to cry in the kitchen.

* * *

"Want me to take watch?" Andrea asked Shane as she caught up with him.

"Yeah. Relieve T. in a few hours. I'm gonna take the graveyard."

Andrea nodded while keeping up with him. "And then what? We just send him on his merry way?"

Shane snorted softly. "Accordin' to Rick and Hershel."

"If he finds his people and leads them here, we'll have a war on our hands."

"You know you're preachin' to the choir, girl."

They stopped walking and turned to each other.

"You ever consider a lighter touch?" Andrea asked him. "Abandoning the search for Sophia, taking out the walkers in the barn, lying to Lori and Miri today—" she started to list off. "Those were all the right calls. It's your presentation that leaves something to be desired."

Shane glared down at the blonde in front of him. "Dale send you?" he turned away before she could answer.

Andrea quickly followed him. "I see you pushing everyone away. For what? They need you."

Shane laughed. "Huh. I'll always be the odd man out- The same as you."

Andrea shook her head. "I've made my peace."

"Have you?" Shane mumbled under his breath. He knew what buttons to press with Andrea to make her on his side. "The way I see it, you and me, we- we're treated the same way." They stopped walking. "Everyone's always tryin' to take the gun out of your hand. These folks- they want to play house. They wanna pretend that Rick and Hershel- they know what they're doin'. Lemme tell you somethin'- They bound to get us all killed."

"Then we have to stop that."

"They don't **listen**." Shane stressed. "They're gonna give this kid a care package. They're gonna send him on his way. And you right, that's gonna bring on a war or somethin' worse, and we just gonna- we're gonna sit here and wait for it. But you and me, we're the only ones who see it comin'." Shane looked down. "I should've left with you when I had the chance."

Shane walked away.

* * *

Rick was in his tent, trying to take off his shirt but his body was sore. "Oh. Oh man." Lori helped it off him.

"Here." Lori handed him his shirt and turned to try and take hers off.

"Thank you. Ah."

"Ooh. Need your help." Lori was having some difficulties since the car accident. Rick sees his wife is having trouble and helps her in return.

"Come here."

"Ah. Oh." She moans as her body protests the movement.

Rick laughs. "We're like a couple of old people." Rick threw his shirt to the side of the tent. "Hey, what do you know about Miri and Daryl?"

Lori raises an eyebrow as she wonders who told Rick about her sister-in-law and the hunter. "Other than the fact that they're almost inseparable?" she sees Rick frown, knowing he didn't like the thought of his baby sister dating, especially at the end of the world. "Don't worry, from what I heard, he's real good to her when they're alone."

Rick looked at his wife. "How'd you know?"

"Alice." She smirked. "That little girl makes you pay a price but it's worth it."

'_Gotta talk to baby girl then.'_ Rick thought. "What'd she make you pay?"

"Had to give her somethin' sweet to make her talk." Lori pointed to a small bag. "There's some lollipops I have to give to the kids after lessons."

Rick nodded and sat down in their cot.

Lori decided this was a perfect time to talk about Shane. "We need to talk about Shane."

Rick sighed and rubbed his face. "What's he done now?"

"He thinks the baby's his." Rick pauses as she continues. "No matter what, it's yours."

Rick thought that this was just a faze Shane was going through. "He'll accept that."

Lori rolled her eyes. "You're gonna have to make him. He won't listen to me. He's delusional and he's dangerous." Lori repeated Dale's words. "When Miri and I went lookin' for you, he came after us..."

"Well, of course he did."

"...And lied to us to get us back here, said you were already back." She continued. "You saw what he did at the barn. He's threatened Dale and Hershel. He's scarin' people, he's scarin' the kids, and he's scarin' me." She put on a shirt and sat down near Rick. "Alice told me she doesn't feel safe around him, and she told Daryl that. You saw how he stayed behind that little girl's chair to make her feel safe since Shane was close to her."

Rick nodded. He had notice the girl was a bit tense before Daryl walked in.

"And I think he killed Otis." Lori added. "I think he left him behind and I think- I think he did it not just to save Carl but because he loves me..."

Rick shook his head. "But you don't know that."

She continued. "...and he thinks that we're supposed to be together no matter what."

Rick rubbed his hands. "Those gunmen left that kid behind today. I killed two people myself because of you, and Carl, and Miri, and Alice, and the baby. It was gonna be me and not them no matter what." Lori quickly moved behind him to hug him close.

Lori had a sudden thought. "You killed the livin' to protect what's yours?"

Rick nodded. "That's right."

"Shane thinks I'm his." She whispered into his ear. "He thinks the baby is his. And he says you can't protect us, that you're gonna get us killed. He's dangerous, Rick, and he won't stop."

Rick knew now that he could no longer trust his best friend, the man that was trying to steal his family, but he needed proof… and he needed to talk to Alice.

* * *

**That was it!**

**Miri now knows about Lori and Shane!**

**Daryl did the pinky promise :), Shane's getting crazier, Daryl is protecting Alice from Shane since he scares her, Glenn and Maggie are having trouble, Rick now knows who to go to for information on Miri and Daryl, and Rick knows that Shane wants his family.**

**Time to go sleepies :) Night!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Loveorpain: **_:D_

**Hideher: **_Great!_

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_lol Alice is the go to gal for info._

**Smittendebs: **_Here's the update!_

**HermioneandMarcus: **_Here it is :) enjoy!_

**Xxnikkigirl123xX: **_Here's the next chapter :D_

* * *

Rick was driving down the country road with Shane in his driver seat as Randall was in the trunk. He thought back to the conversation he had with Alice concerning his sister's relationship.

He rubbed at his dry lips as he feel into the memory, hoping the little girl was right.

* * *

Rick patted the three lollipops in his pocket as he made his way over where the little girl was playing with her stuffed giraffe, which was looking cleaner. Carol or Miri must've washed it for her.

Rick spotted Miri near by putting some clothes to dry with Carol, laughing as they chatted.

"Hey baby girl." Rick greeted Alice, who smiled up at Rick.

"Hiya Uncle Rick." She had her hair in twin French braids and was wearing a blue tunic with her jeans underneath. She wore a denim jacket that was Beth's when she was younger since today was a bit breezy and Miri said she was having allergies.

"I wanted to ask you a few things." Rick said politely.

Alice tilted her head. "About what?"

"Well…" Rick ran his fingers through his hair as he looked back at Miri then tried to look for Daryl but he wasn't around the camp. "I wanted to ask you about Miri and Daryl."

Alice stuck out her hand.

Rick shook his head and handed Alice a lollipop, specifically a green one since Lori said she liked green apples.

Alice quickly put the lollipop in her pocket to save it for later and so Miri wouldn't know where she got it. "Daryl treats momma right. He gives her flowers, gives me flowers, he lets me draw on his bolt thingies, and he makes momma happy." Alice frowned. "I didn't see her smile much before you came. She's happy." She looked back at the woman she called mother. Miri gave her brother and daughter a wave, smiling when they waved back.

"That's good." Rick commented as he wondered how he should word his next question. "Listen, do uh… what do they do when… um…" Rick felt embarrassed, how should he word this to a 5 year old? "Do they do things when they're together? Away from everyone else?"

Alice held out her hand again.

Rick shook his head, this kid knew how to play the game. He handed it to Alice.

Alice nodded. "They kiss, sometimes hug, mostly kiss though." She shrugged.

The answer didn't really settle Rick's urge to protect his sister like the older brother he was, but he needed more answers from an adult source.

Rick nodded at the little girl and patted her head. "Thanks baby girl, behave now."

"Bye Uncle Rick."

* * *

"I thought we were goin' further." Shane snapped Rick out of his little memory as Rick stopped the car unknowingly.

Rick gets out the car, Shane following Rick's lead. "We are. 18 Miles out."

Shane looked around. There was nothing around, so why did they stop? "So why are we stoppin'?" He asked as he wondered if Rick was losing it.

Rick turned to Shane. "I wanted to talk. Been waitin' a week till we were gonna do this. I just wanna talk." Rick knew this was the perfect time to confront Shane now that it was only the both of them.

"We don't need to."

"We do."

Shane was nervous, what did he want to talk about? "No man, we don't. We're doin' this. I get it." Shane motioned to the car where Randall still was. "He was passed out when y'all brought him back, doesn't know where the farm is."

Rick cut him off. "That isn't what I need to talk to you about." Rick saw Shane press his lips together. "I heard what really happened at the school. Was it to survive?"

Shane nodded as he pressed his lips into a line. _'Fuck.'_ "Yeah. One of us wasn't gonna make it out. It had to be him. One shot to the leg, Carl lives. Reality is..." Shane looked down. "He had no business being here... There. Whatever."

Rick nodded. "You don't think I would've done it?"

"No, man, I know you wouldn't have."

Shane was playing into Rick's hands now. "You don't think I can keep Lori, Miri, or Carl safe?"

Shane tensed his jaw. "I didn't say that."

"Or my baby?" Rick continued. He saw a dark look flash before Shane's eyes. "Is it gonna have to be me too?"

"Rick, you can't just be the good guy and expect to live. Okay? Not anymore." Shane gave Rick a look.

Rick placed his hands on his hips. "I'm not the good guy anymore. To save Carl's life, I would've done anythin'... anythin'. Hell, I nearly tore the forest apart tryin' to find Miri when she was lost."

Rick calmed down a bit before he exploded. "Now Lori says you're dangerous," Shane quickly looked away. "But you're not gonna be dangerous. Not to us, not to me, not anymore. How about you look at me?" Shane finally looked back at Rick. "You and Lori... I get what happened. When I figured it out... and I figured it out pretty quickly... I wanted to break your jaw, let you choke on your teeth. I wanted to do the same thing when I found out you were tryin' to go after Miri when we were teens, but I didn't."

Rick stared his friend down. "That wasn't weakness. It took everythin'." Rick took a deep breath and pointed back to where the farm was. "That is my wife. That is my son. That is my sister. Her little girl is my niece now. That is my unborn child. I will stay alive to keep them alive."

Shane snorted. "Your sister is goin' off with some crossbow happy hick, you can't control her." he snarled at the thought.

Rick glared down at Shane. "Shut up! Miri knows how to control herself."

Shane scoffed. "Yeah sure, because hangin' around with that crazy hick is smart on her part."

Rick gripped the gun tight, wanting to pistol whip Shane in the mouth for talking about his only sister like that. "Daryl treats her right, and she's happy." Shane opened his mouth to say something. "Shut up and listen."

Shane looked down liked a scorned child as Rick continued. "You don't love Lori. You think you do, but you don't. Now the only way you and me keep on... Is that you accept everythin' I just said right here, right now, and we move forward with that understandin'." Rick walked toward the car but stopped when Shane started to speak.

"When it started it was just... It was a couple of weird stories on the news. Then... then it was so quick. Everythin'... It just happened. Two weeks later, I'm in the hospital and there were soldiers shootin' people in the halls. They were shootin' people, man, not walkers. Then the walkers came through. You know, I tried to get you out, I tried, but we weren't gonna make it. Man, there was no way and I knew it. Than we lost Miri when people were gettin' attacked and tryin' to leave the area, runnin' people and walkers over in the process. But I couldn't live with it. I couldn't live, knowin'... But I had to. I didn't keep Lori and Carl alive, man. They kept me alive." Shane sighed as Rick kept his back to him. "I want you to know that I didn't look at her before that. You knew that I had a thing for Miri…" Shane looked down then back at Rick. "Brother, if I could take it all back, I would."

Rick didn't want to talk about this anymore, didn't want the word 'brother' to come from this man's mouth. "I wanna check the ropes." Rick walked toward the car, to the trunk to open it.

Inside was Randall, bound, mouth taped, and Maggie's IPod taped to his ears so he couldn't hear Rick and Shane.

Rick moved Randall forward to check the ropes around Randall's hands, then his feet. "It's all good." He placed a dark bag over Randall's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the farmhouse, Maggie and Miri are preparing dinner by chopping vegetables and chicken. Lori was supposed to help but the smell of the raw chicken made her gag, so Miri took over.

Maggie stopped chopping and looked up at Miri. "Rick say anythin' to you about Glenn when they got back from town?"

Miri placed the chicken she had cut off on a plate. "Just that it had gotten pretty bad." Miri looked up at the southern belle. "Why?"

Maggie pressed her lips together. "He's not the same. Says he froze. Blames me. Says I got inside his head."

"He came back though..." Miri gave Maggie a small smile. "That's what matters. Men have to do certain things... you know that... And they're either gonna blame the little woman as the reason they do 'em or the reason they don't." Miri thought about Austin and him blaming her for him cheating.

"Things were good. Maybe I..." Maggie stopped talking as she sighed.

Miri looked the brunette over. "Did you ask him why he is blaming you?" Miri stole a piece of sliced peaches from Alice's plate. "Why he is blaming you for losing confidence when you did nothing wrong?"

Maggie shook her head.

"Then you should ask him."

Lori came in and the women welcomed her. "Hey, I felt bad that you'll don't have help since I can't be around raw food."

"It's fine." Maggie smiled. "Let me just get this to Beth."

Lori stopped her. "You go on... I got it." Lori picked up the tray with food. "Least I can do."

"Well," Miri picked up the bowl of peach slices. "Better give this to Ali before she drives Daryl crazy."

Maggie smirked. "Go on and see your man." She teased.

Miri gave her a playful glare and left with a wave.

* * *

Back on the road, Rick makes plans for the coming winter. "We've gotta start usin' our knives more. If there's one walker, we use our knives." Rick explained to Shane. "We keep things quiet. We save ammunition."

"Yeah." Shane said as he listens passively, staring out the window.

Rick continues. "We need dry goods ahead of the winter... Warm clothes... fuel. Maybe we get a break. You gotta think the cold affects them. If it doesn't kill 'em, it's gotta slow 'em down. The second week of January last year, we got all that snow and ice. My cousin got stuck on 85 for 24 hours. Sittin' in his car with a birthday cake for his girlfriend at Georgia Tech."

Shane said nothing as he noticed a lone walker ambling through a field.

"He just sat and ate birthday cake and listened to the 'lord of the rings' book on tape." Rick continued his story. "We get lucky, we get the same winter as last year. By December, it's a different world. Safer. Maybe we find some snowmobiles to make runs."

"That sounds good." Shane said under his breath as he watched the walker.

* * *

Lori opened the door to Beth's room. "Knock knock." Beth, now actually moving around since her father came back, sat up as Lori placed the tray on the night table beside Beth. "How about this... You, uh... You eat up all your food, we'll get you up and out of here and go take a walk." Lori gave the small blonde a smile. "What do you say? It'll do good to be outside."

"You're pregnant." Beth's tone was blank, void of emotion as she stared Lori down. "How could you do that?"

Lori looked down. "Uh, I don't really have a choice."

"You think it'll make a difference?"

"Of course it will." Lori used a soft tone on the girl. "You eat somethin'."

Beth looked at the food at the night table, noticing the knife…

* * *

Shane was looking at the mileage when he noticed that they had passed the 18 mile mark. He looks at Rick. "It's more than 18." Shane commented.

"Yeah, I'm lookin' for a place." Rick told him as he looked around.

"A place for what?"

"Give him a fair shake." Rick looked at Shane before looking around again. "A shot."

Shane bit his tongue as he looked away.

They drove in silence pass a railroad passing when Rick noticed a public work station that was surrounded by a fence. "There." They drove by a sign that said _Mert County Department of Public Works_ and stopped before the fence opening.

The men got out the car as they looked around. Rick nodded approvingly. "This'll do. We'll leave the boy here and scavenge some supplies." Rick pointed by the buses inside where a walker had soon up. "Over there."

The walker in a police uniform approaches, Shane draws his gun but Rick stops him. "Wait. Like I said." Rick takes out a flip knife and he cuts his finger. He wipes the blood on the fence, attracting the walker. He stabs it in the head while the walker was licking the blood off the fence. "Gun's quick, easy, but... other ways to do this. One more. Your turn." Rick motioned toward a second walker in uniform approaching, Shane follows suit and stabs it in the head.

Rick and Shane cut the chain on the gate with the bolt cutters and walk in. Being quiet as they made their way around to check if it was safe.

Rick finds a pile of charred bodies, and knew that people were saying here after the world went to shit.

Shane went into a bus to check it out went he noticed that it looked like people were using the seats to sleep as pillows and blankets were all over and lanterns were around. He spotted a baby car seat and tensed his jaw. Maybe they got away and wasn't about to bring anything… he hoped.

Later, Rick was siphoning gas as Shane examined the policemen's bodies, noting something. "Hey, Rick. I don't see any bites."

Rick looks over and points to the scratches on them. "Gotta be scratches then... This one's hand, other one's cheek. They had walkers here... Burned bodies down the hill."

Shane looked at the bodies. "I guess it gotta be scratches then, huh?"

Once they got the gas they drove the car out of the gated area and opened the trunk to pull Randall out.

* * *

Miri made her way over to Daryl's camp site, watching Alice be around the man.

Daryl looked more relaxed with the small blonde than with people at the camp, his shoulders weren't stiff and he would actually talk to the small girl. Normally he'd just glare at everyone in the group expect the kids and Miri.

Miri makes her way to Daryl and stands in front of him, catching his attention with how attractive she looked with her hands on her hips. _'She has fuckin' sexy hips.'_

Miri smirks as Daryl quickly looks down at the bolt he was carving to ignore the dryness in his throat at the sight of Miri standing there. He notices the bow and quiver around her waist, and the bracer on her arm.

"Whatcha doin' with your bow?" He asked as he looked Miri in the eyes, focusing on how blue they looked today.

"Well I was gonna go practice on some hay bale targets that Hershel is letting me use." She raised the bow to look it over. "I don't wanna get rusty."

Daryl nods, that was a good idea.

Alice put the newly drawn on bolt at had a big D in the middle like superman. "Momma, can I go play with Grandpa?"

Miri smiled and nodded. "That's fine, just stay close by okay?"

"Okay." Alice tugged on Miri's cream long sleeved Henley so Miri can bend down. She place a kiss on the older blonde's cheeks. "Love you momma."

"Love you too, love. Behave." Miri told the girl as she ran off. "_**Remember we're doing lessons later!" **_she yelled.

"_**Okay!**_"

Miri turned back to Daryl, who at that moment was watching the curves on Miri's body, enjoying how one side of the shirt was slightly lifted up to show her hip. Miri smirks as she noticing him watching, but he wasn't the only one. Miri was certainly enjoying the look of Daryl's arms flex under his shirt as he carved.

She had a sudden thought. "Can you teach me to use your crossbow?"

Daryl looks at her shocked and confused. Why would she want to learn his cross bow?

"I'll teach you to use my bow in exchange of you teaching me how to use yours." Miri gives Daryl a smile.

Daryl, ignoring how perfect she look as the breeze played with her hair, gave it some thought. He wouldn't mind learning would to use a bow and Miri might need to learn to use the crossbow one day. He agreed. "Alright." He rose from the stomp. "Let's go, Aussie."

They made their way over to the horse stables where the hay bales were already stacked up. Hershel had sent Jimmy to stack them when the young woman had asked if he had anything she can shoot at with her bow. He knew these people wanted to protect the farm, not take it over, although Shane didn't seem like it to him.

"Let's get started."

* * *

Rick and Shane drag Randall to the pavement, making him drop to his knees. They rip off the black bag over his head, and the tape over his mouth and ears.

Randall looked around confused. "The hell is this?"

Rick and Shane ignore him as they walk away, Randall calling out to them.

"Oh, come on, don't be stupid. I owe you guys." Randall was panicking as Rick and Shane continued to walk away. "I can help protect what you've got. Why would you save my life just to kill me by leavin' me here? One guy... one guy can't make it alone. That's why I was with those dudes... I was alone." Once Rick and Shane were far enough away, Rick took out a knife and threw it to the ground for Randall to crawl to once they were gone.

Randall begs them not to abandon him again as they walked away. "Don't be stupid! I'm not like them! I'm just some guy! I used to watch football and screw around on the Internet. I lived with my mom! I lost her like you lost people. I went to school with Maggie for God's sake!" That last part causes Rick and Shane to freeze as Randall continued. "I went to church. I rode the bench on varsity baseball."

Rick marched his way to Randall, Shane right behind him. "You went to school with Maggie?"

"You go to school with Maggie?" Shane asked right after. Randall feels like he said the wrong thing now. "Answer the question! Did you go to school with Maggie?" Shane yelled.

"I... it... She didn't know me." Randall shakes his head. "Didn't even know I existed. I mean, I knew her. I knew who her dad was." He sees the men rub their faces as they turn right back around. "There is no way I would ever do anythin' to hurt her or her family."

"Jesus." Shane sighed.

"Or you..." Randall adds quickly. "Or your people! I'm not like the guys I was with!"

Rick turns to look at the boy while Shane kept his back to Randall.

"He knows where the farm is, Rick." Shane whispers to Rick. "Where we are... He knows. Say he finds his way back to his people..." Paranoia begins to creep up on Shane. He looks to Rick to see if he's going to do anything but Rick's face tells Shane that he'll do nothing.

Shane sighed through his nose and draws his gun, ready to just the damn kid so they don't have to deal with him anymore.

Rick tackled Shane as Shane pulls the trigger, hitting the spot next to Randall. Shane falls to the ground hard. "Shane, no!" Rick marches over to the fallen Shane. "Not now... just not now!" Rick places his foot on the gun so Shane won't get it.

Shane leaned against the police car and hit it. "Well, when, Rick? When?"

Rick kicked the gun away. "When I've had a chance to think about it."

"Don't let him kill me." Randall pleaded, drawing their attention. "Please don't."

"**Shut up!**"Rick yells at Randall. He starts think. "We're goin' back. It's a man's life. I need a night to think it through."

Shane sighs, and counters. "You're gonna bring this piece of garbage..." he points to Randall. "This piece of garbage who... He shot at you, Rick. He ran with men who tried to kill you. You gonna bring him back to where Lori sleeps? To where Carl sleeps? To where Miri and her little girl sleep?" Shane has already concluded that Rick cannot lead, Rick's head isn't right.

Rick glared down at Shane. "He'll be locked up in the barn, unless you bust it open." He mocked.

Shane felt the heat of anger rise. "Oh, don't start that shit."

"I'm takin' the night." Rick says as he turns around, not caring what Shane said about it.

"Man, you take that... You think on it, Rick. Keep strugglin' with it. It ain't hard, man. The right choice is the one that keeps us **alive**." Shane gave Rick a heated glare as his voice rose. "It's always the same with you. It's like the first moment..." Shane stood. "It's whenever you're put to the test."

Rick marched closer to Shane. "Stop actin' like you know the way ahead, like you know the rules. There are no rules, man. We're lost."

"No-no-no, man. I know exactly where I am."

Rick was so close to snapping. So very tired of Shane's crap on top of everything. "You don't know **shit** anymore."

Shane just looked away. "I don't think you can do it, Rick."

"It's my call, man."

"I don't think you can keep them safe."

Rick looks over to Shane and pressed his lips together before throwing a punch, which Shane grabbed and head budded Rick in the face.

"Ah!" Rick cried out in pain. "Damn!"

Shane threw Rick down onto the ground and grabbed the gun from the holster, ready to finish the job on killing the kid.

Rick stops him and pins Shane to the car, punching him 3 or 4 times before Shane over powered him and flipped him over.

Randall, meanwhile, crawls toward the knife as the 2 men continue to brawl.

Rick threw Shane onto a gate and tried to pin him when Shane kneed Rick in the stomach multiple times.

Shane threw Rick against a truck and punched him, making him dizzy, then he threw Rick down onto the ground to topple a motorcycle onto Rick, briefly trapping him.

Shane gets the gun to kill Randall now that Rick was out of the picture, and if… something goes wrong with Rick, it wouldn't bother Shane none.

Shane peeked out around the truck the gun was under and saw Randall trying all his might to crawl toward the knife.

Shane raises the gun to shoot when Rick throws himself onto Shane's back. He pulled them both down onto the ground, Shane on top of Rick as Rick's chest was on Shane's back.

"Get off me, man." Shane groaned as they fought for the control of the gun.

Rick wins the gun and throws it to the side, then rolls on top of Shane to punch him with as much strength he had left, making Shane a bit dizzy.

Randall finally reached the knife and tried to grab it with his hands behind his head. He cheers mentally as he grabs it and starts cutting the bindings on his ankles.

Rick stands over Shane, both out of breath. "You're not doin' this! You don't get to make these calls anymore. I won't let you."

Shane rises, grabbing his head as Rick spoke. He noticed a wrench. Frustrated, Shane grabs a wrench and hurls it at Rick, who dodges the wrench but it goes through a building window.

Shane catches his reflection in the glass, and he looks just like a walker. All bloody and a monster.

A hand pops up and pressed against the glass, breaking it with its force and rolled out of it. It was a walker in overalls that quickly attacked Rick since he was right under the window.

Rick held him off and stabbed him in the neck, then the head, killing him.

Rick takes a moment to breathe when more groans come from inside.

More walkers began to pore out through the window, and Shane flees the onslaught as Rick puts the dead walker over his body to throw off his scent. The walkers began to chase after Shane.

* * *

**Ooooo Rick and Shane fight! Rick got some info from Alice, Shane talked shit about Miri, Daryl's gonna teach Miri to use the crossbow (Which will be a little tease next chapter ;)) and now I need to sleep, badly.**

**Goodnight guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**ALENKA123: **_Oh jeez, I hate road trips lol I get so bored and tired in the car._

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_lol she's the girl with the info, but comes with a price. Lol I loved writing that scene because she pays Rick to get more candy. Yes, Shane is a big bag of crazy dicks. Here's the update!_

**HermioneandMarcus: **_Thank you :) here's the update._

**Lilhanna: Daryl can use a bow, but Miri is just gonna help him get better at it, but since he's so use to the crossbow it'll feel weird to go from that to the bow.**

**ElectroGirl444:**_ lol I'm trying my best since I'm not Australian and I went to research, but I would love some help :). Thank you, that really makes me happy to see that people like the plot and where it's going. :)_

* * *

**Sorry if this was a little late, was going through some things for school that is killing me and my 21****st**** birthday is coming up tomorrow, on the 5****th,**** so I'm planning some things with my mom :)**

**Anyways, here's the chapter! There's a little heated moment right after this message ;)**

* * *

Miri was holding the crossbow in her hands, trying to get use to the weight of the heavy crossbow in her hand as she aimed it at the crudely made target pinned to the hay bales. It felt odd to her since she was use to either a pistol or her bow, but she did as Daryl said and held it like he did, letting him touch her to move her around.

Daryl was close behind her, his breath really close to Miri's neck as he tried to see where she was aiming. Although there was times when the wind blew, he would smell her hair as he placed his hand on her arm to lift it a bit while the other hand was on her waist, touching the warm skin that was showing from the shirt ridding up as she lifted her arms to aim.

Miri's breath starts to become a bit heavier as she felt Daryl's warmth from his hand on his arm and waist, and the grip he had on her waist as he dipped half a finger in her waistband.

She could hear Daryl's heavy breathing starting to get heavier as he pressed himself closer to her body even more.

She gasps as she presses the trigger when Daryl squeezed her waist. Daryl steps away and they look to see where the bolt had hit.

Miri frowned, the bolt had hit the corner of the target.

Daryl chuckled. "Crossbow is too strong for ya."

Miri scrunches her face up in anger. She puts the crossbow down against the barn to pick up her bow. She marches her way over to Daryl and laces her bracer on his wrist, hands the glove, and then the bow. "You try it."

Daryl gets ready as Miri stands behind him, ready to give him a taste of his own medicine.

She moves his body to stand like how she was taught, letting her hands run slowly over his thighs and his arms, lightly squeezing them. She smirked when she notice how tense he got. She moved her mouth to his ear after helping him aim, and placed her left hand on his waist by the front, putting her hand under his waistband, feeling the heat of is skin on her hand.

She smirks and lowers her voice to a whisper. "Shoot." She gives his lobe a soft bite and she hears Daryl grunt, a slap of the string slapping against the bracer, and a thud of the arrow hitting the hay bale.

Miri looks up to the target and sees that he had missed the target.

Daryl turns around, his face red as he feels Miri's hand still in his jeans at the waistband, to see Miri wearing a smirk.

She gives him a wink. "I guess the bow is too strong for you." She lightly scratches his hip as she removes her hand, going to go get the arrow and bow, when she gasped as she was pinned to the wall of the barn with Daryl attacking her lips with his.

He presses his body closer to hers so they are nearly flat against the barn as they continued to kiss opened mouth, bite, run their fingers through each other's hair, and rub against each other.

Daryl reached down to Miri's thighs and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist, rubbing himself against her more as she moaned in his mouth. He tore his mouth away from her lips to nip at her jaw and neck.

"Fuck…" she sighed and moved her hips to rub against him. He grabbed her left breast and she whimpered. "Fucking Christ."

Daryl smirked against her neck and moved his head back to look at her. "Sorry baby, name's Daryl." Daryl wanted to punch himself for that cheesy ass line. _'What the fuck you think you in? An 80's movie?'_

"Daryl." She purred, making Daryl get goose bumps and forget his thoughts.

"Aussie." His voice was gruff as he watched her lips. _'Those fuckin' lips… drive me crazy. Fuck.'_

Miri chuckled as she attacked Daryl's lips again, she knew what that nickname meant for him. It was better than being called something normal like babe, or baby, and she liked it. That nickname was for her only. Maybe she should give him a name of his own.

She moaned as Daryl started to suck on her tongue. _'Oh God, fuck names right now.'_

Daryl unbuttons her jeans without a thought, but suddenly he stops and looks at Miri. "We gotta stop." He puts Miri down moves away, trying to hide his erection from her eyes.

Miri, hair messy, lips swollen, neck red from his kissing and biting, was a damn sight for him but she wore a confused look on her face and a frown. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

Miri gave him a look and moved closer to him. "What's wrong?" Daryl shook his head and didn't look at her. That hurt her, her low self-esteem began to rise, thinking he didn't find her pretty enough like Austin did, and how he would leave her alone now. "You… you don't think I'm good enough?"

Daryl snapped his neck to look at Miri. What in her right mind made her think that? She was a fucking model for Christ sake. "You think you're not good enough?" he shook his head and grabbed her hand, placing it on his cock. "You think this reaction to just kissin' you makes you think you're not good enough? Aussie, I want to tear your fuckin' clothes off and just be balls deep in you."

Miri shivered a bit at that thought and her hand twitch, causing Daryl's cock to twitch under her hand. "Why did you stop then?"

"'Cause Imma do this right to you and to Ladybug. Imma treat you like a lady, like my lady, not like the way Merle treats some whore."

Miri smiled and pulled him into a kiss by the front of his shirt, her heart fluttering as she smiled into the kiss. "Your lady."

Daryl hummed. "My lady."

Just her luck, the world had to end for her to find a good man.

* * *

Maggie was glaring at Beth after finding out from Lori that Beth had tried to take the knife to kill herself. "Are you crazy? What if dad finds out?"

"What's he gonna do?" Beth asked sarcastically. "Kill me for committin' suicide?"

Maggie glared harder at her sister. "Stop bein' such a brat. He'd die. So would I." Beth looked down as Maggie continued. "This isn't just about you. We all lost mom."

"We'll lose each other and I couldn't stand that."

"So you give up?" Maggie looked at her sister. She looked so tired, so broken, but she had no right to do what she was about to do. She was not the only one grieving here, and it wasn't about her.

* * *

Shane ran around a van as the crowd of walkers came at him. He tried to jiggle the car doors that he passed to see if any were open so he could hide, but none were open and the crowd was coming closer.

One walker caught sight of Randall, who was wiggling around to try and cut the bindings.

Rick throws the dead walker body off him as soon as the crowd was gone. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm his heart. He heard a thud of another walker coming through the window and turned around. The walker spotted him and growled. _'Fuck.'_ He ran.

Randall saw the walker heading his way and started to move the knife back and forth faster to cut the bindings faster. He gave a mental cry of happiness when the binding on his legs was cut in time for him to trip the walker as he rolled to the side. He got up and kicked the walker's arm, breaking it so it couldn't get up without the help of her arms. He ran over a bulldozer to elevate himself so he can get his tied hands in front of him as the walker came close.

"Come on, bitch." He taught her. "Let's see what you got." He got up behind her, put his foot on her back, and stabbed her in the head multiple times.

* * *

The sounds of Maggie and Beth fighting echoed throughout the house as Andrea and Lori stood in the kitchen awkwardly.

"Where's Hershel?" Andrea asked.

"He doesn't want to find out yet." The yelling rises as they listen. "It's a family affair. We'll let them work it out." Lori steals a slice of cucumber.

"That's working it out?" Andrea asked as she scoffed.

"When Beth stops fightin', that's when it's time to worry." Lori started to clean up the mess, wanting to do something so she can get her mind off the yelling.

"You are bein' so selfish!" Maggie yelled at the top of her lungs.

Andrea scrunched her face. "This could've been handled better."

"How so?"

Andrea looked at Lori. "You shouldn't have taken the knife away."

Lori stopped what she was doing and looked at Andrea shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You were wrong, like Dale taking my gun. That wasn't your decision." Andrea compared Beth to herself. "She has to choose to live on her own. She has to find her own reasons."

Lori scoffed. "Want me to tie a noose for her?" she mumbled.

"If she's serious, she'll figure out a way."

"Doesn't mean I can't stop her or let her know that I care."

Andrea shook her head. "That has nothing to do with it, Lori. She only has so many choices in front of her, and she believes the best one is suicide."

"That's not an option." Lori glared.

"Of course it is. She doesn't need to be yelled at or treated like a child."

"She needs a loaded gun, right?" she said blankly as she watched Andrea. "You'll understand if I don't send you in there."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "I came through it."

"And became such a productive member of the group." Lori replied sarcastically. "Let Maggie handle this her way."

Andrea felt like Lori was saying she didn't help. "I contribute. I help keep this place safe." Andrea listed off.

Lori threw the rag into the sink. "The men can handle this on their own. They don't need your help."

Andrea shook her head, as if she couldn't believe what Lori was saying. "I'm sorry. What would you have me do?"

Lori was ready to tear Andrea a new asshole. "Oh, there's plenty of work to go around."

"Are you serious? Everything falls apart, you're in my face over skipping laundry?"

Lori glared. "Puts a burden on the rest of us, on me and Carol, Patricia, Maggie, and Miri whenever she can help. Cookin', cleanin' and carin' for Beth. And you... you don't care about anyone but yourself... You sit up on that RV, workin' on your tan with a shotgun in your lap."

Andrea was insulted now. "No, I am on watch against walkers. That is what matters, not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade."

"And we are providing stability." Lori shot at Andrea. "We are tryin' to create a life worth livin'."

Andrea laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Look, I went after Rick. I took down two walkers. Don't act like you're the only one who can take care of herself."

"With Miri's help and after crashing Maggie's car." Andrea added. "Ever apologize for that?"

"Crashin' her..." Lori gave a small laugh, was that the best Andrea could come up with? "You're insane."

"No, you are." Andrea snapped. "And you're the one that's self-centered, the way you take it all for granted."

It was Lori's turn to snap. "My husband is out there for the hundredth time." She marched closer to Andrea, getting in her face. "My son was shot. I nearly lost my sister-in-law **again**. Don't you dare tell me I take this for granted."

"You don't get it, do you?" Andrea sounded calm as she got in Lori's face. "Your husband came back from the dead, your son and sister-in-law too. And now you've got a baby on the way. The rest of us have piled up our losses... Me, Carol, Beth... but you just keep on keeping on."

Lori rolled her eyes and walked away. "We have all suffered."

"Playing house, acting like the queen bee, laying down rules for everybody but yourself. You know what? Go ahead. Go in there and tell that little girl that everything's gonna be okay, just like it is for you." Andrea was letting everything out. "She'll get a husband, a son, baby, boyfriend." Lori snapped her head her way. She knew about her and Shane. "She just has to look on the bright side." Andrea said sarcastically and walked away with the last word.

* * *

Rick tripped into garbage bags as he tried to run from the walker. He fell in between 2 cop cars and stayed low, looking for his colt that he had kicked this way when he was fighting Shane.

He grabbed it and rolled onto his back in time to shoot the walker, who landed on him. Another walker came and got on top of the dead walker, trying to get at Rick. Rick shot once and missed, hitting the glass window, attracting another walker. The second shot hit the walker head on, and he was added to the pile on top of him.

The other walker climbed on top of the pile to try and get at Rick, but Rick held him back with much difficulty. He tried to shoot but the way his arm was, he couldn't get a right angle without missing the walker.

He noticed the first walker he had killed was in way, but saw that his head would align with the walker that was trying to claw at him. He took the chance and placed the gun in the first walker's mouth, then pulled the trigger until the chambers were empty.

He took this moment to breath, listening as walkers were moaning around. He grabbed his knife and pushed the bodies off of him, ripping his beloved colt out of the walker's mouth.

* * *

"Mom would be ashamed to learn she raised such a coward." Maggie stared her sister down, who was still blank. "What about dad, Beth?"

"He's clueless. He had us waitin' for a cure."

"He knows he was wrong." Maggie added quickly. She knew her dad was stubborn, but he knew when he was wrong.

"When has dad ever admitted he was wrong?" Beth asked. "He's just tellin' Rick's group what they want to hear."

Maggie pressed her lips together, looking for a reason for her sister to snap out of these dark thoughts. "And Jimmy?"

"We went out for three months and now I'm married to him?"

"And me?" Maggie paused. "You could do that to me?" her voice shook. "I can't take another funeral."

Beth shook her head. "You can't avoid it." She stopped, then suddenly looked like she had an idea. "What are we waitin' for? We should both do it."

Maggie's jaw dropped. "What?"

"At the same time." Beth explained. "Help each other."

Maggie shook her head. "No."

"It's hard to do it. No one wants to but..."

"No, please don't." Maggie didn't wanna hear anymore, but Beth continued.

"We can do it so it's peaceful, easy."

"Stop talking like that." Maggie snapped.

"Our choice, and then it would be over. Or we'll be forced to do it when the farm and this house is overrun." Tears came to Beth's eyes, the first sign of true emotion in days from her. "No one can protect us."

"That's not true."

"Who, Glenn?" Maggie stayed quiet. "I heard what happened. Rick will save his family, the others too. We're alone. You, me, Patricia, with only dad and Jimmy against a whole world of those things. I don't wanna be gutted. I wanna go..." Beth pointed to the bed. "In this bed, tonight... With you beside me. Please." She didn't want to leave this world alone, she was scared.

* * *

At the Public Works Station, Shane finds a bus that was open and barricades himself in it against the walkers. The walkers pounded at the doors as Shane pushes his weight against it so it wouldn't open.

A walker got his hand through the small opening and tried to get a grab at Shane, but Shane kept hitting his hand until the walker brought it back towards his body. Shane took that moment to press his whole body even more against the doors for them to completely close.

He searched himself for a weapon, any kind of weapon. He found a knife and cut his palm open. He wiped it on the side of the door so a walker can try and get a lick at it, then he can take them out one by one.

"Okay. You want some of that?" he taunted a walker as it tried to lick it. He stabbed it in the top of the head. One done, shit ton to go.

* * *

Maggie was sitting on her sister's bed in the silence when Andrea came into the room.

Maggie got up and met her at the door. "Hey." She greeted Andrea.

"You can't sit on top of her." Andrea whispered.

Maggie shook her head. "I can't leave her by herself."

"You're gonna have to. You're exhausted. Go get some air. I'll sit with her." Maggie looked unsure at Andrea's offer. Her sister needed her at this moment, but her sister was putting her under too much stress. "Go ahead. Wash up, get something to eat. I got it."

Maggie nodded. "Okay. Thanks." Maggie walked out the door as Andrea closed it when she walked into the room. Andrea sat down in a chair by the bed, not saying anything.

Beth was confused. "Aren't you gonna say somethin'?" Everyone that came into the room always had something to say.

Andrea sighed and stood up. She walked to the other door and opened it. "Is this what you want?" She knew what Beth wanted, she knew what to tell Beth. "The pain doesn't go away. You just make room for it."

Andrea walked out.

Beth thought over Andrea's words… this was her chance.

* * *

Randall was running when he turned around to see Rick pointed his colt right at his face. "Holy shit." Randall tried to run away but Rick grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

Rick dragged him down to the ground by the side of a car. "Where the hell do you think you're goin'?"

"What did you expect me to do?" Randall whispered frantic. "Please, just let me go, man." He pleaded to Rick. "That's what you came here for. I'm not gonna tell anyone anythin'."

"Shut up." Rick hissed. He grabbed a gun from the ground.

Randall looked shocked. "You wanna stay here? Help the guy that just tried to bash your head in?"

Rick ignored him as he peeked over the car to see all the walkers at the door of the bus, trying to get in.

"There's 10 roamers there." Randall hissed. "You think you can take them on? They don't see us." He had to find a way outta here, alive, and if he had to go back to the farm with Rick, so be it. "We can get out of here." He saw the look on Rick's face, he was gonna go to get that crazy asshole back. "Oh, come on. Fine! But let me have a gun. I'll help you. I'll show you. I can. I know it."

Rick was ignoring him. He was fighting himself. One side wanted to go save his lifetime friend, his partner, his brother, but the other side wanted to get rid of the threat to the group, get rid of the rodding fruit before it ruined the bunch, get rid of the threat to his family. The two sides were fighting each other until there was a victor.

Rick grabbed Randall's shirt. "Let's go."

Randall was surprised by his words. "What?"

"He did this." Rick motioned with his head to the bus. "We're goin'."

Randall could've screamed to the heavens in thanks. "Oh, thank you."

Rick dragged Randall to the SUV they had arrived in, Shane watching in disbelief as his partner abandon him from inside the bus. "Rick... no, man. Come back, man."

Rick gave Shane one last look before his disappeared from Shane's sight.

* * *

Maggie walked into Beth's room after a shower and froze when she didn't see Beth inside the room. "Beth?" she called out. She walks to the bathroom door when she hears something like glass or a mirror breaking and sobs come from Beth. "Beth? Beth?" Maggie tries the door handle but it's locked.

Lori burst into the room, hearing the banging that Maggie was making trying to open the door and her calling her sister's name. "Maggie?"

Maggie was panicking. "She's in there. I heard glass."

Lori quickly made her way over to the door. "Beth, you all right?" she could hear Beth crying.

"Don't do this, Beth." Maggie tried the door handle, praying it would just unlock. "Don't do this. Open up, please." Maggie hit the door. "God, I left her with Andrea."

'_Fuckin' bitch.'_ Lori thought. _'I told her to stay away.'_

Maggie was looking through Beth's dresser frantically.

"Where's a key?" Lori asked.

"I don't know." Maggie gave up looking for it and went back to the door to talk Beth out of killing herself. "Beth honey, please open the door. I'm not mad. I'm not mad, Beth."

Lori looked around for something to open the door and found a fire poker. She grabbed it and marched to the door. "Maggie." She stabbed the tip into the space between the door frame and door, and pulled toward her. "Hang on."

The door popped open and Beth turned around holding her bloody wrist, crying. "I'm sorry."

Maggie started to cry as she made it to Beth and hugged her. "Okay... its okay." She took Beth out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Stay there." Rick told Randall as he walks toward the two police officers that they had killed. He grabbed the guns from them. He looked at the 2 cops, laying side by side. Maybe they were partners like Shane and he once were.

The fallen side had gotten up and was now winning the fight. He needed to go back. He would not be on Shane's level, he would not be a traitor like Shane, he was strong, his will was strong, and he was gonna do the right thing.

Shane was still in the bus. He is losing found to the walkers but he is still gonna fight. He opened the door a bit to smudge some more blood on the door, attracting a female walker. "Yeah, you like that?" he stabbed it in the head, killing her, but the knife was stuck in her skull. She fell back with the knife in her.

Shane was weaponless now…

"Shane!" he turns his head to see the SUV coming his way with Rick popping his head out the passenger window. Rick came back. "Run!" Rick called out as he shot walkers. "Go for the back door! Come on!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He ran towards the back door, and kicked it open. The SUV pulled up.

"Come on, get in!"

Shane entered the back open window quickly.

"Go, man, go! Come on!" Rick yelled to Randall as he continued to shoot.

Randall peeled out of there, running a walker's head over. "Whoo... yeah! Hell yeah!" Randall cheered as he drove. Rick had tapped his neck to the seat so he couldn't run. "You see that? You see what we did?" he was so happy to be alive and out of there.

"Just keep drivin'." Rick yelled.

* * *

Andrea ran toward the farm house after she heard about Beth's suicide attempt.

Maggie met her at the porch with Lori behind her. "Where were you?" Maggie's tone was cold.

"I heard. Is she all right?" Andrea asked out of breath.

"She would be if you had stayed with her. Where were you?" Maggie's glare was strong. This woman was supposed to be watching her sister.

"How bad is she?" Andrea asked, wanting to know if Beth took her words and she was right.

"It wasn't deep." Lori told her. She wasn't happy with Andrea either. She had no right to enter Beth's affair to try and make her kill herself.

Andrea gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "She wants to live. She made her decision."

"She tried to kill herself." Maggie wanted to punch Andrea for being a stupid bitch.

Andrea shook her head. "No, she didn't."

Maggie took a step forward. "My father is stitchin' her wrist right now."

"She'll live." Andrea went to go around Maggie but she was stopped by a punch at her cheek and the wind leaving her lungs as she dropped to the ground.

Maggie stood over her as she shook her hand. "Stay away from her. From both of us." Her voice was low and stung like acid. "Don't you dare step foot inside this house again."

Andrea looked at Lori, who looked away. She looked back to Maggie as she slowly stood up. She nodded and left.

Maggie marched up the steps when Lori stopped her. "I'm not gonna say she was right, but Beth has made her choice. She wants to live and now she knows it... And sometimes you have to cross the line."

Maggie said nothing as he went back into the house.

* * *

Back at the road, Rick and Shane restrain Randall and toss him back into the trunk.

Now alone together, they can really feel the tension in the air between them. Their friendship was becoming faded, tore…

"If you wanna kill me, you're gonna have to do better than a wrench." Rick tells Shane, who looks away. "Probably gonna have to kill that boy, but I am gonna think about it a night. It can't be that easy, killin' someone, killin' anyone. You know that."

Flashes of what he did to Otis flashed in Shane's mind.

"That is my wife." Rick continued. "That is my sister. That is my son. That is my child. If you're gonna be with us, you gotta follow my lead, you gotta trust me."

There is a pause.

Rick hands Shane his gun back. "It's time for you to come back."

They get back into the car. Driving back to the farm, Shane stares silently out the window. Outside, a lone walker ambles mindlessly through a field, this time closer.

* * *

Miri watches as Daryl lines the shot with her bow. He shoots and get near the target. "You're a natural." He was when she wasn't distracting him.

Daryl put the bow down, his chest warm at her praise. He didn't show it though. He shrugged. "Kinda like the crossbow, just gotta get used to it."

Miri laughed. "Wish my fingers could get use to it" she tried to pull the string back, but it was hurting her fingers too much. The string was digging into her skin.

Daryl sees her struggling and takes it, pulls the string back, and throws it over his shoulder. He takes a look at Miri's hands. She's not use to the sting since she uses the glove to protect her fingers. "No more for right now." He motions with his head back to camp. "C'mon, let's go see how Ladybug is doin'."

Miri smiles and moves closer, giving him a slow peck. "Let's go." She smirks as she walks away, knowing Daryl was watching her walk away.

She squeaked as she felt a firm hand slap her bum. She turns around and hits Daryl chest. "That hurt!"

Daryl was smirking now. "Good. You shouldn't tease, besides," he grinned as he pulled her close by her bum. "Couldn't help myself."

Miri ran her hands over his arms. "I know what you mean." She brought her hands up to play with the hair at the nape of Daryl's neck, making Daryl hum. "We better go before people sent a search party for us." She gave him a deep kiss, biting his lip as she pulled away.

"Tease."

Miri laughed and they walked back to the camp, taking their time.

* * *

**Sorry again this is late, but here you go!**

**Did you enjoy the chapter? The scenes between Daryl and Miri? Maggie punching Andrea in the face? I know I did. I felt like Maggie would've done that, since she's the type of person to attack those who wrong her family.**

**Well, time to sleep!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Loveorpain: **_:) yay._

**ALENKA123: **_lol glad you liked it, I wanted to add a bit of sexual tension in that scene._

**Smittendebs: **_Update here!_

**HermioneandMarcus: **_Thank you and here is the update!_

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: **_:D glad to hear that, here's the update!_

**Dalonega Noquisi: **_Here's the new chapter!_

**Elohelkae: **_Thank you so much :) I'm always happy to hear when someone says they like/love the story. I'm sorry but Daryl already has a name for Alice :(_

**sPaRkzZz: **_Here is the update!_

* * *

**There is a little heated moment in this, just a small warning.**

* * *

In the farm's slaughter shed, Daryl interrogates a bound and badly beaten Randall.

Randall was breathing hard from the effects of Daryl punching him in the stomach as he was interrogating him.

Daryl was pacing back in forth, scaring Randall. What was he gonna do to him after? Was this guy gonna kill him.

Daryl punched him hard, knocking him hard to the side.

Randall cried.

Daryl punched him again, making the kid cry out.

Daryl punched him a third time, Randall spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth from his teeth biting his cheek when Daryl punched him.

Daryl backed off a bit and Randall took this moment to talk. "I told you—"

"You told me shit!" Daryl yelled at him as he grabbed Randall by the front of the shirt and sat him up roughly.

"I barely knew those guys." Randall told the angry hunter. "I met 'em on the road."

Daryl grabbed Randall's face, making him look at Daryl. "How many in your group?"

Randall sighed, looking away. "Uh," Daryl thought he was taking too long. So he took out his hunting knife that was strapped to his belt, making sure the sun glinted off it so Randall can see. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, man." Randall pleaded.

Daryl dived at him and stabbed at the space right near Randall's leg, making him jump. "How many?!"

The scare tactic worked. "Uh, 30- 30. 30 guys."

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Where?"

"Uh..." Randall was shaking as he tried to think. If he didn't answer, Daryl would just beat him until he died. He screamed as Daryl ripped off one of Randall's bandages, making him scream. "I don't know. I swear. We were never anyplace more than a night."

Daryl held Randall's knee as he placed the knife on the wound where Randall had a fence pole through his leg. "Scoutin'?" he asked as he pressed the knife more on the wound. "Plannin' on stayin' local?" he needed to get this kid to talk already.

"I- I don't know. They- they left me behind."

"Did you ever pick off a scab?" Daryl pressed the knife a bit more on the stab.

"Come on, man! I'm-I'm tryin' to cooperate."

"Start real slow at first." Daryl kept his eyes on Randall.

"No." Randall shook his head.

"Sooner or later, you've just gotta rip it off." Daryl added a growl to scare the kid more. It was effective.

"Okay. Okay. They have weapons- Heavy stuff, automatics." He started to panic once Daryl tried to get the knife under the side of the stab. "But I didn't do anythin'!"

"Your boys shot at my boys, tried to take this farm." Daryl glared at Randall, daring him to lie to his face. He would've helped the men take over the farm no problem. "You just went along for the ride? You're tryin' to tell me you're innocent?"

"Yes! These- these people took me in. Not just guys- A whole group of 'em." Daryl took the knife away from Randall's leg as Randall explained about the group. "Men and women, kids too- Just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know? But... We go out, scavenge- Just the men." Randall bowed his head, he was going to tell Daryl about what he had helped the guys do. "One night, we- we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters- Teenagers, you know? Real young. Real cute."

Daryl clenched his fist as he thought about what Randall would say.

"Their daddy had to watch while these guys- they- And they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just- They just made him watch as his daughters- They just-just- just left him there."

Daryl was fuming now. Those men, the men that wanted to take the farm, had raped 2 young girls. Daryl's thoughts turned to the women in the farm, and lastly little Ladybug. He bit back a growl at the thought.

"No, but-but- but I didn't touch those girls. No, I swear I didn't to—" Daryl kicked him hard in the side. "Please. Please. You gotta believe me, man. I'm not like that." Randall pleaded. "I ain't like that. Please. Please, you gotta believe me."

Randall spotted someone behind Daryl, he noticed it was a woman as they stepped closer. "Hey! Help me!" he called to her, hoping that maybe if she saw what he was going through, she'll help him. "Please help me lady!"

Daryl spun around to see Miri. He punched Randall. "Don't look at her!" he spun to face Miri. "What are you doin' here?" she looked at him, and he could see the rage in her eyes. She had heard what Randall had said, and she was as angry as Daryl was.

"Let me talk to him." Miri whispered to him, so Randall couldn't hear. "Just make sure I don't kill him." Daryl nodded, squeezing her wrist that she placed on his chest. She walked passed him towards Randall, who continue to plead with the woman.

"Please, help me outta here, they've kept me hidden here!" he looked at Daryl, who was glaring at him from behind Miri. "And I've been beaten so much by him, please let me go."

Miri kept her face blank as she looked down at Randall. "What did you do? Did you help?"

That question made Randall stop. "Wha-what?"

"Did you help?" Miri repeated slowly. "What did you do?"

"With what?" Randall was lost, what the hell was she talking about?

"The raping of those girls, you know the one, the real cute ones." Miri glared down at him in disgust. "What did you do to help?"

"Oh fuck, man." Randall groaned. "I told ya'll. I ain't like that."

Miri tensed her jaw and pressed her foot on Randall's wound, making him cry out loud. "You were there, you knew what the girls looked like and what the guys did like you were there, so I'll ask again." She pressed down harder, Randall's cries becoming silent screams. Daryl watched her body tense as she interrogated Randall. He had seen Miri like this before, when protecting the kids. She had gone into a protective mama bear protecting her cub mode. "What did you do to those girls? Did you help the men rape them, then had some 'fun' of your own?"

Randall cried. "I-I just- I didn't wanna do it! But they made me hold their arms, so they couldn't punch and stuff. They cried so much, told me to please help them." He sobbed. "To let them go, but I-I-" he was cut off as Miri gave a swift kick to the side of his jaw. She grabbed the gun from the waistline of her jeans, aiming it at Randall.

Daryl quickly pushed her hand up and wrapped his arm around her waist, picking her up to take her out the shed quickly. As he put her down, he took the gun away. "The fuck, Aussie?!"

"He fucking helped those men rape those girls, in front of their own father." Miri had tears in her eyes as she pointed to the door of the shed. "He would've helped those men rape everyone if they got here." Miri let the tears run down her cheeks as she pointed to herself. "And I would die before they even reached Alice, Lori, Carol, Andrea, Beth, Maggie, or myself. I'll fucking slit throats if they even look at them."

Daryl could see how choked up as she spoke. He held her face. "Aussie, Aussie don't cry." He felt her grab at the sides of his shirt as she looked at him. Her cheeks were red as were her eyes from the tears. "You don't gotta worry about them comin' here. Our boys will fight to keep them away."

Miri pulled him in closer so she could place her face in his neck, his arms going around her shoulders. "I'm sorry." Her warm breath blew against his neck as she spoke, her words still sounding choked up. "I just-I thought about what those men could've done to Ali and the women in the farm, and I just snapped."

"I know." Daryl rubbed her back. "But why did you come back here?"

She moved away from his neck so they are eye to eye. "I came to tell you Rick wanted to talk to you after the meeting." She places her hand on Daryl's hand that was on her waist. The contact with his broken skin made him flinch, Miri noticing and frowning. She looked down at his hands and lightly gasped. "Oh, Daryl." His knuckles were raw and bloody. She takes his hands and places a kiss on each of them. She bends down to get the bottle of water she placed there before entering and handed it to him. "Here. Don't want you over heating in there."

Daryl wasn't use to the care, narrowed his eyes at her. "Why you doin' this?" Miri gave him a lost look. "Treatin' me like this."

"Like what?"

"Like you care."

Miri gave him a small smile, not at all offended. She knew he had those moments where he wasn't sure if she cared for him, why she cared for him, but she always made sure he knew she did. "Because I do care for you, Daryl, no matter what you think." She looked his knuckles over. "After you deal with him," she motioned to the shed door. "Come to me so I can patch this up. We don't want an infection."

"You don't gotta do that." Daryl told her. "I can wrap 'em up myself."

"I know you can, but I want to do it for you." Miri tugged him closer so she can place a soft kiss on his lips. "I gotta take care of my man."

Daryl gives a small grin, liking the sound of her saying he was her man. He pulls her close but placing his hands in her ass pockets, ignoring the sting from his knuckles. "As much as I wanna continue this, I gotta take care of what's in there." he squeezed her ass, making her grin. "I really wanna continue this."

"Then be sure to come see me after." Miri gave him a wink and a quick kiss. "Okay?"

Daryl nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Miri pats his chest before getting out of his arms. She walks away as Daryl watches her go, watching her hips and ass, smirking to himself as he drank the water. He walked back inside the shed, flexing his fingers to get ready to give Randall another beating.

Randall looked up as Daryl entered the shed. "Who was she? She looks familiar."

Daryl glared down at Randall, a protective feeling flared up in his chest. "None of your damn business, 'cause you ain't seein' her again."

Daryl threw more punches Randall's way. The cries of pain coming from the shed.

* * *

"So, what you gonna do?" Lori asked as she picked up a kettle from the fire pit that they were using to make tea. "We'd all feel better if we knew the plan."

"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked, briefly looking at Shane.

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn asks.

Shane looked at Rick from his side and looked down as Rick answered. "We'll know soon enough."

Daryl and Miri started to make their way to the group, Daryl's knuckles bandaged thanks to Miri but there was some blood the stained the white of the bandages.

"Boy there's got a gang, 30 men." Daryl told Rick as they made it to the small group. "They have heavy artillery and they ain't lookin' to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna—" Daryl tensed up as he looked at the women in the group. "They're gonna wish they were."

Alice spotted the blood on Daryl's bandages. "What'd you do?"

Daryl looked down at the small blonde, remembering his anger he let out on Randall as he thought about those men touching this little girl. "Had a little chat." He told her simply.

Rick nodded, he now knew that Randall group was really dangerous now, and not only to the men… "No one goes near this guy." He ordered everyone.

Lori walked towards her husband. "Rick, what are you gonna do?"

Rick tensed his jaw a moment. "We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat."

Dale was shocked at what he was hearing. "You're just gonna kill him?" This was just a kid they were talking about.

"It's settled." Rick told him. "I'll do it today." Rick walked away, Dale following after him.

"You can't do this." Dale told Rick as soon as he reached him. "You don't wanna do this. I know you don't."

"I thought about it all night. Knowin' what we know now, I don't see a way out of it."

Dale shook his head. "But you can't just decide on your own to take someone's life."

"The group seemed supportive." Rick threw back at Dale, he didn't want to fight about this, he just wanted to get rid of the threat before it became too big for them to handle.

"What, because they didn't speak back? You didn't let 'em." Rick and Dale finally stopped walking after those words. Dale sees that he had caught Rick's attention. "There's gotta be a-a process."

"And what would that be? We can't call witnesses, go before a judge."

"So he's automatically guilty by association and sentenced to death?" Dale cut him off. "He's just a kid. Gimme some time to talk to everyone..."

"We can't—"

"...try to figure out another way—"

"No, we can't drag this out!" Rick stepped forward toward Dale. "People are scared."

Dale threw up his hands. "Which is why they need time to discuss this."

"No, no, no, they need to be safe." Rick narrowed his eyes at Dale. "I owe 'em that." Rick turned away.

"You think about your son!" Dale screamed at Rick as he followed after him. "The message that you're giving him- Shoot first, think later." They stopped again. "I'm asking for one day to talk to everybody. You can give me that. Think-think about Carl."

"I am." Rick crossed his arms. "We reconvene at sunset, then what happens, happens." Rick sees Daryl walking towards him.

Dale nodded and left quickly.

When Daryl reached Rick, he saw the look of a stressed man on his face. "You asked for me?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah. I did." He rubbed his lips. "I need to talk to you about Miri."

* * *

Andrea was looking through the cabinets of the RV when Dale walked in.

"I need a favor." He told her.

Andrea frowned as she couldn't find the gun bag. "Did you move the gun bag?"

Dale lowered his head a bit. "Yeah." He moved toward the table where he hid the gun bag, taking it out. "I need you to guard Randall, protect him."

"Why?"

"Rick's giving me time to talk to the others, try and talk some sense into them." Dale explained. "But if Shane finds out—"

Andrea raised an eyebrow as she shifted through the bag. "You think he'd just shoot the guy himself?"

"You know killing the boy had to be his idea." Dale looked at Andrea. "Are you with him on this?"

"He's a threat." She looked at the ammo in the bag. "Tell me this isn't all the ammo."

Dale moved closer to Andrea. "You're a civil rights lawyer."

"Was." She corrected him.

Dale continued. "You fight with words, the power of ideas. Using a-a gun, that's his way."

"You really want to debate about saving a guy who will lead his buddies right to our door?" Andrea narrowed her eyes, what the hell was Dale thinking?

"That's what a civilized society does."

Andrea shook her head. "Who says we're civilized anymore?"

Dale shook his finger. "No, the world we knew is gone, but keeping our humanity? That's a choice."

Andrea mulled Dale's words over. "I'll watch your prisoner. But not because I think you're right." She left the RV, leaving Dale to smile. He had changed the view of one, he now needs the others.

* * *

Daryl frowned at Rick. "What about her?"

"How long you and her been havin' this relationship?" Rick kept his eyes on Daryl.

Daryl kept the grip on the strap of his crossbow. He wasn't use to talks like these. Normally he'll just beat up the brother/father/boyfriend of whatever woman he decided to sleep with that night or another. Merle taught him that you never get attached to a lay, it causes more problems if you do. Fuck and Drop, that's what he called it.

He looked at Rick closely. He was stressed, but he was worried about his only sister in the world. Should he lie and say that he isn't having a relationship with her, keep it secret, or he just do the right thing, tell Rick the truth?

"A little while back." He answered truthfully. "Officially yesterday."

Rick's forehead frowned. What the hell did that mean? "And un-officially?"

"Right after we found out about the walkers in the barn." Rick looks a bit shocked at the amount of time they've been having a secret relationship. "We wanted to keep it secret."

"Kinda hard when the whole camp knows." Rick smirks at Daryl's shocked look. The smirk disappears as he stared Daryl down. "Do you have feelings for her or are you just usin' her?"

Daryl shook his head. "I don't know what kind of man you think I am, but I wouldn't do Aussie like that."

Rick narrowed his eyes. "How far have ya two gone in the relationship?"

Daryl snorted. "Don't have a heart attack from worryin', we ain't done anythin'."

Rick let out a sigh of relief, good. "Good to know, but I will warn you now. If you hurt my sister, in any way, I'll hurt you. I'll hurt you and leave you somewhere in the forest with broken legs. I don't care how much this group needs your skills to survive, or how much Miri likes you, I **will** hurt you and leave you to die."

Daryl nods, respecting how Rick was protecting his sister, even under all the stress he was feeling. A man like him was a damn good leader, but he needed to see Daryl wasn't a problem.

"You ain't gotta worry about me hurtin' her or Ladybug, hell, I'm amazed she even went after me." Rick sees that Daryl is true to his word as he continues. "I'll protect them both, been doin' that from time to time before we started this relationship."

Rick likes the look in Daryl's eyes. He was different from the first time they met, his crazed brother. Daryl had potential that Shane use to have before the darkness filled his mind. "Good." He clapped Daryl on the arm. "Be my eyes when I'm not around." He told him before walking away, leaving a confused Daryl behind.

* * *

From inside the slaughter shed, Randall is messing with his chains.

"Hello?" Randall called out as he limped a bit forward, his chains not letting him get far. "Hey. Can I get some water?" He pleads. "Please?" he calls out to whoever it is outside.

Andrea, who is guarding, takes out her gun.

"I'm very thirsty." He tries to get her attention again. He can see a wisp of blonde hair from the crack of the doors, but it wasn't like the blonde hair of the woman before. This was lighter, not gold. He moves a bit closer, seeing her face now. It was a different woman. "They're gonna kill me, right?"

Andrea looks over to him, spotting him through the crack, and looks down. She couldn't answer.

"So he's a kid?" Randall hears a boy ask near the shed he was kept in. he drags a chair over with his foot and steps on it. He looks through another crack in the wall, spotting Shane approaching with Carl.

Carl was curious about the prisoner. Why was everyone so scared of one guy?

"He ain't a kid. Just—" Shane sighed. "That's a figure of speech."

"Can I see him?" Carl asked as he looked up at him from the brim of his father's hat.

"No." Shane shook his head. "Look, man, this is- this is grown-up stuff, all right? You just- you just let us handle this." Shane walks toward the shed when he spots Andrea. "Dale, huh? What, he put you on death watch?" he continues on, not letting Andrea answer. "Let me ask you somethin'- Say I wanted to go in there right now and I just wanted to take care of this, you gonna stop me? Hmm?"

Andrea crosses her arms. "I had a good teacher."

"Yeah." Shane knells down. "So what? You buy into Dale's sob story?"

Andrea rolled her eyes. "I told him I was with you on this."

"Mmm..." Shane hums. "You're just still here for him, huh? That's cute. You see what's happenin', don't you? These guys ain't gonna go through with this. I'm tellin' you, they gonna- They gonna pussy out. And if they do, we gonna have a big problem on our hands." Andrea stayed silent. "Let me ask you somethin'- Every time we have a problem around here, who do you think's behind it?"

"Some might say you."

Shane shook his head. "Nah. No one listens to me." They continue to talk, not knowing Randall listening in. "I say it's the guys that make up the rules, the boys that always have all the answers, even though their answers always prove wrong."

"So what are you gonna do?" Andrea asked. "Rick's the leader of this group, it's Hershel's farm."

"Maybe we oughta change that."

Andrea frowned. "What, are you gonna lock 'em in a room and take their guns?" Shane gives her a look, he needed her help on this plan. "I don't know. That could get out of hand."

Shane stood up. "No, no, it won't. Okay? I won't let it. Listen, I don't- I don't want anybody to get hurt, okay? Rick's my friend, Hershel- He's all right by me."

"And Dale?"

Shane's jaw visibly tightened. "Dale got a big mouth, but he's harmless. Look, I just- I wanna know what it's like to sleep without keeping one eye open. Ain't that- ain't that what we all want?"

Randall heard creaking from above him and looked up as Shane continued to talk.

"Hey, ball's in their court. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm getting' all worked up over nothin'."

There the kid from before, Carl, sitting up there watching him.

"Hey." Randall calls out softly, not wanting Shane and Andrea to know he was talking to someone, they might send the hillbilly to him to beat his ass some more. "That's a sweet hat." Carl says nothing. "I'm Randall. What's your name?" the blank look Carl gives him is giving Carl shivers. "The sheriff guy- That your dad?" he could see the same blue eyes they shared, the same as the blonde woman that was with the hillbilly before. Maybe they were all related? "I like him. Yeah, he's a good guy. I can tell." He licked his dry cut up lips, he was so thirsty. "Your mom out here too?" Carl says nothing. "Is- um, is that blonde lady with the accent your mom?"

Carl wants to correct him, but doesn't say anything. "You're- you're lucky you still got your family. I lost mine." He's trying so hard to get Carl to talk. "Hey, I- I don't know what people been sayin' about me, but I didn't do nothin'." He licks his lips. That was a lie, he helped rape 2 little girls, killed people for their stuff, and shot at the people in this group. "I swear." He lied. "Your dad was gonna let me go till his friend started fightin' with him. It got pretty bad. I- I was kinda worried."

Randall's mind started to come up with ideas as Carl made his way down to him. "My camp, we got lots of supplies." He decided to bargain. "You help me, I'll take you and your folks back to my people. We'll take good care of you." Lies. "Keep you safe." More lies. "Just gotta- Just gotta help me get out of here, okay?" He motioned to the chains. "Just help me pick these locks or find the key, okay? Come on, please?" Randall pushed himself forward, making Carl jump a bit. "Please?"

Carl jumped again as the door of the shed opened.

Shane was shocked and angry to see Carl there with Randall. "What the hell are you doin' in here?" he pushed Carl behind him as he snapped his head to Randall. "What did you say to him? What did you say to him, huh?"

"I didn't say nothin'." Randall gasped out as Shane pinned him to the wall of the shed by his throat while aiming a gun at his head.

"Hey, hey." Andrea tried to stop Shane.

"Let me tell you somethin'—" Shane pressed the gun to Randall's mouth. "I will shoot you where you sit."

"Okay Shane, not now." Andrea raised her voice.

"Open your mouth. Open your mouth." Shane ordered Randall but Randall kept his mouth shut.

"Shane!"

"You like talkin', man? You like talkin'?!" Shane yelled in Randall's face.

"Back off!" Andrea yelled.

Shane did as she said and moved away. Shane glared down at Carl and grabbed his arm hard, making the small boy cry out.

"Get your ass out this door. Let's go." Shane ordered. "The hell you doin'?"

"Please don't tell my parents." Carl cried.

"Carl, that ain't cool, man. You could've gotten hurt in there."

"I can handle myself." Carl narrowed his eyes, and puffed out his chest.

"Let me tell you somethin'—" Shane didn't have time for this shit. "You do not go near him again. Do you hear me? Damn it." Shane turned to walk away.

Shane rubbed his head. "Carl, man, this- This isn't about gettin' in trouble, okay? A guy like that, he will say anythin' to you. He'll try to make you feel sorry for him. He'll try to make you get your guard down." Shane listed off the things Randall was doing to Carl. "You let your guard down out here, people die. Now, just—" he sighed. "Do me a favor, man- Go find your ma." Carl looked unsure. "Go on." Carl nodded was went to leave but Shane stopped him. "Carl, quit tryin' to get yourself killed, man."

* * *

"How's this one?" Miri picked up a good looking, to her, branch that she thought would be good to make into an arrow for her, since she had lost a few when they fell down the creek and wasn't liking how little arrows she had. "It's sturdy."

Daryl takes it and scans it. He nods. "Looks good." Miri smiles, happy she found a good one. "Once we get enough, I'll teach ya how to carve 'em."

"Sounds perfect." She takes the branch and before he can move away she pulls him back to behind a cobble wall. "Where do you think you're going?"

Daryl feels as she presses herself against his body, he can see her breast press against his chest since the buttons of her shirt showed the tops of her cleavage. Her hands goes around his head so she can scratch lightly at the back of his scalp. He groans as he places his hands on her hips, to stop them from side to side against his crotch.

"Something wrong?" she whispers against his jaw as she places kisses on it. She presses her hips into his, "Doesn't feel like there is."

"Aussie," his voice is low as he grabs her ass tight. "What did I tell you about teasin'?"

Miri smirks, she likes the way he calls her that in that voice. "This isn't teasing." She connects her lips with his as she sneaks one of her hands down near the button of his jeans. She sucks on his tongue and squeezes his erection through the jeans. She moves her lips away slightly as she moves her hand up and down his length. "How's that?"

Daryl felt breathless as he felt her squeeze lightly as she rubbed him. He quickly put his hand in her pants, but over her underwear. She sucked in a breath when she felt Daryl slowly rub circles over her clit. "How's that?" his voice is gruff as he asks her this. he was giving her a taste of her own medicine.

Suddenly there are footsteps coming closer, making them tense up and pull away quick.

Dale was approaching the small camp of Daryl's to see the couple come out from behind an old looking cobblestone wall, slightly red faced and looking a bit out of breath.

Daryl glared at the old man as he came toward him and Miri moved over to his camp some feet away where a rabbit was waiting to be skinned for Daryl's dinner.

"The whole point of me comin' up here is to get away from you people."

"You don't tell Miri to get away." Dale tells him. He sees Daryl's glare intensify. "Besides, it's gonna take more than that."

Daryl scanned Dale as he stepped closer to him. "Carol send you?" Carol was bothering him before about him and Miri, and seemed to care about him in a different way Miri did.

"Carol's not the only one that's concerned about you," Dale's eyes flicker to Miri, who was skinning the rabbit, not paying attention to their conversation since they were speaking low. "Your new role in the group."

Daryl scrunched his nose. "Oh, man, I don't need my head shrunk. This group's broken. I'm better off fendin' for myself." _'And help Aussie and Ladybug.'_ He thought to himself.

"You act like you don't care."

"Yeah, it's 'cause I don't." Daryl grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"So live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?" Dale asked, already knowing Daryl's answer.

"Nope."

"Then why not stand with me," Dale tried to bring him to his side. "Try to save the kid's life, if it really doesn't matter one way or the other?"

Daryl looks at Dale. "Didn't peg you for a desperate son of a bitch."

"Your opinion makes a difference." Dale watched as he readied his stuff.

Daryl scoffed. "Man, ain't nobody lookin' at me for nothin'."

"Now that's not true." Dale started. "Miri is, her little girl looks up to you, Carol is, and I am. Right now. And you obviously- You have Rick's ear."

"Rick just looks to Shane. Let him."

"Yet he doesn't mind the relationship between you two." Dale motioned over to Miri, who was putting the skin to the side like Daryl taught her. "He doesn't mind you being around her and neither does she, not Shane though." He saw Daryl tighten his jaw at the thought of Shane near Miri. "You cared about what happened to Sofia. Cared what it meant to the group. Torturing people?" Dale shook his head. "That isn't you. You're a decent man. So is Rick. Shane- He's different."

"Why's that? 'Cause he killed Otis?"

Daryl's words shocked him, how did Daryl know? Did Miri tell him? Or did Shane? "He tell you that?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "He told some story- How Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun." Daryl shook his head. "Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna. It's like I said- Group's broken."

Daryl walked passed Dale towards Miri at his camp site. "Aussie, gonna see if there's more rabbits in those traps we set."

Miri nodded and stood up, wiping her bloody hands on a rag. "Sure, I'll just set this to cook before going to get Ali from her lessons with Lori."

Daryl tugs on her shirt, confusing her. He looked to the side, making Miri look as well to see Dale watching them. _'Ah, that explains it.'_

She grins and tugs on his jacket. "When you come back, can you tell me what you and my brother talked about?"

Daryl nods. He walks away as Miri watches him go. She knew the talk had to have gone well if Rick hadn't taken her away from him like he's done before.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry it's late, was kinda stuck there :) but I fixed it and we're gonna keep going!**

**I'm gonna go to bed now, my fingers are sore from crocheting. **

**Night guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Dalonega Noquisi: **_Happy to see that you like the talk between them :) here's the update!_

**Smittendebs: **_:) here it is!_

**ALENKA123: **_:) oh you make me blush, here's more!_

**HermioneandMarcus: **_Thank you, here is the update!_

* * *

Carl, bored out of his mind, was kicking a bullet casing around under his shoe. He would've been playing with Ali but his Aunt had taken her away to take her allergy medicine after lessons.

Lori came up behind Carl. "Baby, where's your daddy?

Carl pointed to the top part of the barn, where he last saw his daddy. "He's up there."

"All right." Lori playfully tapped her son on the hat as she walked by.

Rick, with a rope in his hand, was trying to figure out a good place to string it from. His eyes were caught by a wooden beam when the creaking of wood caused him to turn around to see Lori.

"So, uh... The nights are gettin' colder and we're pretty exposed." Lori started. "I was thinkin'—"

Rick cut her off. "Maybe we could clear this place out, station lookouts up here."

Lori looked around. "Uh..." she wasn't comfortable staying here, knowing walkers and Sophia were in here.

Rick saw the unsure look on her face. "Or we could talk to Hershel about stayin' in the house." He added quickly.

Lori nodded. "Yeah."

"All right."

Lori spotted the rope in Rick's hands as he walked to the ledge. "Is that really the best way to do this? To... string him up?"

"I have no idea. It's my first time." And he hoped it was his last, but who knows in this new world. "Look, I know how you feel about the death penalty, but—"

"And I know the world has changed." She understood why he had to do this. "After everythin' that's happened, you and Shane agree on this."

Rick looked up at Lori in shock. "So you support this decision?" He didn't think she would.

"If you think it's best." She watched her husband as he made a noose. "You never did tell me what happened on the road with you and Shane."

"He won't be a problem anymore." Was all he said before getting up to see a good spot to hang a man.

* * *

Carl was now over by the graves when Carol spotted him. He was sitting by Sophia's grave.

"You know, we'll see Sophia again in heaven someday."

Carl stayed quiet as he pocketed the casings.

"She's in a better place." Carol tried to reassure the young boy.

"No, she's not." Carl glared at Carol. "Heaven is just another lie, and if you believe it, you're an _idiot_." He spat at Carol.

Carol stepped back as she saw darkness and anger in the boy's eyes as he got up and walked away. Carol saw Rick and Lori coming out the barn and marched toward them. "You need to control that boy."

"Carl? What happened?" Rick asked.

"He's disrespectful."

Rick frowned. "Did he say somethin'?"

"Somethin' cruel about Sophia." Carol told them.

Lori shook her head. "We'll figure it out. It's okay. I—"

"It's not okay." Carol cut her off.

Rick came in between the two women. "I'll have- I'll have a talk with him." He told them calmly. He walked off towards Carl.

"See? We'll- we'll-we'll deal with it." Lori told Carol. "If you can calm down, so that I can—"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Carol snapped with tears in her eyes at the hurtful words Carl said about her only baby.

Lori kept her voice soft. "No, I- I don't—"

"I don't need you to patronize me. Everyone either avoids me or they treat me like I'm crazy." She swallowed down the sob. "I lost my daughter. I didn't lose my mind!" she marched off, stressed and depressed.

* * *

"Carl," Rick called out to his son sternly. "Come over here." Carl turned around and made his way over to his father. "Did you talk back to Carol?"

"No." he lied.

"She says you did." Rick knew Carl was lying, and was disappointed. "You can't talk back to people like that."

"I said it's stupid to believe in heaven." Carl told his father. "'Cause it is."

Rick sighed. "Well, just think about that for a minute. She just lost her daughter. She wants to believe she's still alive in some way."

"But she—"

"Don't—" Rick warned him. "Don't talk. Think. It's a good rule of thumb for life."

"Mom always wants you to talk more."

"Don't change the subject." Rick warned him again. "You owe Carol an apology. You made a mistake. Fix it."

"Is that why you're gonna kill that guy?" the question made Rick freeze. "Fixin' your mistake?"

"That's different."

"How are you gonna do it?" Carl questioned him. "Are you gonna hang him in the barn?"

Rick didn't like the way Carl was acting or the questions coming from his mouth. They were too much like Shane. "You just think about how you're gonna make things right with Carol. Don't talk. Think. You got it?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

"Momma?" Alice called out to Miri, who was laying in the tent with her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you read me a story? Please?"

Miri smiled. "Sure." She got up and moved over to their bags. She grabbed the first book she got and opened it. She smiled when she said it was _Complete Fairy Tales and Stories: Hans Christian Andersen._

"I know just the story to tell." Miri opened the page to her favorite story. She cleared her throat. "The Brave Tin Soldier." She started.

"THERE were once five-and-twenty tin soldiers, who were all brothers, for they had been made out of the same old tin spoon. They shouldered arms and looked straight before them, and wore a splendid uniform, red and blue." Miri looked to Ali to see she was paying close attention now. "The first thing in the world they ever heard were the words, 'Tin soldiers!' uttered by a little boy, who clapped his hands with delight when the lid of the box, in which they lay, was taken off. They were given him for a birthday present, and he stood at the table to set them up. The soldiers were all exactly alike, excepting one, who had only one leg; he had been left to the last, and then there was not enough of the melted tin to finish him, so they made him to stand firmly on one leg, and this caused him to be very remarkable."

Miri turned the page and continued the story. "The table on which the tin soldiers stood, was covered with other playthings, but the most attractive to the eye was a pretty little paper castle. Through the small windows the rooms could be seen. In front of the castle a number of little trees surrounded a piece of looking-glass, which was intended to represent a transparent lake. Swans, made of wax, swam on the lake, and were reflected in it. All this was very pretty, but the prettiest of all was a tiny little lady, who stood at the open door of the castle; she, also, was made of paper, and she wore a dress of clear muslin, with a narrow blue ribbon over her shoulders just like a scarf."

"Pretty."

"Very pretty." Miri smiled. "In front of these was fixed a glittering tinsel rose, as large as her whole face. The little lady was a dancer, and she stretched out both her arms, and raised one of her legs so high, that the tin soldier could not see it at all, and he thought that she, like himself, had only one leg. 'That is the wife for me,' he thought; 'but she is too grand, and lives in a castle, while I have only a box to live in, five-and-twenty of us altogether, that is no place for her. Still I must try and make her acquaintance.' Then he laid himself at full length on the table behind a snuff-box that stood upon it, so that he could peep at the little delicate lady, who continued to stand on one leg without losing her balance. When evening came, the other tin soldiers were all placed in the box, and the people of the house went to bed. Then the playthings began to have their own games together, to pay visits, to have sham fights, and to give balls. The tin soldiers rattled in their box; they wanted to get out and join the amusements, but they could not open the lid. The nut-crackers played at leap-frog, and the pencil jumped about the table. There was such a noise that the canary woke up and began to talk, and in poetry too. Only the tin soldier and the dancer remained in their places. She stood on tiptoe, with her legs stretched out, as firmly as he did on his one leg. He never took his eyes from her for even a moment." Miri stopped reading as she looked up to see Daryl had popped his head in. "Hi."

"You busy?"

"Just reading to Ali." Miri motioned to the little girl. "You want to listen in?"

Daryl shrugged.

Alice sat up and grabbed Daryl's fingers. "Come on, it's a good story!" she pulled Daryl inside and made him sit right next to her. "Keep goin' momma!"

"Alright. The clock struck twelve, and, with a bounce, up sprang the lid of the snuff-box; but, instead of snuff, there jumped up a little black goblin; for the snuff-box was a toy puzzle. 'Tin soldier,' said the goblin, 'Don't wish for what does not belong to you.' But the tin soldier pretended not to hear. 'Very well; wait till to-morrow, then,' said the goblin. When the children came in the next morning, they placed the tin soldier in the window. Now, whether it was the goblin who did it, or the draught, is not known, but the window flew open, and out fell the tin soldier, heels over head, from the third story, into the street beneath." Alice gasped. "It was a terrible fall; for he came head downwards, his helmet and his bayonet stuck in between the flagstones, and his one leg up in the air. The servant maid and the little boy went down stairs directly to look for him; but he was nowhere to be seen, although once they nearly trod upon him. If he had called out, 'Here I am,' it would have been all right, but he was too proud to cry out for help while he wore a uniform."

Daryl watched Miri as she read from the book, so into the story he had never heard about before.

"Presently it began to rain, and the drops fell faster and faster, till there was a heavy shower. When it was over, two boys happened to pass by, and one of them said, 'Look, there is a tin soldier. He ought to have a boat to sail in.' So they made a boat out of a newspaper, and placed the tin soldier in it, and sent him sailing down the gutter, while the two boys ran by the side of it, and clapped their hands. Good gracious, what large waves arose in that gutter! And how fast the stream rolled on! For the rain had been very heavy. The paper boat rocked up and down, and turned itself round sometimes so quickly that the tin soldier trembled; yet he remained firm; his countenance did not change; he looked straight before him, and shouldered his musket. Suddenly the boat shot under a bridge which formed a part of a drain, and then it was as dark as the tin soldier's box. 'Where am I going now?' thought he. 'This is the black goblin's fault, I am sure. Ah, well, if the little lady were only here with me in the boat, I should not care for any darkness.' Suddenly there appeared a great water-rat, who lived in the drain."

Alice whimpered, she didn't like rats.

"'Have you a passport?' asked the rat, 'Give it to me at once.' But the tin soldier remained silent and held his musket tighter than ever. The boat sailed on and the rat followed it. How he did gnash his teeth and cry out to the bits of wood and straw, 'Stop him, stop him; he has not paid toll, and has not shown his pass.' But the stream rushed on stronger and stronger. The tin soldier could already see daylight shining where the arch ended. Then he heard a roaring sound quite terrible enough to frighten the bravest man. At the end of the tunnel the drain fell into a large canal over a steep place, which made it as dangerous for him as a waterfall would be to us. He was too close to it to stop, so the boat rushed on, and the poor tin soldier could only hold himself as stiffly as possible, without moving an eyelid, to show that he was not afraid. The boat whirled round three or four times, and then filled with water to the very edge; nothing could save it from sinking. He now stood up to his neck in water, while deeper and deeper sank the boat, and the paper became soft and loose with the wet, till at last the water closed over the soldier's head. He thought of the elegant little dancer whom he should never see again, and the words of the song sounded in his ears- 'Farewell, warrior! Ever brave, drifting onward to thy grave.'"

"Is he gonna die?" Alice asked, worried for the little tin soldier and wanted him to go back to the pretty paper lady.

"You'll see." Miri continued the story. "Then the paper boat fell to pieces, and the soldier sank into the water and immediately afterwards was swallowed up by a great fish. Oh how dark it was inside the fish! A great deal darker than in the tunnel, and narrower too, but the tin soldier continued firm, and lay at full length shouldering his musket. The fish swam to and fro, making the most wonderful movements, but at last he became quite still. After a while, a flash of lightning seemed to pass through him, and then the daylight approached, and a voice cried out, 'I declare here is the tin soldier.' The fish had been caught, taken to the market and sold to the cook, who took him into the kitchen and cut him open with a large knife. She picked up the soldier and held him by the waist between her finger and thumb, and carried him into the room. They were all anxious to see this wonderful soldier who had travelled about inside a fish; but he was not at all proud. They placed him on the table, and- how many curious things do happen in the world! - there he was in the very same room from the window of which he had fallen, there were the same children, the same playthings, standing on the table, and the pretty castle with the elegant little dancer at the door; she still balanced herself on one leg, and held up the other, so she was as firm as himself."

Alice clapped, happy to hear that he made it back home.

"It touched the tin soldier so much to see her that he almost wept tin tears, but he kept them back. He only looked at her and they both remained silent. Presently one of the little boys took up the tin soldier, and threw him into the stove. He had no reason for doing so, therefore it must have been the fault of the black goblin who lived in the snuff-box. The flames lighted up the tin soldier, as he stood, the heat was very terrible, but whether it proceeded from the real fire or from the fire of love he could not tell." Miri's tone turned soft, knowing the ending. "Then he could see that the bright colors were faded from his uniform, but whether they had been washed off during his journey or from the effects of his sorrow, no one could say. He looked at the little lady, and she looked at him. He felt himself melting away, but he still remained firm with his gun on his shoulder. Suddenly the door of the room flew open and the draught of air caught up the little dancer, she fluttered like a sylph right into the stove by the side of the tin soldier, and was instantly in flames and was gone. The tin soldier melted down into a lump, and the next morning, when the maid servant took the ashes out of the stove, she found him in the shape of a little tin heart. But of the little dancer nothing remained but the tinsel rose, which was burnt black as a cinder." Miri closed the book and looked to Daryl and Ali. "The end."

"So, he made it back home, tot eh pretty paper lady, but they both died?" Alice questioned.

Miri nodded. "But they died together in the end." She placed the book to the side. "Now, time for your nap."

Alice groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "Okay." She turned to Daryl. "See you later."

Daryl patted her head. "Night Ladybug."

Miri gave Alice a kiss on the head and gave her Burnie. "Night baby."

Miri and Daryl got out the tent, to let Alice sleep.

"What story was that?" Daryl asked Miri.

"The Brave Tin Soldier. It was my favorite story as a kid." Miri got on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. "Did you find anything in the traps?"

"Found a small rabbit, too small to even eat so I let it go." He shrugged. "Where's the rabbit you were cookin'?"

"I safely put it in your tent, though I hope you don't mind that Ali wanted to try a piece."

Daryl shrugged. He didn't mind if Ladybug got food, he wanted the little girl to be healthy and stomach food of food in this world.

"What did you and Rick talk about?"

"You're brother knows about us." Daryl told her. "Apparently that whole camp knows."

"Oh no," Miri rubbed her face. "What did he tell you?"

Daryl started to bite at his thumbnail. "He wanted to tell me he'll break my legs and leave me in the forest to die, no matter how much the group needs my skills, if I hurt your feelings." He shrugged. "But he accepted the relationship."

Miri was surprised. "Really? That's never happened before." Miri tugged on Daryl's jacket. "He must like you."

* * *

"What happened?" Dale asked Hershel.

"A dozen steer busted through the fence." Hershel informed Dale. "Been wranglin' the runaways all mornin'. But you're not here to talk cattle."

Dale shuffled his feet, he was caught. "The boy."

"The prisoner."

Dale nodded. "Randall."

Hershel shook his head. "I don't want to know. I'm told they're decidin' his fate. I'll leave it with Rick."

"But this is your home."

"I want him away from my girls." Hershel had heard what the boy's group had done to the other man's daughters, and he wanted that boy far away from his own. "I don't care how."

"It's an execution." Dale tried to tell him but Hershel didn't care.

"I don't want to know."

"But you can't stand by the sidelines." Dale was losing this battle. "You're a man with convictions. You—"

Hershel cut him off. "To tell you the truth, I was. Or at least I thought I was. But I've made too many mistakes." Mistakes that nearly got a whole group killed.

Dale frowned. "Would you at least talk with Randall before making up your mind?"

Hershel shook his head. "No." he knew if he was in the same room as Randall, he'll come out with knuckles like Daryl and the boy dead. "I'll leave it with Rick." He walked away, leaving Dale there.

* * *

"Hey, Miri?" Miri turned around to see Dale coming up to her. "Can I talk to you alone?" he looked at Daryl, who was a few feet behind her, glaring at Dale.

"Sure." Miri turned around to Daryl. "I'll be right back, can you make sure Alice doesn't wake up?" Daryl nodded and she walked a bit off with Dale, but still in Daryl's eyesight. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About Randall." Dale saw the woman's eyes turn cold and hard at the mention of the boy's name. "Now, let me finish. That boy doesn't deserve to be killed-"

Miri stopped him. "That boy made a man's decision when he helped raped 2 little girls in front of their father and pick up a gun to kill strangers for their things. So that man you are trying to protect does deserve to be killed in my book, because of the choices he made."

"But-"

"No." Miri's tone was stern as she stared Dale down. "Stop treating him like an innocent child, that is a grown man." She pointed to the shed. "You wanna make decisions like a man, you get treated like one."

She walked away, leaving Dale to sigh and walk away. He needed people on his side.

* * *

Carl snuck his way to Daryl's camp. No one was around since Daryl was spending time with Miri back at her tent area. He noticed the squirrels and the necklace of ears, and went around them.

He saw the cool looking motorcycle that Daryl rode on. He saw the bags on the sides of the bike and went through them. What no one knew he was doing wasn't gonna hurt anyone.

'_Oh wow.'_ Carl reached into the bag and pulled out a gun.

He looked around before he pocketed the gun and headed into the forest.

While walking, he stumbled upon a walker stuck in the mud of a creek bed. The walker smells living flesh and looks up at Carl, growling as soon as he sees him.

Carl turns around and tries to climb up the slippery slope when he noticed the walker wasn't chasing after him. The walker's feet had sunk into the mud, making him unable to move.

Carl gets a little closer and picks a rock up. Fascinated, he begins throwing rocks at the walker, then approaches to shoot it with Daryl's gun.

The walker lunges at Carl's leg as one of its feet was set free from the mud, making the boy fall to the ground and scurry to get away.

* * *

Dale was walking to where Shane was, he needed to change his mind, though he didn't want to be near the man.

"What's up, Dale?"

Dale sighed. "I wanna change your mind."

Shane snorted. "What, you serious?"

"I know you and I will never see eye to eye on much..."

"Say that's the understatement of the year, huh?"

"...but, uh," Dale rubbed his beard. "You're not going anywhere..."

"Nope."

"...and I'm not going anywhere." Dale moved closer.

"Okay."

"So let's talk about this like men."

"Okay. You deny we're in danger, Dale?"

"No, but there's a dozen of us, one of him."

"There's 30 of them." Shane corrected.

"Killing him doesn't change that..."

"No."

"...But it changes us."

Shane had to give the old man credit for trying. "You- You got balls, Dale. I'm gonna give you that. Now... I'll tell you what- In a little bit, when y'all gather, you're gonna talk about this. If you've convinced them to keep this guy alive, then I ain't gonna say a damn word about it, okay?" Dale nodded. "But I'm tellin' you now, man to man, you're wrong. And when this guy kills somebody, I ain't gonna need to say anythin', because that blood- That's gonna be on you. You're wrong about this, Dale. You're dead wrong."

Shane walked away.

* * *

In the farmhouse, Glenn finds Hershel checking up on Beth.

"Doodlebug, doodlebug, go away home." He sang softly, Beth singing along. "Doodlebug, doodlebug, go away home."

Hershel spots Glenn and stops singing.

"How is she?" Glenn asks.

"She seems to be in good spirits today." He claps Beth's hand and rises. "Aren't you, doodlebug?" he gives her a kiss on the forehead and makes his way to the door.

"Well, let me know if I can do anything." Glenn offers as they walk into the living room.

"Where's your family from?" Hershel asks him, wanting to know more about the young man his daughter had fallen for.

"Michigan. But, uh, before that, Korea."

Hershel nodded. "Immigrants built this country. Never forget that. Our family came from Ireland."

Glenn chuckled lightly. "Maggie Greene- I kinda figured."

Hershel reached into his pocket and took out a pocket watch. "My grandfather brought this over from the old country. He passed it on to my father, who passed it on to me. I pawned it to pay for a night of drinkin' I no longer remember."

"You bought it back."

"My late wife did- Josephine, Maggie's mother. She gave it back years later when I sobered up. She was a good woman, my Jo. Maggie's a lot like her. When we were in that bar and afterwards, I thought about a lot of things. You become a father someday, you'll understand. No man is good enough for your little girl... Until one is." Hershel held the pocket watch towards Glenn. "Go on now, before I change my mind about you."

Glenn held the watch in his hand, the acceptance from Hershel to date his daughter. He was touched. "Thanks."

* * *

As the Sun sets, Rick is on the porch, watching it, and thinking over his actions.

Lori came out onto the porch. "It's almost time. I know this isn't easy for you."

"It isn't easy for anyone. But I thought it through. I made the call. I'm ready to do this."

Lori frowned, worried for her husband. "You don't have to be the one to do it- Shane, Daryl."

Rick shook his head. He didn't trust Shane anymore, and he didn't want blood on Daryl's hands because he was too chicken to do it himself. "Yeah, it has to be me. I brought him back here. Maybe I shouldn't have. I gotta keep these people safe. That is what I'm gonna do."

"What about Dale?"

"He's got an uphill battle." Rick turned to Lori. "You said you support me."

Lori nodded. "I do."

"But you didn't say you think I'm makin' the right call." Lori didn't say anything. "This is the right call." Lori nodded.

* * *

Carl was walking back to the house when he saw everyone walking into the house.

"Let's gather up." Rick told everyone.

Lori gathered Carl close to her with Ali next to her. "Come on, Carl. Miri and I want you and Alice to stay with Jimmy."

"But I wanna listen." Carl pouted.

"Hm-mmm, not this time. Come on." she took him into the house.

Carl tried to be sneaky and go around to stay out of his parents view but everyone was looking at him instead of Rick

Rick turned around to see Carl there with Alice who didn't know where to go. Rick glared at his son, telling him to leave.

Carl stomped off, leaving Alice there clutching Burnie in her arms.

"Momma, do I go too?"

"Yes baby, you gotta go too, grown-up talk."

Alice nodded and walked off where Carl had stomped off.

Rick turned back to the group.

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Miri asked in her spot behind Rick and next to Daryl, his hand pressing against her lower back.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"How about majority rules?" Lori offered.

"Well, let's- let's just see where everybody stands," Rick called their attention. "Then we can talk through the options."

"Well, where I sit," Shane shrugged hiding his snarl at catching the sight of Miri basically leaning on Daryl. "There's only one way to move forward."

"Killing him, right?" Dale snapped. "I mean, why even bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing."

Rick sighed. "Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know."

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group—" Dale told Rick as he looked at the group. "Maybe just me and Glenn."

Glenn looked at Dale then looked away. He didn't agree with Dale. "Look, I-I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this—"

"They've got you scared." Dale accused.

"He's not one of us." Glenn reasoned. "And we've- we've lost too many people already."

Dale played with his hat in his hand, then pointed to Maggie. "How about you? Do you agree with this?"

Maggie looked to Rick. "Couldn't we continue keepin' him prisoner?"

Daryl shook his head and he leaned on the wall, bringing Miri with him a bit. "Just another mouth to feed."

Hershel thought it over, "It may be a lean winter."

"We could ration better." Lori offered.

"Well, he could be an asset." Dale called out. "Give him a chance to prove himself."

"Put him to work?"

"We're not letting him walk around." Miri tensed. Daryl rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"We could put an escort on him." Maggie offered.

Shane snorted. "Who wants to volunteer for that duty?"

Dale raised his hand. "I will."

Rick cut in. "I don't think any of us should be walkin' around with this guy."

"He's right." Lori looked at the group. "I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up and I know all the women and Alice wouldn't either."

Andrea crossed her arms. "We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor."

"Look, say we let him join us, right?" Shane started. "Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his 30 men."

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt?"

Daryl cut Dale off. "He will do it. Like Aussie said to ya before, he helped his group rape women, little girls, and kill men. He would bring those men back to take the farm and keep our women while they kill us off."

Dale sighed. "If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization."

Shane rolled his eyes at Dale's dramatic speech. "Oh, my God."

"Could you drive him further out?" Hershel asked Rick. "Leave him like you planned?"

Lori shook her head with wide eyes. "You barely came back this time. There are walkers. You could break down. Y-you could get lost."

"Or get ambushed." Miri frowned.

"They're right." Glenn agreed. "We should not put our own people at risk."

"If you go through with it," everyone turned to Patricia as she spoke. "How would you do it? Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him, right?" Shane asked Rick. "Just snap his neck."

"I thought about that." Rick told the group. "Shootin' may be more humane."

Daryl watched the group carefully, while enjoying the warmth from Miri's body.

"And what about the body?" T-Dog asked. "Do we bury him?"

"Hold on, hold on!" Dale yelled. "You're talking about this like it's already decided."

"You've been talkin' all day," Daryl told Dale. "Goin' around in circles. You just wanna go around in circles again?"

"This is a young man's life," Dale yelled, angry. "And it is worth more than a five-minute conversation! Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us." Dale's voice shook. "He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?"

"We all know what needs to be done." Shane told him.

"No, Dale is right." Rick cut in. "We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility—"

"So what's the other solution?" Dale asked.

"Let Rick finish." Miri told the fighting group. "We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could."

"So let's work on it!" Dale yelled, annoyed.

"We are."

"Stop it." Carol called out, getting a headache from the fighting. "Just stop it. I'm sick of everybody arguin' and fightin'. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide somethin' like this. Please decide- Either of you, both of you- But leave me out."

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself- There's no difference." Dale told her.

"Leave her alone." Miri warned Dale.

Rick raised his hands to stop the fighting. "All right, that's enough. Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance."

No one took the floor.

Dale stepped forward, a plan in his head. "You once said that we don't kill the living." Dale reminded Rick.

"Well, that was before the livin' tried to kill us."

"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were- The world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's... Harsh. It's- it's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't wanna live in, and I don't- And I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please." He pleaded. "Let's just do what's right." No one spoke. "Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?"

"He's right." Andrea piped in, making Dale's heart sore with hope. "We should try to find another way."

"Anybody else?" Rick asked as he looked around.

No one else came forward.

Dale scoffed. "Are y'all gonna watch, too? No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Whoa... I won't be a party to it." Dale shook his head as he walked away but stopped by Daryl. "This group _is_ broken." Then he left the house.

* * *

Rick, Shane, and Daryl were bringing Randall to the barn.

Randall realized where they were heading. "Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Wait, wait. Wait- ah."

"Put him there." Rick pointed to where Daryl should put Randall.

"Oh, hey-hey!" Randall panicked as Shane grabbed him from behind and put a blindfold over his eyes.

"It's all gonna be over soon." Shane whispered to him.

"What?" Randall panicked more. "What's gonna be over soon?"

"Relax." Shane told him as he tightened the blindfold.

"Hey- hey. No, no, no, no."

"Shh, shh, shh, shh."

Rick took out his gun as Shane and Daryl moved away. "Would you like to stand or kneel?"

"Oh, no, please. Ple—" Daryl kicked the back of Randall's knees and grabbed his hair to pull his head back. "Ah-ah-ah."

"Do you have any final words?" Rick asked.

"No, please." Randall cried. "Please don't. Don't."

Rick raised his gun and cocked it.

Carl entered the barn, seeing his father ready to shoot Randall. "Do it, dad. Do it."

Rick panicked, not wanting for his son to see him kill a man. He looked to Shane who was fuming.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Shane whispered to Carl and he grabbed him to drag him away. "What'd I say to you? What did I say to you?"

Rick was broken now with his son having seen him in that position. Rick dropped the gun. "Take him away. Take him away."

Daryl got Randall. "Get up."

Shane pushed the door angrily as he stormed away.

* * *

Rick walked back to the camp with Carl. Everyone looked to him, wondering what happened.

"We're keepin' him in custody, for now." Rick informed them.

Andrea was happy to hear that. "I'm gonna find Dale."

"Carl, go inside." Lori ordered Carl. "Now, please." Carl walked to their tent and entered it.

"He followed us." Rick explained to Lori. "He wanted to watch." Rick shook his head. "I couldn't."

"That's okay." Lori reassured him. "That's okay." She hugged him.

* * *

"Hello handsome." Miri cooed as Daryl came into her tent, Alice haven fallen to sleep again. That little girl burned through so much energy running around the place.

Daryl snorted. "Must have the wrong man then, Aussie."

Miri hummed. "Nope, got the right one." Smile gave him a wink. She pulled him close to give me a nice slow kiss and slowly pulled away.

Daryl unexpectedly ran his fingers thought her hair, marveling the soft waves of gold.

Miri placed her hand on the tank that was underneath Daryl's slightly open shirt. She noticed what looked like a tattoo but she couldn't really see it in this light. "How many tattoos do you have?"

"A bunch of them." His eyes wondered over her body. "You got any?"

Miri shook her head. "Nah, don't like needles." Miri tried to squint her eyes to see what the tattoo on his chest said but she couldn't. "What does this one say?"

Daryl shrugged. "Was drunk as hell when I got it, and real young, I think 16."

"Oh, a rebel." Miri smirked as she ran a finger over it.

"Heh, knew you liked them bad boys." Daryl joked.

"Nah, only you." She pulled him closer until he was over her.

Daryl held himself over her. I don't think we should at this time." He looked over at sleeping Alice. "She might wake up and I got guard duty in 5."

"I wasn't planning on us having sex right now, Daryl." The way she said his name made him want to reconsider. "Just stay like this until you gotta go."

Daryl went to answer but Miri sat up a bit and captured his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling it softly and slowly as she stared at him.

That look and the feeling of her doing that made his cock twitch. "Tease."

He could stay here doing this until his shift started.

Miri grinned as she slid her hand into Daryl's pants, gripping him over him underwear.

He gasped lightly as she lightly squeezed his tip. 'Oh fuck.'

How was he gonna survive until his shift?

* * *

Meanwhile, Dale is taking a walk through the fields. He hears the moans of a dying cow close by.

He goes over to investigate, maybe the cow was sick and needed Hershel's help, but what he came across made him freeze.

The cow was gutted and moaning in pain.

He turns around when he heard a sound and is attacked by a walker.

* * *

A scream echoed to the camp, making everyone get out of their tents.

Daryl, who was in Miri's tent, which was the closest to the scream, ran out towards where he heard the screams coming from.

"Get Carl." Rick told Lori before he ran off.

"Baby." Lori held Carl.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"Come here. Come here." She pulled him towards where they could see the house.

"T-dog, get a shotgun now!" Rick ordered.

"I want you to go in the house," Lori continued. "I want you to lock the door and I want you to stay inside." Carl nodded and ran as everyone panicked.

"Rick, Daryl ran towards the screams!" Miri told him. "Hurry!"

"Okay, okay."

Glenn looked around, scared. "What was that? What happened?"

"I don't know- Go!" Maggie told him.

* * *

Dale was fighting against the walker, keeping it at arm's length, but it was getting stronger than he was.

It was right in his face now.

The walker reached into his stomach and tore out his intestines, making Dale scream again.

Daryl found him as he was sprinting his way with a lantern he took as he ran.

He tackled the walker off of Dale before stabbing it in the head.

Daryl moved over to Dale, who was in shocking pain. "Help! Over here! Help! Run!" Daryl called out to the group of lights coming his way. He looked down at Dale. "Hang in there, buddy."

"Who is it?" Miri asked.

"Oh, my God. Oh, God." People chorused as they saw Dale laying on the ground.

Rick grabbed Dale's face so he could look at him. "All right, just listen to my voice. Listen to me, all right? Just listen to me. Okay, hold on now. Get Hershel! He needs blood. We gotta operate now."

Andrea bent down to Dale. "Hang on, Dale. Hang on."

Rick continued to scream. "Listen to me. Come on- Okay, just listen to my voice. All right, please. Hershel! We need Hershel! Look at me. Dale, we're gonna help. We're here. Just hold on- hold on."

Hershel came into the scene. "What happened?"

Rick's voice shook. "What can we do?"

Hershel bent down to look Dale over.

"Can we move him?" Rick asked.

Hershel shook his head. "He won't make the trip."

Rick ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke. "You have to do the operation here." He turned to Glenn. "Glenn, get back to the house."

"Rick." Hershel stopped Rick and shook his head. Dale would not make the trip to the house, not even halfway.

Rick growled. "No!"

"Oh, God." Andrea cried.

Carl came onto the scene and froze. Dale was lying on the ground in pain as his insides were out. He ran over to his mother and hugged her.

"He's suffering." Miri cried as she covered her mouth. "Do something!"

Rick grabbed his gun. "Come on." he whispered to himself to give him the strength to do this.

"Oh, God." Andrea looked away as Rick aimed his gun at Dale's head.

Rick's hand shook when Daryl stepped in and took the gun from him. He bowed his head to Rick, showing him he didn't need this on his mind, that he will do this for him.

Daryl looked over to Miri as she cried into her hand.

He aimed the gun at Dale's head, seeing the man in so much pain.

"I'm sorry, brother." He whispered before shooting Dale in the head. Those words brought him back to when he couldn't put his own dad out of his misery, and Jessie had to do it, whispering those same words…

* * *

**There we have it!**

**Sorry if this is so late, been a bit busy with the re-write of my other story, but I made it super long for you guys and added a cute scene with Daryl and Miri before a sad chapter ending.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed.**


	27. Chapter 27

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Maddy-MarieXO: **_Don't be so hard on Carol, the reason she let Daryl yell at her was because she knew that Daryl was taking it out on her because he spent so much time looking for a little girl that was dead, but what Carl said was very disrespectful and what she said was true, everyone was avoiding her, acting like she might snap. Carol is use to being yelled at, and punched, but now she's fighting back._

**Dalonega Noquisi: **_I remember watching Dale's death for the first time with my mom and we cried because we liked Dale, we didn't want him to die, but it was a sad but good thing he did because his death made the group shut up and work together. I love adding the Miri and Daryl parts lol I love the fact that Miri seems to be the one that is passing the line to test his control lol._

* * *

**Since season 2 episodes are gonna end, I know in the show they just go straight to months after they first see the prison, but I have a good idea on why they didn't go straight to it :) hopefully you guys like it.**

* * *

The group gathered for the funeral of Dale as Rick spoke.

"Dale could- could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be lookin' back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another." Rick rubbed his lips as he looked around at the group. He saw Miri holding a silently crying Alice to her. The little girl was quite attached to Dale, calling him grandpa and wearing his hat when the sun was shining too much to protect her head.

He looked to his son, who was feeling guilty for being the reason Dale died. If he hadn't been messing with the walker in the woods, it still would've been there and Dale would be alive.

Rick continued to speak. "I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us- The truth... Who we really are." His glance moved to Shane, who was looking at Dale's grave. "In the end, he was talkin' about losin' our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feelin' sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives... Our safety... our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on... We're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale."

Everyone agreed silently with Rick.

After the funeral, everyone gathered around near the trucks.

"It'll be tight," Rick told the group. "14 people in one house."

Hershel waved him off. "Don't worry about that. With the swamp hardenin', the creek dryin' up..."

"With 50 head of cattle on the property, we might as well be ringin' a damn dinner bell." Maggie continued.

Hershel nodded. "She's right. We should've moved you in a while ago." But he was too stubborn for his own good.

"All right, let's move the vehicles near each of the doors facing out toward the road." Rick told the group as everyone rushed to do as he said. "We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sightlines both sides of the property."

Daryl looked to where Rick pointed, it was a good view.

"T-Dog," Rick called to T-Dog. "You take the perimeter around the house. Keep track of everyone comin' and goin'."

"What about standin' guard?" T-Dog asked.

Rick looked over to Daryl, who was watching Miri and Alice help put their things inside the house. "I need you and Daryl on double duty."

Daryl nodded, understanding the plan.

T-Dog put gloves on. "Gotcha." He walked away to do as Rick said.

Hershel came by with a crate. "I'll stock the basement with food and water, enough that we can all survive there a few days if need be."

Andrea moved toward Rick. "What about patrols?"

"Let's get this area locked down first." They needed to do this step by step, don't jump ahead. "After that, Shane'll assign shifts while me and Daryl take Randall offsite and cut him loose."

Shane wanted to snarl at the fact that he was offended since Rick wasn't taking him to let Randall go and of the stupid idea of Rick's to let Randall go, but he kept his face blank. "We're back to that now?"

Rick looked at Shane. "It was the right plan first time around." _'And would've worked if you hadn't tried to kill me and him.'_ Rick thought. "Poor execution."

Lori and Hershel stopped filling the truck with items to watch and listen to Rick and Shane talk.

Shane scoffed. "That's a slight understatement." He mumbled.

"You don't agree, but this what's happenin'. Swallow it- Move on." Rick ordered Shane, silently daring the man to defy his order so that he can teach him a lesson in front of everyone.

Shane looked away. "You know that Dale's death and the prisoner- that's two separate things, right?" Jealousy at being replaced filled his mind. "You wanna take Daryl as your wingman, be my guest." He acted like he didn't care, but he wanted that man outta camp.

Rick nodded, but he could see the rage in Shane's eyes. It was only a matter of time before that man snapped again. "Thank you." Rick walked away.

"You got it." He turned his head to the side to see Daryl walking over to Miri, who had Alice close to her still. In her arms was a bag that didn't looked like it would be Miri's or Alice's.

"How's Ladybug?" Daryl asked as he looked down to the small blonde.

Miri rubbed Alice's back. "She understands what happened, but she's still sad about it." Miri looked at Daryl. "Would it bother you if I brought your stuff inside the house?"

Daryl thought it over. He rather he do it himself, but the look on Miri's face told him she needed to do something to get her mind from what happened. He shook his head. "Nah, I don't mind. Just don't put me near Shane."

Miri nodded. "You don't have to worry about that, I'm keeping us away from him too." She looked over to Shane. "I know what happened when they went to let Randall go, I'm not dumb. Please keep away from him."

Daryl nodded. "Don't worry about me, Aussie." He tugged on her belt loops. "Just worry about Ladybug, she needs her momma right now."

Miri placed her hand on Daryl's chest, feeling his warmth and the soft feel of his warn plaid shirt that smelt like her shampoo from when she washed it. She kept her hand there, feeling his heartbeat under her hand as her heart felt light in her own chest.

She removed her hand as she internally panicked. She knew that feeling… she wet her lips. _'Fuck, oh fuck…'_

Daryl noticed the quick look of fear and panic flashing through her eyes, but he brushed it off as the effect of what just happened. He looked down at Alice. "Hey, Ladybug, if it's okay with your momma, you wanna ride on my bike to the house?" Alice looked up her Miri.

"Do you want to?" Alice nodded. "Okay, but don't go fast." Miri told Daryl.

"Don't worry." Daryl reached out his hand for Alice to take, her small fingers wrapping around his 3 fingers. "I'll ride slow and put her in front of me so she don't fall off."

Miri nodded, satisfied with Daryl's answer. He always made sure that Alice was safe and in either her or his sight at all time, and if they weren't able to keep an eye one her, they knew to leave her in either Carol or Lori's care "Alright."

Daryl looked down to Alice. "Come on Ladybug," they walked off as Miri shook her head fondly. "Time for a ride."

Miri watched him go with Ali's hand in his to the bike, how careful he was as he placed her first and went on behind her, then made sure that she was holding on before turning the bike on.

She couldn't tell Daryl, especially since he isn't use to public affection. She sighed and walked toward the house with everyone else.

Rick and Hershel were walking side by side when Hershel spoke. "I see why you're not takin' Shane with you. Just know I've got no more patience where he's concerned."

"He's turnin' over a new leaf." Rick commented as he saw Alice riding with Daryl while Miri walked, shaking her head fondly at the scene in front of him. He spotted the other blonde that he knew wouldn't mind being around Shane to watch him. "Andrea. When I'm out with Daryl, help Hershel keep an eye on things around here."

Andrea raised an eyebrow as she walked their pace. "Me?"

"Shane's got a way of lettin' things get out of hand," Rick explained. "Especially when he's all torqued up."

"I think we're all a bit torqued up at this point." Andrea mumbled.

"If you're stayin' here permanently, he's got to understand that it's what Rick and I say, not whatever he wants." Hershel told Andrea.

"You've become close." Rick noticed.

Andrea looked taken back. "We talk."

They stopped walking as Rick faced Andrea. "Then you know he's not a bad guy. He's just his own worst enemy."

Andrea raised an eyebrow. "You want me to babysit Shane?" she concluded.

Rick sighed. "I need to make sure every time I leave the farm all hell doesn't break loose."

Andrea narrowed her eyes at Rick. "Then maybe you should stop leaving."

Rick ignored the comment. "Will you keep an eye on things?"

"Of course." She nodded then walked off.

* * *

Carl, feeling his guilt about Dale's death, goes over to where Shane was. "Hey, Shane?"

Shane stopped what he was doing and looked up to see Carl standing there. "What's up, man? What you doin', wanderin' around by yourself?"

Carl started to shuffle his feet. "If, um- If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell my parents?"

Shane put his hands on his hips and sighed. "I think it's probably a bad idea for both of us, bud." He warned. Carl's face became dejected as he went to walk away. "Hey, Carl." He called out to stop Carl. "Come on back." He waved the boy back. "Go on." he wanted to know what the boy wanted to tell him so bad.

Carl reached into the back of his jeans to pull out Daryl's gun. Shane was opened mouth as Carl held it up to him. "I took it from Daryl's motorcycle." He told Shane. Shane took it and checked the magazine, it was half full. "If he found out I took it, he'd kill me."

Shane tensed his jaw. "What you doin' with this?"

Carl looked down, the guilt eating at him. "Dale. It's my fault that he died."

Shane frowns. "Carl, why would you say that, man? He got bit by a walker. Why you say—"

"I saw that walker." Carl interrupted him. "I was gonna shoot it. When he was stuck in the mud. I was- I was throwin' rocks at him and stuff. But I was gonna do it- shoot it right in the head. And it- it got free, came after me and... I ran away. If I had killed it, Dale would still be here."

Shane pressed his lips together. "Carl, I want you to stop that, okay? This ain't your fault. But you need to hold onto this." He handed Carl but the gun. "You need to protect yourself. As long as I'm around you, nothin's gonna happen to you, Carl. But I can't keep my eyes on you 24/7. Only you can do that." Carl didn't take the gun. "Carl, take it."

Carl shook his head. "I'm never touchin' another gun again."

"That ain't no option, Carl, okay?"

Carl shook his head. "Just give it back to Daryl." Carl told him as he walked away

* * *

Miri was with Alice, looking through their bags when Alice piped up in a quiet voice. "Momma, what happened to grandpa?"

Miri paused and look to Alice. "Oh baby…" she bit her lip as she held back tears, that little girl loved Dale, and now he was gone. "A walker got grandpa last night, and he was really hurt." Miri paused as she took a breath. "And he won't be back."

Alice frowned. "Did he become a monster?" she whispered.

Miri shook her head. "No, we couldn't let him become a monster."

Alice nodded as she took out the fishing hat Dale gave her and placed it on her head.

Nothing else was said as they continued shifting through the bags.

* * *

Daryl was boarding up the window of the barn that Randall was in now. He didn't want that kid to find some way out and attack the group while they were sleeping or anything.

Inside, Randall was fighting against the handcuffs, making them cut more into his skin as he struggled, but he didn't care. These people were gonna kill him, he needed to get away.

Daryl stopped hammering and wiped the sweat off his face with a clean rag.

"Daryl?" Daryl looked over the ledge to see Miri staring up at him with nervous blue eyes. "Uh, well-"

"What's the matter, Aussie? Cat got your tongue?" he joked.

He saw Miri roll her eyes playfully. "Fine, I'll be quick. Do you mind sleeping near us? In the house." She pointed behind her toward the home. She tugged at the ends of her sleeves. "I wanted to ask since I don't know where to put your things."

Daryl jumped down from the ledge and moved to be in front of Miri, making her heart race. "Where are you puttin' your things?" he asked.

"Behind the couch." Daryl shook his head at her answer. "Where then?"

"Try and find a corner of the room, safer that way and no one can sneak up on me when we're sleepin'."

Miri smiled. "So, you want to sleep together? I was just saying near, not with." She bit back a grin when she saw Daryl turn red. She loved it when he turned red like that, how she could say or do something that caused him to turn that shade. "I'll go get a spot at the corner like you said." She pulled him down softly to grab his bottom lip with her teeth, slowly pulling away from him as she lightly licked his lip. "See you after."

She spun around and walked away as Daryl watched her ass, his dick twitching from the feel of the kiss and the smell of her around.

Daryl sighed as he fixed himself. "Damnit." He cursed under his breath. How was gonna get back to work with a damn hard on?

* * *

"The men are in there." Hershel told the group.

Maggie went over to Glenn. "You can put your stuff upstairs in my room."

Glenn was taken aback by Maggie's words. "With your dad in the house?" he started to panic. "I just- I'm just gonna put my stuff over there." he rushed away from Maggie, who had a frown on her face.

Lori walked outside to grab a big container of their things from the truck when T-Dog stopped her. "Whoa. Don't- don't- Don't strain yourself."

"Thank you." Lori sighed as T-Dog took it from her hands. "Rick and Carl and I are taking the corner of the living room." She told him as he walked into the house.

Hershel got the door for T-Dog. "You can put that in my room." He turned to Lori. "You'll be more comfortable there."

"We can't do that." Lori shook her head. She didn't want to rid Hershel of his bed in his own home.

"A pregnant woman and children sleeping on the floor while I've got a bed to myself?"

"This is still your house."

"It's our home. I'll take the couch downstairs. On nights when I came home reeking of bourbon, my wife would lock the bedroom door. I'm sad to say that couch and I become old friends."

T-Dog came back and heard their conversation. "Look, if you two can't decide, I'll take it." He joked, giving Lori a grin before walking back to the house.

Lori squeezed Hershel's arm. "Thank you."

"The couch is mine." Hershel told T-Dog.

"It's gonna get real cozy real fast in here." T-Dog muttered as he walked to the door.

"Let me get that for you." Miri ran up the steps and got the door.

"Thanks Miri." T-Dog grunted as he carried the things inside.

Miri took some of the things from his hands. "No problem." They entered the house with Hershel behind them.

Lori laughed and grabbed the hamper full of bats and melee weapons when she paused at the sight of Shane working on the windmill on the farm, his hammer echoing around.

Lori made her way over and looked up at him. "Wouldn't that be easier if you waited for some help?"

Shane looked down to see Lori there, hair blowing in the wind. "Ain't no use waitin' for somethin' that ain't gonna come. No, I'll just- Just do it all myself."

Lori held up her hand to block out the sun. "Yeah, you always do, just like that time you showed up Rick fixin' our sink."

"Yeah." Shane paused his work. "Just so you know, that's not the reason your basement flooded. You can thank Rick for that—usin' rubber washers with a metal pipe."

Lori laughed, remembering those times. "Please come down." Shane came down and Lori spoke. "So after Sophia, I, uh... I thought 'We'll figure this out.' You know, we'll heal somehow. After Dale?" her voice shook. "This is real. And we can't... Keep it at bay. It's already got us. And it just keeps coming, doesn't it?" Lori licked her dry lips as she looked at Shane. "I made a mess of things. I put you and Rick at odds. I don't even know whose baby this is."

Shane looked at Lori as she continued.

"I can't imagine how hard that is on you. You led us out of Atlanta with no thought for yourself. Do you remember that night? The flames, the- And I'm sitting in our car thinking 'We're gonna be all right. He's gonna make it all right. We'll get out of here.' And I never thanked you for that. Even though things got..." She gave a small tearful laugh. "Confused between us, you were there for me. You were there for me. Thank you."

Shane shook his head as he rubbed his split lip. "You don't need to thank me for that."

"Of course I do. Of course I do."

Shane's eyes lit up at the thought of maybe, just maybe, Lori was gonna tell him she loved him, like he loved her. "No, you—"

"Of course I do. Whatever happened between us, whatever the hell we thought it was- And not just you, but- I'm sorry, Shane. Please believe me. I am _so_ sorry." Shane's heart dropped as he watched Lori walk away.

* * *

Rick and Daryl were on the porch of the house, leaning over a map of the area on where to drop Randall off.

"Take him out to Senoia- hour there, hour back, give or take." Rick pointed to the nearby town. "We may lose the light, but we'll be halfway home by then."

Daryl nodded, liking the plan. "This little pain in the ass will be a distant memory. Good riddance." He sat down next to the map on the railing.

"Carol and Miri are puttin' together some provisions for him, enough to last a few days." The roar of Shane's car coming toward the farm caught their attention. Rick turned to Daryl. "That thing you did last night—"

Daryl waved him off. "Ain't no reason you should do all the heavy lifting."

Rick nodded. "So are you good with all this?" he asked about the plan.

Daryl looked up at Rick. "I don't see you and I trading haymakers on the side of the road. Nobody'd win that fight." He was folding the map when he saw Shane coming toward them. "I'm gonna take a piss." He told Rick as he threw the map down in front of him.

"Liar." Rick gave a small grin. He didn't know why he had to keep lying about going to see Miri, he already told him that he had approved.

Daryl rolled his eyes as the tips of his ears turned red. He wasn't use to this at all.

Shane came up to Rick. "Hey, man, you seen Carl lately?" he kept his voice low, not wanting the boy to know what he was gonna tell his father.

"He's inside with his mother." Rick informed him.

Shane looked down, then back at him. "Look, he came to me. Okay, I wasn't supposed to say anything, but he was out in the swamps yesterday and he came across a walker stuck in the mud. He got scared, ran off."

"The same walker that killed Dale?" Rick guessed.

"That's the one."

Rick took a deep breath. "I'll have Lori talk to him."

"Look, man, I think- I think he wants to talk to his father."

"Well, I need this Randall thing done already." Rick glared slightly at Shane. _'If you hadn't tried to kill the damn kid every 5 seconds, I wouldn't have to deal with him now.'_

"Man, that needs to wait, okay?" Shane tried to tell him.

"It's my call." Rick's tone was stern, he wasn't having anymore of Shane's bullshit anymore, not turning a blind eye just because he was his best friend from childhood.

Shane put his hands in his pockets. "How about I ride out with Daryl? Good for us to spend a little time together." _'And maybe get some answers on what he wants from Miri, and scare him off.'_ He thought. Hell, Lori dropped him, but that doesn't mean Miri has.

Rick knew that Shane's offer was not innocent, he knew what Shane had planned, and if he was so ready to kill him for his wife, he could imagine Shane killing Daryl for Miri. He wasn't gonna have that. He was gonna keep Shane away from Daryl, and his family. "Nah, I need you here."

Shane scoff. "Don't think I'll handle it right, huh?"

Rick shook his head once. "Didn't say that."

"What'd you say?" Rick didn't answer. "You know, your son- He gave me this." He took out the pistol from his jacket pocket and placed it down on the railing. "You should get that back to Daryl, huh? Freeing that prisoner." Shane snorted. "More important to you than Carl."

Rick watched Shane walk away, rage building at the man's words.

* * *

Andrea was cursing at herself as she tried to start the RV, to move it near the house that way they wouldn't have to walk so far.

Glenn saw that Andrea was having troubles and waved his hands to catch her attention. "Andrea. Hey, did you try pumping the gas pedal?"

"I think it's been parked too long." She hit the wheel with her hand slightly.

"You gotta tap it three times..."

"And give her a twist. I know, know." She sighed.

"Let me see." Glenn opened the small door to check the engine of the RV as Andrea came out with Dale's toolbox. "Uh, Dale told me that in these old vehicles the points get corroded."

Andrea reached into the side of the tool bag. "Screwdriver?"

"Flathead." He held out his hand for it, and quickly started to get to work. "Okay. Could you hand me a file?" Andrea searched through the bag until she found it. She watched Glenn work, mumbling under his breath things Dale has taught him to do. "I let him down." He whispered.

Andre frowned. "He was proud of you. Maybe not in that moment, but overall."

"Oh, that's easy for you to say. You had his back." Glenn sniffed, holding back tears and a sob.

Andrea sighed. "I have my share of regrets, but I think that he knew how much we cared for him."

Glenn fixed the coils like Dale taught him and closed the small door. "That might do it."

"Glenn." Andrea smiled at Glenn as she threw him the keys. "Bet it'll work." He entered the RV with Andrea behind him. He twisted the key and the RV came to laugh.

Andrea gave Glenn a teary smile as Glenn wiped his eyes.

* * *

Everyone was boarding up the house, helping to board up the windows as Rick walked toward the barn.

He climbed the ladder to find Carl above looking out."Mom said you'd be here."

Carl lowered his binoculars. "Told her I would stand lookout. I got tired of helping around the house."

Rick nodded then handed Carl the gun he took from Daryl. "Take it." Carl didn't move to take it as he looked down, quilt written all over his face. "What happened to Dale had nothin' to do with you."

"He- he died, dad." Carl's voice cracked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Feels like there's a lot of that goin' around. That's why I need you." Rick held Carl's shoulder. "No more kid stuff. I wish you could have the childhood I had, but that's not gonna happen. People are gonna die." Rick's throat tighten at the thoughts. "I'm gonna die. Mom. Miri and Alice." His own voice betrayed how scared he was of that happening. "There's no way you can ever be ready for it. I try to be, but I can't. The best we can do now is avoid it as long as we can, keep one step ahead." Rick sighed as he swallowed down a sob at the words he was telling his son. "I wish I had somethin' better to say, somethin'—somethin' more profound. My father was good like that." He remembered his father. A strong man with wise words for him and his sister when times were tough for them. Rick looked to Carl. "But I'm tired, son." He handed Carl the gun again. "Please take it."

Carl looked at his father's face. He was right, he was tired. There were bags under his eyes and his eyes were smoky with how much stress he was under. Carl got the gun as Rick threw his arm over his son's shoulder.

* * *

Randall continued to fight against the handcuffs, groaning against the tape over his mouth as they just dug deeper into his skin. He paused as he heard the door open.

He tried to speak, to ask who it was that was entering but the tape muffled his words.

Randall froze as he could only hear the thumps of someone's foots steps as they walked around his prison.

He heard something metal scraping against wood and tensed up. _'Oh God, they're gonna stab me.' _He thought.

He jumped in his spot as a loud thump came from in front of him.

His heart quickened as he could only hear breathing and sighs in front of him.

He jumped as he heard slapping and a gun being cocked right at him.

The sound of just breathing returned again, but now right next to him. Randall nearly cried as he felt the gun brush against his head.

He heard the breathing stop and he was pushed forward a bit, then thrown back so his back was on the wall again.

The steps moved back, not making Randall any calmer since the person had a gun.

The sound of the door opening and silence made Randall finally cry in silence.

* * *

Miri and Alice were standing by the truck with Daryl, giving him the items for Randall and them just in case.

"Why do you gotta go?" Alice frowned as she handed him a water bottle, Dale's hat still on her head.

"'Cause we gotta take Randall away, Ladybug." Daryl answered as he put the items in a bag. "He's too dangerous to be around us, and if we let him go, he's gonna hurt you." He patter her head.

"You all better come back safe." Miri tried to give a grin but it didn't work. "Or I'll hunt you down myself and drag you outta hell."

Daryl gave half a grin. "Damn Aussie, you determined as hell."

Miri smirked now. "Damn right I am." She handed him the food then placed her hand on his chest after he put it in, feeling her heart become lighter.

T-Dog came over with a gun, catching their attention and making Miri slide her hand off of Daryl's chest. "Sorry to interrupt the moment, but." He handed the gun over to Daryl. "Only got so many arrows."

Daryl took it and frowned as he looked it over. "Is that Dale's gun?"

T-Dog nodded. "Yeah."

"Wish I knew where the hell mine is." He mumbled as he put the gun at the back of his jeans.

"I tried looking for it, but I still haven't found it." Miri frowned.

Rick came over and touched Miri's back lightly in a greeting. "Ready?" he asked the men.

"Yeah. I'll get the package." T-Dog offered.

"Thanks."

T-Dog made it to the shed where Randall was being held. "Yo, Randy." He banged on the door to scare the boy. "Governor called. You're off the hook." He put in the combination and tore off the lock. He swung the door open and froze. He looked inside and then all around. "Oh, hell no." he cursed as he ran out.

Randall wasn't inside.

* * *

**That was chapter 27! Sorry this is really late but I've been very busy :(**

**Randall is missing!**

**More Daryl and Miri flirting, Miri finds out something, and shit is hitting the fan soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Writing_

**Sound effect**

_**Yelling**_

Dream/Flashback

* * *

**Sakura19Haruno95: **_How… they never had sex though lol trust me, if they had sex, I would've written it out for you guys._

**HermioneandMarcus: **_Thank you and here is the chapter update, enjoy!_

**Maddy-MarieXO: **_For one, I never tried to make you like Carol, I just said don't be so hard on her. Where did you get that message from my answer? Carol wasn't interested in getting Daryl, praying for her daughter's safe return was her priorities. She sat in the RV because she didn't have the skills that could help her survive in the woods like Daryl or the gun skills like Rick in case of an attack. She was an abused wife who tried so hard to keep her husband from molesting her daughter by taking all the beatings so her daughter wouldn't get so much, that's a mother's job, to protect their child(ren) as much and as best as they can. She had no skills other than washing, cleaning, and cooking. How was all that gonna help her find her daughter? She knew she didn't have the skills and left it to the people that could help, the smart thing to do. Think of it like this, if there is a large fire in a home, who do you leave it to to control the fire? People who know who to, firemen and women. They have the skills to go in and try and save anyone inside instead of telling random people to go in and save people. Also, when the hell did she supposedly try to turn Daryl against Rick? Carol went to run after Sophia but Lori held her back, saying Rick will get her. I'm not trying to get you to like Carol, I'm just telling you that the reason you don't like her are completely wrong. I don't like the fact that she didn't learn how to use a gun earlier, but what the fuck can I do? _

**CeruleanKitten: **_I hate the after effects but I love oranges lol_

**Lovelivebelieve: **_Thank you! But you love the teasing ;) There will be more Daryl and Miri, trust me._

**Anyalind: **_Thank you so much :) I'm glad to hear you enjoyed Miri so much. I wanted to keep everyone in character because they wouldn't be them if I changed them, and I didn't want to change Miri to suit Daryl, because I wanted her to be her own person you know? Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

**Guest: **_Thank you :), glad you enjoyed my writing._

**Smittendebs: **_Here it is :( sorry it's late, school kicking my ass._

* * *

**Also, I added some gifs on my profile of Miri for certain parts of certain chapters, just to add to the imagination. So if you guys want to check them out, go ahead and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Randall saw glimpse of the top of the trees from the top of his blindfold as Shane dragged him deeper into the woods.

"Shh! Go that way." Shane pushed Randall a different way and Randall gave out a muffled cry as Shane looked around to make sure no one was following them or walkers around. "Go on, go on." Shane pushed Randall too hard, and the young man fall to the ground, crying out in pain.

Shane rushed over to Randall. "Shh-shh-shh-shh. Hey-hey, come on. Come on." he lifted Randall's blindfold and the young man started to panic. "I get it. I'm the last face you probably want to see, huh? Listen, I'm gonna take you up out of here, okay? I'm gonna get this off of you so you can breathe, but I want you to keep quiet. You listen good. Do you hear me?" Randall nodded. "Okay. Don't do nothing stupid."

Randall gasped in pain as the tape was ripped from his lips.

Shane covered his mouth. "Shh-shh-shh-shh-shh-shh. Hey-hey, keep it quiet, now your group- you know where they're at?"

Randall shook his head. "No, I don't. I really- oh!" he gasped as Shane slapped him on the head.

"Okay. Get your little ass up here." He lifted Randall's head up. "Now I'm the only shot of you getting out of these woods alive. You hear me? Now you start talking, boy. Where are they at?"

Randall opened up. "We had a camp set up off the highway..."

Shane nodded. "Okay."

"...About five miles from here." Randall continued.

Shane looked around. "Shh- Okay."

"Who knows if they're still there?"

"Okay. So you gonna take me to 'em?" Shane asked.

"Why?"

"Because, man, I—" Shane ran his hand over his shaved head. "I'm just- I'm done with this group, man. They doomed and I want no part of it. That's all."

Randall studied Shane. "So you're not gonna kill me?"

"Come on, man. If I was, you'd be dead. Come on." Shane lifted Randall from the ground roughly.

"Hey, you ain't gotta be so rough." Randall hissed. "We're on the same side now. You're gonna like it with us. Gets a little crazy sometimes, but it's a tough bunch of guys. You'll fit in good." Randall's spirits sore at the thought of returning to his group with a new guy, maybe even see his brother again.

Shane looked around as they walked through the forest. "Less talking, more walking."

"Look, I run my mouth when I get nervous. I can't help it. I got a lot going on, you know?"

"It ain't all about you."

"I- I ain't saying it's about me. Just trying to—" Randall screamed in pain as Shane tackled him to the ground and broke his neck.

Shane moved away and stood a bit back from the tree. The noises in his head were getting louder…

He ran face first into a tree, breaking his nose. He slid down to the ground, gasping in pain.

His plan worked…

* * *

Daryl and Rick checked the inside of the shed that was holding Randall as Glenn and T-Dog checked the outside to see if he had broken out on his own.

Miri came running with the rest of the group behind her and Alice in her arms. "What's wrong?" she asked the men, seeing them look around.

"Randall's missing." Rick answered her question.

Miri tensed up and held Alice closer to her. "Missing? How." Daryl makes his way over to her, to ensure the safety of his woman and little girl. "How long's he been gone?"

Lori frowns, having only heard her sister-in-law ask the last question as she came with Hershel and his family. "What's goin' on?"

Shane hid in the forest by the shed, listening in on the group panicking about finding Randall gone. He held his gun as the sticky blood on his face started to dry a bit, making his skin itch.

"It's hard to say." Rick stepped out of the shed as Hershel held the door for him. "The cuffs are still hooked. He must' slipped 'em."

"Is that possible?" Carol gasped.

"Yeah." Miri nodded. "It is if you've got nothing to lose. You can break your thumbs to escape."

Rick and Daryl nod in agreement.

"The door was secured from the outside." Hershel commented as he closed the shed door.

Shane kneeled down in the shade, trying to think of a new plan that the others would believe.

Shane thinks of something fast, a sick smile forming on his lips at the sheer genius plan. He hides the gun in a pile of leaves and readies himself.

"Rick! Rick!" he calls out, stepping out of the forest.

Everyone's heads snap to Shane, seeing the blood on his face.

Daryl pulls Miri and Alice behind him instinctively.

"What happened?" Lori yelled as Shane came closer.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!" Shane yelled.

Carl was opened mouthed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me. He clocked me in the face."

Rick spun to look at the group. "All right, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us." Rick ordered.

Daryl readied a bolt on his crossbow. "Aussie, you stay in that house where it's safe with Ladybug, alright?"

Miri nodded. "Be safe okay?" her eyes flashed to Shane before going back to Daryl's blue eyes. "And may sure that Shane doesn't do anything crazy."

Daryl nodded and tugged her belt loop.

"T, I'm gonna need that gun." Shane yelled to T-Dog.

"Just let him go." Carol frowned as she saw everyone getting ready to hunt the young man down. "That was the plan, wasn't it, to just let him go?"

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun." Rick's voice was gruff from anger at the thought of Randall around the group with a gun trained at them.

Carol tried to stop them, a bad gut feeling rising in her. "Don't go out there. Ya'll know what can happen."

"Get everybody back in the house." Rick ordered as he walked away with Shane, Daryl, and Glenn. "Lock all the doors and stay put!"

Miri went over to Carol and softly but urgently took her arm. "Let's go, back in the house."

Carol nodded. "Okay."

Everyone started to head to the house quickly, not wanting to be outside while Randall was out.

* * *

Shane was head of the small group with Rick right behind him, and Daryl and Glenn side by side behind him, looking for Randall while the sun was quickly going down.

Shane pointed to his left. "I saw him head up through the trees that way before I blacked out. I'm not sure how long."

"He couldn't have gotten far." Rick held his pistol with a tight grip. "He's hobbled, exhausted."

"And armed." Glenn added.

"So are we." Rick stopped the group and turned to Daryl. "Can you track him?"

Daryl shook his head. "No, I don't see nothing." He was trying to look for anything, but there was nothing, not even Shane's tracks.

Shane started to panic, the tracker could find Randall's body and his plan would be ruined. "Hey, look, there ain't no use in tracking him, okay? He went that way. We need to pair up."

Daryl didn't believe him, there was no sign that anyone had been through here. Shane was lying, but Daryl kept his mouth shut because the kid was still out there.

Shane continued speaking. "We spread out, we just chase him down. That's it."

Daryl turned to Shane, real tired of his voice. "Kid weighs a buck-25 soaking wet. You trying to tell us he got the jump on you?" He narrowed his eyes at Shane.

Shane glared at Daryl. "I say a rock pretty much evens those odds, wouldn't you?"

Rick came in between them. "Alright, knock it off. You and Glenn start heading up the right flank." Rick told Daryl, wanting to separate him and Shane to stop the fighting. "Me and Shane'll take the left." Daryl nodded and turned away when Rick stopped him. "Remember, Randall's not the only threat out there. Keep an eye out for each other."

Daryl nodded, and they separated.

* * *

Everyone that wasn't hunting down Randall was helping prepare the living room for the night.

Miri put Alice on her sleeping bag with Burnie. "How are you?"

Alice tugged the hat on her head, to fix it. "I miss Grandpa."

Miri tensed her jaw to hold back the tears. "I know baby, we all do." Miri moved a strand of hair behind Ali's ear. "Are you sure you don't wanna sleep with Aunt Lori, Uncle Rick, and Carl? They have a bed so you don't have to sleep on the hard floor."

Alice shook her head. "It's okay momma, I wanna stay here."

Miri nodded. "Alright, but if you change your mind just tell me and I'll ask them okay?" Ali nodded. "Now, I don't want you to move okay? I'm gonna help T-Dog check around the house."

"Okay momma." Alice gave Miri a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." Miri patted Ali's little head before standing.

"Love you too."

Miri smiled and went upstairs to check if everything was alright.

Carl was upstairs in a bedroom, looking through the window with binoculars to check the area of any sight of his father.

"Hey little man." Carl jumped and turned around to see his aunt smiling at the door. "Whatcha doing?"

Carl looked at the binoculars in his hand. "I was looking to see if I saw Dad, since they're still not back yet and it's dark out."

Miri gave her nephew a small smile. "I'm sure they're all fine. Your dad's a fighter, that he is, part of the Grimes code."

Carl gave a smile. He loved talking with his aunt, she could always cheer him up. "Thanks Aunt Miri."

"No problem little man, just be sure to call me when you see that they're back."

* * *

Rick and Shane were walking when Shane touched his nose softly.

"Looks like it's busted pretty bad." Rick commented.

"It's fine, man." Shane shrugged Rick off. "Don't worry about me." Shane continued on, Rick watching him carefully.

* * *

Daryl was walking in front, silent, as Glenn was behind him. Glenn wasn't as silent as Miri was, having gotten used to hearing the soft breathing from the woman as they were around each other, the light jingle of her rings hitting her chest as they walked, and the flash of gold from her hair whenever he looked back. But this wasn't hunting for animals, this was hunting down a dangerous person, he rather have Miri safe than out here with him.

Daryl followed the foot tracks that he spotted before the sun went down. Thankfully the moon was out so he could at least see in front of him.

They froze as a bird got spooked and flew away.

They continued on until Daryl sighed in annoyance. "This is pointless. You got a light?"

Glenn nodded and handed Daryl his flashlight.

Daryl shined the light around until he sighed again. "Come on." Daryl walked back with Glenn right at his heels.

Daryl needed to get back to where they started off.

Glenn looked around, remembering the place. "We're just back to square one."

Daryl looked around with the flash light. "If you're gonna do a thing, you might as well do it right."

* * *

Shane and Rick continued walking, the tension growing between them now that they were alone in the dark, away from the group again.

Rick tensed his body, waiting for anything to happen as Shane watched Rick from the corner of his eye. He needed a plan, a plan to get rid of Rick and become leader again.

'_Kill him.'_ The darkness whispered. _'Kill him and regain your throne, regain the respect of the group, then kill off the hunter so your women may become yours once more.'_

Shane looked over to Rick again. The darkness made a good point… a very good point.

* * *

Daryl spotted something and shone the light on it. "There's two sets of tracks right here. Shane must've followed him a lot longer than he said." They walked the way that the tracks were until they came to a tree. "There's fresh blood on this tree."

Glenn looked around, trying to see more tracks but he couldn't see anything.

Daryl shone the light on the ground. "There's more tracks. Looks like they're walking in tandem."

Glenn looked around as he followed after Daryl, freaking out about being in the woods at night. He bumped into Daryl, making the man stop and give him a questioning glare. "Sorry."

Daryl went back to looking at tracks. "Yeah, there was a little dust up right here."

Glenn frowned in confusion as he tried to see what Daryl saw. "What do you mean?"

"I mean something went down."

Glenn could feel his heart thumbing in his chest as he looked around the dark place. "It's getting weird."

Daryl paused as he saw some fabric. "Had a little trouble."

Glenn bent down and picked it up. It was the fabric that was wrapped around Randall's eyes.

There was the sound of a twig snapping that made the men freeze up and run behind two trees.

They peeked out and saw a figure walking a good couple yards from them. Daryl gave a low whisper that only Glenn would hear and threw him the flashlight, since he needed his hands for his crossbow.

Glenn caught it and they got ready.

The figure was coming closer. Glenn held his machete tight in his hand, then turned to peek at the person coming right for them.

The light from Glenn's flashlight hit the figures face, showing a walker.

The walker let out a growl that scared Glenn, who raised his machete but the walker tackled Glenn, pushing him to the ground.

Daryl shot off his crossbow but missed. He cursed as he held the walker off with his crossbow.

The walker was strong as it pinned Daryl to the tree.

Glenn started to search the floor quickly, looking for the machete to save Daryl. He grabbed it and quickly tried to pull the walker off. With Daryl's help, who kicked it away from him so Glenn could use the momentum to throw it to the ground, Glenn hit it in the head.

The men were out of breath as they looked at the walker.

Daryl clapped Glenn on the chest. "Nice."

Glenn takes back his machete, ignoring the sound of it sliding out of its head.

* * *

Shane was taking Rick more into the forest as it got darker.

The feeling in Rick's gut was stronger now. "Does this way feel right?"

Shane stopped walking to look at Rick. "As right as any."

Rick took this moment to ask questions. "Snatched your gun, huh?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah. It's my favorite piece too. Gonna wish he'd- Wish he'd killed me when I find his sorry ass." He saved himself. Rick hummed, not really believing the story. Shane nodded his head to where they were walking. "Go on."

Rick sighed and continued.

* * *

"Got his neck broke." Daryl scanned the body of the walker, Randall, over with the flashlight. "He's got no bites."

"Yeah, none you can see." Glenn commented.

Daryl looked up at Glenn. "No, I'm telling you he died from this." Daryl pointed to Randall's broken neck.

Glenn frowned. "How's that possible?"

Daryl looked to Glenn, giving him a look. Daryl rose from his knelling position, grabbed his bolt, and he and Glenn ran.

* * *

Rick was in front as they walked into a clearing, gun still in hand. "You say he got you with a rock?"

Shane glared at Ricks back. "That's what I said."

"Inside the shed?" Shane didn't answer Rick's question, so he continued on, breaking Shane's lies down. "'Cause that door was shut when T-Dog rolled up."

"I saw that too. Must've slipped through the rafters in the roof. You shouldn't have trusted Daryl to do that job."

Rick stopped walking and sighed as he put his gun away. "So this is where you planned to do it?" he knew why Shane brought him out here, kept him out here on a wild goose chase.

"It's a good place as any."

"At least have the balls to call this what it is—" Rick looked back at Shane. He could see why everyone wanted to avoid the man, he looked insane. "Murder." They started to circle each other at a distance. "You really believe if you walk back onto that farm alone- No me, no Randall—"

Shane pointed at Rick. "I want you to hush up."

Rick ignored him, continuing as he raised his voice. "You really believe they're gonna buy whatever bullshit story you cook up?"

"That's just it. It ain't no story. I saw that prisoner shoot you down. I ran after him. I snapped his neck. It ain't gonna be easy, but Lori, Miri, and Carl- They'll get over you." Shane shrugged. "They done it before. They just gonna have to." He pointed a gun at Rick.

There was a glare filled pause when Rick asked. "Why? Why now? I thought we worked this all out."

"We tried to kill each other man." Shane laughed. "What you think? We just gonna forget about it all? We gonna ride off into the sunset together?"

"You're gonna kill me in cold blood? Screw my wife? Try to screw my sister? Have my children-**my** children- call you daddy? Is that what you want?" Rick's anger rose. "That life won't be worth a damn. I know you. You won't be able to live with this."

Shane lowered the gun as he spat to Rick. "What you know about what I can live with? You got no idea what I can live with, what I live with! You wanna talk about what I can do, Rick? How about what you can do?" Shane put the gun away and raised his hands. "Here I am. Come on, man. Raise your gun."

Rick shook his head. "No. No, I will not."

Shane laughed mockingly. "What happened, Rick? I thought you weren't the good guy anymore. Ain't that what you said? Even right here, right now, you ain't gonna fight for 'em?" Shane stomped over to Rick. "I'm a better father than you, Rick. I'm better for Lori than you, man. I'm better for Miri than that fucking trailer trash she's been fucking, who won't be coming back to camp. It's 'cause I'm a better man than you, Rick. 'Cause I can be here and I'll fight for it. You come back here and you just destroy everything!" Shane clenched his teeth. "You got a broken woman. You got a weak boy. You got a whore sister." He whispered in a raspy tone. "You ain't got the first clue on how to fix it." Shane took out his gun and aimed at Rick. "Raise your gun."

"You're gonna have to kill an unarmed man." Rick raised his hands. "Watch my hand." He slowly reached for his pistol, "Nice and easy. Easy does it." Then held out the gun to Shane. "Now listen to me, Shane. There is still a way back from this. Nothing has happened here. We're gonna lay down our guns and we're gonna walk back to the farm... Together. Back to Lori. Back to Carl. Back to Miri. Put this all behind us." Rick was slowly taking steps toward Shane so Shane can take the gun, but hiding his other hand that was reaching for a knife.

Shane grabbed the gun and in that moment, Rick stabbed him in the gut. A shot went off from Shane's gun as Rick held him close. "Shh." Rick put him down as Shane groaned in pain. "Damn you for making me do this, Shane. This was you, not me! You did this to us!" Rick yelled at Shane as he was dying, taking out the knife and stabbing him again in the chest. "This was you, not me- not me! Not me!"

Rick cried as Shane choked on his blood before stopping completely. Rick cried out, for the loss of his best friend in that field, loss of his brother and partner for many years.

Rick moved away from the body, not noticing Shane's eyes changing and his lower lip moving slightly. "Son of..."

"Dad?" Carl cried out, making Rick turn around quickly.

"Carl." He saw Carl was wearing his old hat and had a gun. He moved toward Carl. "You know... You should be back home with mom and your aunt."

Carl raised his gun at his father, who gave him a hurt look but froze.

Shane, now a walker, stood from the cold ground a few feet from Rick. He stumbled toward Rick.

Rick raised his hands, trying to calm his son into putting the gun down, not noticing Shane coming toward him fast. "Just- just put the- Put the gun down. It's not what it seems. Please."

Carl aimed the gun and fired, hitting Shane in the head.

Rick turned around to see Shane fall down near him. His son had just saved his life.

Carl dropped the gun and ran to his father.

* * *

In the forest, bunch of walkers heard the guns shots and started to head toward the sounds.

Maybe there was food for them.

* * *

"Wait-wait-wait-wait." Rick stopped his son. He needed to check to see if Shane was completely gone.

He knelled down, not noticing the hoard coming their way.

* * *

**There it was! Sorry it's taking so long, school is killing me and social life as well, but thanks for reading and check out those gifs of Miri and Ali on my profile!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
